Addicted to Shuichi
by Kadzuki Fuchoin
Summary: Chap 27- Complete! Shindou Shuichi has lots of fans. Among them is an obsessive fan who will do anything to make Shuichi his.
1. Default Chapter

Mina san, Konnichiwa! 

I'm back with my fourth gravitation fic! The idea came when I couldn't sleep one night and decided to put them into words. Hope you'll enjoy it!

Dedicated to AshuraAkuma, Suisho-Foxeyes and Asma.

* * *

Eiji turned the knob of his room door and entered the room. Placing his briefcase on the carpeted floor, he switched on the lights simultaneously. "Tadaima, Shuichi sama." He murmured, smiling at a huge Shindou Shuichi poster plastered on the wall. Next to it, was another few hundreds images of Shuichi. Shuichi in the concert, Shuichi participating in game shows, Shuichi working out, Shuichi playing sports and every other possible thing that Shuichi was doing. 

Eiji stared at his collection proudly. His room is going to be full with Shuichi's posters soon. Silently, he was glad that he's living on his own. His mom would definitely throw a fit if she finds out about his craziness over the male pop star. Eiji has lost count how much he spent on magazines which bore Shuichi's images in it. He has 3 copies of Bad Luck's debut album alone, kept nothing else but Pocky Sticks in his refrigerator, and he will eat them slowly as he watched Bad Luck's concert over and over again.

He moved closer to the posters and pressed his lips onto Shuichi's smiling, angelic face. He pulled himself away after kissing the poster, remembering that Yuki Eiri, the pop star's lover has devoured his Shuichi's lovely mouth a million times. He gritted his teeth in anger and frustration, wondering how on earth Shuichi sama could fall in love with a guy like him. No doubt, he's the most popular novel writer, blessed with a devilishly handsome face and talents that nobody could possibly ever have; however, compared to his Shuichi sama, Yuki Eiri is nothing! 

Pushing away the uncomfortable thoughts, Eiji grabbed his towel and headed to the conjoined bathroom. He turned on the shower and thought what it would be like to shower with Shindou Shuichi. He smiled happily when he thought about his plans. "It has to be carried out soon." He spoke aloud.

* * *

"Yuki, I'm getting myself a new phone today." Shuichi sat up on the bed and looked at Yuki, searching for some reactions. 

The clock on the table ticked 9 in the morning. Shuichi had just waked up next to Yuki, after both of them spending a passionate night together. To Shuichi's surprised, Yuki did not gave him marching orders after the lovemaking; instead, he just held him close and slept. 

Yuki opened an eye and mumbled in a sleepy voice. "Whatever for?"

"So that you can contact me easily." Shuichi answered simply, smiling at the sleepy blonde.

"Hm… Whatever." Yuki muffled between the pillows and turned to the other side. "Which brand do you have in mind?" Yuki asked again.

"I don't know. I'm asking Hiro for suggestions later. He's better in these stuff than me. Besides, he has a friend who runs the business. I'm dragging him along." Shuichi popped on one elbow and played with Yuki's soft, golden hair.

"Fine." Yuki answered as though as he was giving permission for Shuichi to go out with Hiro. "Do you have money to buy it?" 

"I'm a superstar, Yuki. Of course I have money." Shuichi pouted. 

"Yep… A superstar with zero talent and still earns money from those annoying fan girls out there." Yuki turned to meet Shuichi and teased. "I wonder what's wrong with the Japanese girls' taste these days?" Yuki clamped his hand on his forehead.

Shuichi hit Yuki lightly on his chest, pretended to be hurt. He grinned a few seconds later before replying. "Yeah, I wonder what's wrong with them. How could they even think of buying Yuki Eiri's pointless romance novels?" 

Yuki's eyes widened. "Why.. you little brat." Yuki tried to catch Shuichi; but Shuichi's movements were too quick; he successfully escaped without being caught and fled to the bathroom for a shower. 

* * *

"Shuichi, heard the news?" Hiro whispered as soon as Shuichi entered the recording room. 

"What news?" Shuichi asked, puzzled.

"K san had an accident."

Panic surged through Shuichi in an instant. "What happened?"

"He fell down from the ladder when he was fixing the roof tiles. Broke his left shin." Hiro took his guitar and sat down.

"Ouch. That must have hurt." Shuichi shivered, not wanting to imagine the pain if it happens on him.

"Yep, and the doctor said that he's out for 3 months." 

"What? Who will be our manager then? Concert is coming in another month and we need K badly." Shuichi started to panic.

"I heard that Touma hired someone to replace K for the next 3 months." Hiro tuned his guitar as he answered.

"But… K san is the best manager!" Shuichi whined.

The door was pushed opened before Hiro could even answer Shuichi. Touma came into the room, followed by Sakano, Fujisaki and a young man.

The man stood at 5 foot 8, lean and good looking. _Yuki's looks would easily beat the crap out of him_. Shuichi couldn't help but to think.

Shindou kun, I'm sure you've heard the distressing news about K san. I know that things would be a little complicated without K, so I've hired another man to replace K temporarily." Touma spoke.

"How's K?" 

"He's fine, but the doctor ordered him not to move around for the next three months." Touma replied. "Oh yes, let me introduce your temporary manager." Touma stepped aside, allowing the man to move forward.

"Shindou kun, Nakano kun, meet Eiji Tono." Touma introduced.

"Please to meet you, Shindou san, Nakano san. Yoroshiku." Eiji extended his hand out, offering a handshake.

Shuichi and Hiro both took turns shaking hands with the man named Eiji, mumbling at the same time. "Yoroshiku."

"Sa… I better be going. I just remembered that I have a lunch date with Mika and Eiri." Touma turned towards the door.

"Seguchi san!" Shuichi called before Touma could open the door. "Ano… can you please tell Yuki that I'll be a little late today?" Shuichi said shyly.

Touma smiled cheerfully at Shuichi. "Of course, Shindou kun. And please… call me Touma. You're almost one of us." 

"Thank you." Shuichi whispered gratefully.

Eiji winched as he heard Touma said that Shuichi was one of them. _NO!_ His heart screamed. _Shuichi does not belong to them! He's mine!!_

When he applied for a job in NG, never did he think that he'll become Shuichi's manager. He applied as one of the managers in NG, but when Seguchi Touma told him 2 days ago that he'll be Shuichi's temporary manager for the next 3 months, he could almost screamed in joy. He never thought that he would be able to meet Shuichi this soon. 

Meeting Shuichi in person a few minutes ago made him felt as though as he had died and gone to heaven. Shuichi looked so much adorable in real life. His skin looked so smooth that Eiji had the urge to run his long fingers onto them. His pink hair, his proportionate body, his innocent look made his heart pumped faster in excitement. He managed to control himself from acting stupidly in front of them, reminding himself to be calm. He tightened his fists in his pockets when he heard Shuichi asking Touma to convey Yuki a message. _Yuki Eiri_. _That jerk will get it from me one day._ Just by thinking of it made Eiji felt so good.

"Eiji san?" Shuichi called. He frowned. That man has been ignoring his calls! And he is supposed to take over K's place? Shuichi highly doubt Eiji's performance, judging by how he stared into space when he called him.

"Uh huh?" Eiji broke his thoughts and focused his attention at the frowning young singer. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Eiji laughed nervously. _Shit._ _Why is Shuichi sama frowning at him? Shuichi sama, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ignore your calls!_

"It's ok." Shuichi forgave Eiji reluctantly. "We need to discuss about our concert. Hiro has this new tune and we wonder if we could slot it in during the 2 hour concert." Shuichi smiled, anger forgotten instantly. "Right Hiro?" Shuichi winked at the guitarist.

Hiro smiled and raised his thumb up on the air.

_Anything for you, Shuichi sama. _"We'll see how long the tune is and then we'll decide whether we can slot it in or not." Eiji answered professionally. 

Shuichi clasped Eiji's hands together with his and gave Eiji a grateful look. "Honto? Arigatou! I knew you're a good manager!" Shuichi bounced to where Hiro was and hugged at the guitarist happily.

"Ah, Hiro!!!" Shuichi pulled back from the hug and looked at Hiro's questioningly stare. "I want to get a new phone later. You have to come with me!" 

"Why would I?"

"Heee… rooooo!" Shuichi whined. "Onegai,……!" Shuichi tugged at Hiro's sleeve.

"Stop it, Shuichi." Fujisaki knocked Shuichi's head with his fist and turned to Eiji. "I'm sorry, Eiji san, he's always high on sugar." 

"Please, no formalities. We're going to be colleagues." Eiji said. "Don't worry about Shindou-kun's behaviour. It doesn't bother me a bit."

"See, Fujisaki? I told you that he's a good manager!" Shuichi patted Fujisaki's shoulder and nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Whatever." Fujisaki mumbled and walked away from them. "If you don't start practicing now, you'll never get to see Yuki tonight."

At the mention of Yuki's name, Shuichi's eyes sparkled. He jumped up instantly and pulled Hiro along with him. "Come on, Hiro. After practice, we're getting the phone and then I can show Yuki tonight!" 

Eiji took a seat as he watched his number one idol sang. His heart thumped uncomfortably the moment Shuichi said about Yuki. _Why that bastard has to disturb his Shuichi? _Eiji thought angrily. The anger soon faded away when he heard Shuichi started singing. _He's gifted. Even if the concert is tomorrow, he'll be able to perform without any difficulties. That's my Shuichi! _

* * *

"Gomen ne, Eiji san. I have to drag someone with me to get the phone." Shuichi looked up at the older man walking next to him. "That Hiro… I'm going to get him for this! One call from Ayaka-chan and he fled! Mou…" Shuichi spoke aloud, frustrated. 

Eiji laughed. "You must forgive Nakano kun, Shindou kun.. He's in love." 

"Just call me Shuichi, Eiji san."

Eiji's heart was bursting with happiness at that very moment. _I can call him Shuichi!_ I don't think that's very nice, Shindou kun." Eiji said instead.

Shuichi halted his steps, causing Eiji to stop as well. "It's not difficult to say my name. SHU-I-CHI" Shuichi taught.

"Shuichi." Eiji repeated carefully, afraid that he would pronounce his name wrongly. That will be most unlikely, because he had been saying his name more than a million times. 

"There.. isn't that better?" Shuichi smiled proudly and continued walking.

Eiji smiled. When Shuichi sulkily came to him and asked whether he could accompany him to get his new phone, Eiji almost fainted. He pretended to be surprised and asked the singer why he didn't go with Hiro or Fujisaki instead. Shuichi had sulkily explained that Hiro had a date with Ayako while Fujisaki was called to Seguchi Touma's office; making him all alone. Eiji pretended to check his schedule in his organizer, although he know damn well that he will be going even if the world is coming to an end. He scrutinized Shuichi's hopeful eyes on his organizer as he checked them; and when he finally told him that he could go, Shuichi beamed. That was the best present he could ever receive.

Eiji secretly smiled as he looked at the young singer walking next to him. He thanked Hiro and Fujisaki in his heart over and over again for creating this opportunity for him. He clasped both his hands together at the back, trying his very best not to touch the singer. He told himself multiple times that he's not going to spoil Shuichi's trust at this stage, promising himself that Shuichi will be his one day. _I will definitely make him mine._

"Eiji where are you going? I thought the shop is this way." Shuichi stared at him as he questioned.

Breaking his thoughts, he blushed as he realized that he was walking towards the wrong direction. "Sorry, I was thinking." He laughed.

"Koibito?"(lover) Shuichi asked cheekily, nudging at Eiji's arm.

"No!" Eiji almost shouted, horrified. 

"Alright! There's no need to be alarmed, Eiji." Shuichi bounced away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted." Eiji apologized again, keeping the conversation formal. 

Shuichi smile awkwardly. He noticed Eiji flinched when he mentioned the word lover. _I supposed he had a bad experience." _Shuichi thought sympathetically and decided that he wouldn't ask it in future. 

After choosing for almost an hour, Shuichi decided to pick the latest one from Samsung. "Look here Eiji!" Shuichi called.

Eiji did, only to realize that Shuichi was taking his photo. Shuichi closed their gap and let Eiji viewed his own image on the phone. 

"You look funny!" Shuichi laughed heartily. 

Shuichi's face was so innocent and sweet that Eiji had to agree with him, although he knew he doesn't look funny at all.  

"I didn't know it was almost 9!" Shuichi said suddenly when he glanced at his wrist watch. "I should go! Yuki will be mad if I'm late!" Shuichi turned to run off.

"Wait!" Eiji called, making Shuichi turned back, still jogging on the spot. "I'll walk you to your apartment." Eiji offered.

"It's ok, Eiji. I have bothered you enough."

"Don't worry! I still feel full from dinner. Walking will do me good." Eiji said firmly.

Shuichi nodded. "Let's go then!" Shuichi pulled Eiji's sleeve, forcing the manager to run along with him.

Eiji knew that he had lied with his eyes wide open, but he didn't care. He has not taken his dinner yet. He wanted to walk Shuichi home for two reasons. He wanted to find out where Shuichi actually lives. That was the only information that he couldn't get no matter how he tried. He was also scared that some crazy fan might just kidnap him and rape him? Eiji shuddered at the thought. 

"We're here." Shuichi announced after brisk walking for 15 minutes.

Eiji looked at the classy apartment in front of him. The 14-storey single block building which stood majestically in front of him took his breath away. _Shuichi is staying here with Yuki Eiri? This is the most freaking expensive apartment in town_! "Wow, nice apartment." Eiji whistled. 

"Uhm.. It's not mine." Shuichi said shyly as he punched the lift's button. 

"Who's is it?" Eiji asked innocently even though that he know very well what's the answer. 

"Erm.. Yuki.. My ….. boyfriend." Shuichi said shyly again. Shuichi and Eiji walked out as the lift's door slide open. "Thanks for everything, Eiji." Shuichi said when he reached the apartment's door.

"No problem." Eiji gave a warm smile. He wanted to go inside badly, but didn't want to risk the chance of running into Yuki Eiri. He's afraid that he might just punch him on his face or strangle him with his bare hands for taking _his _Shuichi-sama away from him.

Shuichi jabbed his hands inside the pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He slid the keys smoothly into the hole and turned the door knob. "Arre? Yuki is not at home?" Shuichi questioned aloud when he noticed that the hall was dark. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. Yuki's not at home." Shuichi murmured disappointedly. Shuichi realized that he was being rude to Eiji; not inviting him in for a cup of coffee after bugging him for the whole day. He whirled towards his guest and offered, "Eiji, do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?" 

"Sure." Eiji said casually, even though his heart was pounding. He took off his shoes and followed Shuichi to the living room. He noticed that the apartment was clean, and a little bare. A few paintings hung on the wall, a set of expensive sofa, a small oval shape table and a television set equipped with surround system was all the hall has. 

"Yuki doesn't like a lot of things in the house." Shuichi said, as though as he had read Eiji's thoughts. "Have a seat. I'll make you a cup of coffee." Shuichi offered.

Eiji took a seat dutifully and watched Shuichi disappeared into a room. He heard some clinks from the kitchen, and couldn't stop himself from peeping at the singer. Quietly, Eiji stood up and walked soundlessly towards the kitchen. He saw Shuichi filling the kettle with water, humming to himself happily. How he wish he could run his fingers on his lovely face! His eyes traveled to Shuichi's butt, longing to caress it. Eiji had never seen a man like him. _Perfect _was the only word that Eiji could think of to describe him. _Shuichi sama. How could you be so beautiful?_ Eiji thought.

He walked into the kitchen silently, wanting to squeeze his butt and hug him. Shuichi, still unaware of Eiji's presence in the kitchen continued humming as he drummed his fingers on the table. 

Eiji gulped as he reached his hand out. A sweat rolled down, indicating how nervous he was. He was less than a meter away from Shuichi and his aching hands is ready to touch Shuichi anytime. 

"Who are you?" A voice demanded from behind, sending both Shuichi and Eiji jumped. 

Eiji froze as he heard the deep voice. Although it was his first time listening to the low, flat voice, he knew automatically who it belonged to.

Yuki Eiri. 

He turned and saw Yuki leaning against the wall, staring at him dangerously. 

* * *

Ashura san, when are you going back to Australia? Can't wait to talk to you again


	2. Chapter two

Note: _Italics_-thoughts.

* * *

"Who are you?"

Before Eiji could say anything else, Shuichi's voice broke the silence. "Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed. He literally ran towards Yuki and hugged him, almost forgetting that Eiji was there.

Yuki remained motionless, allowing his pink haired lover to hug him tightly. "You haven't answered my question, Mr….?" Yuki eyes bored into Eiji's.

"You must be Yuki Eiri san." Eiji recovered from the shocked quickly. "I'm Eiji Tono, Shuichi's temporary manager for 3 months." Eiji said, extending his hand out for a handshake.

Realizing Eiji was still there, Shuichi broke the hug and stood next to Yuki; embarrassed with his own forwardness. Yuki ignored the handshake and looked at Shuichi. "How come I've never heard of this?"

"I only got to know him today, Yuki. K san broke his shin and he's out for three months. Touma decided to hire another manager temporarily as the concert is coming." Shuichi explained briefly. "I'm sorry Yuki; I didn't mean to hide it from you."

Eiji put down his hands and placed both of them at his back instantly, holding them together tightly. _That nerve of the man! He ignored my handshake! And how could he let Shuichi sama apologized to him? It wasn't Shuichi's sama fault!_ "That's true, Yuki san. Shuichi only got the news today." Eiji smiled, although what he really wanted to do is to punch Yuki on his nose.

"Hn…" Yuki snorted and walked to the hall. Dropping his 6 foot body on the couch, he took out a cigarette and lighted it. Shuichi tagged along, his worried face stared at Yuki silently.

Eiji followed them to the hall with his blood boiling. _How could you love someone like him Shuichi sama? You deserve so much better! He's a jerk, can't you see it?_ Eiji felt like shouting.

"Eiji, uhm.. I'm sorry, but can you please leave? Yuki and I have something to discuss." Shuichi whispered softly.

Eiji broke his thoughts and smiled. "No problems. I'll see you tomorrow at the studio." Eiji said pleasantly, walking towards the door with Shuichi.

"Sorry." Shuichi muttered, hanging his head down with guilt. "Ill buy you coffee next time." Shuichi said again as he closed the door.

Yuki puffed out the smoke as he stared at the ceiling. Damn it. He swore that he saw Eiji's extended hand aiming at Shuichi's butt. He was surprised to see the door unlocked when he returned from the doctor's appointment. Sensing danger, he quickly removed his shoes and went in. He heard Shuichi humming and padded to the kitchen with his heart pounding. His eyes widened when he saw a man with almost his height, surprisingly good looking; was looking at his lover hungrily.

"Yuki, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought Eiji to your apartment." Shuichi said guiltily.

Yuki looked at Shuichi, who was still standing beside him. It was a mistake to look at him in the first place, because his young lover looked so adorable that way that he wanted to kiss him. _That baka thought I was angry because he brought Eiji in my house._ Yuki thought. Sighing, he reached his hand out and pulled Shuichi towards him; causing Shuichi to fall into his arms.

"Yuki… what are you ..." Shuichi looked up at Yuki. He never got to finish the sentence as Yuki's mouth crushed onto his. Yuki took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Shuichi the moment he gasped in shock, making the younger boy shivered lightly in pleasure.

He broke the kiss eventually with Shuichi resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Shuichi wanted to ask what was bothering his lover, but right now, he was too content to care about it. He doesn't want to spoil the rare, precious moment.

"Did you get any phone today?" Yuki voiced echoed through the living room.

"Huh?" Shuichi answered drowsily, still in the midst of pleasure.

"You told me this morning you're getting a phone, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I got the new phone already!" Shuichi untangled from Yuki and ran towards his bag, searching for the phone excitedly. His pulled his hands from the bag and jumped onto the couch again, showing Yuki his latest possession proudly.

Yuki took the phone from Shuichi's hands and examined the phone. He exhaled when he saw a picture of Eiji Tono inside his phone. "What the hell is this?" Yuki raised the phone up to Shuichi's face.

"A picture of Eiji." Shuichi answered innocently before continued. "I wanted to test if it works."

Yuki badly wanted to press the delete button, but the thought of Shuichi questioning him about the missing picture tied up his tongue. He didn't want to look like as though as he was jealous of the picture. He flipped the phone shut instead and pushed it back to Shuichi's eager hands. _Damn it_, he **is** jealous!

The eighteen year old noticed Yuki's quietness and asked worriedly. "Yuki? What's wrong?"

Yuki couldn't bring himself to explain to Shuichi the uneasiness he felt. As response, he pulled Shuichi closed to him and kissed him again, knowing that the boy's brain would automatically shut down if he kissed him. His experienced proved him right, Shuichi did kept quiet. Only moans of pleasure were heard from the singer.

Yuki broke the kiss abruptly and stood up, leaving Shuichi in a state of longing. "Yuki…?" Yuki heard Shuichi's hurt voice. He opened his bedroom door and teased, "Well, are you coming or not?"

Yuki had to smile when he saw the happiness in Shuichi's face. Shuichi didn't have to wait for a second invitation. He swung his legs up and ran towards the bedroom ,locking the door as he entered.

* * *

Eiji bit his lower lip so hard until it almost bleeds when he heard Shuichi moaned. _That jerk is raping my Shuichi!_ Eiji thought angrily.Although it wasn't loud, Eiji could hear it perfectly as he had been listening to their every word since he stepped out from the door. He knew Yuki had been kissing his Shuichi sama too, because he heard silence when Shuichi went quiet suddenly during the conversation.

Eiji felt like vomiting in disgust when he tried to picture Yuki and Shuichi together. _How could he seduce a young, innocent singer?_ Eiji furiously punched his fist on the cement ground; not caring if he broke his knuckles then. Not willing to hear anymore, Eiji stood up and walked away from the apartment, his fist curled tightly, swearing on his life that he'll kill Yuki someday. That will be his plan number one.

* * *

Aizawa Tachi threw the magazine furiously at the television. Ken and Ma-kun stood still next to their lead singer with their mouths zipped. "What does the bastard has that I don't?" Aizawa gritted out furiously. Bad Luck's album has been doing so well in the past few weeks that they have topped the chart again and again while their second album only managed to cling at the fifth spot.

"Tachi… you know Shindou Shuichi has Seguchi Touma to back him up. Besides, his manager, K, used to be Sakuma Ryuichi's manager too." Ma-kun sat down nervously, aware that his friend was in a foul mood after reading this week's chart.

"But I heard K was out for three months due to a broken leg." Ken added.

"Who told you that?" Aizawa eyes Ken curiously.

" I heard from the receptionist. It seems Mr. President has hired another temporary manager for Bad Luck." Ken said again.

"Who's the new manager?" Aizawa asked quietly.

"Eiji Tono. Haven't heard about him in the music business." Ken replied.

Aizawa smiled cynically. "That bastard, he's going to get it."

"Tachi, please tell me that you're not thinking another plan to kick Shindou out." Ma-kun pleaded.

When Aizawa did not reply, Ma-kun jumped up from his seat shook Aizawa's body. "Are you out of your mind, Tachi? Remember what happened to me last time?" Ma-kun shivered slightly when he vaguely remembered Yuki Eiri came to the studio and beat him with his cold eyes staring straight into him.

"We're not careful last time, this time we will." Aizawa grinned evilly.

"Tachi, enough of this jealousy shit…" Ken knelt down next to Aizawa. "We have our fans, they have theirs."

"Shut up! I can lose to anyone, but I can't……" Aizawa grabbed Ken on his collar and brought him closed to his face. "I can't…." Aizawa repeated, "Lose to Shindou Shuichi." Aizawa released Ken and pushed him onto the couch roughly. He grabbed his jacket on the table and walked out of the room, slamming the door viciously behind him.

* * *

"Ohayou, Yuki." Shuichi whispered and smiled as he looked down at his lover's peaceful sleeping face. Shuichi had to admit that Yuki looked completely different when he's asleep, instead of his usual frowning face, he looked like an angel.

Shuichi slipped off from the bed quietly, not having the heart to wake his sleeping lover. He tiptoed to the bathroom quietly and get ready for work. He scribbled his phone number on a piece of paper and placed it on the bedside table when he remembered that he has not given Yuki his new phone number last night. _We were too busy._ Shuichi blushed at the thought. He groaned slightly when he glanced at his wrist watch. Eiji is going to kick his ass for being late.(A/N: Eiji wouldn't do that! I think he'll kiss it instead. Ugh!!) Giving a peck on Yuki's cheek, he ran towards the door hurriedly and exited the apartment.

Yuki opened an eye after Shuichi left. He placed a palm on his cheek where Shuichi had kissed him earlier, slowly rubbing it. He took the piece of paper on the table and stored the number in his cell phone. Groaning, he dragged his half-naked body up and padded to the hall before slumping onto the sofa. Grabbing the phone rested on the table, he punched Touma's phone number. Three rings later, Touma picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Touma?" Yuki rested his head on the couch as he cracked out.

"Eiri? What's wrong?" Touma asked worriedly. His brother in law wouldn't call him unless there's something really important.

"Can I come to your office later? We need to talk."

"Ok…" Touma said uncertainly. "What about?"

"We'll talk when I get there." Yuki said dryly. Yuki heard a soft sigh from the phone and he could picture Touma, sitting in his office, shaking his head. It was a few seconds later before Touma replied 'alright'.

"Oh yeah, Touma?" Yuki asked again. "Prepare Eiji Tono's file. I want to have a look at it." Yuki said before clicking the phone off. He got up and stood next to the window, silently observing a few high rise buildings in front of him. He was profoundly disturbed to find Eiji Tono is his apartment looking at Shuichi hungrily. He doesn't like the stare that Eiji had given him during their encounter and he hated the innocent yet dangerous look that Eiji has.

Yuki bit his lover lip angrily_. If he touches my Shuichi, he's going to pay, _Yuki thought grimly. "Damn," he cursed. Since when Shuichi has become his? _Why am I so worried about that brat? He doesn't concern me! _As much as Yuki would like to deny that, he found that he couldn't. Shindou Shuichi did concern him, no matter he want it or not.

At NG Production….

"Minna! Ohayou!" Shuichi burst into the studio in his usual, genki way. Eiji was the first person who stood up and greeted him, while Hiro and Fujisaki both raised their hands up and murmured 'morning'.

"Gomen ne, Eiji. I overslept. Please don't scold me!" Shuichi stood in front of Eiji, with a regretful look on his face.

Before Eiji could reply, Hiro interrupted. "Yuki kept you busy the whole night, didn't he?" Hiro was standing next to Shuichi in an instant, teasing him. He nudged at Shuichi's arm as he gave a mischievous grin at Shuichi, giving him the 'You Know What I Mean' look.

"Hiro!!!" Shuichi blushed furiously and pushed his best friend away.

"I'm sorry, Eiji." Shuichi apologized again.

Eiji felt his blood boiled. He's not angry because Shuichi was late. _How could he be angry with his god, Shuichi sama?_ He's angry with Yuki. He couldn't sleep the whole night, having countless images of his Shuichi sama naked with Yuki Eiri. He almost pulled his hair out in frustration because he couldn't do anything about it. He tried to erase the images from his head, but no matter how hard he tried, the images kept on coming back, as though as they were haunting him. He had to swallow aspirins to stop his headache before he could finally calm down and sleep.

"Honto ni Gomen nasai!"

Realizing he had groaned aloud, he looked at the young singer in front of him. Shuichi's hands were clasped together with his eyes closed. Shuichi must have heard him groaning and thought that he was mad. " It's ok, Shuichi. I'm not mad. I was just thinking about some things." Eiji said quickly, unwilling to see the guilty look in his idol's face.

Shuichi looked relieved. "How are things with you and Yuki san?" Eiji pulled Shuichi to a corner and asked worriedly. _I knew what had happened. I just want to hear from Shuichi-sama's mouth._ Eiji thought firmly to himself.

"Daijoubu..Eiji. Yuki doesn't quite like strange people in his house. No worries about it." Shuichi patted Eiji's arm and smiled.

"You sure? He looked pretty angry last night." Eiji asked again, grabbing the chance to place his hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

"Yeah, not to worry." Shuichi winked at Eiji before bouncing off to Hiro and strangled him for not accompanying him to get his new phone yesterday. He went on passing around his phone number to everyone in the studio.

Eiji didn't miss out the chance. He quickly store Shuichi's phone number in his cell phone and smiled secretly. Another Shindou Shuichi sama's data.

11 a.m. –Seguchi Touma's Office.

"Eiri, Why do you want to see Eiji's profile?" Touma opened his cabinet and retrieved a blue file from it. Closing the cabinet, he turned at looked at his brother in law, sitting comfortably on the cushion seat in front of him with his arms crossed on his chest.

"I met him yesterday in my apartment." Yuki replied simply. He took the file from Touma and opened it without further hesitation. His eyes scanned through the information on the file, looking for any weird details.

"How come he's there?" Touma narrowed his eyes in puzzlement as he took his seat.

Finding nothing particular extraordinary with Eiji Tono's file, he closed it and threw it carelessly on the table, as though as he was in his own apartment. "He happened to accompany Shuichi to get his new phone and sent him back after that." Yuki answered.

Touma sat back on his president chair and relaxed. Folding both of his arms, he looked across at Yuki's cool face and asked again. "I don't get it. What's the problem, Eiri?"

Yuki sighed. He didn't really want to explain to Touma about his uncomfortable ness. Touma would probably say that he was imagining things or he was jealous. "Eiri?" Yuki heard Touma called him again and he gave up. "I know you might think that I'm crazy, but I swear I saw Eiji was trying to grope Shuichi's butt."

Touma's eyes widened in surprised. "You sure?"

"Yeah…." Yuki answered. "And stop looking at me like that, Touma!" Yuki almost barked out when he saw Touma chuckled softly.

"You're jealous, Eiri! I can't believe it!" Touma laughed.

"I don't need this shit from you, Touma." Yuki said, annoyed.

"Ok… Ok…I'll stop laughing." Touma tried his very best to control his laughter. "So, what you want me to do, my dear brother in law?" Touma rest both of his elbows on the clean desk and looked straight into Yuki's irritated eyes.

"I want him to quit as Bad Luck's manager." Yuki said bluntly. As he said that, he has been asking himself _Why am I doing this? _for the second time. He saw the NG CEO sighed with a slightly apologetically expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Eiri. I really wanted to grant your request.. but…" Touma paused, trying to placed the words together before continuing, "But.. I can't make Eiji quit yet. Bad Luck's concert is very near and they need a manager to get things organize." Touma said regretfully.

"I understand." was all Yuki answered. He knew that Bad Luck's concert is coming soon and the group would be disorganized without a manager. It's a bad luck that K broke his leg. At least he trusts the man who speaks in weird Japanese accent rather than the 'pervert' Eiji Tono.

"Don't worry, Yuki. After the concert, I'll transfer him to somewhere else. Is that alright?" Touma asked as though he was seeking permission from Yuki.

Yuki nodded, knowing that that's the only thing that Touma could do right now. "Where's the brat?" Yuki took the cup of coffee in front of him and sipped.

"In the rehearsal room, I suppose." Touma replied.

"Which one?" Yuki stood up.

Touma laughed and stood up as well. "Rehearsal room 4. Mr. Novelist, May I have the honor of escorting you there?" Touma teased as he walked towards the door and opened it, waiting for Yuki.

"Hn…" Yuki grinned slightly as he excited the room with Touma.

Rehearsal room 4

"Can I take a break? I'm seriously going to die of thirst!" Shuichi whined.

"Shindou kun! You have been taking 3 breaks in an hour!" Fujisaki said angrily as he pressed the back button.

"It's ok, Fujisaki-kun. Let him have a break." Eiji said.

"But, Eiji san!" We're not going to practice if he continues like this!" Fujisaki protested.

"I think Shuichi did quite well. He deserved a rest." Eiji's voice was painfully patient. He didn't want to argue with Fujisaki. Eiji doesn't hate the keyboardist, but sometimes he dislikes him overworking his Shuichi sama.

"Well….ok.." Fujisaki replied, defeated. He sat down on a chair and drank his water silently.

Shuichi drank his water without a word and rested his head on the cushioned wall, eyes closed. He's so exhausted and tired that he doesn't even have the energy to argue with them. "Hey, buddy, you ok?" Shuichi heard Hiro's voice and opened an eye. He smiled weakly at Hiro and nodded his head.

"You didn't get much sleep, right?" Hiro ruffled his head as he teased.

"Hiro…" Shuichi said meekly, "Don't tease me." Shuichi gave a light punch and Hiro's chest, causing the guitarist to laugh even harder.

Eiji badly wanted to be in Hiro's position. Shuichi and Hiro shared a special bond that no one ever has. And Eiji was jealous with Hiro. If God grants him a wish now, that would be exchanging places with Hiro.

The door gave a creaked sound, causing everyone to turn their attention towards the door and waited to see who has arrived. Seguchi Touma entered the rehearsal room and greeted, "Mina san, how are the rehearsal doing?"

"Warui…Seguchi san. Shuichi said he's tired again and we're taking a break." Sakano jumped up from his seat and bowed apologetically. "We will continue at once!" Sakano said firmly.

"Sakano, please.. I'm really tired!" Shuichi begged. He slumped onto Hiro's shoulder and shut his eyes tightly. Shuichi didn't know why that he felt dizzy all of a sudden. He had to shut his eyes tightly and leaned onto Hiro for support, winching slightly at the pain he felt on his head.

"Let him rest, Sakano." Touma replied and came in. Pushing the door wider, Touma stepped aside and allowed Yuki to enter the room.

"Yuki Eiri san…" Hiro gasped as he saw Yuki. Shuichi opened his eyes widely as he heard Yuki's name on Hiro's lips. He forced himself to sit straight and stared at his novelist lover, who was looking at him with a weird look on his face.

Yuki's mouth tightened when he saw the singer. It pained his heart to see his young lover sitting on the floor, leaning on Hiro's shoulder for support. Shuichi's tired eyes lift up a little bit when he saw him coming into the room, which Yuki thought that he must have used up his entire energy to do that. Yuki wanted to hug the singer, but he was too proud to do it in front of Touma and the band members of Bad Luck.

Yuki jaw tightened when he noticed Eiji Tona stood by the corner, eyes never left Shuichi. _On the second thought, hugging Shuichi in front of them might be a good idea_.

"Yuki, you came to visit me?" Shuichi's voice cracked out. He forced his tired body up and walked towards the novelist, swaying a little as he walked. Shuichi shook his head a couple of times, trying to brush of the dizziness he felt. His visions eventually became blurry, before finally he fell down.

Yuki caught hold of him just before he fell on his feet. Ignoring the cries of shock from Hiro, Sakano and Eiji, he carried Shuichi up in his arms. "Hey, brat!" Yuki called out in concern, shaking the pink-haired boy in his arms slightly. He noticed that the younger boy's body was a little warm, maybe too warm. "He has a fever. I'm bringing him home." Yuki pushed the door opened with his body and walked out of the room with Touma, not giving a damn about the answers.

Eiji almost screamed when he saw Shuichi collapsed. He wanted to hold him before he fall, however, with Yuki Eiri standing in his way; he couldn't do anything at all but to watch helplessly at his Shuichi sama being carried by his number one enemy. He felt his body shook slightly in rage. _How dare he make Shuichi sama so tired? How dare he show up here as if that he owns the place? And how dare he carry Shuichi sama? He doesn't have the right to do that!_ Eiji's mouth straightened in anger. He strode out of the room without a word before Hiro or Fujisaki noticed the difference in him. It's still too early to reveal the secret.

Aizawa Tachi placed his hands onto his jet-black hair, trying to think of an idea on how to kick Shuichi out of the scene. He thought of numerous ways, including killing him, but that won't do, because he wasn't ready to sacrifice himself to go to jail for that. Shuichi is not even worth it. He thought of gang raped him, take his pictures and exposed to the media if he wants to protect Yuki Eiri's reputation, but that would not do too, as the whole world has already know about their relationship. They even like it, damn it!

Frustrated, Aizawa stood up and kicked the chair in front of him, only to groan in pain. "Shit." He cursed out aloud. He grew more irritated and sat down on the chair in his apartment again. _Think, Tachi!_ He scolded himself. Aizawa's thin lips curved a smile suddenly after thinking for a few minutes. _Even if I can't make him quit, I'll make sure that he could not sing in the concert,_ Aizawa smiled evilly at the thought

* * *

I'm done with chapter 2! I know, this chapter contains a lot of fluffiness. Bear with me ok?. Please review! Oh yeah, anyone know how tall Yuki is? I'm just assuming he's about 6ft. I'm sorry if there is any grammatical error.

**Asma**- Thank you for encouraging me. I wouldn't be here without you.

**Anna Sartin**- Thank you so much for the comment! I'm making Eiji a little hentai and crazy over here, and in the future chapters, there will be a lot of angst. I'll make him pay if he touches Shuichi! Muahaha (evil laugh)

**Mistal: The Poisoned One**- I love your pen name! Thanks for the review!

**Panatlantic** – Yuki is definitely getting Eiji for this later!

**Black Dios**- Eiji sounds familiar right? I took the name from Young Kindachi files, one of the murderer's names. I kinda like the name. Eiji IS a pervert!!!

**Miaka-sama**- Thank you so much for the review! Glad you like the story! Yuki is going to deal with him soon!

**Kumagarou**- Eiji is definitely good looking, but not as good looking as Yuki, though.

**Silverone**- Eiji doesn't realize that he's crazy.. Aw… And please don't kill me for making Aizawa (again) the bad guy here! (dodging bullets from Silverone san)

Huge thanks to **Ayana**, **Kaoru-chan**, **tat714**, **Blue90** and everyone who reviewed! Thanks a lot!

Yuki: Can I kill Eiji yet?

Kadzuki: Patience…. Later ok


	3. Chapter three

Gomen for the long update! I have tons of work piled up and need to get them done before writing this fic of mine! For those who are still following my fic, thank you so much, hope you will enjoy it! I apologize if there is any grammatical error. Ashura san and I have done our best in correcting it. 

*********************************************

Yuki traced his fingers on Shuichi's angelic face softly as he gazed at the young singer sleeping peacefully; his breath rise and fall steadily. Yuki retreated his fingers and sighed, leaning against the bed frame to ease his aching back. The doctor left an hour ago after examining Shuichi and gave strict instructions that the exhausted singer should rest at least for two whole days. 

"Baka…." Yuki muttered. _He shouldn't have overworked himself_. A soft stir beside him forced Yuki to fix his attention to the slowly-awakening Shuichi. 

Shuichi opened his eyes slowly and shut them tightly almost immediately as the lights blurred his visions. He blinked a few times before forcing them to open again. _Where am I?_ Shuichi asked himself silently. The baby blue colour wall and the picture that hung onto it reminded him that he was in Yuki's bedroom. 

"How are you feeling?" Yuki's soft yet firm voice broke the silence. 

Shuichi recognized that deep voice of Yuki and turned his head slowly. He did not realize that Yuki was sitting on the bed, next to him; unsmiling. "What happened?" Shuichi said dazedly. 

"That's my line, brat." Yuki drawled.

"Huh?" Shuichi sounded more confused. Intending to get up, Shuichi pushed the bed covers away and groaned out aloud when his head suddenly twitched in pain.

"Baka… can't you just lie down?" Yuki said irritably. Shuichi slumped back onto the pillows obediently and looked up at Yuki's face. 

"So, what happen to you?" Yuki asked again as he look at Shuichi with his arms crossed.  Yuki wanted badly to lean over and ravish those ever-so-tempting lips of his; but he held back after giving it a thought.

"I don't know, Yuki. I have been feeling weird and tired since this morning. My visions got blurred when I was walking towards you…. And the next thing I know is waking up here, on your bed." Shuichi mumbled.

"You fainted." Yuki finished off for him. "The doctor said that you were exhausted and you overworked yourself. He guessed that you are under stress lately." Yuki explained when he saw Shuichi's shock eyes searched his.

"I guessed the coming concert gave me stress." Shuichi cracked out. Realizing something important, he shot his eyes open wide. "Oh.. SHIT!!!" Shuichi shouted as he sat up on the bed in an instant. He turned to Yuki and exclaimed, "Practice! I'm supposed to have an extra practice session with Hiro tonight!" Shuichi swung his legs up and tried to slide off the bed when Yuki gripped his left arm tightly.

"You're staying in this apartment for 2 whole days. Doctor's order." Yuki pulled his young lover back and pushed him onto the bed again. _What is that idiot thinking?_ Yuki frowned.

Shuichi sat up again and blabbered, "But ……but……."

"Shut up, brat." Yuki silenced Shuichi with a kiss before standing up. He walked towards the room door and paused as his hands were turning the knob. "Don't try to get up, you're still weak." The novelist said arrogantly as he opened the door. Before closing it, he added, "And… that's an order."

************

Eiji punched Shuichi's number for the tenth time in the morning before hesitated again. He slid the phone back into the pocket of his trousers and bit his lower lip in worry. The president of NG had just walked in half an hour ago and informed Eiji that Shuichi will be out for 2 whole days. Eiji managed to remain calm as he asked Touma how was Shuichi, and to his relief, Shuichi is recuperating well.  _The only problem left now is, Shuichi sama is with that jerk! _

_Shuichi sama is sick and I'm sure that bastard does not know how to take care of him! _Eiji thought worriedly as he gripped the chair in front of him harder. 

"He'll be just ordering him around or leave him alone in that posh apartment of his without any food or drink, or god forbids, leave him to die from his sickness?" Eiji spoke out aloud, biting his fingernails now. Panic seized through him in an instant and he shuddered the moment he thought his Shuichi sama will die. He wanted to go to see the pop star badly, but he was uneasy when he thought that Yuki Eiri might be there, watching him with his cold eyes.

"Eiji, What are you doing in the rehearsal room all alone?" 

Eiji turned and realized that Hiro stood behind him with a puzzled look on his face. He answered him with a smile and shook his head.

"Hey, I'm going to visit Shuichi. You want to tag along?" 

Eiji felt that God has just shown pity on him and decided to create this rare opportunity for him. Trying not to sound enthusiastic, Eiji nodded his head and replied, "Sounds good, I have nothing else to do anyway." 

**************

Shuichi blinked his eyes a few times before opening his eyes. Still feeling giddy, he slid from the bed and headed to the shower; ran cold water onto him while he cleared his heavy head. He came out ten minutes later and dragged himself to the study room. Expected to find Yuki there, he was surprised that the blonde novelist was not there; on his usual table, eyes fixed upon the laptop. He closed the door quietly and made his way towards the hall. A very absent minded Yuki lay on the long couch, smoking quietly.

"Yuki, what's wrong?"   
Yuki turned his head slightly and saw the pink-haired was kneeling next to him, freshly showered. He looked back at the ceiling above him and whispered 'nothing', causing the younger singer to fret even more.

"Yuki? Are you sick?" Shuichi touched Yuki's forehead and asked worriedly.

"No, idiot." Yuki said it so affectionately that Shuichi had to smile. Yuki caught Shuichi smiling and turned his head towards the singer again. "What's so funny, brat?"

"Nothing." Shuichi giggled. 

Yuki sighed, defeated. He was actually glad to see Shuichi up and energetic again. He had been worried sick after watching him fell right in front of him. He was dead tired after looking at Shuichi for almost half a day, constantly checking on his temperature. Of course, Shuichi did not know about this. He would not want to imagine what would happen if he does. 

"You feel good?" 

Shuichi stopped giggling and nodded happily. He was about to thank Yuki by kissing him on his lips when the doorbell rang suddenly. Groaning miserably, he forced his unwilling feet to the door and opened it sulkily. 

"Yo, I see you're still alive and kicking." Hiro teased and walked into the apartment uninvited.

"Hiro…." Shuichi mumbled.

Yuki sat up immediately when he heard Shuichi mumbled his best friend's name. By the sound of the guitarist removing his shoes, he could guess that he's coming in; and it annoyed him a little. He didn't really like visitors in his apartment, especially now, when Shuichi is sick. He even chased his brother- in- law out when he insisted on staying with him. He was ready for some sarcasm when he heard another voice in his hallway; he could recognize that psycho's voice right away. _That bastard_. Yuki curled his fists tightly. _What the hell he's doing here?_ Eiji and Hiro's voice came nearer before Yuki could even do anything else. 

Still smoking, Yuki narrowed his eye brows and stared at the two unwelcome visitors in his apartment; giving his clearly annoyed look.

Eiji noticed Yuki's displeased look and took a seat on the sofa after an invitation from Shuichi; ignoring his annoyed look completely, pretending as though as he didn't see anything at all. 

"How are you feeling, Shuichi?" 

Yuki saw Shuichi turned his face towards Eiji and answered, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." 

"Maybe he would be better if both of you did not come and interrupt him." Yuki said bluntly, not making any attempt to hide his irritations. The novelist took out another cigarette from the table in front of him before lighting it. As he did, he swore that he saw Eiji's jaw tightened. 

"Come on, Yuki san. Don't be possessive over this brat. Share him with us." Hiro grinned as he ruffled Shuichi's messy hair.

"Hiro!, Stop that!" Shuichi said embarrassingly. He slapped Hiro's hand away; only to earn a loud laughter from the guitarist. 

"Take him if you want." Yuki stood up and exited to his study room. He did not know why he chose to leave Shuichi alone with Hiro and Eiji where he should be there, protecting him from that psycho. Realizing that he had no excuse to go out again, he switched on his lap top and started typing. _Damn those datelines_. Yuki thought angrily as his fingers continued to press onto the alphabets on the keyboard; giving himself an excuse to be mad. Yuki leaned backwards on his cushion chair after a minute when he found that he could not even type out a single word. He was just about to go out and sent those two annoying men out of his apartment when he heard Shuichi's angry voice shouting at Hiro.

"Look what you've done! Yuki is going to be mad at me!" Shuichi almost cried as he hit his friend. 

"Warui katta, Shuichi! It was just a joke."  Hiro said apologetically. 

"Shuichi, I think Yuki san is just busy." Eiji added lightly, trying to calm the young singer down. 

While he was trying to calm the eighteen year old, his screaming brain wanted to stab that blonde writer for making his Shuichi sama worried sick about him. He should be taking care of Shuichi; and what is that look on his face when he entered the apartment with Hiro? _The worst thing that jerk could have ever done is to let Shuichi opened the door by himself. How could he do that, when Shuichi's sama is still sick?_ Eiji stared at the pink-haired singer again before letting his mind to wander again. _Shuichi sama, couldn't you see that he's a heartless bastard? If I would be your lover, I'll never do that to you. I'll make sure that you don't even need to lift your finger up to take anything. _

"But Eiji, Yuki is mad! I can see that!" Shuichi said, tears threatening to spill any moment.  "Hiro, don't you know how hard it is to cool him down once he get mad?" Shuichi grabbed the amused guitarist's collar. 

Yuki could not help himself but to curve a smile on his lips. His hyperactive lover was always worried if he was mad. Come to think of it, it scared the hell out of Shuichi every time he showed his temper, leaving the singer with a sense of guilt that he was the one who angered him. It wasn't before long when he heard his apartment door opened and slammed close, indicating that both of them had left his sanctuary. 

Yuki sat up quickly and pretended to be absorb in his work as he know Shuichi will opened the door of his study anytime soon. 

_5…..4……3..... _Yuki mentally counted.

_2…… and 1._ Yuki had just finished counting when the door of his study creaked opened.  __

_Bingo_. Yuki thought. His attention never left the screen, and his fingers were typing steadily, even though he did not know what the hell he wrote in the first place. 

Shuichi crept into the room and found Yuki was busily typing. His attention fixed at the lap top, indicating he was either busy or he was really angry. Shuichi remembered the last time he made Yuki mad. He had been like this, typing silently. It took him a good 5 hours to cool him down. Swallowing a lump, Shuichi closed the door lightly and walked slowly to the novelist. 

"Yuki…. "Shuichi muttered at the immutable novelist. Damn, his head started spinning again. The shouting and screaming just now must have done the trick, causing the singer to feel giddy all of a sudden. He shook his head and blinked his eyes a few times as he felt his visions blurred; his body started to sway a little, losing his balance.

Yuki heard the nervous singer whispered his name and went quiet after that. He decided not to answer him and went on with his work, wanting to hear what the singer has to say next.  He heard Shuichi breathed heavily and thought that he must be dead nervous to speak to him. A minute went by and Shuichi did not even utter a single word; and that was when it caught Yuki's attention. Yuki was about to whirl his chair to the singer when he heard a faint thumped on the floor. He turned his head and saw the singer lay on the floor, groaning.

"Kono baka…" Yuki cursed as he carried the singer in his arms and headed towards the bedroom. After laying Shuichi on the bed, he was about to leave the room to get a wet towel when Shuichi's hand sneaked out from the blanket and tugged at Yuki's long sleeve shirt. Yuki stilled his movements and looked and Shuichi. "I'm sorry.", he heard the singer whispered despite he was already losing consciousness. "I'm sorry," Shuichi whispered again.

With an inward groan, Yuki let his heart yield towards the singer. "I'm not mad, brat. Get some rest." Yuki smiled and sat down on the bed, pushing the locks of Shuichi's hair away from his face.

*************

 "Aizawa! Hisashiburi …" 

Aizawa placed the newspapers he was reading onto the table before greeting the man in front of him. "It has been a while, Toru." Aizawa smirked. 

Toru was his best buddy when they were in high school together. Standing at 5ft 7, Toru could fight amazingly well during school days. He was kicked out before he could finish his high school education and joined in a well-known yakuza(gangster) gang. 

"So, what can I do for you, Tachi?" Toru grinned. He pulled the chair opposite him and sat on it before signaling the waiter to bring him a cup of coffee.

"Actually, I do need your help. There's this thing that I can't do it alone." Aizawa leaned closer and whispered, not wanting the couple seated next to them to hear his conversation.

"Spit it out Tachi. I've known you for ages. If there's anything I can help, I'll do it." Toru sipped his freshly brewed coffee. "What's the big plan?"

"Do you know Shindou Shuichi?" Aizawa whispered.

"Shindou Shuichi, the brat from Bad Luck?" Toru asked, confirming his answers.

"Yep, that's him." Aizawa leaned back and relaxed. 

"What do you want me to do?" Toru winked his eye mischievously. "Beat the crap out of him?"

"You can say that. He has a concert coming up and I need him stay out of it." Aizawa hinted, hoping that Toru could get the message. He does not want to be frank with Toru, especially in a public place as it could be very dangerous. 

Toru caught Aizawa's hint and gleamed. He drank his coffee; stood up and walked pass Aizawa to the exit. As he passed Aizawa, he patted his shoulder and whispered "Provide me the details later." 

*************

Eiji lost count how many times he cursed Yuki Eiri as he threw the darts on his picture. He found his picture in a monthly magazine where it so-happen that the magazine had exclusive interview with him and generously provided the readers with a huge picture of popular novelist. Tearing it out, he glued his picture on the dart board and hung it on the wall where he started his dart throwing session everyday after work. 

"Damn him to hell." Eiji shouted as he threw a dart. It hit Yuki's forehead. "Who the f*** he think he is?" Eiji said again as he threw another dart which hit Yuki's eye. "Treating my precious Shuichi sama like his servant!" Eiji threw the dart harder this time, hitting the novelist cheek. 

Panting after the dart throwing session, he wiped his sweat with his sleeve and sat down on the carpeted floor, surveying his art work proudly. After recovering from his strenuous exercise, he stood up and walk towards his bedroom. Turning the knob, he opened it without delay and greeted the smiling Bad Luck's vocalist. "Shuichi sama.." Eiji whispered. He took two giant steps and pressed his body hard against the giant poster, pretending to hug his idol. 

"I love you so much, Shuichi sama. I love you…." Eiji murmured over and over again as he traced his finger on Shuichi's smiling face. 

"Don't worry, Shuichi sama. I will kill him one day and make you mine." Eiji swore loudly. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

If you have made it this far, please drop me a review. ^_^ Thanks!

AshuraAkuma: Daijoubu, I won't give you a heart attack. Gomen!!! I will start with the junk boys fic at once! (dodging bullets from Ashura) I think you should change your pen name to ryokei/ keiryo.. Stands for Ryosuke and Keisuke or vice versa.. hehe…

Asma: Would have never gone this far without you! You're a friend that anyone would want to have! Thanks for being that friend!

Silverone: Gomen!! I have not logged onto ffnet for a while and didn't know you've updated. Will read your fic as soon as possible. And again, don't kill me ok?

Black Dios: Eiji's name is also taken from a Japanese manga called 'Psychometric Eiji'. I took Toru's name from there too. Thanks for reviewing!

Mistal: The Poisoned One: Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm sorry I did not update any sooner!

Panatlantic: I'm going to kick Eiji's ass soon! I mean, Yuki is going to kick his ass soon.

Ban's lover named Pia: Is Pia your name? And care to tell mw who's Ban?

Arigatou to ShadowWarriorJessica, Moonfairy2000, hay and everyone who reviewed!

Yuki: Can I kill him now?

Kadzuki: Soon…. Soon…a few more chapters.


	4. The shocking discovery

Gomen gomen! I know it took me ages to update this. Just finish my exams.. (yippee) Anyway, before you read, there is one thing I would like to explain. My fic will base on the thoughts of two people. Yuki and Eiri. So, I'm really sorry if I have confused you or anything. I'm trying to write the limited omniscient point or view. I humbly apologize if there is any mistake. I'm still working on my writing skills, so please bear with me ok.?

************************************************************************

"Ta da!!!" Shuichi jumped on top of the table in Yuki's apartment as his fingers curved a V sign. "I'm finally well!" The singer shouted and performed silly dances on the table, pretending that he was in the stadium, with thousands of fans cheering for him below. 

"You just got better; can't you be a little quieter?" Yuki asked irritably as he placed the newspaper on his lap. Watching the Bad Luck lead singer dancing so energetically made him so much more relieved; for the quiet Shuichi he took care of the past 2 days does not fit the singer's attitude at all. 

"Yuki, why are you smiling?" 

Yuki came back to his senses and found Shuichi was already sitting on his lap with both of his arms wrapped around his neck, looking innocently at him. The newspaper he was reading was no where to be found; Yuki guessed Shuichi must have took it away from his lap while he was day dreaming. 

"Yuki?" Shuichi questioned again.

Yuki heard Shuichi called him again. "Nothing." Yuki answered simply. He saw Shuichi's mouth slowly pout and raise his fist to hit Yuki on his chest, clearly showing that he was dissatisfied with the answer.

"You meanie!" Shuichi pouted and hit Yuki.

Yuki held Shuichi's fist firmly and looked at him seriously. "Ok, I'll tell you. When you were dancing on the table, you looked as if you're running away from the rats. It reminded me of some mentally disturbed kid who don't know what they are doing."  

Tears sprang from Shuichi's eyes immediately and he brought his fist onto Yuki's chest again, hitting it numerous times as he wailed. 

"You super meanie!"

Yuki grinned and decided to end his lover's misery. He caught hold on Shuichi's fist and whispered. "I was just kidding, you retard" Yuki said affectionately as he kissed Shuichi. (Yes, I borrow this scene from vol 5) They stayed in the same position for almost few minutes before Yuki broke the kiss, much to Shuichi's disappointment. 

"You want to go to work today? I could bring you there." Yuki heard himself asking. He was surprised himself how nice he has turned into these days. Normally he would just kick the boy out so he could leave him in peace. He enjoyed doing that sometimes, being cruel to Shuichi just to witness his priceless fight. These days, he love to be nice with the brat once in a while so he could see Shuichi's soft angelic face as he smiled back at him.

He turned his attention back at Shuichi again and found that Shuichi was at a brink of tears, his saliva is about to pour out from his jaw-dropping mouth and his fingers clutched at his shirt tightly. 

"Close your mouth, you idiot! You are dropping your saliva on my new shirt!" Yuki shouted and pushed the eighteen year-old teenager away. He lit his cigarette and stood up, buttoning his shirt properly before turning his face to Shuichi. "Well, are you going to work?"

Shuichi nodded happily like a puppy and jumped up to take his things from the couch before trotting behind Yuki, exiting the apartment.

********

Eiji paced back and forth in the small rehearsal room. Every time he made a turn, he will tilt his head up to look at the clock that hung onto the wall. 

_Shuichi sama should be here an hour and twenty four minutes ago. What happened to him? _Eiji bit his lip in worry. Images of his god, lying on the ditch somewhere, brutally murdered scared the hell out of him. He tried to sit down, but he found that his heart was pounding so fast that he has to stand up and walk again. Silently, he prayed and begged that nothing would happen to his Shuichi sama. __

_If he dies, I will die as well! I cannot live without you, Shuichi sama!_ Eiji thought again. He stared at his wrist watch. Another 5 minutes has gone and still no signs of Shindou Shuichi. He was about to walk out of the room, intending to search for the young singer when Hiro and Fujisaki pushed the rehearsal door wide open and entered.

"Eiji!" Hiro and Fujisaki greeted coherently. 

Hiro and Fujisaki's presence in the room made Eiji changed his plans about going out to look for the vocalist. He did not want Hiro and Fujisaki to suspect his overly concern over the singer. He smiled at the two members, stepped back to the small couch located at the end of the room and sat down nervously. Images of his Shuichi sama ran through his mind again.

"Nakano san, Is Shindou kun coming today?" Fujisaki asked.

" I don't know. Knowing Shuichi so well, it's not a surprise if he suddenly calls and informed he'll be taking today off as well." Hiro smirked.

Eiji looked up in shock when he heard Hiro's words. _Shuichi sama might not come today?_ He ran his hands through his hair in disappointment as he thought that he will not be able to see his god today. The last time he saw him was a day and a half ago, at Yuki's apartment when Shuichi was still quite weak. He missed Shuichi so much that he could not sleep at night after visiting the singer. 

"Eiji san? Are you ok? You look quite pale." 

Eiji looked up and saw Fujisaki's hand on his shoulder; his face was full of concern. Eiji shook his head quickly and answered cheerfully. "I'm alright. I have a headache all of a sudden. It must be lack of sleep. I didn't sleep too well these days." Eiji quickly explained. 

Fujisaki seemed to be very satisfied with the answer; he saw Fujisaki smiled sympathetically as he took a seat next to him. "Why don't you go home and take a rest?" 

Eiji gave it a thought before finally agree with Fujisaki. Since his god is not coming today, he might as well go home to his bedroom and stared at Shuichi's photographs. "Yeah, I think I better go," Eiji said and stood up.

"Yep, you should take a rest, Eiji. From my guess, our retard singer probably won't turn up today." Hiro patted Eiji's shoulder.

Before Eiji could open his mouth and scold Hiro for making untruthful comments about Shuichi, the rehearsal room slammed opened. 

All of them jumped in shock and fixed their eyes upon the half wrecked door. An energetic Shindou Shuichi bounced in and jumped onto Hiro like a child. 

"Heeeeeeeeerroooooo! I missed you soo much!" Shuichi hugged Hiro tightly. Hiro pulled Shuichi away from him and knocked him on his head, causing the vocalist to groan in pain. 

"Itai!!!! What was that for?" Shuichi rubbed his head as he asked. Hiro said nothing but to bend down, held Shuichi's chin firmly and forced his head up to look at the clock above. "Look at the clock, you dolt! Do you have any idea what time it is? It's already past noon!" Hiro shouted.

The manager almost couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Shuichi. There was a minute of happiness in him that he wanted to do nothing but to hug the singer tightly. The happiness passed soon when he saw Shuichi jumped onto his best friend, shouting to the whole room how much he missed him. Jealousy immediately took place. _Shuichi sama is hugging you and you pushed him away? I would give the world away just to do that, you ungrateful guitarist. _Eiji clenched his fist behind him angrily.

Shuichi rubbed his head as he answered, "Ittai, yo Hiro… What time is it? Well, it's only two." Shuichi answered innocently. 

"And you dare to say it's only two. Do you know how long we have waited for you, idiot?" Fujisaki knocked him on the head again, earning another groan form the singer. 

"I didn't know that both of you have a habit of hitting his head." A voice asked. 

Eiji practically froze when he heard the voice and turned his head slowly. Yuki Eiri stood a few feet away from him with his hands in the pocket. Fighting urges not to hit him, he said pleasantly. "Yuki san, what a surprise!" 

Yuki stared at him with his cold eyes, ignoring his greeting. Moving over to Shuichi, he helped the boy up and sat down on the couch casually. Yuki smirk when he saw Eiji's jaw tightened in anger. The manager is obviously trying very hard to not lose his cool in front of the members of Bad Luck, and Yuki is pleased about it. To irritate Eiji even more, he draped his arm around Shuichi, who was sitting next to him, squeezing the young singer's shoulder lightly, much to Shuichi's delight.

"Yuki san, did you come to find Seguchi san?" Hiro asked curiously.

Yuki propped his free elbow on the couch and placed his palm comfortable on his face as he answered. "No, I'm rather free today, so I thought of visiting……" Yuki halted before continuing, "And I thought it would be better to take him here in case some weird guy comes up and harassed our rising star." Yuki purposely stared into Eiji's eyes as he said. 

Others took it as a joke, while Shuichi is obviously pleased and about to be melted in Yuki's arms. 

Yuki knew that he was behaving like an idiot who was fighting for dominance, but he can't help it. He realized that he was actually taking Shuichi as an experiment here, trying to piss Eiji off; he wasn't really proud of what he is doing, but the thought of the psycho jerk's lustful eyes on his young lover made him carry on. __

_Yes, Eiji; open up your eyes and see. Shuichi is my property and you will not have him no matter what. I will definitely not share this brat with you, or anyone else. I brand him as mine, you jerk. _

"Yuki, why are you smiling?" 

Yuki did not realize that he had smile until Shuichi asked him. Regaining his senses, he felt slightly embarrassed to think of such things in front of everyone. The only thing that he felt relieved was no one will actually know what is running through his mind. Releasing Shuichi's shoulder, he whispered nothing. _Why am I being so possessive? I look like a lovesick fool._

"Yuki, I have to practice now. You'll wait for me right?"

Shuichi's puppy looking face was so adorable that Yuki has to agree with him. "Ah,….." Yuki answered.

Shuichi's eyes sparkled and jumped up instantly.. "Yosh! Hiro, Fujisaki! We're going to crash the studio today!" 

"You already started it by crashing the door, idiot." Hiro pointed at the door. 

"EEEPPPP" Shuichi screamed. " I hoped Touma will not notice!" 

"I'll be surprise if he doesn't" Fujisaki and Hiro said simultaneously.

Eiji's heart pounded furiously, his muscles clenched in anger. He slid his hands in his pocket, raking in fingernails on the trousers so hard that it almost tear the cloth. He knew that Yuki had purposely put up the cheap little show in front of him, making him jealous. If he had a knife back then, he would have no second thoughts but to kill him there and then. 

_That f****ing bastard.__ He thinks he's so smart, trying to put up a cheap show like that. If Shuichi sama isn't there, I will definitely plunge a knife right at the middle of your heart._ __

_You make me sick, Mr. Yuki. Quit your silly shows and your overly concern over Shuichi sama because you don't have the heart to do so in the first place! Afraid that some weird guy would harass him….MY FOOT! You were the one who cheated and harassed him, you were the one who took his innocence away, and you were the one who has no rights to use my precious Shuichi sama like that!_ Eiji thought angrily as he watched the Bad Luck's members in practice.

Looking at Shuichi sama made his heart pained again. He gave a sighed, forgetting Yuki was there, eying his every move as he asked himself again for the millionth time, _How could you fall in love with him?_

The practice went on for about two hours before Touma came in and called it a day. Touma was surprised to find Yuki in the room and invited their presence with him for dinner, on Shuichi's account. (A/N: Touma found out about the door) Hiro and Fujisaki fought back tears as they laughed and rolled on the floor. 

**An hour later**

Eiji switched off the lights and closed the half-wreaked rehearsal door, locking it as well. He traced his fingers onto the dented door, fluttering his fingers onto it, trying to touch if Shuichi sama's footprint is still there. 

Hiro and Fujisaki went for dinner to discuss about their upcoming concert. Eiji politely turned down their invitation for dinner as he was still very angry with what has happened in the afternoon. He couldn't even focus in the conversation if he joined them in the dinner, let alone to give suggestions. All he wanted to do now is go home, swallow some pain killers and take a nice long bath and think about some plans to get rid of the Mr. I am a smug bastard.

He made sure that the door was locked before walked off in the silent hallway. At this hour, almost eighty percent of the NG's staff has gone home. He walked past a few rehearsal rooms, making no sound as he did, as the hallways were all carpeted. He was about to punch the lift's button when he heard a loud laughter in another studio. He checked his wrist watch and guessed that it must be some workers working in the late shift. 

Eiji halted his movements when he heard the laughter again, and stilled as he heard Shindou Shuichi's name. Moving closer to the source of the voice, he silently leaned against the wall next to the slightly opened studio door and listened. 

"Right… he's going to pay for it, Toru."

Eiji immediately recognized the voice's owner as Aizawa Tachi, the lead singer of ASK. He heard rumors about him; his hatred and jealousy towards Shindou Shuichi, but he wasn't sure about it as no one in NG dared to utter a single word about it. Eiji guessed that it might have something to do with the President's order. 

Eiji moved a few inches closer and stay rooted to where he was; he peeped inside the semi-opened door and found the lead singer of ASK sat on the comfortable 2 seater couch, talking on the phone with his back facing towards him. Eiji gave a soft breath of relieve, knowing that Aizawa will not notice him unless he made a sound. Judging from the way he talks on the phone, Eiji took a wild guess that he must be alone in the room. He couldn't figure out who or what Aizawa was talking to or about, but he was sure that he was discussing about the lead singer of Bad Luck.

"Yep, that son-of a bitch is going to get it this time." Aizawa laughed again. He stopped abruptly and answered again. 

"What? The rape incident? I did hire some boys to gang banged on our cute Shuichi but his lover came and took the negatives away."

Eiji felt the world has just stopped as he heard the conversation. _His Shuichi sama had been raped? _No wonder staffs in NG never or wouldn't dare to utter a single word about it. Eiji felt his blood boiled that very instant, and the urge to kill the man sitting a few feet away from him was even greater than Yuki Eiri. He managed to calm himself down by injecting negative factors he would faced if he kill him now.

"This time we won't fail. All we have to do is just kidnap him the day before the concert, so he won't be able to turn up for his concert." Eiji heard Aizawa chuckled. 

_That son-of a bitch.. he wants to kidnap Shuichi sama so he won't be able to turn up for the concert and made him a laughing stock in the entire country. **Yurusanai****!**_  

"The manager? Don't worry, K is in the hospital. The new one is a good-looking but useless piece of shit."  

_Now he's getting on my nerves. Not only he has violated my god, he practically takes me as an useless idiot. I will show you, Aizawa Tachi, how much I'm worth._ Eiji thought grimly, clenching his fist tightly. 

"You want to have a taste of Yuki's toy? Go ahead, you can do whatever you like." Aizwa chuckled evilly again.

Eiji walked off quietly after listening to the final sentence. He couldn't bear to hear anymore or else he's afraid he would just lose it and kill him there and then. The anger he felt now is incomparable to the anger he felt towards Yuki Eiri. He tried to replay the rape incident in his mind, thinking where and why it had happened. He could almost picture his Shuichi sama begged for mercy, crying for help as some crazy men forced themselves on him. He could see the fresh tears that trickled down his god's angelic face when no one heed for his cries and he felt the pain his idol has to bear during and after the incident. 

No wonder Shuichi had told him that he has a dark past, but rather not talk about it. Eiji had wanted to know then, but he respected Shuichi's decision. He never guessed that Shuichi sama's dark past was actually the rape he had experienced. 

He reached home quickly and grabbed the painkillers on the cupboard. Fumbled with the opener, he smashed the bottle on the floor after giving up opening it and quickly picked up several tablets before popping them into his mouth, gulping a few gulps of water as he did so. 

He stood up after a few minutes laying on the floor along with shattered pieces of glasses, and walked to the bathroom. Stripping his clothes off, he turned the cold shower on and stood under the beating water with his head hung down.

His mouth curved an evil, almost insane smile as he murmured. Plan 1- Kill Yuki Eiri, postponed. Plan 2- Kill Aizawa Tachi. 

Meanwhile at the restaurant

" Thirty Thousand yen please," The cashier smile warmly.

Shuichi counted and paid unwillingly. "Touma…. **Kechi**…" he whispered silently.

******************************************************

Kechi- thrifty

Yurusanai- I won't forgive you

Sometimes I wonder if I have made Yuki a little OOC here by explaining his thoughts too much. Well, if you have read it until this far, drop me a review. I love to hear form you! 

**Ryokei****:** I'm addressing you with this nick for a while, Ashura san, since your Initial D syndrome is still there. Haha..now you're getting hook onto Getbackers. I feel so bad ne..getting you hook onto animes. Anyway, Hope you like the CD. You will laugh your head off when you receive the package from me.

**Suisho_foxeyes**: I miss you too! Glad your computer is fixed! Thank you so much for your praises. I'm still a lousy writer, you know. I'll definitely let you kill Eiji, don't worry ok? 

**Silverone**: The plot was almost the same as _Revenge_, but…. You'll see when you read ok? There's a little difference from the previous fic, don't worry.. When are you updating your fic? (grins)

**BlackDios**: Who's killing who.. Well, actually Eiji wants to kill Yuki but at the same time, Aizawa wants his revenge on Shuichi. 

**Mistal****: The Poisoned One:** Thank you so much for your reviews. I really love them! (hugglez) I'm so sorry for the long wait! 

**Lara**: Honto ni arigatou for your reviews! I really love them!

**Kumagarou**: Haha.. Sometimes I wonder why Aizawa is jealous of Shuichi as well. Eiji is a pervert, isn't he? I'll help you to kick their asses ok?

**Moonfairy**: Yes, Must KILL them all! Muahahah (Evil laugh)

Thanks to **Panatlantic**, **Pygmy**, and everyone who reviewed! Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: The usual crap.. Gravitation is not mine ok?

Minna!! Take a moment to read this: BANZAI!!! Initial D stage four is out!! (Readers: This is gravitation, you dolt!) Don't miss it!!!

I'm still working on my English, so please bear all the silly mistakes that I've made. Thank you!

* * *

Yuki pressed the undo button for the tenth time of the day and leaned back on the comfortable sofa in his study. He felt frustrated that he could not even type out a proper chapter these few days, mostly it was because of his young energetic lover's images ran through his mind over and over again.

He took out his cigarette and cursed lightly when he noticed that the packet was empty. Crushing it, he threw it to a corner and took a deep breath, craving for nicotine all of a sudden. He noticed he has been smoking more lately, and he was seriously considering if he was going to develop lung cancer.

"Damn that idiot." Yuki cursed Shuichi slightly for distracting his attention. He felt possessive lately, causing Shuichi to be more alarmed. He had brought him to NG almost everyday ever since he recovered and took him back every other day.

Yuki placed both of his elbows on the table and stared at his computer screen. _What if Eiji stalks Shuichi?_ Yuki thought, without paying attention to what was written on the screen.

_Damn.. He is already a stalker. I know he wants Shuichi, damn it. I can see it. Those hungry eyes of his bared the truth. _Yuki flinched when he thought of the incident that happened in his apartment when he first met Eiji.

_What if he kidnaps Shuichi one day and rapes him? _Yuki shuddered at the thought again. The last time when Hiro told him that Shuichi was raped by a bunch of guys nearly had his heart ripped off. He was so angry that he almost did not realize that he had Ma-kun beaten up so badly.

Yuki shook his head firmly. _The son of a bitch, he better not had any plans on climbing on top of Shuichi. I'm going to make you pay dearly, Eiji Tono, if you lay your finger on him. _Yuki curled his fist tightly. He fixed his attention back on the lap top and clicked on the calendar icon. _A week and a half to the concert_, the novelist counted and smirked when he thought that Eiji would be transferred as soon as the concert ends.

NG Productions, Rehearsal Room. 

"Eiji, you look horrible!" Shuichi sat next to him, his face full of concern.

Eiji, who was resting with his eyes closed, looked up and saw his god's round eyes stared at him worriedly. Having less than two hours of sleep, arriving for work energetically is impossible, even for Eiji. The only thing that made him dragged his tired body up was the fact that Shuichi sama will be in the studio today.

Eiji felt a sharp pain instantly when he looked at the singer in front of him. He wanted hug Shuichi, to comfort, to protect, to cherish and whisper sweet nothings to him; to assure him that he would be alright. He wanted to do all those things so badly that he trembled.

"Eiji, are you ok? You looked ill." Shuichi placed a palm on Eiji's forehead, examining if he had a fever.

Like a child, Eiji obediently let Shuichi examined him. His thoughts wandered to the rape scene again, thinking how his god must have felt back then. _How could you look as though as nothing had happened? _

"Strange…. You don't have a fever." Eiji heard Shuichi whispered to himself. Eiji took Shuichi's palm gently from his forehead and smiled weakly at him as he whispered. "I'm not ill, Shuichi… I did not get much sleep last night."

_Shuichi sama's hand is so small and soft! _(A/N; Eiji is exaggerating) Eiji took the chance to hold his hand longer before finally, reluctantly let it go. Shuichi did not seem to realize, because he was too busy frowning at Eiji.

"You should get some rest, you know.. Don't end up like me.. fainting here and there." Shuichi frowned.

Eiji gave a smile and ran his fingers through his hair before replying cheerfully. "Seriously, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Shuichi looked convinced and gave him the sweetest smile Eiji could have never imagined. Eiji was just thinking how lucky he was to have his god concerned over him when Shuichi's voice broke the silence again.

"A week and three days to the concert, I'm so excited, Eiji!!" Shuichi bounced around energetically.

"A week and th….three days?" Eiji asked again, just to make sure that he had heard correctly.

Shuichi stopped bouncing and looked at Eiji. "Yes, there's only a week and three days." The pink haired singer walked to the corner and picked up the calendar before handing it to Eiji. "Look, next week is our concert." Shuichi pointed out.

Eiji averted his eyes to the calendar and realized that the concert is only about 10 days away. Panic surged through him all of a sudden when he remembered that Aizawa's plan to kidnap him before the concert begins. _That bastard did not really mention when he will carry out his plan, which means he might start his plan any moment from now._

"Eiji, what's wrong?"

Eiji brushed his thoughts off and looked at the young singer who was looking at him worriedly. Not wanting to alarm his idol, he replied casually. "Nothing. I'm just tired. Thanks for your concern." Eiji patted Shuichi's shoulder lightly.

"I think you better go home and rest. We can practice ourselves today."

_Practice without him? That means I cannot see Shuichi sama for the day! _"No!" Eiji saw a shocked Shuichi staring at him and realized that he had spoken the 'No' word aloud.

"I… I mean… I'm your manager! It's my duty to see that you do your job! I wouldn't want Seguchi Tohma to kick my ass out of NG." Eiji quickly covered.

Eiji saw Shuichi relaxed a little and laughed. "Don't worry, Tohma isn't that bad."

"Heeeero, you're here!"

Eiji turned his head and noticed that the two remaining members of Bad Luck in front of the door and Shuichi had jumped on top of Hiro as their standard greeting. Feeling slightly thankful, Eiji excused himself to the gents to freshen up and urged them to start off without him.

In the toilet, Eiji sat on the top of the toilet bowl and bit his fingernails worriedly. _I must carry out the plan soon. I must kill that bastard before he kidnaps Shuichi sama and rapes him again. _

Eiji took a deep breath to calm down and curved a wicked smile. _I will protect you, my dear Shuichi. I will terminate those annoying bugs for you. That bastard should be the one who has to pay for what he has done. _

Eiji stepped out of the cubicle and stared at his own face in the mirror as he washed his hands. He smirked. _Playing time is over, Aizawa. Now you have to pay._

Eiji went home straight after the rehearsal, turning down Shuichi and Hiro's invitation to dinner. He badly wanted to go, but a firm mind told him to go home and plan for the attack; Eiji reminded that himself that there were only a few days left before the concert and he must get rid of Aizawa before he does anything crazy to Shuichi sama. Locking the door securely behind him, he quickly rummaged through the magazines in his study to search for Aizawa's address.

"Damn… I remember I saw them somewhere! It's missing now when I need it!" Eiji said it out aloud, frustrated with the pile of magazines. Searching through his magazines wasn't easy, as Eiji's collection of magazines piled up to 3 tall stacks. He bought every single magazine that featured his idol, even the tiniest picture he could find. He remembered flipping through ASK's column one day while he was rereading an article on Bad Luck.

"Gotcha!" Eiji smirked proudly when he saw the column. "Paparazzi are being so helpful these days…." Eiji laughed when he saw Aizawa's picture exiting from his private residence.

Brushing off his sweat that trickled down his cheek, he sat down and switch on his study lamp; extracting the information to his book. He stared at the calendar that hung in front of him and used his pen to poke on a date. "This would be a good day to carry out my plan."

Yuki's residence

Finally got his chapter done, Yuki exited his study and read the clock on the wall. 10 pm. Yuki paced around his apartment, feeling a little worried of his lover. "Where did that idiot go?" Yuki mumbled.

He sat down and retrieved his cigarette from the pack before lighting it. Inhaling the nicotine slowly, he puffed out the smoke and left the stick on his mouth as stared at the big cup of his lover's on the small table in front of him.

The thought of that brat being kidnapped by Eiji gave him a sort of weird feeling. Cursing, he grabbed the cordless phone and dialed Shuichi's phone number. How he could remember his phone number clearly, he had no bloody idea. He waited patiently for the other side to pick up, worrying more as the tone went longer. When the recipient answered the phone, Yuki gave a breath of relief; he was preparing to shout some sense into the singer when another voice greeted him.

"Yuki san? Hiro here."

Annoyed with Hiro answering the phone, he barked out. "Where the hell is that kid?" After spending minutes worrying about him, Yuki found that it's completely useless to worry that he's being kidnapped by Eiji or some other idiot on street. That singer was practically having fun with Hiro!

"He's still drinking!" Hiro practically shouted on the phone.

Yuki guessed that both of them might be in a disco or a karaoke bar.

"I'll get him to answer the phone, hold on."

Yuki heard Hiro forcefully shouted at Shuichi and forced him to answer. _That brat… He's going to get it when he reaches home._

"Eeep…. Hello?"

_He was obviously a little drunk. _"Where the hell are you?"

"Yu… ki?" This time Shuichi's voice became clearer, as if he was aware who he was talking to.

"Oh god…. I'm sorry… I'll come back now." Yuki heard Shuichi's panicked voice.

"You better have a good explanation or you'll be finding yourself in the comfort of the couch tonight." Yuki gritted out. He knew no matter how angry he is now; he will eventually let the brat climb into his bed later. He needed to vent out the anger for causing him to worry over him.

"Yuki.. I'm sorry.. I should have call and let you know. Please don't be mad.." Shuichi pleaded. When Yuki did not say anything, Shuichi said again. "I'll be coming home now,"

The line went dead before Yuki could say anything else. He threw the cordless phone to the end of the couch carelessly and pondered. _Am I really worrying too much? Eiji never asks Shuichi to go out or anything; although I bet he's dying to go if Shuichi invites him._

The novelist stood up and walked to the balcony. Welcoming the cool breeze in the night, he took out his cigarette and lit it, inhaling the exquisite taste of nicotine that he craved; trying to figure out what is Eiji's motives. _Whatever it is, I must not let my guard down. My intuitions are never wrong. _Yuki thought as he puffed out the smoke.

_Then again, why am I behaving this way? It's so weird to think that I actually cared for that idiot. _

Yuki's thoughts went back to the day when he first met Shuichi, how he had criticized his work till the day he got involved with him. He never wanted to be serious with Shuichi in the beginning; thinking that having Shuichi in his life would mess up things that he has perfectly planned. It did, only in a different way. Never could he imagined that he could actually like a person, especially annoying brats like Shuichi. As annoying as he is sometimes, he actually lifts up bad situations, his vibrant and _genki_ mood actually brightens him up whenever he had a bad day. Like a magnet, he found himself glued to the singer as day goes by and the thought of Shuichi leaving scared him for the first time in years.

Yuki's eyes wandered down and saw Shuichi climbed down from Hiro's motorcycle before rushing into the luxurious apartment. _Have I really stood here that long?_ Yuki mentally counted; it seemed only a few minutes ago when he last talked to Shuichi. He pushed away his long sleeve shirt to check his wrist watch. Half an hour had passed. Before he could turn around, he heard the door opened and in came a panting Shuichi. _That shit head; he must have taken the stairs._

Yuki took one last puff and threw the cigarette away.

"Yuki, I'm sorry I didn't call you about the drink. Hiro and I got a little excited over a few things and we started to drink; before I even realized it, you have called and when I noticed… It's already late and I haven't……." Shuichi rambled.

Yuki walked inside his living room and leaned against the huge glass window, scrutinizing his lover's appearance. He didn't really hear what Shuichi was rambling a few seconds ago as he was busy looking at the nervous singer explaining himself in front.

Shuichi looked……. _Delicious_. That's the only word Yuki could think of right now. He sighed and took two strides to close their gaps. Shuichi looked shocked, a little afraid. Yuki guessed that he must have thought that he was going to hit him. He smirked at the shocked singer. Shuichi trembled and closed his eyes as he cupped his chin, expecting a blow anytime soon.

Yuki could almost laugh at the sight. He titled his lover's chin and kissed him on his lips; Shuichi tasted sweet despite consuming alcohol.

"Yuki???" Shuichi mumbled during the kissing.

Yuki halted and opened his eyes to look at Shuichi's widened eyes greeted him in amazement. Embarrassed, he turned away and walked towards his bedroom, hoping Shuichi might just get the hint and follows him to his bedroom.

"Yuki.. does that mean that I can sleep in the room?" Yuki heard Shuichi's hopeful voiced asked.

"No, you still have to stick with the couch tonight."

Now he got his attention. He heard him whine, imagined him pouted his lips and heard him stomped his feet towards him. "Yu…..ki!! Don't be soo mean!!"

Eiji gulped down the cool water down his throat; welcoming the coldness. He had been working non stop for almost four hours, trying to find Aizawa Tachi's information, jotting them down on a special book that he found in his study.

He had almost everything planned. The only problem now is to get ASK's schedule so he could planned for the perfect time to attack. Eiji knew that getting their schedule isn't a big problem. Working in NG actually gave him a lot of benefits, freedom and power to access to certain information.

_Aizawa kun, ready or not, here I come._ Eiji thought pleasantly as he sharpens the knife, humming Bad Luck's latest song as he slowly polished the tool.

* * *

You know, some of my reviews did not turn up.. About 6 of them, I think. So, Would like to say a big thank you to those who had reviewed me.. Thank you so much!

A reader who pointed out that I have a few mistakes here and there in the fic, I can't remember the name though… Gomen! Whoever he/she is, thank you so much for reviewing!!

Question! Should Eiji kill Aizawa? Mmmm….Silverone: Don't you dare!! (holding a knife)

Ryokei: Haha… so, do you like the package I've sent you? Thanks for the manga you've sent me!! (hugglez) Initial D is out!!!!! Let's us dream of our Ryosuke sama again!

Asma: Gomen!! I forgot to include you in my last chapter. A huge thanks and a big hugglez to you for supporting me all these while. I will get the Fake fic done as soon as possible!

Kitty in the Box: Thank you so much for your comments! Arigatou!! You like Yuki being possessive? Me too!!!

Ban's lover name 'Pia: Thank you for your review!! Yay for you too!

Bisexual Pygmy: Do you hate Aizawa that much? Hehe…

Silverone: Yep, Eiji's is even crazier now. I really love your fic (Inspired)! You're the one who make me like Aizawa… a little..:)


	6. Chapter six

I've finally read Fake volume 7! Banzai! (Readers: Oh pul… lease… Everyone read it already… AND this is Gravitation, baka)

Sorry for the silly mistakes I've made!

* * *

"I'll be going to work now, Yuki. See you later." Shuichi bent his head to Yuki's face and gave him a peck before he rushed off.

Yuki heard the door slammed closed and leaned back against his chair, taking a break. His datelines are a few days away and with a few more chapters to go; he couldn't go anywhere but to sit his ass tight on the chair and get his work done. He hadn't been doing much the last few weeks as his mind was fully occupied with Shuichi. Cursing with his attitude, he retrieved his cell phone from his breast pocket and dialed NG president's private cell phone number. The phone rang three times before Touma picked up.

"Yes, my dear brother- in-law?"

Yuki heard Touma chuckled. "Damn Touma.. Skip the dear." Yuki pointed out bluntly.

Touma laughed out harder before replying. "Alright.. alright…What can I do for you? I don't think _your _Shuichi is here yet."

Yuki groaned out aloud. "Spare me, will you Touma? I know he's not there. He just went out. If he's there, then I'm imagining things 5 minutes ago."

Yuki cursed lightly when Touma laughed again. _That smart ass.__ He's been teasing me happily for months. I can see he's enjoying it too. _

"Touma?" Yuki changed to his serious, cold tone. Touma must have gotten the message because he stopped laughing, as though as he sensed Yuki's intention.

"Do me a favor. Keep an eye on that brat for me. I have this weird feeling, I can't explain what it is….but I sensed it."

Yuki heard him sighed before replying. "Ok.. I'll try my best, although I don't really know what's going on in that mind of yours sometimes."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Shuichi burst into the rehearsal room.

Eiji's heart jumped when he saw his idol entered the rehearsal room. He gave Shuichi a quick glance from head to toe to check if there is any injury on his body. It became his daily routine ever since he learned about the rape incident. Knowing Shuichi sama's behavior, he would not leak a single word out even though something happened to him. Satisfied with Shuichi's glowing fair skin, Eiji smiled proudly and said, "Good morning, Shuichi."

Before Shuichi could open his mouth and reply, Hiro's voice broke. "You idiot! We have a meeting with a troublesome journalist today and if you remembered correctly, the scheduled time is 20 minutes from now, Mr. Vocalist." Hiro scolded as he hit Shuichi's head.

Shuichi winched and groaned, "That hurts, Hiro! Of course I remember; we have 20 more minutes right?" Shuichi held his hands up and looked at his wrist watch, double checking the time.

"Refresh your memory, dolt… the place that we're meeting the press is 30 minutes from here." Hiro smacked Shuichi's shoulder, causing the singer to yelp.

"Hi……ro! That is painful! I have forgotten about it ok? I thought that the meeting was going to be here!" Shuichi rubbed his red shoulder.

"Let's go, idiot! We're late!" Hiro and Fujisaki said simultaneously and pulled Shuichi's sleeve, rushing to the door.

Eiji followed behind and felt his temper rose slightly. _That stupid guitarist.__ A minute ago, I was ecstatic to see Shuichi sama's fair, uninjured glowing skin. There you are, smacking your dirty hands on his shoulder. _

Eiji looked at the singer who was struggling to break himself free from Hiro and Fujisaki's grip. _His shoulder must be red now. My poor Shuichi sama, I wish I could kiss it better!_

While he was pondering, he noticed someone tugged at his coat. Eiji turned and saw Shuichi stood next to him, trying to hide behind him to escape from Hiro.

"Eiji, do something! Hiro is coming!" Eiji heard him whined. _Shuichi sama is touching me! I'm not washing the coat forever! _

Eiji's heart pumped faster when he felt his coat being pulled tighter as Shuichi pleaded him to help. _This is it! This is my golden opportunity to touch Shuichi sama! Should I do it? _He hadn't made up his mind when he heard Shuichi screamed; he looked up and saw Hiro stomping to them angrily. Immediately, he wrapped his arm around Shuichi's shoulder.

"Alright, Hiro. That's enough. I know we're going to be late, there's no need to be so worked out." Eiji said casually.

_I'm touching him! No… I'm wrapping my arms around him! I can't believe I'm actually hugging my number one idol, the biggest pop star in __Japan__! This must be my lucky day because I feel I'm the luckiest guy in the planet now!_

They managed to get to the place on time, although the driver did broke every traffic rule to get the members of Bad Luck to the restaurant. Two miserable hours later, they managed to get the interview done, however, Shuichi was grumbling as soon as they stepped out of the restaurant.

"That pestering journalist! I'm tired! And I haven't even taken anything since noon." Shuichi said sulkily at Hiro as he lay his head onto Hiro's shoulder in the car.

They were returning to NG after the exclusive interview with a top class journalist. Shuichi was worn out, after being bombed with questions regarding his private life with Yuki Eiri, his upcoming concert and every other thing that Shuichi couldn't even think off.

Hiro laughed and ruffled the singer's hair, trying to cool him down. "You know how hard it is, Shuichi. Life as a famous pop star sucked eh?"

"You don't have to remind me, Hiro. It gives me shivers to remember the work load of a singer." Shuichi shivered slightly.

Eiji, who was listening to their conversation at the passenger seat in front kept quiet. He peeped at the mirror and saw Shuichi leaned onto Hiro's shoulder and he felt jealous, jealous with Hiro that Shuichi was leaning onto Hiro instead of him. He did agree with Hiro on one thing though, life as a pop star sucked. He pitied Shuichi sama in the restaurant. The experienced journalists bombarded him with questions on his private life and his not-so talented writing lyrics skill until Shuichi was forced to remain silent. Thankfully, Hiro warned the journalists about their unrelated questions; he would not want to think what would happen if Hiro hadn't speak out.

To tell the truth, Eiji's blood boiled the minute those idiot journalists started to criticize his work. How could they think so little of his Shuichi sama? He wanted to grab the middle-aged journalist by his collar, smack him, and yell next to his ear to see if he knows what he was talking about.

"Eiji, do you want to grab a bite with us?" Eiji heard Shuichi's tired voice invited him.

Eiji looked at the rear mirror again to meet Shuichi's eyes before replying, "No thanks, Shuichi. I still got some paperwork to do. You know, your concert is near and I still have lots of confirmations to make."

"You work too hard, Eiji. You should take some rest. Don't work out yourself ok? You're important to us." Shuchi sat up and patted Eiji's shoulder.

Eiji wanted to burst into tears hearing Shuichi sama's advice and concern for him. He never really thought that he, a nobody could be important to Shuichi sama. He managed to control his tears and gave a smile to Shuichi. "Thank you for your concern, Shuichi.. I will"

Eiji wanted to go badly; after all, he doesn't have a lot of chances like this. However, there are far more important things to do today; like attacking Aizawa tonight. The concert will be in another four days; judging Aizawa's behaviors, he would most probably carry out his stupid plan tomorrow or the day after. What Eiji hoped for was that he could cut his line.

He had everything planned out. Getting Aizawa's schedule was easy enough as he knew the manager quite well; and Eiji is extremely good at pretending. He knew when to attack too. After spending about five nights near Aizawa's apartment, he noticed that the security guard often sneaked out around 12.30 in the morning to take a break, and that would be the perfect time for Eiji to enter unnoticed.

Shuichi's cell phone interrupted his thoughts. He found himself staring at his idol as he clumsily took out his phone, looked at the number displayed on the screen and screamed with joy, as though as he had won a lottery. Eiji didn't need to guess who was on the other line. Shuchi's expression was clear enough.

_Yuki Eiri… Damn, I have forgotten all about him. That bastard, just I was feeling a little emotional of my precious Shuichi sama caring for me, and here you are, ruining it. Wait for me, Mr. Yuki Eiri, once I'm done with that bastard from ASK, you're next._

* * *

Yuki almost breathed out in relief when Shuichi answered the phone. He was a little worried when Shuichi failed to return at his normal time. Slightly panicked, he pressed Shuichi's number and waited impatiently.

"Where the hell are you brat? You didn't take your keys, and I'm going to sleep soon. I don't want to wake up in the middle of it and opened the door for you." Yuki almost barked out.

Yuki know he lied; because the truth is, he did not want to go to bed yet; not without him. He was worried sick about the singer and yet he couldn't bring himself to admit to Shuichi that he was worried. He guessed that it was pride that held him back most of the time.

"I'm sorry! I planned to come back early, Yuki.. There's this idiot journalist who kept me busy for almost 2 hours! I'm so hungry that my stomach's front and back wall will sticking together soon."

_Cute._ Yuki couldn't help but to curve a smile. Shuichi is extremely cute when it comes to the choices of words he used sometimes. He could almost imagine Shuichi in the car, sprawled all over Hiro as usual. Refraining himself from laughing out loud, he coughed.

"So, are you coming back or you're eating with Hiro?" Yuki managed to regain his cool-self.

"There's nothing to eat at home, I guess I'll head to the ramen stall with Hiro." Shuichi answered.

Yuki wanted badly for him to come home, but he couldn't bring himself to open his stubborn mouth. He knew if he said that he'll wait up for Shuichi to have dinner together, the teenager would fly back if he had to.

"Suit yourself. I'm going to bed." Yuki muttered.

"Yuki, what about the keys? I don't have my set!" Shuichi said urgently.

"I'll be putting it in the usual place. Get it yourself." Yuki said before he cut off the line.

Knowing his hyper lover is safe relieved him. At least he will have decent meals with Hiro!

_God, why am I not jealous of Hiro? Is it because I know that Hiro wouldn't fall for Shuichi? Or the fact that they are only best friends? _Yuki cupped his mouth with his hand, trying to figure out the thoughts that ran through his mind a minute ago.

"Shit, now I look like a lovesick fool." Yuki cursed as he withdrew his packet of tobacco. _What the hell I'm going to do before he arrives home? Work is done, and I'm not a fan of the square idiot box…Ch.._

12.29 am, Aizawa Tachi's Apartment.

Eiji smiled as soon as the man walked away from the guard house to take his usual break. Revealing himself behind a huge tree, Eiji made sure that no one was there before walking calmly into the posh apartment. The sky was extremely dark, clouds covering the brightness of the moon, and single street lamp was left to offer some decent light. The manager felt that luck must be definitely on his side as the darkness of the night camouflaged him perfectly. Even if someone sees him, his long dark trench coat and hat made it impossible for anyone to recognize his face.

Hugging his coat tightly, he could feel the knife pressing towards his torso; it excites him even more to think that he will be able to stab the sharp knife on Aizawa's chest. He walked quickly but soundlessly to the emergency exit staircase. Eiji chose the staircase as he knew that all lifts are installed with security camera; he's not that stupid to fall into the trap.

Walking up to the fifth floor, Eiji's heart pounded fiercely. His heartbeat drummed against his ribs so hard that it made him almost impossible to breath. To tell the truth, he felt nervous as this is his first time doing things as crazy as this.

He stopped as he reached the fourth floor, gasping. _Should I do this? This is absolutely crazy! I'm going to kill a person!_ Eiji's mind asked as he heard his soft breaths echoed the silent staircase.

_Why the fuck are you hesitating, Eiji Tono? That bastard ordered men to rape your god! They violated him, took away his innocence and left him a deep scar that he would never forget for the rest of his life! _

_Think… Eiji, you saw how Shuichi sama spaced out when he was alone in the rehearsal room. He must be thinking of the incident! _Another voice ran into Eiji's head.

The minute Eiji remembered the incident that took place a week back in NG, where he accidentally listened to Aizawa's conversation on the phone, his anger shot up.

_Right… Why should I hesitate? He's a bastard who deserves to die! _

With that, Eiji continued his journey to the fifth floor confidently. As he stood in front of Eiji's apartment, he took out an ugly masked and covered his face. The mask would be an excellent choice to muffle his voice too, as it was really thick.

A hand gripped tightly at his weapon beneath his coat while the other pressed the door bell. Eiji was confident that most of the apartment's resident had gone to bed by now, Aizawa is not an exception. He pressed again, making it more persistent, as though as there was an emergency.

Finally, Eiji heard a voiced groaned in frustration. He heard the light's switch being clicked on, and the door was opened.

Eiji smiled under the mask. He saw Aizawa's eyes opened half as he barked out.

"What the fuck do you want? Do you know what's the time……." Aizawa halted as he saw the figure in front on him.

Without as word, Eiji pushed Aizawa inside the apartment and kicked the door shut. He could see that Aizawa was in a state of shock, eyes widened as he stared at him.

"Who… Who the hell are you?" Aizawa began to panic.

Eiji slowly removed his right hand from his coat and pulled out his sharp, long knife. Aizawa's eyes almost popped out when he saw the long, shinning tool. "What… what do you want? Who are you?" Aizawa almost shouted, tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Eiji smiled evilly before saying in a very low voice, "I'm your worst nightmare, Aizawa Tachi-kun"; and Eiji lunged at him.

* * *

**Question**: Would you like me to write the bloody scene?

When I think that I'm going to be one of those pestering journalists in the future… some sort of weird emotions ran through me.. Sigh..

**Silverone**: Haha… That would not do… Eiji can't team up with Aizawa because Eiji wants to kill Yuki himself! Hey, just curious, who's your favorite pairings in Gravitation?

**hee-chan2:** I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

**Ban's lover name 'Pia**: Thanks for the comment! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Kitty in the Box**: Your Fake fic titled "That's all" was really good. It shocked me… hihi.. Shuichi doesn't know how much Eiji and Yuki values him, if he does; I think he'll fly over the moon. Thank you for your reviews! Looking forward to your next Fake fics.

**Asma**: You're welcome. I promised I'll write that fic, didn't I? Anyway, thank you so much for your lovely gift! (hugglez) Love it !

**Nekozum**i: I had a fun time reading your review! It's hilarious! I know Eiji and Eiri sound familiar. Gomen ne, I should have chosen a name that would not confuse you.

**Lara:** I love your review so much!

**Darian**: Honto ni you're a Japanese? Wow… I wished I could speak Japanese fluently. I'm still learning and hoped to study as much as possible! Your boyfriend read gravitation? He rocks!!

**Duenna**: I love to make Yuki jealous! He's always being very mean to Shuichi, so I thought it's time for him to pay… (Evil laugh)

**Mistal**: The Poisoned One: I know this is my third time saying this.. but I really do like your pen name. Thanks for your review!

**AshuraAkuma**: Banzai! I'm so excited to see Initial D. You want to help Eiji killing Aizawa? Mmm… you're not afraid that he'll kill you too? And don't call me ka-chan! I'm still young! (sniff)

**Confused**: Thank you so much for your review! I'm really glad that you like my fic! I'm still thinking whether should Eiji kill Aizawa or not…(couldn't make up my mind!)

**FREAK014**: Thank you so much for your praises. It's an honor! Thank you sooo much! Your review made me so happy!

**HikariChang**: Thanks for your review! Love them!


	7. Chapter seven

Warnings: This chapter contains angst.

This chapter is dedicated to Ashura san: Otanjoubi Omedetou!

* * *

"I'm your worst nightmare, Aizawa Tachi-kun."

Eiji smiled when he saw Aizawa's scared to death face, staring at him in horror. He stood up hurriedly and stepped backwards, his widened eyes never left the shining knife.

"What…. What the fuck do you want?" Aizawa shouted again, fighting to remain brave.

Eiji chuckled evilly. Cursed all he wants, he's still scared. He could see in his eyes. Eiji took a step nearer and replied, "What I want? I want your life; would you give it to me, Aizawa?" Eiji gripped the tool harder.

Aizawa staggered backwards and felt his back reached the wall. His hands reached behind automatically, only to be welcomed by the hard-cold wall.

Eiji observed his every movement. He was enjoying himself; he loved to see how Aizawa struggled to escape from him. Eiji decided that he should not waste anymore time, and lunged at the panicked Aizawa.

Before Aizawa could opened his mouth to scream, Eiji stabbed the sharp knife on his chest and immediately used his free hand to pull Aizawa to him. He pushed the knife deeper, causing the ASK leader to scream silently in pain. "What's wrong? You're not enjoying this?" Eiji asked innocently, retrieving the knife from Aizawa's chest.

The singer fell down on his knees; a hand pressed hard on his chest, trying to stop the blood from gushing out. He managed to tilt his head up to stare at the masked man in front of him. "Why… why .. are you doing this?"

Eiji walked slowly to the panting Aizawa, his boots tapped on the marble floor as he did so. He pulled Aizawa up again and gave him another stab on the stomach. "You want to know why, Aizawa? Ask yourself what have you done to Shuichi sama!" Eiji screamed.

"Shuichi?" Aizawa coughed out blood as his lips quivered, trying to remember who Eiji is talking about. He looked at the masked face again and whispered. " Shuichi? …. Shindou Shuichi?"

"Good to see that your memory returns, Aizawa –kun." Eiji smiled beneath the mask. He sat down on the single seating sofa nearby, watching Aizawa's body on the ground in his own pool of blood amusingly. He raised the bloody knife to his mask and played with it, before wiping it clean with a piece of paper that he found on the floor.

"What have I done to that novelist's fuck toy?" Aizawa spat despite he was near to losing his consciousness. He clutched at his injured stomach tightly, groaning in pain.

"What did you say about Shuichi sama!" Eiji's blood boiled as he raised his 6 feet body from the couch and kicked Aizawa on his stomach. He saw the singer's eyebrow twitched, his eyes closed as he curled himself to a corner in pain. Without a word, Eiji grabbed Aizawa bloody body up and plunged the sharp knife randomly at his body, not caring where it ended to.

He's enjoying it. Eiji realized that he's actually enjoying the torture. He could have killed Aizawa just now if he wanted. But he didn't; he changed his plans when he saw the poor ASK singer fighting for his life. And he _love_ to see the bastard struggled, to see blood dripping from his wretched body.

"Don't pretend to be innocent, my dear boy. You hired men to rape my dear Shuichi sama didn't you?" Eiji stepped his shiny boot onto Aizawa's palm.

Aizawa screamed; tears sprang out. "How… how did you know?" the singer coughed out blood as he whispered.

"You don't need to know how I found out, you bastard. The fact is you damaged Shuichi sama's life, you gave him nightmares, you gave him scars that could never be healed!" Eiji shouted angrily.

"You're Yuki Eiri?"

Hearing Yuki's name made him even angrier. He almost went insane when he heard the novelist's name. He stomped on Aizawa's back and shouted. "Don't you ever dare compare me to that son of a bitch!"

By the time Eiji had finished stamping; Aizawa's body lay in a bigger pool of his own blood, struggling not to close his eyes. Despite losing much blood, he managed to whisper, " Pl.. ease…. Please don't kill me." Aizawa begged.

Eiji was pleased that he finally heard Aizawa begging. He threw his head back and laughed. After amusing himself for a whole minute, he bent down and grabbed a handful of Aizawa's hair and forced him to look at his ugly mask. "Please…" he heard him whimpered.

"Please?' Eiji raised his eyebrow. "Shuichi sama must have begged you to stop too." Eiji whispered.

"But, you didn't! You went on with it!" Eiji slammed Aizawa's head on the floor and shouted angrily. "Do you know how much it hurts me, you bastard?" Eiji stabbed his thumb on his chest. "It shatters my heart to think that my sweet little, innocent Shuichi has been raped by some filthy men!" Eiji cried.

"You….." Aizawa coughed out more blood. "You're sick." The singer panted heavily as he muttered.

"I'm not sick, you are! You're the one who raped Shuichi sama! You're the one who robbed his innocence!"

"He … was already being fucked by the damn novelist before we had him!" Aizawa almost shouted, fighting for his innocence. 

"Liar! You took it away!" Eiji pressed Aizawa's head onto the floor harder.

When Aizawa did not respond, he bent his head a little and noticed that the ASK leader was already unconscious, but still breathing weakly.

The almost insane manager went quiet for moment. He closed his eyes a few seconds before opening them again, his eyes glittered angrily. "Repay your sins in hell, Aizawa Tachi." Eiji curved an evil smile and raised his hand, planning to give his last blow to end his life.

The telephone on Aizawa's apartment table chose to ring at that moment, halting Eiji's movement. It rang four times before it was put to the voice mail.

"Yo, Tachi! What's up? You're still awake right?"

Eiji recognized the voice belongs to ASK's other member, Ma-kun. He heard Ma-kun chuckled before continuing.

"I don't care whether you're up or not. I'm coming over to your place now. In fact, I'm on my way to your floor. You better get your ass up from the bed. Hey… I got this very interesting porn video that……."

Eiji did not bother to hear the rest. He jumped up and ran towards the door, not bothering to close it properly as he ran out the apartment. He was thankful that he wore protective gloves when he carried out his mission, or he would be in seriously deep shit if the police trace the fingerprints on the door knob.

Knowing that Ma-kun would take the lift, Eiji rushed towards the emergency escape stairs and fled down the stairs. By the time he reached the ground floor, he was panting heavily, his heart beat rose in the midst of the escape excitement. He walked out of the building hurriedly when the guard was paying attention to the television instead of the main gate.

He sped up his pace, running until he reached his car, parked two hundred meters away from the apartment. He locked the car as soon as he entered, eyes roaming for any signs of human beings as he started the engine. When he was sure that the coast was clear, he took his mask off and drove away.

Meanwhile, Aizawa's Apartment.

Ma-kun hummed as the lift stopped at the floor Aizawa is staying. He walked casually to his best friend's apartment, still humming their latest song. He noticed Tachi's apartment door was slightly opened, and he smiled, thinking that Aizawa must have left it purposely opened to welcome him.

"Tachi, you're really impatient to see the new porn movie ……" Ma-kun stopped when he saw his best friend lay on the pool of blood, unconscious.

He dropped his goods that he was carrying and rushed to Aizawa's side. "Tachi!" Ma-kun screamed as he bent down and shook his body slightly.

"TACHI!"

* * *

Yuki heard the faint sound of the door opened and a person tiptoed inside his apartment, trying his best to keep quiet. His attempt failed when he tripped onto something and fell flat on the floor. Without opening his eyes, Yuki knew that it was Shuichi who had just entered his apartment. No one could be that careless except for Shuichi.

He lay on the couch motionlessly, pretending to be asleep. He smiled when he heard the young singer whispered 'Itai' softly, rubbing the injured part of his body. Deciding not to spoil his fun, he stopped smiling and continued to pretend that he was fast asleep on the couch.

He heard Shuichi padded softly to the couch, and heard him gasped in shock. Shuichi must have never thought that he would be sleeping on the couch. Thinking what he's going to do next, Yuki stayed still. He heard the singer walked away from the hall instead of going nearer to him.

Disappointment rushed through him. Before long, the familiar footstep returned. This time, Shuichi walked nearer to him until he was standing next to him. He felt something light draped on top of him, covering him to his chest. __

_That idiot, he could be really sweet sometimes._ Yuki thought, feeling pleased.

Yuki almost frowned when he discovered Shuichi's footsteps faded away again. This time, the singer crept into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

The novelist decided to continue pretending that he was asleep, waiting patiently for Shuichi to come out from his shower. However, he couldn't help himself but to imagine his lover, standing naked under the shower with water beating onto his back.

He groaned out softly, getting hot all of a sudden. He pictured Shuichi's shampooing his hair, his body with his favorite strawberry shampoo that Yuki detested. But right now, the strawberry shampoo looked appealing. Yuki gave up. He threw the blanket aside and walked to the bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt. He found the bathroom door was not properly locked and raised his hand to push it opened lightly.

A naked Shuichi greeted his sight, showering the shampoo off his hair. If Shuichi looked delicious the other day when he came back from karaoke, now he looked _eatable._

"Didn't I always tell you to lock the damn door when you're in the bathroom?"

Yuki saw Shuichi's head turned immediately to his direction. His eyes widened when he saw Yuki's half-naked body leaning against the wall. He swallowed a lump down his throat, obviously aroused with the sight.

Yuki smirked and stepped into the cubicle. Pinning the singer against the wall, he ravaged his mouth before the eighteen-year-old could say anything else. Shuichi's hands automatically sneaked up and wrapped them around the blonde's neck. Yuki smiled and roamed his hands on his soaped back, pulling him closer to him.

_God,… it's only a day and I missed this stupid brat. What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Yuki…" he heard Shuichi gasped.

"What?" Yuki said as his hands traveled onto his round butt.

Shuichi gave a sharp gasp and whispered, "You still have your pants on." He complained.

Yuki pulled back and grinned. He stepped out from the cubicle, yearning a protest from the singer. He returned after kicking the door shut and heard Shuichi breathed in relieved. He gathered the shorter boy in his arms and whispered, "You'll just have to take it off for me, Mr. Vocalist."

An hour later, both exhausted men sat on the couch in silent. Shuichi rested his head on Yuki's thighs while the blonde smoked quietly. He used his free hand to play with Shuichi's soft hair, asking simultaneously. "So, what did you eat?"

"Ramen. Ate with Hiro at the strangest stall under the bridge."

Yuki observed the Shuichi's expression. He doesn't look like he was lying. _Hell, why would he want to lie in the first place?_

"You had your dinner with Hiro? What about that keyboardist and that manager of yours?" Yuki asked the question carefully. He had restructured the question before asking so that the question does not appear to have any other hidden meaning.

"Fujisaki said that he had some appointment with Touma and Eiji refused to go. Said he had some work to do." Shuichi said casually.

_That jerk refused to go? Now, that's something new. _ Yuki thought. He was sure that the manager would give up anything to go out with the brat. He wanted to ask what sort of work Eiji had to do, but he didn't want to appear like he was some love sick fool, so he tied his tongue.

"Yuki, were you waiting for me when I came back?"

Yuki felt Shuichi hugged his thigh tighter. "You woke me up, brat." Yuki lied. He suddenly remembered that Shuichi fell down when he entered the apartment. He ruffled Shuichi's hair and asked, "Where did you hurt yourself?"

Shuichi looked up at Yuki's face, blurred. Yuki sighed. "You fell down when you came in, didn't you?"

Shuichi sat up and showed his blue-black knee to Yuki. The novelist placed his cigarette on the ashtray and turned to Shuichi. He rubbed the singer's knee softly. "You're the clumsiest fool I've ever seen in my entire life."

"What are you smiling at?" Yuki frowned when he saw Shuichi's smiling face.

Shuichi snuggled closer to Yuki and replied, "You were waiting for me. You wouldn't know that I fell down if you were really asleep."

_Damn.. that brat got me.._ "You woke me up when you fell down, idiot." Yuki gave an excuse.

"Hai hai… I woke you up when I fell down." Shuichi repeated the sentence cheekily.

_Idiot.__ He's even putting up my lame excuse with me. _Grabbing the remote control nearby, he switched on the television.

"Switch it off, Yuki." Shuichi grumbled as the lights of the television brightened the hall.

Yuki ignored him and pressed the buttons on the remote to change channels. His stopped pressing when he saw Aizawa Tachi's photo appeared on the television. At first, he didn't think that it was anything surprising, since he's an artist after all. But he noticed that he was in the breaking news channel, so he stopped changing program and raised the volume instead.

Shuichi was just as surprised as he was; he turned his head to the television's direction and focused on the screen.

"Aizawa Tachi, the rising star of ASK has just been warded to the hospital for serious injuries. He was found in a pool of blood by his member, Ma-kun at about 1 am."

The screen went on showing Aizawa being pushed into the ambulance, supported by an oxygen mask, with hundreds of reporter flocking near him, trying to take pictures.

"Police ruled out robbery as nothing was stolen from Aizawa's apartment."

The newscaster went on reporting, but Yuki didn't bother to hear. He looked at the singer seated next to him, who was already shivering.

"Yu…ki…" Shuichi trembled as he spoke, turning his head to meet Yuki's stare.

Without a word, Yuki switched off the television and hugged the teenager tightly, caressing his back to calm the shivering singer.

Yuki wasn't surprise to see Shuichi acting like that. What he regretted most was, he turned on the television when they could have been sleeping in the room or the couch.

* * *

Eiji was watching the news on Aizawa as he gulped down the cold beer. He laughed insanely when he saw Aizawa being wheeled into the ambulance, barely breathing.

He turned it off and walked into his bedroom, kissing his idol's poster on the lips immediately. "Shuichi sama, I did it! I kill the bastard for you!"

He sank onto the bed and hugged his pillow tightly. "Mr. Prolific writer, wait for me…. You're next!"

* * *

Ok… I know this chapter contains lots of angst. I can't help it but to torture poor Aizawa a little more. Oops…. I got to hide now, or Silverone san will come and shoot me with K san's gun! (Silverone: run all you like, I'm going to hunt you down, muahaha!)

**Silverone****: **Yep, Eiji is the most dangerous person in Shuichi's life, and he didn't know that. You know, a psycho wouldn't say that he is a psycho. Thanks for your comments; actually I didn't want to make Aizawa die too. I just hope that you wouldn't find this chapter a little too sappy and PLEASE….. don't kill me! I'm begging you!

**Kitty in the Box: **You're most welcome. I really love that fic of yours. I haven't thank you enough for reviewing my fics. Thank you so much for your comments! Love them! I really like Yuki being a little more possessive about Shuichi actually, which is why I portrayed him that way, but I don't want Shuichi to know how much Yuki cares for him either! Hehe.. Am I bad or what?

**FREAK014: **You got the bloody scene! I'm sorry I didn't made Eiji killed Aizawa, but I think he got what he deserves, didn't he?

**moonlight2: **Woah.. you got a nice plan there! I'm tempted to use your ideas, seriously! Thanks a lot for your review! It's a damn cool review.

**HikariChang****: **Eiji is the scariest person I've ever written. He's almost insane right? Damn.. He can act like an obsessive fool and the gentle manager at the same time.. Thank you for the review!

**Nancys****-little-Obsession:** Thank you so much for your comments! Trust me, you're amazing too! (returns the hug)

**Yami**** Sakuma:** Yep, Eiji is odd. But I think I'm the odd one for creating this character.. (grins) Thanks for your review!

**confused****: **Eiji didn't kill Aizawa after all.. I decided not to kill him first. (Smiles) Aizawa… he might be out of the scene for the moment as you can see, he's seriously hurt. I'll try to make him comeback later ok?

**duenna****: **I understand your pain! As much as I dislike Aizawa, I didn't really want to kill him yet… That's why he's still there! Thanks for your review!

**Sabby-chan**** Yaoi Fan: **Thank you for liking my story!

**Asma****: **Eiji is starting to go insane… his love for Shuichi has made him almost crazy. Thank you so much for giving comments every time I sent my fic to you!

**Niaka1: **Fake is like the best yaoi manga around right? I just love Ryo/Dee! Hey, your ideas are interesting! I never even thought of that. I will try to sort out what I want to write in the coming chapters and if it really works, I'll put them in! Thank you so much for your ideas and comments! Don't we all just love Yuki? (Yum.. I want to eat him alive!)

**Lara: **Don't worry, you don't sound like a freak at all. Many people love to read bloody scenes… including me. (that makes two of us) Thank you for your review!

**silent**** wanderer: **It's an honor when you say something like that. I truly enjoyed reading your review. It's so flattering! Thank you so much for your review! Honto ni arigatou!

**AshuraAkuma****: **Finally, it's your turn! My gossiping pal! Before I start, Otanjoubi omedetou! I got what you meant when you said that Ryo/Dee reminded you of Shuichi/Yuki.. haha. I think you're the happiest person on earth when you read this fic. Hey, when are you updating your fic? I'm dying to review it! My my… you are evil!

**Shin Gokuru-chan: **Oooo Definitely! I'm getting Gravitation 6 even though the world's coning to an end! It's my life!!! Oh yes.. Touma is evil, smart, and nice at the same time. I don't know what he's thinking sometimes.

**Chibi**** chibi gurl:** Yeah! Tokyopop sucks! They purposely erased the last part, didn't they? Honto , you got the Japanese version? That is super cool! I wished I can see it! Ne, did Tokyopop censored a lot of stuff? Oops..I forgot reviewed my gravitation fic.. haha… Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you like it!

**Mistal: The Poisoned One:** Which part do I like about your name? I like everything! It sounds so evil, so... ah... I don't know how to describe it myself! You know, I was just about to update my chapter when your review came! Honto ni arigatou! How do you like Eiji in this chapter?

I hoped I mentioned everyone… Again, thank you so much for taking time to read my fic! Your reviews kept me writing!


	8. Chapter eight

I'm so sorry for the long update. I finished this a week ago but I don't have the time to update it! (cries)

Banzai! Vol 6 is out! I had a fun time reading it! Tsk tsk.. Shu-chan, you can't even differentiate Yuki and Tatsuha?

* * *

Yuki toyed with Shuichi's soft hair as he observed him sleeping on his lap. The news shocked him so much that he could barely speak after watching it and he had only held onto Yuki right after that, refusing to let go. It wasn't until a full twenty minutes later that Shuichi loosened up and finally slept on Yuki's lap.

Yuki let go a soft sigh. Shuichi looked like a child now rather than an eighteen year old teenager. Tired, he carefully untangled himself from the sleeping teen and bent down to pick him up before heading towards the bedroom.

Shuichi's body trembled as he was laid on the bed, but continued sleeping as well. Yuki switched on the cooler, slipped in the bed and pulled the covers to cover both of them. __

_I know I have probably gone crazy again, but why do I have this weird feeling that there's some sort of a connection between Aizawa's attack and Shuichi?_ Yuki placed both of his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling above him.'

The bed shifted a little; Yuki realized his torso was a little heavier. He looked down and saw Shuichi's head rested onto his chest, a hand wrapped around his waist. The novelist didn't feel like pushing the boy away, so he left him that way and placed his free hand onto the singer's back instead, caressing him. He could hear Shuichi's soft, regular breathing as the singer held tightly to Yuki's waist.

_Shuichi probably felt the same, that's why he was trembling after he saw the news. He must have noticed or felt something wasn't quite right._ Yuki concluded himself.

Realizing that he should rest instead of wasting his time thinking on a clueless question, he shut his eyes and let sleep welcomed him.

When Yuki opened his eyes again, it was already dawn. He felt something amiss and turned to look for the singer beside him. Shuichi was no where to be found. Panicked, he threw away the covers and rushed towards the hall and found Shuichi sitting on the couch; his blanket wrapped around him securely and his attention glued towards the television.

"According to the hospital officials, Aizawa Tachi san's condition is worsening. Doctors are afraid that he might not make it till the next day." The reporter reported in front of the hospital.

Relief washed through Yuki when he saw the teenager in the hall. He walked towards Shuichi and sat next to him. He was just about to open his mouth to speak when Shuichi asked. "Yuki… Why would anyone attack Aizawa?" Shuichi said absent-mindedly, without looking at him.

Yuki took a deep breath and answered. "Sa na…"

"Yuki.. I know you might think that I'm crazy or whatever, but I'm scared. I…." Shuichi sobbed and flung his arms onto Yuki, weeping softly.

_God.__ I've never seen the brat like this before. _ Yuki thought when he returned the hug. His free hand grasped at the remote control, switched off the television and flung it away, not caring where it went.

"Brat, you sure you want to go by yourself?" Yuki leaned against the wall as he observed his young lover putting on his shoes, ready to leave for work. Yuki frowned when Shuichi turned down his invitation to drive him to NG; Shuichi insisted that he wanted to go alone, stating that he didn't want to bother Yuki with his work. The novelist badly wanted to send him, but he didn't want to appear to be overly concern for the singer, so he tied his tongue. Pride had much to do with it. He might have shown his softer side to Shuichi, but he wasn't ready to admit his feelings to him yet.

"No worries, Yuki. I can take care of myself." Shuichi whispered cheerfully.

When Yuki woke up for the second time, he found a totally different Shuichi. The teenager seemed to be enlightened; smiling sheepishly and humming as he took his shower, preparing himself to work. The blonde writer seriously thought that some weird alien came and kidnapped the original Shuichi away and replaced him with a cloned one.

He cursed his own foolishness when he realized he was thinking nonsensically. Curious, he asked Shuichi what had happened.

"I gave it some thought, Yuki. I didn't know why I freak out in the first place, but I'm sure the person who did that to Aizawa had a huge grudge on him. Despite I still hate him for what he had done to me, but I'm concern about him. I sincerely hoped he will survive." Shuichi had answered him.

Yuki didn't really understand what had cleared Shuichi's mind, transforming him from a crying coward to a stronger person all of a sudden. Whatever it was, he was glad that it had made the brat feel better, although he still had suspicions on Aizawa's attack.

He wasn't very pleased with the idea of Shuichi going out alone, but he found that it's rather ridiculous if he insisted on going with him. The speculations he had regarding the connections of Aizawa's attack and Shuichi might not be true.

_I shouldn't think too much. It's simple, Eiri. Some idiot had this grudge on Aizawa and decided to kill him. What's the big deal? Aizawa and Shuichi are two different people. Shuichi is not even a close friend of Aizawa anyway._

"I'll be going now." Shuichi announced, breaking off Yuki's thoughts. He tiptoed to Yuki and gave him a peck before opening the apartment door. "Ittekimasu." Shuichi smiled warmly at Yuki before closing the door.

The novelist stood there for another few minutes before deciding to move to his room and start his work. He had a hell lot of work to do and he needed them done by the week. _Life as a writer sucks._ He concluded as he was waiting for the computer to boot up.

Eiji had never been so angry in his life. He woke up shortly after seven and rushed to the small, neat hall of his apartment and switched on the television immediately. He changed the channels quickly, scanning for any news of Aizawa. He halted the minute he heard Aizawa's name on the breaking news channel.

"Hospital Officials has confirmed that ASK's Aizawa Tachi is in stable condition after almost 8 hours of operation. The singer survived despite having numerous stab wounds and massive blood lost, much to doctors' amazement. We have yet to receive a full report from the police and the hospital officials on Aizawa's case progression." The woman reported in front of a hospital, where thousands of fan girls were seen waiting anxiously for any news of their favourite male singer.

His eyes glowed furiously with the news he had just heard. _How did that bastard survived the attack? I stabbed him more than 3 times!_ Eiji flung the remote control away angrily. It hit the vase located at the side of the table, breaking the expensive art that Eiji had kept for a few years.

Momentarily, he heard the clock ticked; he turned his head to where the clock was resting and checked the time. He cursed when he noticed that if he doesn't get ready now, he will definitely be late to work. Fighting to remain calm, he ran towards the bathroom and turned on the cold shower. He desperately needed that shower.

NG productions

"Morning" Shuichi walked into the rehearsal room.

"Shuichi! Did you see the news?" Eiji rushed towards Shuichi, pretending to be panic.

He saw Shuichi nodded solemnly. Eiji's heart ached when he noticed how tired Shuichi looked. The bag underneath his eyes implied that he had not been sleeping well last night, and judging from Shuichi's facial expression, Eiji guessed that something was bothering his idol terribly.

"Buddy, you ok?" Hiro came forward and ruffled Shuichi's hair.

"Hi… ro" Shuichi was almost at the verge of crying. "I was really upset with the news, I don't know why."

_Shuichi sama is upset with the news? He should be happy that I managed to beat the crap out of him! But why was he upset with it?_ Eiji ran his fingers through his jet black hair nervously as he thought. He saw Hiro and Fujisaki sat down on the chair, comforting Shuichi like a child.

He walked nearer to them and asked cautiously after formulating the questions in his head. "Why are you so upset, Shuichi?"

Shuichi looked up at his face and shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know, Eiji. I have this stupid feeling that the attack somehow has something to do with me."

"Please don't laugh at me, Hiro…" Shuichi pleaded when he saw his friend burst in laughter.

"How could it have anything to do with you? Aizawa and you are not the best of friends, to begin with." Hiro clutched at his stomach as he laughed out heartily.

Eiji watched Shuichi's face reddened in embarrassment. _Don't worry, Shuichi sama, I wouldn't do that to you! You're the most important person in the world to me. I will protect you, my Shuichi; even if it costs me my life! _

Eiji shut his thoughts off and shooed Fujisaki away to sit next to the singer. "Hiro is right, Shuichi. How could Aizawa's attack have anything to do with you?" Eiji patted Shuichi's shoulder as though as he was calming down a frightened child.

"I guessed I'm being over sensitive with it." Shuichi whispered glumly.

"Yes, you are." Eiji said firmly and took the opportunity to observe his idol. Shuichi's pink hair blended well with his flawless fair skin, his soft and smooth skin made him looked almost like an angel. Eiji's eyebrow narrowed when he noticed the bag under his eyes, cursing at Aizawa for making his god having restless sleep. He wanted to hug him so badly, to comfort him that the attack had nothing to do with him and give comfort kisses all over his body.

"Ouch, Eiji. That hurts!" Eiji quickly focused his attention towards the singer next to him ; he was horrified when he realized he had gripped Shuichi's shoulder tightly, causing the singer to call out in pain.

"I'm so sorry…" Eiji murmured apologetically although his heart was screaming for forgiveness. He would go down on his knees to apologize if he had to; for the last thing that he wanted to do was to hurt his precious god.

"Shindou san, you better go and wash your face before you start practicing." Fujisaki said seriously after he stopped laughing.

"Yeah, go wash your face, idiot. Concert is 2 days away and we got to gear up. This is not the time for you to worry like an old man." Hiro gave Shuichi a smack on his shoulder.

"That bloody hurts, Hiro!" Shuichi yelped as he smacked Hiro's shoulder.

"Yosh… that's how our lead singer should be. Now get your ass to the washroom and freshen up" Hiro grinned.

Eiji watched Shuichi pulled a face at Hiro and walked out of the room. _Stupid guitarist.__ Can't he be a little gentler with Shuichi sama? Why does he have to whack him all the time?_

He remained rooted to his seat as he watched the two remaining members went to their instruments to get ready for Shuichi to return. The manager looked at his hands and secretly smiled when the two Bad Luck members were not noticing. _I touched him! I hugged him for the second time! _Eiji thought proudly.

Shuichi pushed the washroom's door opened and entered the room, humming Nittle Grasper's current hit. He walked to the nearest sink and turned on the tap, letting the water ran free as he looked at his own reflection.

He moved his face nearer to the mirror and gasped softly when he noticed the bag under his eyes. He stepped back, scooped some water in his hands and washed his face. He felt his eyes stung. Eyes closed, he turned off the tap and walked carefully to the side, hands desperately searching for some tissues where they were normally placed.

The door opened softly and a man walked into the room. Shuichi could hear the shiny leather shoes tapped into the washroom as he was still trying to feel the tissues. Helplessly, he called out. "Ano… Whoever you are, can you please get me a tissue? I need one badly."

The 6ft tall man pushed open the gent's door and saw Shindou Shuichi, the pop star searching desperately for some tissues with his eyes closed. He smirked when he noticed the singer's eyes were closed tightly. It definitely made things easier for him.

Hands gripping firmly at the small fruit knife in his janitor suit's pocket as he locked the bathroom door softly. He was about to pull out his knife when the singer called.

"Ano… Whoever you are, can you please get me a tissue? I need one badly."

The man curved an evil smile. He decided to play with him a little longer, since he took all the effort to disguise as a janitor in NG. He said nothing and walked to pull out some tissues from its box and handed them to Shuichi's searching hands.

"Thank you," Shuichi said as he took the tissues gratefully and wiped his sore eyes. He opened them and found a tall man stood in front of him. The man wore a protective mask which covered his face until his nose.

The man saw Shuichi's blurred look as he scrutinized him. His round orbs searched his own dark eyes, trying to figure out his identity. He said nothing as he continued to watch the singer in front of him.

"Err… excuse me, you're the janitor?" He heard Shuichi asked.

The tall man threw his head back and gave a wicked laugh before answering. "No, Shindou Shuichi. I'm not the janitor." He gave an evil smile when he saw Shuichi's confused eyes once again searched his. Without wasting any time, he slipped his gloved hand into his pocket and pulled out the fruit knife that he obtained in a room.

"What.. what do you want?" Shuichi's fear stricken voice called out meekly; his widened eyes never leave the shining tool as he felt his body turned rigid.

The man simply laughed and whispered. "Nothing much. I want to take revenge for Aizawa." His widened eyes turned serious, angry.

"Hold on! This must be some kind of mistake!" Shuichi held his hands up in defense when he saw the man lunged forward at him.

The man ignored Shuichi's cries and raised his arms to stab the singer. He cursed when Shuichi managed to avoid his attack. The small sized singer moved swiftly and avoided the deadly stab, unfortunately, it grazed through his arm.

The taller man's adrenalin flowed when he saw blood dripping down the lead singer's arm. He watched in excitement as Shuichi's other hand clasped at his arm tightly and hissed in pain. He longed to hear more coming out from the singer! He want to make him cry, beg for mercy as he finished him off.

Before Shuichi could say anything else, the dark-haired man pounced on him again. Shuichi tried to move away, but the small space did not allow him to spring away. The knife managed to penetrate his shoulder, the same hand that the man had earlier grazed on.

Screaming in pain, Shuichi moved to a corner and sat on the dry floor as he whispered. "Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything at all!"

"Liar." The man whispered. He knelt down in front of Shuichi, closing their gap. He raised his hand again and plunged the knife onto Shuichi's lap. He watched in pleasure as the singer's eye pupil dilate, screaming hoarsely. Using the knife, he force Shuichi's chin to look up.

Shuichi trembled in fear as he felt the knife's sharp edge rested below his chin. The sharp end of the knife poked his skin, making his skin tingled He did not dare to move, in case the knife might just cut off his throat. He stared at his attacker and saw his pleasing eyes returned his stare.

"You did it, did you? You asked someone to attack Aizawa." It was a statement rather than a question.

It took Shuichi a few seconds to decipher the man's words. "I didn't. I don't know what you are talking about." The pain on his shoulder and leg hurts so much that his mind went almost blank when the man accused him of Aizawa's attack.

The man's eyes glistened in fury. "Don't you dare lie! Aizawa was planning to abduct you! The plan was about to be carried out when he was attacked! Somehow or other, you must have known it and you hired men to attack him first!" The man gritted his teeth in fury.

Shuichi felt the knife pressed deeper and felt blood trickled down his throat. He guessed that the knife must have torn his throat's outer layer skin. He hadn't felt any pain yet, except that it stung a little.

"You guys were planning to abduct me? Why?"

"Don't play innocent with me, boy. You must have known about the attack, didn't you? Or worst still, you carried out the attack by yourself!" The man screamed in frustration.

"I swear I don't know what you are talking about!" Shuichi shut his eyes tightly as he replied softly. He felt his body turned numb, blood drained out his arm like a tap and he desperately need to plan for an escape soon or he will die in the maniac's hands.

The man's anger rose and raised his hands, intending to slash Shuichi's neck. Shuichi opened his eyes and saw his attacker's hands had left him; he took that opportunity to push the man away and ran towards the door, gritting his teeth in pain. He unlocked it hastily and escaped, shouting for help.

"Fuck". The man cursed as he witnessed his prey escaped. Realizing that he could no longer carry out his plan, he ran out the bathroom and escaped through the emergency staircase.

* * *

"What took Shuichi so long?" Fujisaki grumbled after checking his wrist watch for the time.

"You know Shuichi. He'll probably stare at his own reflection until the mirror breaks." Hiro joked.

Eiji said nothing to the duo. He had to agree that Shuichi was late. He had been in the gents for about twenty minutes now; to tell the truth, he was worried. 5 minutes earlier, he wanted to suggest looking for the singer but he held back after giving it a second thought that Fujisaki and Hiro would be suspicious of his overly concern for Shuichi.

Vaguely, he heard Shuichi screaming somewhere. _Now, I have gone crazy. I even imagine Shuichi screaming. Get a grip of yourself, Eiji Tono! Shuichi sama will come back soon!_

Eiji stood up, panicked when he heard Shuichi screaming for the second time. _This is unmistakably Shuichi's sama voice! _ He looked across the room and saw Fujisaki and Hiro looking at him, sensing something was wrong as well.

Without a word, Eiji threw opened the rehearsal room's door and looked left and right. He ran out the room towards the gent's direction, his heart thumping uncomfortably.

What greeted him 15 seconds later made his heart stopped cold in his chest. Shuichi sama was limping with his injured leg towards his direction, his left hand clutched at his bloody right arm; his frightened eyes kept looking behind to see if there was anyone chasing him.

"Shuichi.." Eiji whispered.

"Eiji…" Shuichi smiled gratefully when he saw Eiji.

"God, what happened?"

Shuichi did not reply him. He felt his body weakened, and fell.

Eiji hurried towards Shuichi and caught him before he collapsed. Without a word, he picked Shuichi up in his arms, taking extra measure to avoid his injured arm and leg.

"Shuichi… Shuichi.. are you ok?" Eiji's panicked voice called out, shaking the teenager's body slightly in his arms.

Hiro and Fujisaki appeared that very instant, and they gasped when they saw Shuichi in Eiji's arm, bleeding. Some NG's staff came running towards their direction when they noticed something was not right the minute Shuichi called out.

"Shuichi!" Hiro shouted, alarmed. He looked up at Eiji and asked. "What happened?"

Eiji shook his head. " I don't know myself. I saw him limping with his bleeding arm." Eiji replied, almost at the verge of breaking down.

_Stay calm Eiji. This is not the time to cry!_ Eii thought and turned his attention to a man. "You! Call the ambulance!" Eiji directed the helper. When he didn't move, Eiji roared "NOW!"

"H…. Hai!" The helper stammered and ran to the nearest room.

Hiro turned towards another boy in front of him and shouted, "Inform the president,"

The boy nodded his head and rushed off.

"Eiji, we better carry Shuichi to the rehearsal room." Hiro advised.

"Uhm.. sure.." Eiji replied without tearing his gaze away from Shuichi.

Shuichi shouted in pain as he was lowered onto the sofa. "Hold on, Shuichi. Ambulance is on the way." Eiji brushed away Shuichi's locks while he comforted the singer. Eiji's heart pained when he saw blood gushing out from Shuichi's right arm and leg, soaking his baby blue sweater and denims. He used a cloth and pressed on the wound hard, trying to stop the blood from draining. Fujisaki did the same to Shuichi's leg.

Shuichi yelped in pain, tears formed as he looked into Eiji's eyes. Eiji's heart ached so much when he saw his precious Shuichi struggling in pain.

Hiro knelt next to Shuichi and caressed his hair, asking him to hold on.

For once in his life, Eiji felt helpless. He didn't know what to do to relieve Shuichi sama's pain. That very minute, Eiji hoped that he could change the wound onto his body instead and free Shuichi sama from his suffering. Let him take the pain, the agony that Shuichi was feeling now! Eiji prayed silently.

Yuki was typing his work when he felt his eyebrows twitched. Yuki cursed. It was so uncomfortable that he had to switch off his lap top and closed his eyes for a rest. He took off his reading glasses, massaged his forehead and thought of his hyperactive lover.

His cell phone buzzed suddenly, breaking off his thoughts. Cursing, he grabbed the phone and cursed again when he saw Touma's private cell phone number listed on the screen.

_What the smart ass wants this time? I bet he's calling to tease me about Shuichi again._ Yuki thought as he looked at his ringing cell phone. He was tempted not to answer the phone because he knew Touma would be teasing him again about their relationship.

Yuki breathed in relief when the phone stopped buzzing, glad that he didn't have to listen to another row of Touma's bull shits. The phone rang again, more persistently. Yuki gave up and answered. "What is it, Touma? If you're teasing me about Shuichi again…"

"Eiri… come to the hospital." Touma's urgent voice shouted, almost breaking Yuki's ear drum.

The word hospital halted Yuki's words. He heard the ambulance's siren rang loudly and was about to ask what was going on when Touma spoke again. "Shindou kun.. He was attacked."

"WHAT?" Yuki hollered in the small study room. Images of Aizawa Tachi on the television ran though his mind and it gave him goose bumps just to think that it was Shuichi this time on the stretcher instead of Aizawa.

"He was stabbed on the shoulder and leg. We're on the way to the hospital now." Touma said again.

"I'm on my way." Yuki threw the phone away before rushing to the hall to get his Mercedes car keys.

* * *

Shuichi's attacker sat in front of the hospital bed and stared at Aizawa. He clasped his hands on Tachi's and brought it to his lips. "I failed to kill him, Tachi." The man said regrettably as he looked at Aizawa's rigid body. He closed his eyes and opened them with determinacy. "Don't worry, I will kill him for you, Tachi. I promise you."

Toru smiled evilly.

* * *

I guess I don't need to tell who is the man who attacked Shuichi right? It's pretty clear…Well, in case you guys have forgotten, Toru is the guy who planned the abduction of Shuichi with Aizawa. I think he made an appearance in chapter 3 or 4, (can't remember)

I know it might sound a little illogical to have a person entering illegally in such a huge production company unnoticed, attacking a superstar in a bathroom without anyone noticing at all, but hey… this is fanfic after all.. so, please.. just bear this crap with me.

Huge thanks to Ashura for Beta-ing.

Thank you so much for those who took time to read and reviewed my fic!

**Mistal: The Poisoned One: **Yay! You're my first reviewer, you know that? (dancing around) Thank you so much for your review! I also love all evil characters lurking around, capturing their prey! Eiji will be pleased to know that you like him!

**AshuraAkuma: **You're definitely the only onna who wants to kill me after reading this chapter! Hehe… Thanks for checking through my fics all the time! Err..When does the devil queen wants to update her fic? (Ashura: Silence, you slave! The queen shall update whenever she wants! Muahaha (evil laugh)) Kadzuki runs away quickly before The Queen cast a spell onto her)

**Custardpringle: **Thank you so much for your review! I love it! Hope you like this one too!

**Silverone:** I decided not to kill Aizawa after listening to your advice. Hehe.. Thanks for the reviews! Eiji is definitely becoming madder after this chapter.

**FREAK014: **Gomen! I'm so sorry that I didn't kill Aizawa, but he got what he deserved ne? Eep… I better run now because I have a feeling you'll be shooting me with K san's gun after what I've done to Shuichi. Thanks for your reviews! (runs off quickly)

**Niaka1: **Yes! Fake is definitely the best yaoi manga out there! It's such a sad thing that it has come to an end.. sigh… Anyway, your ideas were brilliant, and no.. you're not rambling! You got it right! Shuichi actually thought that the attacks had something to do with him, although he doesn't know why. Poor Shu… (cries)

**Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan:** Haha… your review was hilarious! Don't worry, I won't let Yuki die! He's my number 1 favorite character and I will not let him die!

**Kitty in the Box: **I thought I was evil.. but after reading your reviews and your suggestions on how to kill Aizawa, you've taken my spot as the Evil Queen! Thanks for your reviews!

**Gummy Guru and Ryoku -chan: **I gave that a thought before writing the stabbing scenes. But after consulting my sis, a stab on the chest would not be fatal provided it does not hit the main veins. The person may die of massive blood loss though.. About Eiji, he chose the staircase because staircase doesn't normally equipped with cameras. Well, whatever it is, thank you for your reviews and thoughts!

**Souka-chan: ** You're the first person who felt sorry for Aizawa! Don't worry, he's going to live, and yes.. I promise you more Yuki&Shu fluff later ok?

**puddingpuff-stalker****: **Confused san! Hehe… Nice pen name! Thank you so so so so much for liking my fic! I wouldn't' have made it without your review! Here's some strawberry pocky sticks for you! (I stole it from Shu-chan)

**Yume for Knight: **I love Yuki being possessive! If you have any fics about it, let me know ok?

**moonlight2: **I Hurt Shuichi! (sob sob) You're so evil!

**Ildreen Love: **Thank you for your review, I'm really glad you like it! Thank you for sharing your ideas with me.. I'll give it a thought ok?

**Asma: **You're a friend that always supported me through thicks and thins.. Thank you so much!

**Wynjara: **K is coming back!......... soon

**silent**** wanderer: **Eiji is the most crazy character I've ever designed. He seemed normal in front of Shuichi, but behind him, he's like a maniac who needs treatment! I was happily writing him like that until I did not notice that he's turning crazier. Thank you for your praises and the long review! I really hope that you like this chapter!

**Balisong na Purong Pinoy: **I hope you like this one too!

**Chibi Rinku:** Thank you for your pie! It was delicious! Here, this is my return gift! (Throws Chibi another pie) I know you adore Shuichi, but please don't kill me after reading this chapter! (hides behind the cupboard) Maiko? Yes, I know her. She's the craziest sister I've ever seen! I do like her.. she's very hyperactive! I wished I have a sister like her!

Thanks to** Suzami san, Moonfairyhime, dhrachth **for reviewing!

****


	9. Chapter nine

Woops! I see some people throwing pies at me! (hiding behind the cupboard)

**Silverone**: Haha.. (evil laugh) You don't only get pies from them, but this! (Points a gun at Kadzuki)

**AshuraAkuma**: Sheesh, I told you to update, didn't I? Yare yare….

Yuki: I'm not helping you this time….(turns his head away)

**Kadzuki**: Evil evil!!!! (Cries) San….zo.. Where are you? I need your gun!!!

* * *

Yuki saw the reporters rushed towards him before he could even park his car. He cursed and grabbed his sunglasses before putting it on. He squeezed his huge car in the small parking efficiently and threw the door opened.

"Mr. Yuki… Do you have any comments on the attack?"

"Yuki san, is the attack related to Aizawa's attack yesterday, by any chance?"

"Yuki-san, who do you think would attack Shindou Shuichi? Does he have any enemy?"

"Yuki-sama, does it hurts you to see your lover in agony?"

"Mr. Yuki, what will happen to Shindou's concert?"

Yuki ignored every question and strode towards the emergency gate. Reporters followed him like a swarm of bees, trying their best to get any information to please their hungry editors. The blonde writer saw the ambulance parked in front of the emergency building: Yuki immediately thought that it must be the vehicle that carried Shuichi to the hospital. Images of Aizawa on the stretcher ran through his mind again. The more he thought about it, the more his heartbeat rose and soon, he found himself running towards the door.

The first one who greeted him was the NG's president. Touma looked worried, his hair was disorganized, his ties hung loosely around his neck and his usual coat was nowhere to be seen. Touma pulled Yuki into the building and immediately directed the police to stop the reporters from entering the hospital

"Where is he?" Yuki asked quietly as he took off his sunglasses, his brows narrowed.

"We've just arrived. Shindou kun has been pushed into the operation theater." Touma briefly explained as he led Yuki to the large waiting room in front of the operation room.

Yuki saw Eiji sat down next to Hiro and Fujisaki. For the moment, he couldn't help but to think that it was Eiji who attacked Shuichi. Yuki realized Eiji was staring at him the minute he entered the room with Touma with his cold pair of eyes; he felt like murdering him at that very moment just to ease his anger regardless he attacked Shuichi or not.

Yuki firmly pushed the thoughts away and pushed the operation theater's door opened, much to everyone's surprised.

"Yuki san, what are you doing?" Hiro stood up.

Yuki ignored his question and continued walking until he reached the middle of the room. Surgeons and their nurses were busily preparing themselves for the operation, running around everywhere, getting things ready.

Yuki knew his presence in the room got everyone stunned for the moment; he didn't give a damn about it as his eyes were fixed on the teenager in the middle of the room, breathing weakly through the oxygen mask, making soft, panting sounds.

_It hurts._

It hurts him so bad that he almost did not believe that it was the same Shuichi that he had made love with last night. _Is this Shuichi I'm seeing? Please tell me it's a joke._ Yuki bit his lower lip, trying to suppress his emotions as he walked nearer to the boy. It's either the room was extremely cold or it was only him who felt the chills, he didn't' know which. Not that he cared about it; his attention was fixed at the singer. The boy in front of him wore the same clothes that Shuichi wore this morning, except it was soaked with blood now.

"Sir, what are you doing in here? You're not suppose…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Yuki roared at the surgeon. He took two long strides to the boy and gasped as he confirmed his worst fear. Shuichi lay on the bed, with oxygen mask on, bags of blood hung on top of him, and Yuki could hear sounds from the machines everywhere.

"Shuichi…" Yuki whispered.

Shuichi's opened his eyes as he heard Yuki roared. "Yu… ki…" Shuichi mouthed, his voice was so soft that Yuki almost couldn't hear it. Yuki's heart ached when he saw tears formed in his lover's orbs, and fell sideways; wetting the white cloth he was laying on. Shuichi groaned out aloud, pain convulsed him and drew his body tight with agony.

"Sir, please.. if you don't get out of here now, we could not start the operation. He needs to be stitched…NOW!" the surgeons stated harshly.

Touma came in that moment and murmured an apology as he pulled Yuki out of the room. Yuki allowed himself to be pulled away although his eyes never left Shuichi. Yuki witnessed Shuichi closed his eyes, unconscious as Touma dragged him out of the operation theater forcefully.

Before long, he found himself starring at the white huge door with lights stating 'Operation in progress' blared above the white door. He stood there for a full minute, stunned by what he had just seen a moment ago; unable to register in his brains that it was Shuichi that he saw in there.

Realization hit him as soon as Touma's voice broke the silence. "Eiri, Shindou kun will be alright." Touma's soothing voice assured.

Yuki swung his six ft body around and glared at Eiji who returned his glare. He yanked Touma's hands away from his arm and strode towards the black-haired manager.

"What happened?" Yuki asked in a low, flat yet dangerous voice; trying his best to remain calm. His hands clenched into bloodless fist by his sides and he was desperately trying to control himself from punching the manager in front of him.

Eiji noticed Yuki's anger the minute he walked towards him and he could not help but to feel frustrated as well. The minute Yuki arrived, everyone was fussing about him. He wasn't exactly pleased when he saw Yuki barged into the operation room; in fact he was ready to stand up and gave him a few blows. Common sense held him back, as Touma was standing next to him. He wouldn't want to create any scenes at the moment, especially when his Shuichi sama's life was at risk. He stood up slowly and softened his stare before answering.

" I don't know, Yuki san. I…."

"Don't you dare bloody lie!" Yuki roared. Eiji's cool and composed feature caused more irritations to him.

"It's true, Yuki san. Shuichi came in the studio, upset with Aizawa's news. He was in the bathroom when he was attacked." Hiro interrupted.

Yuki turned towards Hiro and ordered, "Explain."

Hiro bowed in front of Yuki and mumbled. "I'm sorry, Yuki san…… It was my fault! I shouldn't have…." Hiro broke off, trying to control his sobs.

"I shouldn't have asked him to go to the gents to freshen up! It's my fault that he was attacked." Hiro continued after controlling his sobs. He remained bowed in front of Yuki until Fujisaki had to pull him up and pushed him onto the chair.

Yuki didn't know what to say. Hearing Hiro's confessions made him stunned. _Shuichi was attacked in the bathroom? Who?_

"Where were all of you when he was in the bathroom?" Yuki asked, directing the question to everyone.

"We were in the rehearsal room, practicing. Fujisaki and Hiro were tuning up their instruments while I was getting the things ready." Eiji answered calmly.

_You bastard.__ You think you have the right to ask us? Where were you when Shuichi sama was attacked? You were sitting in your comfortable chair, typing your work peacefully! If there isn't anyone here, I'll punch that pretty face of yours! _Eiji's heart screamed angrily.

Yuki turned his attention towards Fujisaki who was nodding at Eiji's explanation. That cleared his doubts about Eiji being the attacker. He knew that Eiji was not the guilty party, but he could not help but to have those thoughts instilled in his mind. Now that he cleared his suspicions, he turned to Touma who was looking at him regretfully.

"Eiri san, I'm sorry. I should have better securities in the building. Instead, I let some weird guy entered and Shindou san was….."

"It's not your fault, Touma." Yuki cut off Touma's sentence. Yuki was feeling lost at the moment. He did not know what else to react or to do, so he walked to the nearest seat, sat down and ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Mr. Seguchi?" Yuki looked up and found two policemen in plain clothes approached Touma. Touma led them towards a corner and fed them with information that they wanted to know.

"Yuki san!" A female voice shouted.

He averted his attention towards the direction of the voice and found Shuichi's younger sister; Maiko was running towards him with her mother.

"How's my brother?" Maiko's high pitched voiced asked, tugging at Yuki's sleeve worriedly.

"I don't know. He's in there now." Yuki answered shortly.

Hiro noticed Yuki's mood and quickly led Maiko and her mother away from Yuki and explained what happened to them.

Yuki heard they gasped in shock. Maiko and Mrs. Shindou started crying, hugging each other for comfort. Yuki felt like crying, but no tears were formed.

A few moments later, the whole waiting area was crowded with people. Tatsuha and Mika arrived shortly after Maiko and they immediately noticed Yuki's dark face; clearly warning them to stay out. Tatsuha and Mika stood next to Yuki but did not say anything else. They knew their brother too well to start talking.

Yuki watched his wrist watch ticked. Two hours has passed and still no signs of Shuichi yet. Beads of sweat began to form at his forehead; he brushed it off with his fingers impatiently as he looked at the operation room's door.

The novelist was about to lose his patience, intending to barge into the room for the second time when the light on top of the huge door disappeared. It caught everyone's attention and they stood up, waiting for the chief surgeon to emerge from the door.

Yuki walked towards to the door and waited painfully for the doctor to appear. He could hear his heartbeat drummed harder against his ribs, and he silently prayed that nothing serious will happen to Shuichi. _Who am I kidding? Shuichi was seriously attacked!_ Yuki told himself as he watched the white door being pushed opened.

"Sensei, how is my son?" Mrs. Shindou clutched at the middle-aged surgeon. "Please… tell me …… how's my son?" she asked over and over again.

"Mom… Please, let the doctor talk!" Maiko pulled her mother away from the white-clothed man.

Yuki did not know why the doctor turned to him and explained in the first place where he should be talking to Shuichi's mother or his sister since they are his closest relative. Yuki ruled that it was probably their famous relationship that caused the doctor to do so.

"Yuki san?" The doctor inquired.

Yuki found himself nodding his head silently. Maiko and her mother, who was still sobbing; stood next to Yuki and fixed their attention to the doctor.

"Shindou san is in stable condition. The cut on his arm were deeper than we thought, but we managed to stitch it up nicely."

"What about his leg?" Touma came from behind and asked quietly.

The doctor turned his attention towards the NG president and answered professionally. "Shindou san is very lucky as the knife went clean through his leg. No bones were hit. We closed the wound and it should heal nicely in two weeks or so."

Yuki breathed in relief after hearing the doctor's explanation. His heart resumed to normal speed, his features softened. Yuki had never felt like that before. The panic he had two hours ago almost made him suffocate and Yuki had never thought about how difficult it is to breathe until then.

"However…" the doctor continued, making Yuki's eyes widened.

"Shindou san will have to be extra careful with his movements. We don't want anything to happen that would endanger him. He has to move as little as possible."

"Of course." Touma said smoothly and thanked the doctor.

The doctor nodded his head and walked away. Minutes later, Yuki found himself starring at his young lover being pushed out from the operation room in a stretcher, and it pained him more than anything else.

"Eiri, I'll arrange the procedures. You go to Shuichi." Mika's soft, sympathetic voice soothed.

* * *

Eiji stood rooted to his place. He had been listening to every word the doctor was saying and he was still in state of shock when he saw Shuichi sama, laying motionlessly on the stretcher bed.

Eiji's mouth opened in shock as he saw his precious idol. He almost ran towards the singer, wanting to take his hands, bring them to his lips and offer kisses to them. Yuki's tall body blocked his way and he found himself cursing the novelist with a thousand and one curses that he could think off.

_I understand Maiko and Mrs Shindou are following him, but that bastard? Stop blocking the way! _ Eiji curled his fist into a ball as he thought.

He hadn't recovered from the 'little confrontation' he had with the majestic writer just now and he felt like punching whoever to release his anger. He made a point that he will get a punching bag on the way home.

_Eiji! How can you think of all these things when Shuichi sama is still in danger? He needs you, Eiji! You should concentrate on him! Other things are not important, at least not now!_

Eiji realized he has been standing on the same spot for another minute since Shuichi had left the place. Hiro and Fujisaki tagged along the nurses to Shuichi's private room where else Touma and his wife went to the reception to deal with the procedures. Hastily, Eiji ran towards Hiro, not wanting to miss out where Shuichi's room was.

_Shuichi sama, please…. Please be alright. I swear I'll kill myself if anything happens to you! Don't you know how frightened I am when I saw you in a pool of blood? Don't you know how much I ached when I saw you screamed in pain? Please…. Please….. _ Eiji chanted over and over again as he watched Shuichi being transferred to the hospital bed in the private room.

* * *

The private room seemed crowded even though the room is sufficient for five patients. After almost 3 hours of worry, Yuki felt so tired, and frustrated. There are almost ten people in the room, including him and he wanted to chase everyone out. The only comforting factor was no one was talking, which gave Yuki some peace.

He craved for some nicotine. He hasn't lit even a single stick for the past three hours; very unusual as he would have normally finished the entire packet if he was at home.

His ache to hold Shuichi grew stronger. He wanted to do so from the very beginning, but he wasn't tarnishing his pride in front of everyone else. Only Shuichi should see his softer side, not Touma, not Mika, not Tatsuha and certainly not those members of Bad Luck and their manager. He was contemplating how to ask them to leave when Touma spoke.

"I think we should go. Shuichi needs to rest." Touma urged everyone gently. Yuki felt that Touma's position has just been promoted to his savior all of a sudden. He guessed that Touma must have read his mind and he thanked god for the very first time that he was able to do that.

"Mrs. Shindou, Maiko, you better go home and take some rest. Come back later." Touma said softly.

"Fujisaki, Hiro and Eiji, three of you come with me. We have to make announcements to the reporters before they ran out of information and publish nonsense on the papers tomorrow. I need all of you to be there to talk on the concert." Touma stated firmly.

He turned towards his waiting wife and Tatsuha before continue talking, "Mika, you better go home and rest. Night is approaching and you must be exhausted."

"Tatsuha, can you accompany your sister home? My driver is on leave today and I need you to take her back on your bike."

Everyone took Touma's advice and left the room, much to Yuki's relief. He jolted when Touma patted his back and whispered near his ear, "Take care of Shuichi."

Yuki glared at Touma's smiling face and knew that he had purposely 'ordered' them to leave to give him a chance to be alone with Shuichi in the room. He muttered gratefully, "Smart ass, I will. There's no need to ask."

As soon as Yuki was left alone in the room, he took Shuichi's hand and gripped it lightly, brushing his fingers softly onto his face with his other free hand.

_Bastard.__ He even slashed his throat. _Yuki cursed when he saw the plaster on Shuichi's neck. Yuki scrutinized his lover slowly for the first time. Shuichi's leg and arm were heavily bandaged and from the looks of it, he wouldn't be able to move for some time.

A few needles poked onto his soft, fair hands for glucose and blood. He was breathing normally, and looked almost asleep if there weren't for the bandages and bags of blood. Yuki looked at the unconscious boy, who was still wearing his working clothes. The long pants and long sleeve T-shirt had been trimmed for the operation. Yuki shuddered the moment he remembered Shuichi's T-shirt and pants were soaked with his blood.

Yuki continued to stroke Shuichi's face gently. He brushed the locks that covered his eyes away as he stroke and he cursed one more time when he notice blue black marks on the side of his forehead.

He did not know how long he sat there, for the next thing he realized, Shuichi stirred and opened his eyes slowly. Yuki saw Shuichi's head turned slightly and smiled at him weakly.

"Yuki…." Shuichi's lips formed his first word.

"Don't talk, brat. You're still weak." Yuki ordered gently.

"I….. I was attacked." Shuichi ignored Yuki's order and whispered out the words with great difficulty.

Yuki caressed his finger lightly on Shuichi's face. "I know. Do you know who it is?" Yuki asked although he knew he shouldn't be asking the questions now. He wanted to know who the bastard was and when he does find out who he is, _hell will freeze over him. _Yuki mentally promised himself.

"I…… I don't know. He .. he was wearing the janitor's clothes with a mask that covers right above his nose. I only saw his eyes." Shuichi coughed a little.

"I'll get you some water. You can't drink, but I think it wouldn't hurt if you take a sip." Yuki stood up. He realized his sleeve was caught onto something, probably the bed handle and it refrained him from moving. He turned around, only to see Shuichi's fingers on his shirt, clutching at his sleeve dearly.

"Please…. Don't go. Don't leave me alone." Shuichi pleaded, looking at Yuki's tired eyes. "I don't want to drink. I …" Shuichi coughed as tears formed in his eyes. "I want you to stay."

Yuki's heart yield towards the singer and sat down again. Shuichi released his hands and Yuki took it, crushing his tiny palm with his. He watched Shuichi closed his eyes and tears fell, wetting his cheeks.

"Were you scared… back there?" Yuki asked although he knew it was a stupid question.

"Hell, yeah." Shuichi smiled weakly before sobbing again. "Can.. you please hug me for a while?"

"No, I don't want to crush my weight onto you. You're very delicate now." Yuki murmured, brushing the tears away.

"Please." Shuichi pleaded again.

Yuki let go a soft sigh and stood up. He bent his body a little, barely touching Shuichi's torso. Shuichi sneaked his arm above and hugged Yuki, crying softly. The novelist inhaled Shuichi's familiar scent before kissing the nape of his neck.

"He said… he said that I was the one who attacked Aizawa."

He pulled back and exclaimed, "WHAT?"

Shuichi nodded his head a little as he stared at Yuki's widened eyes. "He accused me of attacking Aizawa and said that I knew something about the abduction."

Yuki sat down on the chair before he collapsed. He murmured, "What abduction?"

_God.__ What abduction? He was attacked because that jerk thought Shuichi was the one who attacked Aizawa? That nerve on the man.. He dared to attack Shuichi just because he THOUGHT that he stabbed that bastard of ASK? We were having sex when it happened, god damn it! _Yuki found himself shaking in anger at the thought. He bit his lips so hard until it almost bleed, his fist curled until the veins popped out slightly as he waited for the injured singer to respond.

"I don't know. He said that he and Aizawa had planned to kidnap me. Aizawa was stabbed before the kidnapping and he accused that I was the culprit.." Shuichi whispered, looking at Yuki Eiri's unblinking eyes.

Yuki felt his limbs heavier. If he had calmed down after knowing that he was safe just a minute ago, now his heart raced again.

"Yuki?"

Yuki felt Shuichi gripped his smaller hand onto his and gazed at him worriedly. He met his gaze and found the singer's eyes wet with tears again.

"I.. I was so scared. I don't know what to do. I can't run. My limbs are so heavy that I thought I might die in there." Shuichi sobbed again.

Tongue tied, Yuki extended his arm and brushed the tears away as he caressed the younger boy's face gently. His expression wasn't impressive now; it was so grim and tight with anger.

"Thanks. I feel so much better." Shuichi smiled although tears were still draining out. Yuki noticed the sudden changes in Shuichi and guessed that he must have said it to calm him down after witnessing his expression. He relaxed, decided not to worry the brat anymore. Leaning his back on the hospital chair, he smirked.

"You owe me one, you brat." His fingers rose automatically and trace away the falling tears again.

"I'll repay you."

* * *

I'm so sorry for the long wait! Blame my university! I was about to ask Roy Mustang from Full Metal Alchemist to burn down the entire uni so I can stay at home and write fics!

I humbly apologize if there is any mistake. I finished this in about a day. It was kinda rush as I was rushing through my assignments and exams.

This is my highest number of reviews I got per chapter and I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed ! Honto ni arigatou!!!

**dhrachth****:** Haha… I think your idea is absolutely wonderful. Shuichi should sign up for some self-defense classes. Maybe I will write Yuki being attacked next time and let Shuichi rescue him instead. What do you think?

**may**** neuma: ** I'm so sorry that I didn't kill Aizawa. I still like him to hang around in my fic for a while.. and I won't kill Shu-chan, don't worry! If I do, everyone, including you will hunt me down!

**Mistal****: The Poisoned One: **You actually like seeing Shuichi hurt? (blink blink) Well, I actually like seeing him hurt and Yuki fussed about it. Sorry for not updating earlier and thanks a lot for your review!

**souka-chan****: **Okaeri nasai!! You're finally back for reviewing! Missed you so much! You know what, Eiji even irritates me whenever I re read my fic. I don't know why I got so mad when I was the one who write him like that in the first place.. Sheesh. I love Shu-Yuki fluff too! Unfortunately, I'm not that good in writing those, so… I'm really sorry if I screwed the parts up! Thanks a bunch for reviewing.

**puddingpuff****-stalker****: **You're welcome! Hope you like the pocky sticks! I managed to make you scream? (gasp) I'm so sorry for causing troubles to you. Luckily your mom still permits you to use the computer. Happy to see your review and hope to see more of it! Here's a kiss for you too for reviewing! (muaks) Thanks for supporting!

**Sabby-chan**** Yaoi Fan: **Thank you for your plushies!

**Death's Lover:** Woah.. I'm not writing Yuki Eiri dying! I absolutely hate that kind of fics! So, don't worry ok?

**Silverone****:** You're updating twice the speed than I am. You like Eiji and Toru? Maybe I should have pair them up together later in the cell or something.. Well, Ashura san did asked me the same thing about what Toru had for Aizawa. I'm not sure myself, though… I guessed I'll write something about it in the coming chapter. (sorry about that!)

**FREAK014:** You are soooo evil!!! (sob sob) You've already killed me with those Gundam DeathscytheHells large scyther of yours! Yay! You're a Fake fan too! (waves Fake banner)

**Kitty in the Box: **You thought Yuki will be attacked? Hehe… You didn't see that coming, did you? Writing on Shuichi's attack was a last minute thought actually. Well, I hope you've enjoyed it! Thanks a lot for your review! (gives kitty chan kadzuki's precious string)

**Silent wnderer:** Aw.. forgive Toru. He's just another victim of love.. But you're right! He shouldn't have done it to Shu-chan! (kicks Toru butt) Haha… No, it's not a bad thing that you like Eiji. I'm glad he at least has one fan! Thank you so much for your review!

**Ildreen**** Love: **Mmm… I think you can write another fic with your ideas! I'm sure it'll get lots of reviews! Thank you for your review!

**Jenni****: **Mind if I take Shuichi back for my story? I'll return him when I finish the story ok?

**chibi**** chibi gurl:** Things are definitely getting out of control. Aizawa and Shuichi were attacked, who's next? (hint hint) Anyway, thanks for liking my fic!

**Teletha****:** Well, to tell the truth, when I first started with this fic, I never really thought about why Tachi is still in NG after what he had done to Shuichi. I only realized it after I updated my chapters. Well, I based my fic from the anime. If you watched it, Tachi is still very much alive after the accident. He even went to Shuichi's concert in the end. Sorry if I got you confused!

**darksaphire****: **This fic is very violent? (checks back the previous chapters and screams) hehe… I guessed you're right. I didn't notice how violent I've written until I read it again. Maybe I should change my ratings to R instead. Your ideas about making Yuki colder towards Eiji caught my interest. I'll definitely do that in the coming chapters! Thanks for your suggestions!

**the**** PIEROTT: **Now's the chance for you to watch Gravitation! Go watch it and let's write Gravitation fics together! Good idea?

**Chibi**** Chibi Neko: ** When I was writing my fic, I thought of some of the things that a reviewer might ask. But since I think it worked for movies that I've watch, I was thinking.. why not for fan fic? I know some of it really doesn't make sense, but please bear with me. I'm trying to make some sense in the later chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

**AshuraAkuma****:** Finally, the queen herself! Applause please everyone…(Ashura: Oh… Shaddup..) No one beats this graceful queen of darkness when it comes to torturing the gravitation characters! The only time you see this queen being generous is when she proof reads my fic! Thank you, Your majesty! Or would you prefer your highness?

**izumi****: **I'm glad you did read the two chapters you've missed!

**Mitko****:** Thank you for your praises! I promise to write more fics for you ok?

**Dntfckwifme****:** I honestly think your pen name is freaking cool! Haha… I thought you were going to flame me at first, when I saw your pen name. Thank you so much for adding me in your Author's alert list! Muaks… here's a kiss for you!

Huge thanks to **El, Maryann Chavez Salazar, safiro a carrillo, Wizard, Ketsueki, Naru Asakura, custardpringle, clari chan,** for reviewing!

(blinks) God… I can't believe I've been typing 8 pages… ****


	10. Chapter ten

Kadzuki: Yatta!!! I finally updated!

Ashura: For god's sake, it's been ages!

Kitty in the Box-chan: Yeah! (Throwing eggs at kadzuki chan)

Kadzuki: Wah!!! (Dodging the eggs) I'm Sorry!!!

This chapter is self-beta-ed. I'm in the middle of my examination preparation when I wrote this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes!

This chapter is dedicated to Asma. Happy Birthday!

* * *

Yuki caressed Shuichi's cheek with his long, pale fingers tenderly as he watched him sleep. His heart ached every time his fingers brushed through the lump on his head and it painfully reminded him about the rest of the wounds on the singer's body. 

He was worried. He tried to figure out who attacked Shuichi, or why the person did so in the first place. It all lead to a dead end. Tired, he laid his head on the bed and slept as soon as his head touched the mattress.

The door rudely awakened Yuki. He sat up almost immediately when he heard the door slam opened. Turning his head towards the door, he saw two men walked towards him and introduced themselves. Shuichi's small body stirred and his eyes fluttered opened the moment one of the men spoke.

"Mr. Shindou? I'm Yoshida and this is my partner, Yasuda. We are the detectives. If you don't mind, we would like to ask a few questions."

Yoshida turned to Yuki and passed him their name cards as he continued. "Can you please step outside for a moment?"

Yuki, slightly annoyed with the detectives, took the name cards offered and looked at them curiously. He finally nodded and stood up reluctantly.

"Yuki... don't go." Shuichi's meek voice called. Before he could even say anything, Shuichi spoke again.

"Can you please let him stay in the room? I want him to stay." Shuichi weakly begged the detectives.

The detectives looked at each other before answering. "I'm sorry, we can't do that. Mr. Yuki Eiri has to go."

"Then, I won't answer the questions." Shuichi said childishly.

Yuki stood still and looked at the detectives. They gave a soft groan and spoke. "Mr. Shindou, you're being difficult. We need you to help us in solving...."

"I don't care. I don't want to know who attacked me. If you don't let Yuki in here, I will not answer any of your questions." Shuichi looked at the detectives stubbornly before looking back at Yuki.

Yoshida gave in and finally answered, "Alright."

Shuichi lightened up. "Really? You allow him to be in the room with me?"

"Like we have a choice..." Yoshida grumbled as he took a seat in front of Shuichi

Yuki had to smile as he moved towards the other side of the bed and sat down on it since there isn't any chairs left as both chairs were fully occupied by the detectives. Shuichi could be impossible at times. He would twist and turn, whining his way at Yuki if he didn't get what he wants. The more Yuki thought about it, the more he smiled.

Yuki noted that Shuichi made no attempt to hide their relationship. He linked his uninjured arm with his and waited patiently for the Yoshida to begin.

Both officers shifted uneasily when they saw Shuichi casually linked his arm on Yuki but did not comment anything about the act. Yoshida figured that it has nothing to do with him either.

"Shindou san, can you briefly tell us what had happened?" Yoshida posed his first question.

Shuichi's face turned pale as he struggled to remember what had happened barely 24 hours ago. "I.. I was washing my face, when I heard someone entered the bathroom. I couldn't see who was it then, as my face was wet and I was searching for a tissue. I called out and asked whoever it was to pass me a tissue. He obliged. I got my tissue and wiped my face."

"What happened next?" Yoshida asked patiently while the other officer was busy copying down all the relevant points.

"I.... I...." Shuichi halted. The fresh memory on his head reminded him the pain he felt back then. Swallowing a lump, Shuichi continued,

"I saw him wearing a janitor's uniform. I asked if he was the janitor, but he did not answer me. The next thing I knew, he took out his knife and lunged at me." Shuichi shakily explained, grasping Yuki's arm tighter.

"How does he look like?"

Shuichi shook his head slowly before looking at Yoshida. "I don't know. He was masked. I only saw his eyes. They were black."

"Lots of people have black eyes." Yoshida murmured, shaking his head. "How tall is he?"

Shuichi closed his eyes and gave a thought. "I'm not very sure. I think he's about 6ft."

"That's not even helping. Anything else?"

Shuichi shook his head. Uncomfortable silence surrounded the hospital room as the detectives went silent for a while. Yoshida, obviously frustrated, flipped over his notes and released a deep breath before shaking his head at the notes that he had gathered.

"You're sure you couldn't see his face? Even the slightest detail would help us in solving the case."

"No." Shuichi whispered.

"Any scars, tattoos, special features?" Yoshida asked hopefully. The answer he received was plain frustrating and disappointing. Shuichi was being corporative, but his answers did not help much.

Yuki witnessed the whole conversation quietly although his attention was fixed at Shuichi during the entire conversation. Shuichi bundled in the thin hospital blanket tighter each time Yoshida asked a question and closed his eyes tightly in pain and confusion each time he answered. Each question made him shivered, and the grip on his arm tightened.

"Mr. Shindou, what is your relationship with Mr. Aizawa Tachi? Yoshida asked casually.

"He's the singer of a band ASK, who is under NG's supervision as well. We can be considered as colleagues, if you want to put it that way." Shuichi explained.

"I know that." Yoshida rudely interrupted. "Let me rephrase my question. How is your relationship with him?"

"Rivals." Yuki said. As he looked at Yoshida's surprised face, he added another comment sarcastically, "Isn't that what you want to hear?" Yuki untangled his arm from Shuichi and crossed them on his chest as he looked at the dissatisfied officers.

"Aizawa is just another singer which I so happen to dislike." Shuichi quickly interjected.

"We heard that you haven't been on good terms with Aizawa Tachi lately."

"We were never even friends." Shuichi corrected.

"Is Aizawa jealous of your success or vice-versa?" Yoshida asked, finally entering his main point.

"I... I don't know. I suppose." Shuichi said with uncertainty. "But I do know that I'm not jealous of him. Our music is totally different" Shuichi added although he didn't know why he wanted to add in the music part.

"According to one of NG's clerk, she witnessed a quarrel between both of you on stage before." Yoshida tapped his pen.

'Damn.. clerks are so busy body these days.' Shuichi thought. "Well, as I told you, we were never friends, so it's no surprise that if we fight." Shuichi began to feel frustrated. What is Aizawa Tachi has to do with this?

Yuki was too smart for that little trick. He figured out that Yoshida must have thought of the links between Aizawa Tachi and Shuichi's attack, and Yoshida was obviously trying to match the cases together.

"Mr. Shindou, where were you on Thursday, 2 days ago, at 12 pm?"

"I... I'm at home. Shuichi answered. His face blushed slightly when he remembered what he was doing with Yuki two nights ago at their apartment.

"Alone?" Yoshida asked hopefully.

"Er....."

"He was with me," Yuki directed his glare at the officers before saying. "At my apartment"

"Why are you hesitating, Mr. Shindou?" Yoshida probed, trying to break the ice.

"What else do you want him to say? Our relationship was well-known enough." Yuki said as a matter-of-fact.

Yoshida ignored Yuki and continued, "What were you doing then?"

"I don't think we have any obligations to tell you this." Yuki narrowed his eyes and glared at the officers again.

"Mr. Yuki, I appreciate your willingness to talk, but please let Mr. Shindou answer." Yoshida said patiently, yet sarcastically.

Yuki felt his temper rose. "If you keep pressing for answers that is irrelevant to the case, I will ask my lawyer to deal with you. The most important thing is, Shindou Shuichi was at my apartment on Thursday night, 2 days ago at 12 pm. I AM the witness." Yuki almost barked out.

"How can I be possibly sure if you're telling the truth?" Yoshida challenged. His partner, a timid guy said nothing as he continued to copy down the notes.

"You can call Mr. Seguchi Touma to confirm. He called my place shortly before 12. My editor, Mizuki called before him. Call them and verify." Yuki threw the words at the officers.

Yoshida jot down the information unwillingly and continue to ask Shuichi. "One question, Mr. Shindou. Do you hate Aizawa?"

Shuichi looked at Yuki before answering, as if he was getting consent from Yuki. "I don't know. Yes, I think I do hate him."

"So, you hated him so much that you hired men to attack Aizawa and in return, you were attacked because of that, am I correct?" Yoshida shoot his question straight to the point.

Shuichi's eyes dilate in shock and gave a loud gasped. "Of course not!" Shuichi raised his hands up as he spoke, forgetting about his injured arm for the moment. He groaned as he felt his arm twitched in pain.

"You hated Aizawa to the point that you want to eliminate him. Some of his friends knew about it and attacked you in return after they found out that it was you who attacked him, was it not?" Yoshida asked sternly.

"I did not! I did not do it!" Shuichi shook his head violently. He felt his head spinning and his body swayed back and forth unsteadily.

"Shuichi!" Yuki grabbed his arm tightly and forced him to calm down. He saw Shuichi turned his head towards him and whispered urgently, "Yuki, I did not do it.. I did not do it. You must believe me, I DID NOT do it!" Shuichi cried as he grasped Yuki's hands with both of his arms, forgetting about the pain on his arm.

Yuki was pissed off. He could not believe what he has heard barely a minute ago. Shuichi does not even have the gut to kill a tiny rat, let alone Aizawa. Besides, Aizawa was the one who brought a bunch of guys and attacked Shuichi. If Touma did not insist that he wanted to keep ASK for whatever reasons of his, he would have killed Aizawa himself personally.

"Mr. Yoshida, that is very unprofessional of you to jump into conclusions like that." Yuki spat out. "What evidence do you have when you say that Shuichi hired men to attack Aizawa? For fuck's sake, who gives you the power to even accuse a person like that?" Yuki barked out when he couldn't control his anger anymore.

Shuichi was still sobbing uncontrollably. As soon as Yuki saw Yoshida's mouth opened slightly to fight back, he stopped him. "Get out."

Yoshida blinked his eyes a few times, trying to register what he has heard a second ago.

"I said get the fuck out. You don't have the right to be a police officer. I will ask my lawyer to look into the case." Yuki gritted his teeth.

Touma came in that very moment and realised the sour situation. He looked at Yuki's annoyed face, and asked. "Eiri, I brought my lawyer. You need any help?" Touma asked. He turned around and signalled his lawyer to come in.

Yuki was so ever thankful that his brother in law reads his mind like his own . He nodded at Touma before looking at the officers. Touma understood immediately.

"Gentlemen, Looking at the conditions now, I'm sure Shindou kun needs his rest. May I suggest you to leave all your remaining questions until next time?" Touma smiled gently.

The detectives looked uncomfortable with the look that the NG president's had. Finally, the detectives stood up and left the room without saying anything.

"Seguchi san, I didn't do it! You must trust me!" Shuichi sobbed as he looked at Touma with his tear-stricken face.

Yuki looked at Touma's face; their eyes locked into each other. "Touma, could you do me a favour?"

Touma took note that Shuichi was gripping hard at Yuki's arm, refusing to let go. Yuki made no attempts to untangle himself from him either. He nodded.

"Please arrange for Shuichi to leave the hospital"

"I'm getting him out of the hospital." Yuki continued when he saw Touma's eyes widened in surprised.

"But Eiri, Shindou kun is still not well enough to leave....."

"I don't fucking care." Yuki barked, cutting off Touma's words.

Touma zipped his mouth and walked out the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

As soon as Touma left the room, Yuki turned to the frightening Shuichi and said gently. "We're going home"

* * *

I know it has been ages since I last update... Eto... let me check...(gasp) Almost One and half months! Honto ni gomen nasai! I have too many things to do. Classes and assignments are killing me! 

Thank you so much to those who reviewed and have been constantly supporting me with their words of encouragement!

**Dntfckwifme**: Wah!!!(cries) I didn't get any free cookies because I'm late in updating!!! (Dntfckwifme: That's because you update way too slow!)

**Mitko**: Happy Birthday! I know it's a little too early, but I'm not sure if I could write another and post it on time. So, Happy Birthday! Muaks... here's a kiss for you.

**Ashura Akuma aka Tezuka**: My anime partner! Looks like I got you hook onto Tennis no Oujisama! The best part: You haven't even watch the anime yet!

**Clari chan**: Thank you, clari chan.. And don't worry, I intend to make Yuki kick someone's ass soon.

**Mistal: The Poisoned One:** I love Yuki fussing over Shuichi! He' s such a cute little arrogant writer!

**Wizard:** Ryu- chan!!! Come down!!!

**Kitty in the Box**: Thank you for telling me some hospital stuff! And I'm so sorry if I wrote anything wrongly! Will try to do more research in future! And thank you so much for reviewing!

**Darksaphire:** You're welcome. I really do love your ideas!

**FREAK014**: High five I'm a Fake fan too! Ne, don't you think Gravitation Manga is better than the anime?

**Silverone**: Well, both Eiji and Toru have black hair. Your fic is getting interesting.. Update soon!!

**souka-chan**: ping pong! You got it right! I'm a huge fan of Getbackers! Love Kadzuki so much! Weirdest thing is.. I haven't written a Getbackers fic before.

**God-Damned**: Thank you so much for your advice. I think you're right too! I will try and concentrate more on other things rather than their thoughts! Thank you!

**Sabby- chan Yaoi Fan**: I would not kill Yuki no matter what! He's my dream! (melts away) Thank you for your reviews!

**dhrachth**: Thank you for your recommendations!

**Maryann Chavez Salazar**: No, I should be thanking you since you took all the trouble to read and review! Thank you!

**Dayzy**: Thank you for adding me into favourites!

**kitty-nickel:** I realized about the mistakes too! But thank you for pointing them out!

**zafiro a carrillo**: Thank you so much for reviewing again, asking me to update. Honestly, I wasn't planning to update this until another week.

**Dark Angel of Grace**: Love your review! It's so funny! Hehehe... Thank you!

**Emarista the Torturer**: Mmm... I haven't thought about Toru attacking Shuichi again. Well, maybe I will write it later! (chuckles evilly)

**puddingpuff stalker**: Thank you for liking the fic!

Thank you to tangerine **Asuka,**** MITZUKI KUN, demon girl...**

Well, I hope I mentioned everyone.. ï 


	11. Chapter eleven

Gravitation is not mine...Unfortunately.. Goes back to her room and sulk about it.

Please forgive me for any mistakes.....

* * *

Thup 

Yuki Eiri opened his eyes as he heard the faint _thup_ sound. Damn, he cursed. He fell asleep on his big comfortable chair again.

He was typing in his study for the past two hours, leaving the brat all alone in the couch, watching his favorite Nittle Grasper music video collection. They had been home for almost a week, and Shuichi is healing nicely despite much protest from the doctors at the hospital when he first declared that he wanted to take Shuichi out of the hospitals. Having his right arm and left leg hurt, Shuichi had to limp around the house with a pathetic crutch.

Thup 

The faint sound came again, followed by a soft muffle.

He pushed his chair backwards and got up from his seat. Unlocking the door, he stepped out of his study and walked towards the hall, wondering what was the brat trying to do.

Yuki saw the young singer sprawled on the floor, trying his very best to get up. He knelt down by his side immediately and asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Startled at Yuki's presence, Shuichi looked at him. "Yuki...." He mumbled. "I was trying to switch the television off, but I fell down. I can't get up."

Shuichi looked adorable. If he wasn't injured, he would ravish the singer there and then, Yuki thought. Sighing, he took Shuichi's free arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, muttering 'hold onto me tight'.

Shuichi compiled and Yuki gently picked him up before putting him back onto the couch. He took the remote and switched the television off. "Don't insult Japan's Technology, brat. There's this thing called remote."

"Well, I thought of walking there to practice." Shuichi admitted, embarrassed.

"You're not fit to do whatever." Yuki grumbled as he sat down next to Shuichi. He retrieved a cigarette stick from its box and lit it up.

"Na... Yuki.." Shuichi whispered, looking down on his lap.

"Hmmmm?"

"It's been a long time, isn't it?" Shuichi whispered timidly.

Yuki crushed the cigarette butt into the empty can in front of him after a single puff and looked at his injured, young lover. The writer understood what Shuichi meant by 'it's been a long time.' Damn it, Yuki has been craving for it from the day they returned from the hospital. Living in the same apartment and sleeping on the same bed with the brat without touching him was driving him insane. As he looked at Shuichi's face, slowly turning into bright pink, he could tell that the brat was probably thinking about the same thing for the past week.

He thought of his brother, Tatsuha for the moment. Tatsuha would not believed if he tells him about living without sex for the past 9 days. Yuki grinned.

He leaned back comfortably against the couch and pulled Shuichi with him. Shuichi fell back onto Yuki's chest and relaxed. Toying Shuichi's hair with his fingers, he asked seductively, "So, what do you want me to do?"

Shuichi flushed. He didn't even dare to look at Yuki. "I.... I don't know.."

Yuki was enjoying every minute of it. He loved to see Shuichi like this, helpless under his teasing.

"Well, since you don't know what you want me to do, I have to continue with my work." Yuki said purposely. To proof his words, he pushed Shuichi away lightly, stood up and pretended to walk towards his study, knowing well that Shuichi would definitely stop him.

"Yuki..." Shuichi sneaked his hands out and tugged at his sleeve.

_Bingo_. Yuki congratulated himself.

Turning around, he grinned as he knelt down in front the vocalist and stroked his face gently. He used his fore finger and pushed the singer's chin up to meet him.

"I... I know this is dangerous, consider I'm still not well, but.... If possible.. could you.... Could you.... Please..... uhm..." Shuichi trailed off shyly, no longer able to continue.

Yuki decided to end his lover's misery and picked him up before heading towards the bedroom.

"Yuki...." Shuichi gasped aloud.

"Shut up brat. Isn't this what you want?" Yuki placed him on the bed gently and silenced him with a kiss.

Shuichi relaxed on the bed and returned the kiss hungrily. It has been a long time and he was yearning for Yuki to do this since the minute he regained consciousness. As the writer tugged at his shirt's buttons, undoing them one by one, Shuichi stopped him.

Yuki was surprised. 'Did I predicted wrongly?'

"Yuki...What about my wounds? I can't move." Shuichi asked, blushing as he looked at his lover.

Yuki grinned. He bent down and nuzzled his neck, before replying, "I guessed I would just have to take care of that."

* * *

"Phew.... And I thought it would never end" Hiro gave a soft breath of relief. 

"Yeah. Three interviews in a week. I think I'm going to collapse soon." The usually hardworking Fujisaki groaned as he sagged onto the small couch in their meeting room.

"We don't have a choice, do we?" Hiro massaged the bridge of his nose. "Our dear lead singer, who happens to be the idol of thousands of young girls was suddenly attacked, and we were forced to postponed our concert."

"Damn, lucky kid. He should be with us, talking to the reporters." Fujisaki grumbled.

"Now, Fujisaki kun, you must not blame Shuichi. He didn't want that to happen."

Both members of Bad Luck looked up and saw their manager walked into the meeting room, smiling.

"Yeah, that immature brat wanted to perform at the concert more than anything else." Hiro added.

Eiji took his seat and looked at the two exhausted members. He felt his body ached these few days, as he was not getting much sleep since last week. He was worried about Shuichi. He only caught a glimpse of his idol when he was in the hospital. As soon as Yuki Eiri forcefully took him home, his chances of seeing his Shuichi sama slipped into zero. There was no way he could go to Yuki Eiri's apartment and request to see Shuichi.

He thought of going with Hiro, just like the last time when Shuichi called in sick. However, the guitarist did not invite him; Eiji thought that he must have gone to Yuki's place himself at night.

Silently, he cursed Yuki Eiri for taking away his precious Shuichi sama away from the hospital. 'Shuichi could heal nicely if he was in the hospital!' Eiji thought angrily. He banged his fist on the table, unable to hide his frustrations.

"Eiji, are you alright?" Hiro asked worriedly.

Startled, Eiji looked up. "Oh... I was just frustrated how things turn up. After all the hard work, we have to postpone our concert just because some maniac attacked Shuichi for whatever reason of his."

"I understand. I felt the same way too." Hiro answered.

A little relieved, Eiji mentally scolded himself for unable to control himself and made a note that he would not do that again.

"So, when is our tour scheduled?" Fujisaki mumbled with his eyes closed.

"I don't know. Seguchi san said that he's not making any announcements until Shuichi heals up." Eiji answered.

"That means it'll take about two months."

Eiji nodded at Fujisaki's comment. 'Two Months?' Eiji's head screamed. Two long months without his Shuichi sama? Eiji felt he was seriously going to die soon.

"Well, if Shuichi recovers before that, we might be able to make it earlier." Eiji said quickly; his mind praying to every single god for Shuichi's recovery.

Hiro laughed. "Judging from Shuichi's hyper-ness, he would probably heal in another week or so."

And Eiji certainly hoped so. "Hey, since we couldn't do much today, why not we pay a visit to Shuichi?" Eiji casually asked.

"Give me a break, will you Eiji? I'm so tired that I might collapse now." Fujisaki grumbled. "I'll pass." He waved his hand before dropping back onto his sides.

"Hiro?" Eiji asked hopefully. 'Please... Hiro, say yes... I don't think I can go on another day without seeing my Shuichi sama.' Eiji silently begged.

Hiro thought for a while. The moment the guitarist nodded his head and said yes, Eiji felt like kneeling down in front of him and kiss his toes just like the Indians did to show their respect and gratitude.

* * *

"I'm sooo tired!" Shuichi whined. 

Yuki, clad in his usual slacks and a towel hung across his shoulders; smirked; "And I thought the pitcher was suppose to be tired after the game."

"Meanie." Shuichi threw him a pillow with his free hand and buried his head under another pillow.

Yuki caught the pillow and threw it back to Shuichi's head. "Injured people are suppose to rest, not throwing things around, especially my things." Yuki sat down on the bed and began to dry his wet hair after a shower.

Shuichi pushed the pillow on his head away and stared at his lover drying himself. This was the second best thing Shuichi like to watch. Nothing beats Yuki showering though.

"I'm going to ask you to pay if you watch some more." Yuki mumbled as he continued to dry his hair with the towel.

"Ch..** Kechi**.." Shuichi whispered, smiling as he lovingly gazed at his blonde lover.

"Considered yourself lucky; apart from my brother or that smart ass, no one has really seen my chest before." Yuki threw the towel in the basket and grabbed his pack of cigarette for a smoke.

"I am lucky." Declared Shuichi proudly.

Yuki curved a smile that he rarely showed at Shuichi and continue to smoke in silence. As both of them enjoying each other's company in silence, Yuki's thoughts wandered back to what happened only a moment ago. Shuichi has been submissive; yearning for Yuki to touch him everywhere, to made love to him until he could no longer remembered anything else. There are moments of frustration; partly because of his injuries but he still complied with Yuki's request of asking him to stay still.

Yuki had to admit that he felt almost the same. A week and a half without touching _his_ brat was a pure torture for him and he found himself constantly frustrated over little things that he usually wouldn't care about.

The doorbell chimed and woke up Yuki from his thoughts. Shuichi gave him a questioning stare.

"Reporters?" Shuichi asked, trying to get up and dressed.

"I don't know." Yuki replied as he helped the boy.

The doorbell rang again.

"We've been getting a lot of them lately."

Yuki nodded and continued to help the singer to dress. Shuichi's mobile phone rang suddenly, startling both of them. Annoyed, Yuki grabbed the phone on the bedside table and flipped it open before answering.

"Yuki Eiri." He answered naturally, as though as it was his phone. "Are you trying to ring the damn bell until it runs out of batteries?" Yuki barked after a second.

"Who's that?" Shuichi asked curiously as he tried to put on his pants. "Hiro" Yuki said as flipped the phone shut and thrust it at Shuichi. Slipping into his usual long sleeve shirt, he ignored Shuichi's gasp as he picked him up and walked towards the hall before placing him down on the long couch.

Then, he walked towards the door and threw the door opened.

"Yo, Yuki san, I see your mood hasn't improved since last two days." Hiro grinned as he stepped inside.

Yuki gave him a silent glare. The minute he opened the door, he saw Eiji stood next to Hiro, looking very innocent in his working suit. If Hiro wasn't blocking his way, Yuki would have slammed the door on his face.

"Shuichi.. How have you been mate?" Hiro dropped his body on the couch next to Shuichi and ruffled the singer's hair.

Eiji entered the living room for the third time in his life. The minute he saw Shuichi sitting there with his arm and leg bandaged, he felt like crying. His Shuichi sama sat there, looking painful and uncomfortable in his bandages. He longed to rush to his side and take a good look at his wounds instead; he asked, "Shuichi kun, how have you been?"

"Hi, Eiji." Shuichi waved. "Never been worst." Shuichi grinned.

Yuki Eiri closed the door and purposely took his seat on the right while Hiro occupied the left. He would never allow Eiji to sit next to Shuichi! Zettai ni!

Left with no choice, Eiji sat next to Hiro. His heart screamed in frustration and anger, cursing Yuki in ten languages. 'Cool down Eiji. You're not here to fight. Remember your plan. Kill him later. Pay attention to Shuichi sama now.' Eiji thought firmly.

"Eiji, how are things in NG?" Shuichi asked.

"Alright. Although the date of your concert hasn't been decided yet." Eiji answered, his eyes never left the singer, which caused much irritations to Yuki.

"I see." Shuichi murmured disappointedly. "If it wasn't for my attack, we could..."

"That's not your fault!" Eiji quickly added.

"Yeah, quit blaming yourself, pal." Hiro gave a pat at the singer's shoulder.

"Is it still that painful?" Eiji shifted his body a little so he could fix his attention onto Shuichi. Gingerly, he touched Shuichi's injured leg and stroked it gently.

Yuki's gaze flickered immediately over the act. He wanted to slap the hands away. 'That nerve of that man! How dared he flirt with the brat openly in front of me?'

Without a word, Yuki purposely slipped his hand behind at Shuichi's neck and stroke his hair.

"Of course. He whines about it very night." Yuki said coolly as he gave him his 'take your bloody hands away' stare at him.

Eiji saw that coming but couldn't care less. He noticed that Shuichi was blushing at Yuki's comments too. It wasn't until Shuichi giggled and brushed his hands off by complaining that it tickled him; he redrew his hand.

Yuki saw his lover giggled before pushing Eiji's hands away. Proud of Shuichi, Yuki decided that he would reward him later.

"Hey, I've gone rusty without practice. Get well soon, idiot. We're going to jam the whole studio!" Hiro punched Shuichi's hand lightly.

"I know! I badly wanted to sing, Hiro!" Shuichi whined and rested his head on Yuki's stretch arm around his shoulder. "But look at me! I can't even walk properly."

"That's why I said get well, kid. And once you do.. We're going to crash the rehearsal room!" Hiro grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I heard from Touma that there are a lot of press conferences. How was it?"

Hiro leaned back against the couch and close his eyes as he groaned. "Don't even mentioned about it, right Eiji?" Hiro nudged at Eiji's arm.

"Uhm.. yeah. Even Fujisaki kun said he needed a break!"

"Wow. That must have been tough." Shuichi whispered sympathetically.

They went on talking for about 30 minutes. Both Yuki and Eiji gave each other cold glares while Hiro talks away happily with Shuichi. Eiji chirped in once in a while but kept his conversation casual. Yuki noted that he didn't make any advances to touch Shuichi throughout the conversation after that first time. He glanced at his wristwatch and found that 35 minutes has passed since they came. Calculating the time, Yuki was about to ask them to leave when the doorbell rang again.

'Great. Just when I thought I can get these idiots out, there comes the doorbell.'

Reluctantly, the writer stood up to open the door; and found him staring face to face with Seguchi Touma and a lanky American in crutches.

"Eiri, am I disturbing?" Touma asked politely, taking note that Yuki was not in a mood.

"Yuki san! I see you're still as handsome as ever!"

"That voice.....!" Shuichi almost screamed. Hiro stood up and rushed towards the door and shouted.

Eiji was wondering who was with Seguchi Touma. He heard another voice besides the president's. Judging from Shuichi and Hiro's surprise looks; he guessed that both boys knew the person.

"K san!" Hiro beamed and gave the American a hug. He stepped aside and allowed K to enter the apartment.

"K san!" Shuichi shouted happily.

"Shuichi! Heard you've been attacked. I missed you sooo much!" K threw himself onto Shuichi and gave him a bear hug, not caring about his injured leg.

"I missed you a lot!" Shuichi laughed as he returned the hug.

Hiding his surprise, Eiji continued to stare at the blonde haired man named K. He heard of him, but this was his first time encountering the man himself. He scrutinized Hiro and Shuichi's facial expression and found himself jealous with the friendship that they had. He has been working with Shuichi for about two months; although Shuichi was friendly to him, they never possessed that sort of close relationship. Shuichi sama's face looked radiant as both men exchanged questions.

"Oh, you must be Eiji Tono. I've heard about you through Touma." K sat down and offered his hand for a handshake.

'Even he calls Seguchi san Touma' Eiji thought as offered his hand for a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you," he smiled pleasantly.

"Thanks for taking care of the kid. For an irritating, lazy, hyperactive and crazy kid like him, I'm surprised you can keep up with him." K withdrew his hand and crossed them on his chest as he laughed.

"K-san!" Shuichi scolded.

"How are you healing?" K playfully pinched Shuichi's cheeks.

"Ow. That hurts." Shuichi slapped the hands away.

K gave a hearty laugh and patted Shuichi's shoulder roughly. "Good, good.. You're still alive and kicking."

"So, K-san, what have you been doing for the past 2 months?" Hiro leaned against the hall and stared at K curiously.

K gave an evil grin and slipped his hand underneath his trench coat. "Let me introduce my latest investment! I've got it from my Army friends in America!" K pulled out a handgun from his trench coat and held it high in the air, showing off proudly to everyone.

Alarmed, Eiji gasped out aloud. For a moment, he seriously thought K was going to shoot him down with the gun. Fearing for Shuichi's safety, he quickly averts his eyes to Shuichi sama, who looked completely calm. In fact he was laughing.

"You're still the same, K-san" Shuichi laughed, a hand covering his mouth.

"I really do wonder how you smuggled that thing in." Yuki leaned against the wall and smirked at K.

Touma walked next to Yuki and gave his usual smile as he answered on K's behalf. "I tried to ask him, but he refused to tell"

"Wait, let me demonstrate it for you." K held up the gun.

"K-san! Are you going to blow up the house?" Shuichi shouted.

"Joking!" K laughed again, keeping the gun back into his coat. "It's empty anyway."

Eiji did not like him. The weird American with his weird Japanese accent was getting onto his nerves, although he doesn't really know why. He knew the main factor was because of his close relationship with Shuichi sama. Shuichi looked so comfortable with him, something he has never seen before in the singer. Even Hiro likes him too.

Yuki seemed to have no objections with the hugging part; despite he has a murder look on his face just now when he touched Shuichi. Touma seemed to enjoy his company as he often laughs whenever K made a comment.

Until now, Eiji had never been so threaten in his life. K's presence has somehow lost his confidence, his security, and his position as Shuichi's manager. Jealousy seared him, and he was forced to push it away.

He looked up at Shuichi and found that they were still chatting away. 'Wait, someone's missing. No, two person is missing. Where are Touma and Yuki? ' Eiji thought curiously when he realized the emptiness of the hall.

Touma bolted the lock and found himself staring at Yuki's back. Yuki had signaled him to follow him to his study, saying that he has something important to tell him.

"Eiri?"

Yuki took out his cigarette and lit the stick. He left Shuichi outside alone with K and Hiro, trusting that Eiji would not do anything with K's presence.

"This has been going on long enough," Yuki said without preamble. He turned around and found Touma's grinning face staring back at him. _Smart ass. _"Get it done."

"You mean Eiji? You're jealous, Eiri?" Touma teased, knowing too well what Yuki meant.

"Shut up, Touma. You know what I want." Yuki snapped. He took his last puff and extinguished the stick in an empty beer can.

Touma went silent for a while. "I know,.... You saw it yourself. K is not even fit to walk yet. I went to the doctor with him just now. The doctor is giving him another month off"

"Damn American. He looked fine to me." Yuki grumbled.

"Patience Eiri, another month or two. I'll get rid of him by then." Touma walked nearer to Yuki and patted his shoulder.

He continued, "Until then... learn to control yourself. You looked like you're about to murder him when I came." Touma smiled again.

"You should see what he did just now!" Yuki sat down on his seat and leaned back on the cushion.

"Tsk... tsk.. Eiri.. I never knew you were this possessive..." Touma laughed.

Yuki glared at him and muttered, "Smart ass"

* * *

**Kechi: **stingy 

Right.. I know it might be impossible for Shuichi to be released from the hospital, but hey... this is a fan fic.. anything goes... Well, I just hope you guys could put up with my insaneness! By the way, were you guys surprise with K's comeback?

**Clari-chan**: Yuki is such a cool, cute writer isn't he? I just hoped that you're not bored with my sappiness!

**Ildreen Love**: (kicks Ildreen Love's bro away for trying to stop Ildreen from reading) Thank you so much for your review! I love it!

**Dntfckwifme:** Wah!!!!(cries) You gave the cookie to someone else!!! Well, I did update this one faster than the last chapter. Do I get the box of chocolate? (rubbing hands eagerly)

**Mistal: The Poisoned One**: Stupid police officers.. Grr... let me kick their butts!

**zafiro a carrillo**: Gomen ne.. I took so long to update. Thank you so much for your continuous support! I hope you will enjoy this one!

**FREAK014**: Getbackers is superb!!! I love it! The manga is nicer than the anime as it has an abrupt ending. Kadzuki looked so much cuter in the manga...! Thanks for your review! LOL

**Dark-Grace:** You got your first flame? Sigh.... I know it hurts.... Hope you'll get through! Gambatte ne! Thank you for your reviews!

**Mitko:** Happy Birthday! I know this is a little early, and I did promise you that I will update this on your birthday.. But I can't wait! Gomen ne! Hope you've enjoyed the FAKE manga!

**Souka-chan:** To tell the truth, the idea of the whole police thing came up last minute. Yep, those officers should realize that they should never do something like that again! Serves them right! (nod nod) Eiji came out, didn't he? He's just hiding in the last chapter! Ooooo YES!!! I love kadzuki!!! Jubei is one of my favourites too!

**Proton7:** Thank you!

**Wonderful Teru**: You love Yuki being jealous? OOO.. I love it too!

**Ashura Akuma:** We're so getting into Tennis no Oujisama now eh? Haha... Fuji san ga daisuki! Grr.. feel like killing Atobe for what he had done to Tezuka buchou! How could he!!!! Now I'll never see my buchou again!!!! Anyway, I seemed to be talking prince on tennis rather than Gravitation. Just ignore my baka-ness... hahaha

**animegrl92:** Thank you... Well, I know Aizawa's name is Taki in the manga, but it's definitely Aizawa Tachi in the anime. I watched and read both anime and manga.... I still prefer him to be called Aizawa Tachi! Hope you don't mind ok?

**Kitty in the Box:** Woah...that was a long review! It nearly strained my eyes just to read them! But thank you for pointing out some mistakes. Actually, I have been wondering myself, you see..... I know about informing rights and so on.. but I always thought that if the police are actually arresting someone....then the person should be informed about their rights. I don't know, there might be some difference on how police officers carry out their duties in different countries. Bah.. let's not confused ourselves.. and HEY!! Thank you very much for your review!!! I love them!

**Silverone**: I kept on receiving e mail alerts that you've updated your fics... Man, I can never update as fast as you do... thanks for your review! Eiji is plotting something!

**emerald -rei**: Honto ni Arigatou for your review! It's ok for not reviewing every chapter! It's enough that you actually read my fic! It made me soo happy! Thank you!

**darksaphire:** Thank you for your reviews ne! I really love them! I can't remember what your ideas are.. but I remembered that they were good. I will check on them!

**Sakaki's Little Sis:** thank you for your review!! I'm so happy that you're addicted!

Also a huge thank you to **Sillie, Little Blossom,** and **Ketsueki **for reviewing!


	12. Chapter twelve

Ashura: You lazy ass, you're on holiday and yet you're slow in updating! Prepare to die! Shine!(points sanzo sama's gun at kadzuki)

Kadzuki: Eeep! I swear it's all because of Tennis no Oujisama's fault! (hiding behind the cupboard)

Minna, gomen! I know I took long enough to update. Thank you so much for being patient. I had a hard time writing this chapter actually; not to mention that I'm on anime marathon during the holidays, which contributes to my lateness in updating! Please don't be mad! (begs) This is the only chance I have! After the holidays, I will be extremely busy!!! (cries)

Reviewers! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Gravitation will never ever be mine. (sob sob)

Maki Murakami sensei: It's mine!!! (muahahaha)

Kadzuki: Now you know why it's not mine? (cries)

* * *

Eiji's dark eyes focused on the computer screen in front of him. His pupil move left to right, reading his personal notes that he had keyed in for the past year. As he read, he bit his lower, thin lip and gave the information he compiled a thought. 

Eiji Tono realized something ever since he came back from Yuki Eiri's house. He was determined to develop a closer friendship with Shuichi sama, just like what Shuichi and K has. Eiji couldn't help but to feel jealous with K; his personality, his friendliness, craziness and closeness with Shuichi and the rest of the members made him felt threaten with his position.

He _has_ to find a way to secure his friendship with Shuichi sama. Running through the data he had collected once more, he scribbled down side notes on a notepad.

After an hour, he switched off his personal computer and smiled proudly while looking at his notebook.

'Shuichi sama, I will work hard on our relationship'. Eiji whispered determinedly.

* * *

"Yosh! I'm finally healed!" Shuichi jumped up and down on the couch in front of a very annoyed Yuki. 

"Nice of you to say so, brat. And watch it! I'm going to make you pay if you spoil my couch." Yuki said emotionlessly even though he was secretly pleased.

"Well, I better run to work since I've been missing it for almost 45 days." Shuichi smiled broadly. He jumped down from the couch and sat beside his blonde lover. Leaning his face closer to the writer, Shuichi whispered gratefully, "Arigatou Yuki, for taking care of me."

Before Yuki could even reply, the singer gave a peck on his lips, jumped down to grab his bag pack and ran towards the door. Yuki could only stare at the closed door after his young lover exited the apartment. He brought his hands up and touched his lips; tracing the kiss that Shuichi had given him. A soft smile curved on his thin lips as he murmured, "Arigatou... ka?"

Yuki had to admit that it took him a lot of patience to look after the boy. Shuichi, being so hyperactive, found himself constantly impatient when it comes to moving around. Yuki, a natural hot tempered, lost his patience once in a while and shouted at his young lover whenever he was being difficult. Thankfully, the boy seemed to understand and tried his best not to annoy the writer for the day.

'What do you expect, Yuki Eiri? You can't even take care of yourself properly.' Yuki thought bitterly. Back then, in New York, Touma has always been there for him. Even after Yuki Kitazawa's death, Touma had been the one who comforted and protected him.

Yuki pushed away his thoughts and walked to his study. He really should get some work done. Mizuki has been chasing him for days regarding his latest chapter.

* * *

"Eiji, Ohaiyo!" 

Eiji was sitting at NG production's lounge when he heard a voice called him. He recognized that sweet, cheerful voice anytime. Turning his head immediately, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw his Shuichi sama was literally bouncing towards him, waving his skinny arm at him.

His heart pounded faster as he stood up to return the wave. How many nights had he dreamt for this to happen? Seeing his idol walking towards him, waving cheerfully at him made him almost want to cry. Eiji scrutinized the boy from head to toe. The manager hated to admit this, but that bastard did take good care of his Shuichi sama. His pink, flushed skin indicated that he ate and slept well. Just for this once, Eiji praised Yuki Eiri for his good job.

"Eiji! Hisashiburi!" Shuichi jumped on Eiji and gave the manager a bear hug.

Eiji was stunned for the moment. He never thought that Shuichi sama was actually hugging him! It took him a few seconds to penetrate that thought into his head and returned his hug.

Shuichi pulled away from and gave him the most beautiful smile that Eiji had ever seen. "I'm sorry for skipping work."

"No... It's not your fault, Shuichi. I'm glad you've came back." Eiji said honestly as he patted Shuichi's shoulder. "Sit down." Eiji motioned Shuichi to sit down on the sofa.

"How is the case going? Has the investigators found anything yet?" Eiji asked worriedly.

The manager saw Shuichi's face shook disappointedly. "Unfortunately, no. They came to Yuki's apartment for a few times, and asked some questions. But the answers that I gave was leading them to no where." Shuichi answered.

"Well, we can't do much except to trust those police officers to do their job." Eiji said although he was disappointed with the answers. Eiji wanted to know badly who had done this to his precious Shuichi sama and when he does, that bastard is going to pay for his sins, Eiji thought grimly.

"Eiji.. are you alright? You looked lost." Shuichi shook Eiji's arm worriedly.

"Ah.. I'm fine. I'm just wondering.."

"Na... Eiji. How is Aizawa?"

Eiji went still, his dark eyes widened the moment he heard the name 'Aizawa' fell out from Shuichi's mouth. His fingers clenched by his side, forcing to remain calm. Eiji stared at Shuichi, who was looking on his lap, still oblivious with his reactions.

"I.. I don't know." Eiji said hesitantly. "But I heard he's not out from coma yet." Eiji quickly added to hide his nervousness.

"It's been almost two months already." Shuichi whispered.

Eiji did not know what to say. Eiji never expected that Shuichi sama will worry over a bastard like him. Mixed emotions swelled up as he saw his Shuichi sama stared at his laps, worrying about Aizawa Tachi. He did not know what to think or what to say.

"Eiji.. I admit I do hate him sometimes, but I never wanted him that way." Shuichi's golden orbs looked up at Eiji's sadly.

Eiji could only nod and returned Shuichi's gaze in amazement. Hiro's grand entrance saved the awkward situation and Eiji was more than thankful.

"Shit head, are you ready? We're going to jam the studio!" Hiro shouted the minute he saw Shuichi.

"As ready as you will ever be, Hiro. And I'm not a shit head." Shuichi pouted.

Hiro and Eiji laughed simultaneously after witnessing Shuichi's childish behavior. As they were walking to the rehearsal room, they saw Touma walking towards their way, smiling.

"Mr. President!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Glad to see you at work again, Shuichi." Touma greeted with his usual smiling look.

Shuichi gave a thumb up to Touma and grinned.

"By the way guys, I've just rescheduled your concert. It will be held at the same place, 3 weeks from now. I have called on a press conference tomorrow at noon. Shuichi, Hiro, Fujisaki- I want the three of you to join me in the press conference." Touma leaned against the door as he announced.

"Alright! Hiro, the concert is finally on the way!" Shuichi shouted happily as he hugged his guitarist friend.

"It's been a long time since I saw that smile, Shuichi." Touma said warmly. "Go into that rehearsal room and give me a good performance"

"Got it" Shuichi and Hiro stood straight and raised their hands, saluting Touma with an army style greeting. Touma greeted back by grinning and turned to leave for his room.

Eiji looked at the energetic Shuichi and could not help but to smile. For the moment, the 'revenge' word does not even exist in his mind. All he cared was his young idol in front of him, smiling enthusiastically. Still smiling, he followed the Bad Luck members back to the rehearsal room, forgetting Yuki Eiri for the day.

After a few hours of practice, Eiji decided to call it a day despite much protest from Shuichi. He wasn't going to allow his Shuichi sama strained himself out on the first day of practice. He glared at Shuichi firmly when the lead singer pleaded him to continue with the session.

As much as the singer didn't want to end the practice session, he didn't have a choice. Glumly, he obeyed Eiji's request to end the practice session and walked away.

Eiji watched his idol walked away disappointedly, feeling horrible for what he had done. Without giving a second thought, he ran after Shuichi, stopping him in an instant. "Shuichi-kun, do you want to go for a drink later?"

Shuichi surprised looks greeted him. "Sure, why not?" he answered after a while.

Eiji smiled and walked away after arranging the time that they would meet after work. He strode towards his private office and locked the door behind him. Taking a seat in his comfortable sofa chair, he rested his head on his palms and smiled broadly.

Plan 1- Asked Shuichi sama out. Success!

Now, on with Plan 2- Be witty.

* * *

Yuki Eiri stared at the clock that hung onto the wall in his study for the 5th time and noticed only 5 minutes has passed since the last time he read the clock. The moment Yuki fixed his gaze back to his laptop, the simple yet elegant clock chimed at the stroke of nine, startling Yuki. 

Groaning, he pushed his chair behind and stood up, leaving his study. He slammed the door shut angrily and walked to the kitchen for a drink.

_That stupid kid. Where the hell is he? He should be home 3 hours ago. _Yuki cursed. The proud writer was actually worried about Shuichi. After all, he was attacked barely two months ago. If he used to hate Shuichi's sudden outburst of cry of 'Tadaima Yuki!'; he's actually craving for it now.

Sighing, he slipped his hands into his trousers and pulled out his cell phone. He did not bother to hide his disappointment when he traced no evidence of Shuichi's miss calls.

_Idiot. He's going to get it once he reaches home._

Truthfully, Yuki was surprised that he would actually miss the brat greatly. He had grown to accept that Shuichi was a part of him. However, he never thought about love. Shuichi scares him sometimes. He felt that he is slowly drawing himself to the young singer without him knowing it; and he's afraid to open his heart that he has closed for so long.

"Yuki Eiri, you're so fucked up" Yuki mumbled quietly.

Yuki closed his eyes and forced himself to relax, but as he began to doze, he remembered Shuichi's attack- Shuichi's shoulder, Shuichi's leg covered with blood. Panicked, he jolted up from the couch. Using his fingers, he brushed away the drop of sweat that trickled down his cheek.

The blonde checked his wrist watch again.- 11 pm. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the singer's number with his thumb and waited for him to pick up. When Shuichi failed to do so, he flipped it shut and grabbed his coat before heading towards the door.

What am I doing here? I should have called him hours ago. God, if anything happens...... Yuki's panic mind thought over and over again. 

As he threw opened the door, he found a slightly drunk Shuichi stood in front of the door; his fingers clumsily searching for his apartment keys in his bag pack.

"Yuki..." Shuichi smiled, his body swayed a little as he spoke. He was about to throw himself on his blonde lover when he noticed how dark Yuki's looks was. Steadying himself, he began to walk calmly into the apartment. Before he could even take a single step, his foot tripped onto the carpet and fell.

Yuki caught him just in time. Shuichi's warmness welcomed him as he held the singer tight in his embrace. He allowed himself a few seconds of fulfillment before pushing the teenager away and grabbed his hands to pull him inside the apartment.

Once inside, Yuki let him go and returned to his seat. He heard Shuichi closed the door softly and approached him silently.

Shuichi gulped down a lump when he saw his enraged blonde lover. Through Yuki's dark, unreadable looks, he knew Yuki was angry or maybe pissed off with him. Silently, he cursed himself for not calling Yuki to inform him that he will be late for the day. He checked his cell phone and realized that he was a good 5 hours late.

"Yuki......" Shuichi whispered. Shuichi realized that Yuki did not look at him and it worried him. Yuki had never looked that angry for the past few months. Pretended to be, yes; but not like this.

"You better got a good reason for turning up at the doorstep half-drunk, or you will find yourself hugging this cold couch tonight" _Damn.. Now I look like a fishwife._ Yuki cursed after lashing out the sentence.

"I.. I went for a drink" Shuichi said quietly.

"Brat, in case you forgot, Japan's legal age for alcohol consumption is 20. You got another 2 years to go." Yuki glared at Shuichi.

"I.... I'm sorry." Shuichi mumbled.

_Damn. What am I doing? Why am I sulking at Shuichi for drinking? _Yuki held his fist tightly. Hell, he started drinking when he was 17. He could only think one reasonable answer for his sudden outburst. He was worried sick.

"I'm Sorry Yuki.." Shuichi said again. "I....I should have called back and tell you that I was going out. I know you're worried." Shuichi trailed off.

"Ch... who says that I'm worried?" Yuki retorted.

Shuichi blinked at Yuki's comments. He smiled. His lover_ is_ worried after all. Yuki couldn't be bothered asking him questions if he's not. And his eyes hadn't deceived him; he was sure that he saw Yuki was holding his coat when he opened the door. He only wears his coat when he's going out and Shuichi knew without guessing that Yuki was planning to look for him.

"So, if you're not worried, why are you so mad?" Shuichi dared himself to ask the question as he took a step closer to the blonde sitting on the couch. Shuichi smiled when he saw the overall coat rested beside him.

Yuki found himself cornered. _Shit._ He looked away from Shuichi and thought hard. Finally, he uttered the lamest answer he could think of.

"That's because I can't sleep until you get home. You always lost your keys and I hate to drag myself out of the bed to open the damn door for you."

Shuichi almost burst out laughing. He never expected that the great writer could come out something as lame as that. Refraining himself from laughing, he walked towards the writer and put his arms around him.

"Hai, hai.. Thank you Yuki. I really lost my keys." Shuichi whispered although his keys were still safe in his backpack. He decided not to spoil the fun and let his proud lover keep him pride. Smiling happily with great satisfaction, he snuggled closer to Yuki, crushing his smaller body with his.

Yuki was tempted to bend him over the knee and spank him. The idea was dismissed almost immediately when he felt his petite lover snuggled against him affectionately. He gave up with sulking and started tugging at his hair, pushing Shuichi's head closer to his chest. Shuichi responded by slipping both his arms lower to his back and caressed Yuki's waist.

"Watch it, brat." Yuki warned when he felt his sensitive skin started to respond to Shuichi's soft caresses. Shuichi ignored the warning.

_Shit head_. Yuki knew Shuichi wanted sex. Hell, he wanted it badly too. Not giving a damn about his self-control anymore, he traveled his own fingers to Shuichi's spine and stroke at it gently. However, he thought grimly, he decided that Shuichi should be punished for causing him to worry.

Shuichi giggled and titled his head up for a kiss. Yuki complied, crushing both their lips together, kissing him hard and deep. He used his free hand to touch Shuichi's neck lightly, before trailing them lower. As soon as Shuichi began to moan in delight, ready to surrender himself completely to his blonde lover, Yuki pushed him away and stood up.

He chuckled softly when he noticed Shuichi's confused, perhaps a little hurt expression stared at his. "It's very warm. I need to have a shower." Yuki said deliberately and walked towards the bathroom.

Shuichi sat where he was, feeling dejected. Did Yuki just pushed him away in the middle of a lovemaking process? Yuki never do that to him before and the teenager knew that Yuki was just giving an excuse when he said that he wanted a shower.

His thoughts were snapped off when he heard the shower running. Realization hit him that _Yuki is taking a shower and he had ignored and pushed him away during a lovemaking process_! Anger replaced his confused mind. He stood up angrily and stormed into the shower; threw the door opened and shouted angrily.

"I hate you, Yuki! I never thought you could do that to me!" Shuichi went nearer and slammed his fists on Yuki's chest.

Yuki was surprised with Shuichi's sudden burst. He thought that the brat would definitely join him for shower or maybe waited for him in the hall, sprawled over the long couch, ready with an apology.

"I hate you, I hate you!" Shuichi mumbled as he pounded his fist on Yuki's chest. His punches eventually became weaker, much to Yuki's surprise, as the brat would normally brawled until he's satisfied. Finally, Shuichi stopped and sat down on the tiled floor, allowing the full blast shower to wet him.

Yuki stood there, fully naked and confused. It wasn't when he heard silent sobs; he knew what had happened. He pulled the teenager up from his sitting position and looked at him.

Even though Shuichi was wet from head to toe, he could distinguish the tears that fell from his eyes clearly. _Shit. Now I look like a bully._ Yuki cursed.

He ruffled the teenager's hair affectionately and muttered 'baka." As the teen slowly blinked his tears away in confusion again, Yuki said, "Little Shit Head, if you want it, all you got to do is join me in shower."

* * *

Eiji hummed happily as he turned the doorknob of his apartment. He entered his small apartment whistling as he closed the door. Swinging his bag to one side, he ran to the bathroom and took a good look at himself. He smiled broadly when he thought of his conversation with Shuichi sama barely an hour ago. 

Eiji entered his room and greeted 'Shuichi' on the poster as always and kissed his lips. He lay on the bed, hugging his pillow with deep satisfaction. Eiji came out with lame jokes and Shuichi had loved it. The singer was practically rolling on the karaoke lounge's floor after listening to his jokes, clutching at his stomach in laughter. Eiji was please and ordered beer for Shuichi, despite he knew that Shuichi sama is not old enough for alcohol consumption. He wanted to use the alcohol effect on Shuichi increase Shuichi's mood during the conversation.

The singer accepted the beer eagerly and drank it even though he complained about the taste later. They continued talking for a few hours and Eiji came to realize that he known so little of his Shuichi sama.

Eiji closed his eyes, satisfied and dozed off. He will ask Shuichi sama to go out again.

* * *

"Doctor! Doctor!" A panicked nurse shouted as she ran towards an elderly doctor who is on duty. 

"Yamada san, you should not run or shout in the hospital like that! You should know that it would disturb the patients." The doctor warned sternly as the nurse approached him.

"Doctor... I'm sorry... but.. but..." Yamada Reiko panted.

"But what, Yamada san? I'm sure that you know the rules and...."

"Doctor!" Reiko interrupted. "The patient in room 204 is awake!"

"Aizawa san is awake?" The doctor asked, surprised.

* * *

There... I'm done with this chapter! Hope you've enjoyed it! I'm so sorry for any mistakes. I didn't take a lot of time re-reading it! Special thanks to Ashura nee sama for pointing out my mistakes all the time! 

**clari chan:** I think Eiji will be in deep shit soon. Hehe.. I think you can guess why. Yuki wil be the first person to skin his ass. Thank you for your review!

**Ashura Akuma:** Psss.... Please don't mention my Fake fic. I've been out for action for some time. sheesh... I wanted t get it done, somehow this fic seems to get my priority first. Yay!! Tezuka buchou is coming back! I can't wait!

**Mistal: The Poisoned One:** You're most welcome to follow in the kicking. Eiji! Get ready! A lot of people are coming to kick your ass! Thank you for your review!

**Tangerine-asuka:** Yay! More Yuki fluffiness!(high fives with asuka chan) I just love Yuki being jealous!

**Kitty in the Box:** I'm so into Yuki's possessiveness these days. Haven't get tired of writing it yet. But I do hope you are not bored with it yet. Yuki is turning into a fishwife soon. I just love him getting annoyed and grumpy over Shuichi!

**wonderful Teru:** Thank you soooo much for your review! I love it! You know, I would be happiest girl alive too, if I meet someone like Yuki! Hey, I dreamed about Yuki once! You can't imagine how happy I was when I woke up!

**dntfckwifme:** Yay! I got half of the chocolates! Gomen ne.. I know I should update faster since I'm on holidays, but I seemed to spend more hours on animes than writing! Those box sets are pleading me to watch them! I want Yuki/Shuichi plushy! Can I have it? (rubbing hands eagerly)

**zafiro a carrillo:** I just don't know who reviewed me! Thank you to both of you, for reviewing and taking your precious time to read my fic! Your name means sapphire in English? That is soooo cool! I love sapphires!

**mitzuki-kun:** I'm glad that you like my fic! I think that you guys are the most important people because without all of you, my fic would not have come this far! As much as possible, I will try to thank everyone who took their precious time to read and review my fic!

**izumi:** Ah.. you know K. He's even more hyperactive than Shuichi! Nothing beats the good old K!

**Ildreen Love:** Your ideas about K suspecting Eiji gave me an idea! I am now trying to plot that particular idea. Thank you so much for it! K will make a come back really soon, and when he does, that is the time when Eiji will be kick out! (P/S: Tell me if your bro is refraining you from using the computer, I'll kick him again!)

**Silverone:** Eeep... I remembered you saying that you hated sappy stuff. I just hope that I haven't bored you to death yet with the sappy stuff about Yuki and Shuichi. Hey, do you know anyone who writes a good Yuki/ Touma fic? I think they make a great pair! I like your _Inspired_ fic....It's really cool and different!

**Emerald-rei:** Of course I don't mind! I'm happy enough that you actually read my fic! If you're not free, there's no need to drop me a review. (although a review would be really nice. ) I hope you have enjoyed this chapter too!

**Asma-mitko:** Glad you actually like your birthday gift! It took me sometime to actually think about what to buy! Thank you for your continuous support and encouragement!

**FREAK014:** K is out from this scene, but I promise you that he will come back soon ok?

**Foxy-death-angel:** Your review meant a lot to me, event though that's your first one! Every review means a lot to me! I'm so happy that you took your time reading and reviewing my fic! Thank you so much!

**Darksaphire:** Thank you so much for your review! I hoped you had enjoy this chapter! Can you still take Yuki/Shuichi sappiness?

**Sakaki's Little Sis:** Tsk tsk.... It's a good thing that you've 'censored' it! (Nah, I actually wanted you to go all the way). No... please don't kill Eiji yet. Yuki will do it later for you ok? K is not here this chapter but he will make his come back soon, ok?

**Beste Guzel:** Gomen ne!! I took long enough to upload this chapter! No excuse... I know I'm plain lazy, feel free to kick my a$$!

**Alana-Star/Sugar Cat:** Eiji is definitely nuts! I haven't seen anyone as crazy as he is.. . Thank you for your review!

**Wynjara:** K's new toy! His gun! (muahahaha) He's going to have a fun time shooting everyone with it!

**Fayes Love:** Take all the time you want to read it and I hope you will enjoy the fic!

**I love Athrun:** Thank you for your reviews!

There, I think I've mentioned everyone! If you had reviewed me and did not find your name on the list, please shout at me! I'm so sorry that I've missed you!


	13. Chapter thirteen

Banzai! Gravitation volume 8 is out! Read it and got me so excited that I finished this in almost 3 days. However, it took me some time to re read and of course, to write the replies to my dear reviewers! 

I'd like to apologize for my horrible grammar, as some reviewers might have pointed it out already.

* * *

The brightness of the ceiling light greeted Aizawa Tachi the moment he opened his eyes. He shut them again almost immediately when he felt both of his eyes sore. He felt that he was in the dark for a very long time. He groaned softly, raised his hand and clamped it over his forehead.

It was then he noticed that he was on breathing mask. Eyes widened, he looked around and realized that he was in a hospital. He tried to sit up and became panicked when he found that he failed to do so. His eyes travelled lower and was shocked that his body was heavily bandaged. Aizawa tried to move again but in vain. His body simply wasn't responding.

A flash of memory swept through his mind. He remembered he was attacked in his apartment. For what reasons or who attacked him, he wasn't sure. He couldn't remember what had happened and it was frustrating. He tried forcing his brain to function, only to have his head throbbing in pain.

Before he could call out for help, the door of his room was pushed wide opened. An elderly man doctor came in with two nurses tagging behind him.

The doctor stood at Aizawa's bedside and retrieved his small torchlight from his white coat immediately. Turning it on, he checked Aizawa's eyes one by one before switching it off. Meantime, the nurses checked his blood pressure and pulse.

"I'm Dr. Uchiyama. Can you tell me your name?" The elderly doctor spoke warmly as he took away the breathing mask.

Aizawa nodded. "Aizawa Tachi." He said groggily, feeling his lips cracked the moment he spoke. He winched in pain when the nurses examined his bandaged stomach.

"Do you remember where you stay?"

Aizawa nodded and told the doctor again. The doctor asked more questions and the ASK singer managed to answer them all slowly. Aizawa felt that his speech slowed down and it reminded him of some retarded boy.

Finally, the doctor gave a relief breath and smiled. "Thank goodness you did not lose your memory. You've been on coma for 2 months."

"Doctor...." Aizawa trailed off. He stared at the nurses scribbling down something on the papers clipped on the board before continuing. "I can't remember much about the incident. Why was that?" Aizawa asked carefully.

The doctor looked at him; not surprised with his question. He went on explaining to Aizawa on why he could not remember everything about the incident. Aizawa felt his head throbbed as he listened to the doctor's explanation. He couldn't catch what the doctor was explaining. All he could remember was his brain and something to do with his long term or short-term memory; he couldn't figure out which.

"Can I have my full memory back? Will I able to remember what happened to me?" Aizawa asked, not caring to whatever reasons that caused his brain not to function properly. For him, remembering is far more important. He needed to know what happened or at least who attacked him.

"Yes," the doctor answered straightforwardly.

"How long will I need?" Aizawa interrupted, almost afraid.

"Aizawa san, calm down. There is no fixed time. It all depends. While some people could retrieve the memory almost in an instant, others take a few years to do so."

The doctor moved away from Aizawa and took the report from the nurses' hand and examined it.

The room went silent for a while. Aizawa was too overwhelmed to speak. He lay quietly, staring at the ceiling for a while. The doctor came to him again and looked at his pale, upset face.

"Don't worry Aizawa san. Concentrate on your health from now on. You will experience bits or flickers of memories sometimes. Try not to push yourself too hard by trying to remember what happened. It isn't good for your recovery. I will arrange another scan for you immediately. Any questions?"

Aizawa shook his head. He watched the doctor and his two nurses exited the room, leaving him alone in the hard hospital bed, contemplating what he should do. He thought about Ma-kun and Ken, thanking God that he could still remember his band mates; and wondered what are they doing right now.

_2 months_. Aizawa thought about the doctor's words. _It's been 2 months already?_

* * *

Eiji entered NG productions' building and found Shuichi sitting at the lounge. He walked towards the teen and smacked his shoulder in a friendly way. Shuichi's surprised looks greeted him at first, then it slowly turned into a bright smile. He jumped up from his seat and hugged Eiji.

"Eiji!!!!" Shuichi greeted.

"Morning to you." Eiji greeted; his lips curved a smile at Shuichi. His heart was bursting with joy when he experienced his Idol's affectionate greeting towards him.

_Yes. This is the way I wanted it to be! Shuichi sama's warmth, his friendliness..._Eiji thought proudly as he watched his Shuichi sama stepped back from him.

"Ne..Eiji, check out my hair! I've just changed the shampoo yesterday! Guess what's the flavor this time?"

Before Eiji could reply, Shuichi went on. "Mango! Could you believe this? I was afraid to try at first because I'm not a fan of anything except strawberry, but after I've tried it, I found that I love it so much! It's smells good, right?"

Eiji smelled the teenager's hair when Shuichi offered him. He did smell good. For Eiji, anything will be good as long as it's Shuichi.

"Urg... I prefer your strawberry shampoo. This one if a little....." Eiji paused, purposely went against Shuichi.

"You don't think it's nice?" Shuichi said glumly. The sparkle in his eyes disappeared almost immediately, leaving them almost lifeless.

"I was just kidding! You're fooled." Eiji laughed as he ruffled Shuichi's hair.

"Mou... Eiji! You're soooooo bad!" Shuichi pouted but laughed along.

* * *

Yuki was frustrated. If possible, he felt like smashing the whole apartment. He felt his heartbeat pounded hard against his ribs, his breathing quickened as he sat on the couch. He was so angry that his hand was shaky when he lit the cigarette on his mouth.

By the time he inhaled the cigarette for the second time, he felt calmer. His breathing returned to almost normal, though the blood in his body was still raging. He was thankful that Shuichi was not in the apartment at the moment, or he will seriously smacked the teen to vent out his frustration if he could not control himself.

Lately, Shuichi has been extremely friendly with the psycho. Yuki did not know when it all started because Shuichi's conversation was all about him. _Eiji this.... Eiji that. _Of course, Yuki did not bother to listen to Shuichi's stories about Eiji. It's enough to make him puke and lose his mood the moment he mentioned Eiji's name.

Whenever Shuichi came back from work, he would start talking in his hyper mode. Normally, Yuki would not mind as he was quite used to the brat talking in that way, but when Shuichi's topics were mainly about Eiji, Yuki flared up.

_God damn it. _Yuki felt like taking a gun and blow Eiji's head off. _What the hell is wrong with the bastard? _His young lover looked almost bewitched, possessed or had drank some sickening potion the minute he start talking about Eiji.

_That fucking manager. He must have done something to Shuichi. _Of course Yuki did not believe that Shuichi was possessed; he was far saner than that. The writer only wanted to know what has caused his brat to act like that.

_God, Am I jealous?_ Yuki thought, mortified by the thought. He pushed the thought away instantly, and reaffirmed himself that he was NOT jealous. Crushing the cigarette on the ashtray, he stood up and walked towards the balcony.

Yuki did not realise that it was already late evening. He was busy contemplating with his thoughts that he did not even notice the sun was almost down. The cool evening breeze welcomed him, messing up his blonde hair. He pushed it backwards and rolled up his sleeve, allowing himself to enjoy the evening breeze.

"Tadaima!"

Yuki turned and found his hyperactive lover was back, bouncing his small, petite body towards him. Yuki leaned his back against the balcony, resting both hands on the steel bar as he smirked.

"Yuki!" Shuichi threw his bag aside and jumped towards the blonde, like a pet who was pleased to see his master. He hugged the writer tightly - so tightly that Yuki felt he could barely breath.

Pleased with Shuichi's affectionate manner, he hugged the boy back and murmured. "You're early today, brat"

Shuichi looked up and smiled. Releasing himself from Yuki, he answered simply. "Eiji gave everyone off early today."

Yuki winched when he heard Eiji's name fell from Shuichi's lips. _No big deal, Yuki. It's his name after all. What do you expect Shuichi to call him other than his name?_

Yuki led Shuichi inside and closed the huge window that separates the living room and the balcony. They sat down at the long couch, something that Yuki enjoyed doing every night with Shuichi.

"You know, today's practice was horrible! Fujisaki shouted at me because he said that I sing like shit!" Shuichi pouted as he settled himself comfortably next to Yuki.

"You always do." Yuki replied amusingly when he tried to picture the situation.

"Hidoi.." Shuichi hit Yuki lightly on his lap. He continued, "Anyway, I was not singing like shit! He was the one who played the wrong notes, and it caused me to go out of tune! Hiro was laughing until tears rolled out from his eyes."

Shuichi placed his head on Yuki's lap and allowed the writer to toy with his hair. He loved it when Yuki play his hair; it made him special and cherished. He continued talking when Yuki showed no objections to his ramblings.

"And then comes lunch. I had lunch with Eiji today since Hiro wanted to go somewhere else. Fujisaki and Sakano was called into the office by Touma."

Shuichi suddenly sprang up from Yuki's lap, startling the writer for a second. He stared at Shuichi's excited face and silently prayed that the singer wasn't going to start another conversation about Eiji. He had enough of him!

His fear was confirmed the moment Shuichi opened his mouth.

"You know, Eiji was really funny. The minute I went into NG building today, he was there to greet me. And did you know how horrible he was? I told him that I changed my shampoo and he didn't like it! He said it reminded him of the yucky mango smoothies that he tasted yesterday."

Shuichi was already laughing now. "Yuki... did you know what Eiji told me?"

Yuki wanted to say _No, I don't want to know_, but it was obvious that Shuichi wasn't even giving him a chance to reply. He went on before Yuki said anything.

"He said he saw a man drinking smoothies that day with his girlfriend. Another schoolgirl who was wearing an exceptionally short skirt walked past him and winked at him. Do you know what the man did? He spurted out the smoothies right at his girlfriend's face!" Shuichi clutched at his stomach after the final word, laughing.

Yuki did not know what was so funny about that. He crossed his arms on his chest and curved a fake smile to please his young lover. He knew he wasn't in his best mood now. He could almost feel his blood boiling in his body, like a volcano ready to erupt. He prayed that Shuichi would stop his nonsense about Eiji, or he could not guarantee what he would do.

"Shuichi, let's eat. I'm hungry." Yuki said purposely.

"Wait, Yuki. I'm not hungry. And Eiji said that I look better these days. He said my skin is in nice colour, although I can't remember what exactly he has said about my skin. It made me feel so good!"

Shuichi crossed his legs and continued, "He's really a cool manager! You know how Fujisaki liked to tease me about being an idiot, and how Hiro liked to make me look like one? Eiji is simply different! He asked them not to be so cruel and stood by my side! He helped me to counter attack them! You should see how Fujisaki and Hiro looked like after receiving the blow from Eiji!"

Shuichi was laughing again, "That was priceless! I have never seen Fujisaki looking so defeated!"

Yuki decided that he had enough. "Enough," Yuki commanded softly. "I want to eat," he said as he pulled the teenager up.

Yuki knew that he was about to go ballistic soon if Shuichi didn't stop mentioning Eiji's name soon. The anger he suppressed twenty minutes ago might just blow up. However, before they could make it to the table, Shuichi wriggled away from Yuki's grip and jumped excitedly in front of him.

"Yuki, one last one! This is really funny!"

Yuki decided to let him finish what he wanted since he promised that it would be his last one. He supposed he could still bear with it.

"Go on." Yuki gave his approval as he walked towards the kitchen and retrieved a glass of from the cabinet.

"When I was at the karaoke bar with Eiji, he told me that..."

Yuki almost dropped the glass he was holding. _Karaoke bar? When did he go to the karaoke lounge with Eiji?_

"When?" Yuki swung around to face the teenager and barked.

Shuichi did not notice Yuki's changes. He went on casually, "The night when I got home a little drunk." Shuichi went on immediately, excited. "You should hear this Yuki, it was so funny that I had to grip Eiji's hand to control my laughter."

Shuichi laughed. "Eiji gave me some beer and we were having so much fun! Oh yes! He told me another joke. This one was pretty lame, but it's quite funny as well!"

Yuki gripped the glass so hard until he thought it would break if he did not place them on the sink nearby. He hoped Shuichi would notice his anger and put a hold onto whatever he was saying; however the singer was too busy and excited to realize it.

Not only I found that he went to a karaoke bar , but he went with Eiji! And on top of that, he took the alcohol eagerly from Eiji!

"Ne ne.. Yuki.. Eiji told me that there was this girl who was his classmate ..."

"ENOUGH!" Yuki barked.

Shuichi jumped when he heard Yuki's loud voice shouting at him. He raised his eye level and found Yuki's eyes had narrowed, his jaw tightened and his expression wasn't impressive as they had been half an hour ago.

"Yu..ki.." Shuichi whispered, slightly alarmed with Yuki's rage. It has been a while since Yuki flared up. "What is wrong?"

"Shut up!" Yuki shouted. He finally could not hold it any more. He's sick of hearing Eiji's name, and even more disgusted when he found out about Shuichi's whereabouts that night with Eiji.

Shuichi, obviously worried with his lover, went forward and placed his palms on Yuki's arm, only to find them yanked away by Yuki.

"Don't.... touch me." There was a brief moment of shock for Shuichi. He never expected those words from Yuki's mouth. He could see that his blonde lover was obviously upset but he did not know what. Daring himself to ask again, he moved closer and pressed his shorter body against Yuki's.

"Yuki... what's wrong? I'm sorry that I was talking too much. I know you're hungry. I was only trying to share the jokes that Eiji had told me."

Hearing Eiji's name made Yuki even angrier. "I said.. Shut the fuck up!" Yuki pushed the boy away with all his strength.

**Thud**

Yuki heard the loud noise and turned his head immediately. He gasped in horror when he saw the singer was thrown almost to the corner of the living room, crashing the side table as he landed.

Shuichi groaned in pain. His back hit the side of the table and it was throbbing like hell. Silent tears slid down his cheek and he brushed them away as he tried to stand up. Yuki had never do this to him before. Even when Shuichi accidentally deleted his documents in his computer, Yuki had never raised his finger.

Angry at Yuki's unreasonable manner, he strode towards him and forced his chin to look up at him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Yuki? I was only talking about Eiji and his jokes!" There was an angry outburst from Shuichi.

Yuki looked away. He wanted badly to inspect Shuichi's back to make sure that he's all right, but his blood was still boiling in anger and frustration. "Shut up..." was all he said.

"I hate you Yuki! You're like possessed. One minute you're warm and the next, you turned into as cold as an ice. You were doing fine when I came back and then you pushed me away for whatever selfish reasons of yours!"

"Possessed? I'm possessed?" Yuki did not believe what he had heard.

"YES, you are!" Shuichi shouted. "I don't know what the hell was wrong! You're like an angel just now, listening and comforting me and now you look like a Satan! Wait! - Even Satan will need their winter jackets when they see you like this!" Shuichi burst out angrily.

When Yuki did not reply, Shuichi went on as he was still pissed off with Yuki. "I was only talking about Eiji and his jokes; what the hell that's got to do with you? I hate you Yuki! You don't know how to be considerate at all! I bet the word does not even exist in your dictionary! Your vocabulary begins and ends with what Yuki Eiri wants! I rather be with Eiji than you! At least he understands me and......."

**Smack**

Yuki stared at his bare hand after he slapped Shuichi hard on the face. He could not take it anymore. He lost his cool, his sanity when he heard the sarcastic words from Shuichi's mouth. It hurt him; it hurt his pride to hear that Shuichi accused him of not being considerate and he rather be with Eiji than him. He exploded, raised his hand and smacked him hard on his face before he even knew it.

Shuichi's shocked eyes gazed at Yuki's after a moment. He raised his palm to his face and winched when it hurt. He knew he wasn't dreaming as his cheek burned the moment Yuki's palm left his cheek. He almost did not want to believe that Yuki had just slapped him.

Shuichi touched his cheekbone and found that it hurt more than his cheek. He saw Yuki's ring on his finger and guessed that the ring much have slammed onto him as well. More tears flowed as he continued to comfort himself by touching his swollen cheekbone again and again.

Yuki stood in front of his lover, motionless. He felt his palm numb right after he slapped Shuichi. As Shuichi turned his head straight towards him, he was shocked, utterly speechless when he saw Shuichi's cheekbone was swollen. Blood drained out from his head as he raised his hand and he found that his ring rested on his third finger securely.

_God... What have I done? _

Shuichi stood up straight and looked at Yuki with full of hatred in his eyes. He was in pain. His back did not hurt that much now, but his heart did. He felt that his heart has just shattered into pieces. He did the first thing that comes into his mind. Sobbing uncontrollably, he grabbed his bag pack and ran out of the apartment.

Yuki saw Shuichi's hatred eyes softened before he dashed out of the apartment. He had no strength to run after him. He was still angry, frustrated, disappointed and worried; he couldn't decide which one he was feeling right now. Mixed emotions swelled in his heart and he slumped onto the couch, exhausted.

The apartment looked lifeless now without Shuichi's presence. A tear escaped from his eye. And another. Soon, Yuki found himself crying. The worst part was, he didn't know why.

Shuichi didn't stop running until he reached park. The park was peaceful and quiet at night as there was not a single soul in sight. He sagged down on the bench nearby, brought his knees closed to his chest and sobbed.

* * *

Eiji hummed cheerfully as he prepared himself dinner. Clad in his working suit and an apron draped over him, he prepared his favorite Japanese cuisine. He laid everything on the table neatly and smiled with satisfaction. The rice, side dishes and soup were simply perfect.

He took out his apron and left it hanging on the chair before taking a seat. He took a moment to admire his cooking skills, and wondered how wonderful it would be if Shuichi sama could join him for dinner. Just by thinking of Shuichi sama having dinner with him, in his apartment made him excited and he made a note that he would certainly do so.

He raised the chopsticks and placed them between his hands. "Itadakimasu!" he whispered to himself. He was about to take his first bite when the doorbell rang.

Annoyed, Eiji replaced the chopsticks and strode towards the door. He threw it opened without even bothering to check through the hole or asking who was at his doorstep.

"Do you have any idea...." Eiji's voiced trailed off when he saw Shuichi stood at his front door.

This was too good to be true. I was just thinking about him and here he was! Eiji smiled. The smile immediately disappeared when he noticed something was wrong with the singer. Shuichi was still wearing the same clothes that he wore in the morning, his backpack slung carelessly over his shoulder and his head bowed.

"Shuichi?" Eiji asked, slightly alarmed.

Eiji's eyes widened the moment Shuichi raised his head. He gasped, shocked with what he saw. Shuichi's left cheekbone was swollen; the blue-black circle on his face proved it.

"Shuichi, what happened? God, are you alright?" Eiji quickly pulled the teenager in and slammed the door behind him. He led him to the sitting room and pushed the boy down before hurrying to the cabinet to retrieve the first aid box.

He returned to Shuichi's side immediately after grabbing the box. Rummaging through the box, he took out an antiseptic and some cream. He was about to clean Shuichi's wound when Shuichi's hand pushed Eiji's hands away.

Realizing that Shuichi did not want to accept the treatment, he placed them down again. He was kneeling in front of Shuichi, trying to catch a glimpse at Shuichi's eyes as the singer's head bowed low.

"Shuichi.. what is wrong?" Eiji asked worriedly. _What is wrong, Shuichi sama? Why is your face swollen? Did you fall down, have you been bullied by some street thugs? Please... tell me!_ Eiji's heart screamed; he felt that he's about to go crazy soon as he failed to gauge the singer's problems.

Finally after a silent moment, which seemed like an eternity for Eiji, Shuichi tilted his head up and looked at the manager. The manager cried out aloud when he saw Shuichi's swollen eyes stared at his; his eyes were red from the crying. Eiji failed to notice them when he stood at the door as the lights were poorly lighted.

Without a word, he cupped Shuichi's face in his hands before Shuichi could bent down his head again and took a good look at his idol's face. His eyes were fiery red, so does his nose, his left cheek was slightly swollen, indicating that he was either punched or slapped. The bluish mark on his face was turning into a deeper colour.

"Shuichi, did some street thug bully you? Or was it...." Eiji quickly stopped himself from asking. He wanted to ask if Aizawa's team members came for revenge.

Eiji felt his hands wet and noticed that Shuichi's was crying again. Shuichi pushed away Eiji's hands from his cheek and lunged forward. Like a child, he wrapped his smaller body against Eiji's and cried.

Eiji let the teenager cried as he patted his back lovingly. Part of him was pleased as he was holding Shuichi sama, while the inner part of him was worried and angry with whoever who made his Shuichi sama cry.

Shuichi's sobs eventually slowed down and pulled back. Eiji watched Shuichi wiped his face with his long sleeve cotton shirt before looking at him.

Eiji saw the first smile from Shuichi. "Arigatou, Eiji. I'm sorry I came like this."

The manager was about to ask Shuichi what happened when he heard Shuichi's stomach growled. Decided to let matters off for a while, he curved a smile and asked Shuichi whether he wants dinner.

The singer embarrassedly admitted that he hadn't take his dinner and found himself pulled towards the kitchen in an instant.

"Wow... you prepared this?" Shuichi asked, taking a seat.

"I was about to have my dinner. There's plenty of food. I'll get you some rice." Eiji offered and went to retrieve a bowl.

"Thank you." Shuichi said quietly. "I'm sorry I bothered you during dinner. I tried to call Hiro, but he was in Kyoto visiting Ayaka and I have nowhere to go ... so I.." It was almost a bare whisper.

"No!" Eiji interrupted immediately. "You can come whenever you like. We're friends, remember?" _And you're welcome to stay here for the rest of your life, if you want._ Eiji added in his mind.

"Thank you." Shuichi murmured again. He took the bowl from Eiji gratefully and started eating.

"You know Eiji, this is good!" Shuichi said excitedly after taking his first bite. "I was never a good cook. Yuki always said...." Shuichi broke off the minute he mentioned Yuki's name. It brought him back unwanted memories.

It did not take a genius to guess that Shuichi must have an argument with the great Yuki. Eiji noticed Shuichi's mood changed almost instantly the minute he uttered Yuki's name. He clenched his teeth in anger when he thought about it and he was even angrier when he saw the swollen cheekbone.

That bastard must have hit him.

_You bastard. How could you hit Shuichi sama like that? What has he done to deserve this? I swear, Yuki Eiri.. That I would blow your fucking brains with a gun one day!_

"Did anything go wrong between you and Yuki san?" Eiji asked after summoning his whole courage to do so.

Shuichi placed the bowl on the table and shook his head. He didn't feel like telling Eiji what had happened. Shuichi knew that Eiji could be trusted, but somehow he wasn't ready to open his problems to him yet. _Eiji is not Hiro._ Unlike Hiro, Eiji could not understand his relationship with Yuki.

Eiji took note that the teenager was not ready to tell him about his problem. It was quite a disappointing factor as it reminded him that he was still not up to Hiro's level yet.

"Eiji, do you have any beer?"

The manager stood up and walked towards the refrigerator. Taking out a dozen cans of beers, he placed them in front of Shuichi. The singer gratefully accepted the drink and opened a can without delay. He gulped down half the can, welcoming the bitter taste, which he normally detested.

"Come on, Eiji. Drink with me." Shuichi invited as he moved towards the living room.

Eiji complied and opened a can before joining Shuichi. He badly wanted to know what happened but if Shuichi sama did not want to tell him, he will not push him either. Whatever his reasons might be, Eiji knew that he would never forgive Yuki Eiri for hitting his Shuichi like that.

_Shuichi sama. Why do you suffer because of him? That cold-hearted writer doesn't even deserve you. Look what he has done to you! Eiji thought angrily as he gulped down a can_.

Eiji was so busy with his thoughts that he did not notice Shuichi was already drunk. By the time he realized it, Shuichi was already leaning against the cushion, his eyes closed.

Eiji knew that the teenager's alcohol consumption level wasn't that good. The night they went to the karaoke bar, Shuichi had only one drink and he was already at his limits. He looked at the table and realized that Shuichi had taken almost 5 cans of beers.

Placing his can of beer carefully on the table, he carried the teenager to the long couch and placed him on it. He brushed away Shuichi's locks that fell onto his face, admiring Shuichi's innocent face as he did.

He frowned when he saw the swollen cheekbone again. Lowering his face slightly, he kissed Shuichi's swollen cheek softly and pulled back, shocked with his own actions. He could not believe that he actually kissed Shuichi sama! Never in his wildest dream that he thought he could actually kiss the 'real' Shindou Shuichi!

Like a bee attracted to honey, Eiji found himself wanting more of Shuichi. He tugged at his hair gently, playing with them lovingly before inhaling it. Shuichi was right. The mango shampoo suited him perfectly.

Eiji's heartbeat rose as he moved closer to Shuichi. He was sitting on the floor beside the long couch now, looking at his number one idol, refusing to believe that the real Shindou Shuichi was there, sleeping on his sofa.

He bent his head down and gently brushed his lips onto Shuichi's soft, warm lips. Shuichi tasted beer but nevertheless, still delicious.

"Yuki....." Shuichi moaned softly.

Eiji stilled for the moment. Shuichi thought that it was Yuki instead of him. An evil thought immediately came into his mind. Should he carry on and pretended to be Yuki?

Eiji decided to wait and see. He kissed his lips again and thrust his tongue the moment Shuichi moaned and whispered Yuki's name again. Eiji traced his fingers down to Shuichi's navel and slid his hands into Shuichi's T-shirt, caressing Shuichi's soft skin.

Eiji grew excited when Shuichi responded to his kisses and caresses. He made up him mind to continue what he was doing as he was at a point of no return. As he was about to carry the teenager to his room, someone knocked at his door.

_Somebody is seriously going to die here._ Eiji thought angrily as he walked towards the door. He peeped through the hole but found no one. Curious, Eiji opened the door to confirm if some kids were playing pranks on him.

Eiji hasn't taken his first step out the door when Yuki Eiri moved in front and stood in his way, blocking him.

Yuki's icy expression greeted Eiji. He ignored the formalities and went straight to the point.

"I believed that my Shuichi got lost and had accidentally wandered to your place. I've come to bring him back."

* * *

Eiji finally unleash his perversion! Woah.. that's scary...Why do I have a feeling that everyone is going to kill me after reading this chapter?

Better run! (kadzuki went into hiding and will not make an appearance until the next chapter,......well if she's alive to actually write)

Thank you to all the reviewers!

**tangerine-asuka:** Mmmm, I'm not sure about what Aizawa is going to do now, since he somehow lost his memory about the incident, but he will definitely do something later!

**dhrachth:** Gomen! I totally forgot about Shuichi's age. I always thought that he was 18! Thanks for pointing that out!

**Dntfckwifme**: Wah! Thank you! (hugs Yuki/Shuichi plushie) I love them!! Ne..ne.. since I updated this chapter faster than the rest, do I get more? I think Eiji would definitely kill K in the later chapters. I don't think he can stand the jealousy anymore! Thank you so much for your reviews!

**Kitty in the Box:** Thank you so much for your review! Somehow, I can't get Yuki's jealousies of my head. I do admit that I'm having a fun time writing his character! Eiji should really go on another date with Shuichi; that would make him look even like a fishwife! Muahahaha

**clari-chan:** Hey! Just finish reading your fic (the one you write with darksaphire) When are you updating? (wails) Gomen ne... about the grammar... I totally suck at it sometimes. But thank you for pointing it out!

**mitzuki-kun: **(grins) Yuki is having a fine time teasing Shuichi isn't he? Shuichi is such a cutie... I would love to tease him too!

**Mistal: The Poisoned One:** Aizawa is awake!!!! Sheesh.. Now I have to think what I'm going to write later. Thank you for your review!

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares:** Eiji is such a psycho! However, Shuichi might be safe with him though... since he would rather die to protect his Shuichi sama! Thanks for the review!

**Ildreen Love:** Thank you so much for your review! I love it! Gosh! I understand your pain! Homework is horrible! My own assignments are killing me! I'm still looking for someone to kill my lecturers. Anyone in mind?

**Bad Luck Fangirl:** Gravitation 8 is out! Banzai! (Throws confetti) have you read it? Thank you for your review!

**Alana-Star/SugarCat:** Thank you for the chocolate ice cream! I love chocolate flavour! Eiji... I think Yuki will definitely skin his ass if he knows what Eiji had done.

**Silverone:** Thanks for your recommendations! I had a fine time going through the sites!

**Lara:** Thank you for your reviews! Even though you missed out a few chapters, but you can read them all at once! And thank you for your praises! I agree with you, homework, assignments, projects.. they can be quite a hassle.

**darksaphire:** When are you sending your next chapter to clari chan? She's not going to update if you don't send her your chapter! Anyway, a toast to our new friendship! Writers block can be horrible.... It takes time to get it out.

**emerald-rei:** I try to reply to everyone I can, since they (including you) have been so nice to stop by and review! Before I start.. let me thank you for your support and taking your time to read my fic! I was flying in heaven when I was reading your review! A jealous Yuki is quite cute, isn't it? I simply love to torture him! I don't mind if you write the review offline, copy and paste it later! I will still love it! Feel free to kick Eiji (pushed Eiji towards emerald-rei san..)

**zafiro e carrillo:** You're welcome! It's a pleasure to talk to you in mails! I enjoyed it a lot! Will write to you more

**souka-chan:** Don't worry about not reviewing earlier, I'm happy that you actually took your precious time to read it! (grins) Now you know how Yuki reacts after knowing that Shuichi went out with Eiji. Eiji seriously has some mental problems.. I think I should have him checked up later! Gee.. Thanks for your lovely review!

I'm a huge fan of Tennis no Oujisama! Major Fuji Syusuke's fan!! (high fives with souka-chan) I love him so much, especially when he's angry! Gosh, he made Mizuki a nobody during the match! He's soooo cooool! (Squeals)

**Wonderful Teru:** Everytime I read your review, it made me so happy! I would seriously love more reviewers like you! I'm happy that you like Yuki/ Shuichi jealous scenes too! I hope this chapter satisfies you as well!

**Ashura Akuma:** The Queen herself! (applause from her fellow ministers, servants and slave) Damn... I don't know why Aizawa was awake either. Now, I have to think of something for Aizawa'a part! Hehe.. (Ashura: what kind of writer are you?)

Quit your innocent mode! Everyone here knows that the Queen of the devil will never be innocent! Muahaha... When are you updating your fic? I'm dying to read Yuki's battle scenes!

**Asma-Mitko**: Thank you so much for your praises! You have been so busy lately till we have no time to talk! Take care of yourself ok?

**Wasabii**: Honto? You love it? Thank you!

**Dark-Angel-Of-Grace:** You missed my updates? (cries) That's all right. You've got more chapters to read instead! Thank you so much for your review! If you're afraid that you'll miss my updates, let me know. I will e-mail you before I post my new chapter!

**FREAK014:** Haha.. Shuichi can be that dense sometimes. Let's forgive him (forgive me too for that) K will be playing his major role soon... Maybe in another 2 chapters or so! Please be patient until then!

**sol-nemesis:** Thank you for liking my fic!

**fallenangels1311**: Wow! Thank you for the review! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Pink3Butterfly:** Thanks for the advice. I do admit that I'm still quite lousy at grammar. I always confused myself with which verb to use. I will try to improve myself. Thank you for your comments!

**Sakaki's Little Sis:** Shuichi got it bad this time. For once, I do pity him. Poor Shu-chan! But he can't blame Yuki for being angry. He's only jealous! (aw... that poor guy) Thank you for the review!

**Setsuna Muraki**: Eiji is the craziest character I've ever created. Gosh, I still cannot believe that I created him in this fic! I made sound like a psycho, didn't I? I'm glad that my fic made you happy! Thank you for your review!

**I Love Athrun:** Thank you for your continuous support!

If you had reviewed me and did not find your name on the list, please feel free to shoot me with Mr. K's gun.


	14. Chapter fourteen

I'm so sorry for updating late! The assignments bugs are here and I can't shake them off!

**Help!** I'm doing a feature assignment on fan fiction. My lecturer commented on it and asked if I can expand the feature a bit. To do this, I need to interview some fan fiction writers. If you're willing to be interviewed by me, please give me your consent! I will send the questions to your email address as soon as I'm done with it! Thank you!

**Warning: **This chapter contains slight lemon scenes. I apologized if I've made anyone uncomfortable.

**Warning 2:** Please excuse my inexperience in writing lemons. This is my first attempt and I'm rather lousy at it!

Edited by my life saviour, **Dntfckwifme**

This chapter is proof read by the Evil Queen **Ashura Akuma**

Thank you so much for helping me to correct my mistakes! (huggles)

* * *

Flashback

Yuki tossed away the cigarette the moment he felt his fingers nearly getting burnt. The cigarette flew into the air before falling a few floors below to the ground; he watched it fall as he rested his elbows on the balcony and continued with his thoughts.

Shuichi had left for close to two hours now. He had stared at the closed door for a few minutes, his mind blank. Yuki dragged his heavy body up and walked towards the balcony before retrieving a cigarette stick with his trembling fingers.

Yuki cleared his mind, calming himself down before taking out his cell phone to call Shuichi. The line was engaged. Cursing, he tried again. This time, Shuichi's cheerful voice message greeted him, asking him to leave a message. Yuki flipped his phone shut and chewed his lower lip worriedly.

_Where did the brat go? _Yuki thought, slamming his fist onto the steel bars of the balcony. _Hiro!_ Yuki concluded and dialled Hiro's number automatically. Thank God, he had saved it when Shuichi used Hiro's phone to call him once.

"Moshi Moshi?" Hiro answered.

"Hiro. Call Shuichi to the phone." Yuki said bluntly.

"Shuichi?" Hiro's voice was puzzled. "Shuichi's not here. I wouldn't want him to disturb my date." Hiro grinned.

"You're in Kyoto?" Yuki panicked.

"Yes, why? What happened?" Hiro sounded worried now.

"Nothing," the blonde mumbled.

Hiro sighed. "Yuki-san, you fought with Shuichi again, didn't you?"

"That's none of your business." Yuki answered coolly, tempted to end their conversation.

"For fuck's sake, don't try to act cool. You know you bloody well care about him." Hiro barked angrily. "I'm warning you, Yuki. Don't hurt him. He's been through enough."

"I don't need you to tell me." Yuki said before cutting off the line. "Damnit," he cursed, almost wanting to throw the phone away. He stood still, staring at the quiet houses below from his apartment and put his brain onto work again.

_Where did he go? He's not with Hiro, he will never return to his house... Masaka... he's with Eiji?_ Yuki's heart raced.

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Since Shuichi had been talking about Eiji all the time, it was quite logical that he would go to his place. Yuki felt chilly the moment he thought Shuichi was with Eiji. Without waiting, he pressed Tohma's phone number and waited impatiently for the other side to pick up.

"Yuki--" Tohma greeted.

"--Tohma," Yuki cut in. "I need Eiji's address."

"Sure, but why do you want it?" Tohma asked, puzzled.

"I'll explain later. I need it. Now!" Yuki stressed his voice.

"All right. Hold on," Tohma requested as he searched for his file. He gave the address to Yuki a minute later and asked, half afraid,"You're not going to bash him up, are you?"

Yuki grinned. "No, don't worry. I won't." he promised his brother in law. He said goodbye to Tohma hurriedly before he started to lecture him. He stared at the piece of paper he scribbled on and turned to grab his car keys and coat before exiting the apartment.

_Pervert, if you touch my Shuichi, you're going to pay._ Yuki thought grimly as he started his engine.

Eiji's apartment 

As Eiji found himself staring face to face with Japan's most prolific writer, he went silent for the moment, pondering what he should do. Pretending to be dumb and say that he hadn't seen Shuichi or move away gracefully and allow Yuki to carry Shuichi home? He couldn't decide which was the best.

His black eyes fixed at Yuki's angered expression again, his narrowed eyes piercing at Eiji's impatiently, waiting for an answer.

Yuki was the first person to speak. "Don't start giving me bullshit like, 'Shuichi is not here'." Yuki's low voice growled. Before Eiji could even defend himself, Yuki stated, "His shoes are here. He's inside." he said confidently.

"Yuki-san, what a pleasant surprise!" Eiji pretended to be stunned with Yuki's presence as he smiled. He decided to leave things be for this time, both because he wanted to plan his little revenge before administering it and because his Shuichi-sama was sleeping in the house.

"Let's not play civil." Yuki warned. He was in a foul mood ever since Shuichi left the apartment and it took him long enough to find this wretched place of Eiji's. The moment he showed up in his doorstep, he swore that he saw Eiji was truly shocked to see him. However, Eiji was a good actor; he regained himself soon enough.

When Eiji made no attempt to move, Yuki held out his hand and pushed him away roughly before walking into his one room apartment. He found his young lover curled up on the sofa, sleeping peacefully, oblivious to what was happening.

Puzzled, Yuki looked across the small living room and found several empty beer cans. It certainly explained why Shuichi did not even stir; he's a light sleeper who would wake up even though it was only a mere click of the door.

Instead of punching Eiji for offering alcohol to Shuichi, he grabbed the singer's backpack off the floor and lifted Shuichi easily off the couch. His light, petite body snuggled closer to Yuki, breathing deeply, as though as he was inhaling Yuki's scent.

Holding Shuichi firmly, Yuki's face softened as he gazed at his lover's angelic face. He was just about to turn when he noticed something at the corner of the room: a dartboard hung at a secluded spot of the living room, with unmistakably Yuki's picture pasted in the middle of a dart. The picture that was from a magazine, was almost torn with holes, clearly indicating that someone has been practicing with it.

Fighting urges to remain calm, he looked away before securing his grip on Shuichi and turned to leave the apartment.

Yuki had almost forgot that Eiji was standing there, watching his every move. He walked calmly towards the door and gave Eiji a cold stare that send shivers down to his spine. "Move." Yuki ordered softly.

"Shuichi-san.. he came and he was upset about..." Eiji blabbered, his eyes fixed on Shuichi.

"I didn't ask you that." Yuki snapped angrily. He hugged Shuichi in his arms tighter when he noticed Eiji was looking at Shuichi and said in a very low voice, warning him again. "Move away."

Eiji found himself could not do anything except to obey. The stare that the novelist gave him was cold and murderous. If Yuki Eiri could dazzle millions or Japanese readers by his eyes, he could look like a wild beast now; ready to attack, if Eiji were to show any signs of resistance. Eiji breathed in deeply and shivered before taking a step backwards when Yuki's malicious eyes continued to stare at his.

Eiji cleared the path, allowing Yuki to pass. Yuki walked past him without a second glance. As soon as he took his first step out of the apartment, Yuki halted. Still holding the sleeping singer in his arms, he spoke in a loud, clear voice that froze Eiji right onto his spot.

"By the way, you've really got some nerve by placing my picture on that dart." Yuki mocked with his back facing Eiji as he walked away towards the lift.

He punched the lift's button with his elbow and the door opened instantly. He walked in and waited for the door to close. As the lift's door started to close, he took one final across the apartment and saw Eiji was still staring at them, dumbfounded.

Yuki reached the ground floor less than a minute later, feeling his hand starting to strain. Shuichi might weight like a kid, but he _had _been carrying him for quite some time and he felt his strength beginning to drain. Placing him into the car with great difficultly, he started engine and the car roared away from Eiji's apartment.

Yuki peeped at the seat next to him where Shuichi was sleeping. The teenager was still asleep, his head slanted slightly towards the left. At every red light, he would gaze at the singer, before lightly tracing his finger along his jaw line. He reached home fifteen minutes later and carried the sleeping singer to his apartment.

Kicking the door shut, Yuki tossed his car keys and Shuichi's backpack onto the table before heading towards the bedroom that they shared. He placed Shuichi on the bed gently and bent down to remove his shoes. He found his lover's two feet bare and remembered suddenly that he had forgotten to take Shuichi's shoes from Eiji's apartment. Cursing, he decided to leave the worn out shoes there to collect dust. Shuichi had more shoes that he could wear and he would survive without that pair.

He yawned and realized how tired he was. He climbed onto the bed next to Shuichi, pausing a moment when he noticed Shuichi's bruised cheekbone. Guilt swept over him as he touched the slightly swollen skin, remembering what he had done a few hours before. He shifted closer to Shuichi and held his warm body close before dozing off.

Shuichi felt warm. He snuggled closer to his pillow and hugged it tighter, enjoying the warmness. Wait a minute.... His pillow can't be that big, and his pillow didn't have heartbeat! Subconsciously, he pulled himself away from his 'pillow'. He jolted up immediately and was welcomed by darkness. Panicking, he pressed the little light button on his wristwatch to check the time.

2.23 a.m.

"Koko wa...." Shuichi muttered groggily, trying his best to figure where he was. His head ached the moment he put his brain into thinking mode. Finally, he remembered that he was in Eiji's house, drinking beer with the manager.

This must be Eiji's bedroom. _God, was I hugging him just now? _Shuichi thought, mortified. He felt he had sinned; to think that he actually enjoyed hugging Eiji's warm body!

_But wait! Why is Eiji's scent is familiar to Yuki's? _Shuichi tried to look at the person sleeping quietly next to him, hoping to get a glimpse of the man. He was sure that the familiar scent was the same scent he had slept with every night, but why did Eiji smell the same?

He must have moved too much as the man next to him began to stir. Shuichi was about to open his mouth when the usual deep voice called him...

"Brat. Why are you sitting on the bed in the middle of the night?"

Shuichi could not believe his ears. It's Yuki. Wanting to make sure that he was not dreaming, he stretched his hands out blindly in the dark, trying to touch the man. He caught his face instantly and ran his fingers through his face before touching his ears. There's an earring!

"Yuki... It's really you." Shuichi gasped, surprised as he withdrew his hand.

"Of course it's me. Who do you think you're sleeping with then?" Yuki said, almost irritated. Jealousy seared through him, to think that Shuichi must have thought that he was sleeping in Eiji's bed instead of his.

"I thought... I thought...." Shuichi blabbered, trying to register how he ended up at home when he all he could remember was drinking beer at Eiji's apartment.

"You thought you where at Eiji's place?" Yuki asked. The dark room did not allow Yuki to see Shuichi's face, but he could briefly figure out where he was. He was angry even though he knew it was not Shuichi's fault to think that he was in Eiji's place. The boy wasn't even conscious then.

For a moment, neither of them talked. Shuichi thought about the hurtful words he had threw at Yuki before he ran out of the apartment childishly. He moved backwards and rested his back against the bed frame before hugging his knees close. He felt guilty for lashing out the words, before thinking. He badly wanted to hug him and tell him how much he missed him, but right now, he was too nervous to move.

Yuki noticed his lover sst beside him; he got up and did the same. He wanted to ask Shuichi if his cheek was hurting but his pride tied his tongue. He was thankful that the room was dark because he didn't know if he could look at Shuichi at all.

"Uhm.... I was there just now, how did I made my way home? I have no memories of doing so." Shuichi timidly asked.

"I went to his place and took you home." Yuki stated.

"How.. how did you know I was there?" Shuichi asked, surprised.

Yuki pondered what to answer for the moment. "It's not to hard to figure out. Since Hiro said that he was in Kyoto visiting Ayaka and you wouldn't go back to that little house of yours, the only place left is Eiji's." The writer heard himself confessing.

"But... but.... You haven't been to Eiji's house before... How...how.." Shuichi stammered.

"I called Tohma for his address." Yuki admitted.

Shuichi flared up instantly. "You're checking on me. You--" he accused.

"--Shuichi." Yuki cut in. Shuichi stopped what he intended to say and turned his head towards Yuki even though he could not see a single thing. Yuki rarely called him his name, and if he did, either he was angry or he had something important to say. The singer could almost picture Yuki's narrowed eyes when he was pissed and it gave him goose bumps just by thinking about them.

"I'm tired and cranky at being woke up in the middle of the night. I'm not in the mood for this shit." Yuki warned, raking his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Shit?" Shuichi raised his voice. "Oh, I'm supposed to shut up just because you say so?" Before Yuki could even reply, Shuichi said again. "Well, fuck you. I will damn well talk," he snapped angrily.

A little surprised with Shuichi's rebellious behaviour, Yuki warned again. "Shuichi, it's middle of the night and I don't want to shout and let the entire floor know that we're arguing. I'm not checking up on you, I merely went to his place to bring you home." Yuki said calmly. _Before he raped you,_ he added silently.

"I don't care! You're selfish! You were checking up on me. How could you do that? I can take care of myself! I don't need you to come and fetch me home!" Shuichi shouted, unreasonably.

"I'm warning you, you don't want to go that far." Yuki growled, aware that his anger had just raised another notch.

Ignoring Yuki's warning, the teenager continue to fight back. "What will you do if I carry on?" Shuichi mocked. "Will you slap me like before and kick me out of the house?" he shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed immediately.

Yuki caught his hand before Shuichi managed to walk away. "Where are you going?" He asked, annoyed.

"None of your business. You don't own me and I can damn well take care of myself." Shuichi gritted out angrily, yanking Yuki's hand away.

"You're going nowhere!" Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hand and pulled him back onto the bed. Shuichi landed back on the bed hard, knocking his head onto Yuki's hand.

Yuki straddled him before he could move, grabbing his wrists and pinning them over the singer's head with his strong hands, trapping him effectively into place. Then, Yuki brought his face closer to study Shuichi's face.

Yuki must have got used to the darkness because he could see Shuichi's defiant look staring back at him. The moon offered its assistance by shining its glow into the room, offering Yuki a clearer look of his lover. It pierced his hear to see Shuichi looked at him that way.

Realizing he could not untangle himself away from Yuki's firm grasp, Shuichi stayed still. He saw Yuki's angry eyes staring back at his; or was it sorrow? He stared at his blonde lover's handsome face, his anger forgotten. _God help me.. How could he be this good looking?_

"Yuki...." Shuichi whispered.

Yuki crushed his mouth onto Shuichi's before he could utter the second word. He didn't want to fight with the brat, because he knew he'd lose his anger and might hurt him again if he did.

Shuichi was expecting a rough kiss; instead Yuki kissed him gently and took his own sweet time exploring him till he felt butterflies in his stomach. As he kissed, the singer realized how much he had missed the feeling of warmth and comfort in Yuki's arms. He responded almost immediately, opening his mouth obediently for his blonde lover.

Yuki's firm grip faltered the moment Shuichi kissed him back. Shuichi took the moment to sneak his arms around Yuki's neck, pulling him closer. Slowly, he allowed his hands to travel upwards to Yuki's hair, caressing it lovingly before trailing them down to Yuki's clothed back.

The blonde broke the kiss, groaning. Without a word, he stripped Shuichi naked before leaving the bed to do the same. Shuichi lay on the bed and watched Yuki's magnificent body in awe as he stripped himself under the glow on the moon. He looked perfect.

Yuki smirked and climbed back on the back, straddling him again. He nuzzled his temple before kissing him once more. This time, Yuki kissed him hard and deep while his hands moved downwards and cupped his hardened erection, causing Shuichi to press wantonly against him.

"Yuki..." Shuichi gasped. "Please...." he pleaded, even though he didn't know what was he begging for. He felt hot as though as his veins were boiling. Yuki stopped and looked at Shuichi, almost afraid that his lover would turn him down. To his relief, Shuichi pulled him lower pleaded, "Please... I want you.... Don't stop!"

"I'll never stop, don't worry." Yuki's assured. His voice was low and rough.

They kissed each other hungrily, forgetting that they were in a middle of a silly argument. Yuki teased Shuichi until he sobbed, begging Yuki to take him over and over again. He arched upwards, nails digging into his shoulder. "Yuki, onegai." Shuichi choked.

"Look at me." Yuki ordered. Their eyes met, Yuki's were slightly narrowed while Shuichi's were wide; their gaze locked and held as he entered him, trusting hard and deep.

Shuichi screamed. He hooked his legs around Yuki's waist, tilting his pelvis up to take him deeper. He needed to quench his own thirst; the emptiness he felt inside.

Shuichi climaxed hard and fast, sobbing and crying out as Yuki continue to ride him mercilessly. It wasn't long before the larger body stiffened over Shuichi, shuddered and bucked from the force of his own orgasm.

Yuki rolled off Shuichi instantly before pulling his back towards his torso, wrapping his arms around him. "Does it hurt?" Yuki asked, touching Shuichi's cheekbone gently.

Realizing Yuki was asking him about his bruises, he shook this head weakly. His back rested against Yuki's slightly muscular chest, embarrassed, but he did'nt know why.

Shuichi knew that he had behaved like a child yesterday evening, throwing out those hurtful words without even considering Yuki's feelings. He always knew that Yuki loved him, how could he even doubt it for a second? He felt guilty to actually think that Yuki never understand him at all.

_Didn't he cook for you dinner all the time? Didn't he wait for you to come home each night? Didn't he listen to your annoying frets even though he had his novels to work on?_ Shuichi asked himself over and over again.

Shuichi braced himself and opened his mouth, ready with an apology. "Yuki... I'm...."

"I'm sorry."

Shuichi almost did not believe his ears. Yuki apologized to him? He sat up immediately and looked at Yuki, dumbfounded.

Yuki sat up and scrutinized Shuichi's expression. Despite the darkness, Yuki could see that Shuichi's eyes had welled up with tears. He was about to shake the brat and asked him what happened when the teenager threw himself at him, sobbing.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Shuichi sobbed. "I didn't mean what I said. I never wanted to be with Eiji! I was mad at that time and I blurted out the words before thinking!" Shuichi hugged Yuki tighter as he cried.

"I know." Yuki smiled, ruffling at Shuichi's hair affectionately. It felt so good to have Shuichi back in his arms and he was pleased after hearing Shuichi's confession about not wanting to be with Eiji. He hugged the teenager tighter, stroking his back lovingly.

* * *

Eiji stared at the dartboard after Yuki had left with his Shuichi-sama. He looked almost insane, his widened eyes fixed onto Yuki's picture while his thin lips curved into a smile. Then, he laughed 'til tears fell. Slowly, like the dead, he rose from his seat and took the darts before throwing them one by one; all five of them hit their target. 

Then, he went to the kitchen and took out a knife from the drawer. He gritted his teeth angrily as he walked furiously towards the dartboard. Eiji gripped shining tool tightly in his hands and plunged it into Yuki's face, tearing the picture.

"You _bastard_! **Bastard**!" Eiji screamed over and over again.

* * *

Thank you so much to all the reviewers! I love each and every one of them! You (reviewers) made me continue writing with your encouragements! 

**Mistal: The Poisoned One:** (kneels in fron of Mistal-san) Please don't kill me! I'll try to update faster from now!

**GravityNeko:** You're not the only one who asked for more perversions, I think I received a few other reviews asking for more! You're not weird, I assure you.. I think I'm the weird one. Thank you for sparing my life! (phew...)

**AshuraAkuma:** The queen has the heart of ice! She actually likes to see people getting tortured! Shuichi is so dense right? Baka Shuichi! Yuki is soooo kakkoi! I think I'll faint if I could have a date with him for once! (Ashura: dream on...kitty)

I can't wait for our Seigaku jackets! (rubbing hands eagerly)

**Alana-Star/ SugarCat:** I think Yuki will kill him if he finds out that Eiji had been kissing his brat. shudders But wait.. I think I won't kill him yet. I'll torture Eiji first, then I'll kill him! Nyahahaha (insane laugh) Alana chan runs to Leo for protection

**Dntfckwifme:** My e-buddy cum editor! It's really amazing how fast our relationship progress! I could still remember the first time I saw your mail in my inbox. I was utterly speechless! I want those plushies! (Snatches them from the bloodthirsty reviewers. Thanks for editing my work! (hugglez) You rock!

**Tangerine-asuka:** I don't know if this chapter disappoints you, because I decided not to write Yuki bashing Eiji up so soon! Gomen ne!

**Asma:** Glad that we're always friends! (wink)

**I love athrun:** Thanks for another review!

**Mountain-Dew-Pocky:** Don't fall! I'll pull you up now! (grins) Thanks for the review!

**DreamingToThis:** I'm so sorry I took so long to update! Stupid assignment bugs! Shoo.. get off me, bugs!!! Thanks for your review!

**fallenangels1311:** I'm sorry; I know I'm mean to shu-chan! I can't help it! He's fun to tease! But he's lucky to have Yuki Eiri! Thank you so much for liking my fic and reviewing!

**Paddy Marauder:** God Bless Maki Murakami sama. I'm going to build a shrine for her! No Eiji vs Yuki blood fight here. Those are for the final chapters! Gomen! Thank you for reviewing!

**zafiro a carrillo:** Don't worry. Take you time to email me ok? I don't mind at all! (hugglez) Thank you so much for your reviews!

**mitzuki-kun:** Don't cry! Yuki loves Shuichi too... He has his own pride..that's all (pats mitzuki-kun's back)

**sol-nemesis:** You're welcome! Thank you for another review!

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares:**

Doctor: Kadzuki san! ! Please calm Falcon-san down!

Kadzuki: pats Falcon's shoulder) Don't worry, I WON'T write a Eiji/Shuichi fic. Yuki and Shuichi are meant to be together, no?

**darksaphire:** I missed talking to you! If you're free, e mail me ok? Update your ficcie soon!

**Kitty in the Box:** Woah... Calm down Kitty chan! Calm down! Yuki was pissed off with Shuichi! He didn't mean it! Eiji, on the other hand, is an absolute pervert who takes advantage of Shuichi when he was in a vulnerable state!(Baka Eiji!) Thank you so much for replying my interviews! Do you mind if I send you another one later?

**Ildreen Love:** What will you do if you don't kill me (hides behind the cupboard) Eiji is still Eiji. He has double personalities. The goody Eiji and the psycho Eiji. I wonder if he's a Gemini? Pssst... let me tell you this.. Eiji will kidnap Shuichi.. in the coming chapters... Thank you for your reviews. I love them!

**izumi:** Phew... I thought so too. Imagine If Yuki did not arrive on time...

**Wasabii:** Yuki will certainly kick his ass soon enough. He can't do it now, because Shuichi is still there.. I will ask Sanzo to loan him his gun. Thanks for your review!

**Silverone:** Honto? Thank you so much! Your fic is getting better and better too!

**Bram:** Gomen!!! I need to use this dirty trick to get more reviews! I knew I left you hanging! Thank you for your lovely review!

**Moonfairyhime:** Thank you so much for your review! I'm really glad that you like it!

**feudalfairyfan4ever:** Waves Yuki/Shuichi flag. stay away, Eiji! Stay Away! Thank you for reviewing!

**XxMaster-ExX:** You have a cool pen name! Thank you for your comments (blushes)

**Ashley Vulpix:** Ashley chan! I'm glad that I talked to you! You're such a cool person to talk to! Gambatte in translating ok? Don't worry, Yuki will kill Eiji for you..I don't know what else to say because I'm talking to you almost every single day! We'll talk more in mails ok? (wink)

**t.A.M.a-Aki-KaeRi:** There will be more angst in the coming chapters... I do hope that you're ok with it. I will still keep some fluffiness because I love them a lot!!

**ApplesRazorblades:** Thank you so much for your review! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well!

**surrealgreen:** (sniff sniff) You took all the pain to find my fic! Thank you so much! If you're afraid that you can't find it, leave me your email. I will email you every time I finish a chapter! Sounds good?

**FREAK014:** God, I got to dig a hole to hide after I finish the fic because you'll be chasing me with a knife in your hands! Mommy! I'm scared! Thank you for your review!

**clari chan:** You're welcome. Your ficcie was really hilarious! Update soon ok?

**Gemm1:** No, don't worry about not reviewing. It's enough to know that you actually read it! You're not weird, because I love stalkers too! (high fives)

**Sadako Sumeragi:** Thank you for adding me in your list! Eiji is such a pervert right? I'll let you kick his ass later, don't worry ok?

**Nabichan Saotome:** Ohayou!! Thank you for your review! I love extra possessive and fussy Yuki! (faints)

**Sei Kou Ki:** I've UPDATED! Thanks for your review!

**Jakotsu101:** Uhm... I have a question. Are you a fan of Inuyasha? Your pen name sounds like one of the shichinintai group. I'm so sorry for the verb confusion that I always made... I will definitely try to improve. I asked someone to beta this chapter for me and I hope it's better! Thank you so much for your comments and suggestions.

**Crimson Glory:** Which ending do you prefer? Eiji doing perverted stuff to Shuichi or Yuki to the rescue? I can't write Eiji taking advantage of Shuichi too much because I have a feeling that every reviewer will come after me! (gulps) Thank you for your review!

**Sakaki's Little Sis:** Eiji is not only more evil than Aizawa, he's crazier too! Shuichi is such a lucky guy!!

**Kimra Dattei:** Welcome to the Gravitation fandom! I have to thank you for reviewing me. That's because as soon as I saw your chapter, I decided to speed up in my writing. Honto ni arigatou! Hope you had enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Kryptic Insanity:** Oh my god! You're actually pushing you studying aside just to read my fic! (sniff) I'm so happy! (Gives Kryptic san strawberry pocky sticks) Thank you so much!

**Red-Mizu:** Does your name means red water? (Sorry, I'm being busybody) Nah, I won't shoot you with K's gun because I still want to read your review!

Phew... I've completed my list finally! I don't think I've missed anyone.


	15. Chapter fifteen

Another chapter! I'm in a middle of my exams now and I really should be studying instead on writing fics. I'm such a lazy ass!

I would like to thank my Editor-in-chief, **Dntfckwifme** for editing my chapter and pointing out the mistakes that I've made!

To **AshuraAkuma**, my sub-editor, for reading and suggestinghow I shouldimprove the chapter! Thank you so much!

To **AshleyVulpix**, for translating my fiction into Spanish!

(muaks). A kiss for all of you.

* * *

"Do you feel any pain, Aizawa-san?" the elderly doctor asked gently, as his expert fingers checked on Aizawa's wounds. 

Aizawa shook his head, looking away from his wounds. He didn't dare to look below because it always made him nauseous whenever he did. The painkillers he took an hour ago were still working miraculously, so he wouldn't care even if the doctor chose to cut his stomach open again.

"There, we're all done." Dr. Uchiyama stood up straight, a broad smile lighting up his face as he looked at Aizawa.

"Thank you," Aizawa mumbled as he pulled the blanket up to cover his wounded stomach.

"Don't move too much. If possible, lay completely still." Dr. Uchiyama moved to the end of the bed and took the file on the table before writing something on it.

"Doctor, how long do I need to stay on glucose?" Aizawa stretched his hands to the doctor.

"Another day. You can try taking in liquids on your own after tomorrow." The doctor finished his report and slid the file to its pocket at the side of the bed before walking towards the door. "Take good care of yourself." The elderly doctor advised before closing the door.

Aizawa's unblinking eyes looked at the ceiling light and thought about Ken and Ma-kun. He wondered how were things going on at NG now. It has been two days since he'd woken up from his coma, and not a single soul had visited him. He wanted to make a telephone call, to inform them and ask what had happened to him.

The door opened softly and Aizawa groaned, thinking that it must be the doctor again. He was about to open his mouth when an unfamiliar voiced called his name.

"Tachi!" Aizawa turned his head slightly and saw a tall, dark haired man and he stared at him in bewilderment. "Tachi!" the man exclaimed again and was at Aizawa's bedside in a heartbeat. He sat down and gripped his hands firmly, a smile tugging at his thin lips. "You're awake!"

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Aizawa asked curiously. The man gasped before releasing Aizawa's hand; his shocked eyes never left him.

"I'm Toru. Remember? Your high school friend?" Toru stopped for a moment before continuing. "God, don't you remember me?"

Aizawa shook his head. "I'm sorry, the doctor said I have this short term memory lost. I don't know why I can remember my other mates though." Aizawa answered confusingly.

"You can't remember a thing? Do you know who attacked you?" Toru gripped Aizawa's hands again.

Aizawa shook his head again. "I don't even know what happened. I woke up in the hospital bed, without any memory about the attack."

"I cannot believe this." Toru fell back onto the chair for support as he muttered to himself.

"Toru?" Aizawa whispered and he saw said man look up at him, questioningly.

"How did you know that I was attacked? And why are you the only one here? Where are the rest of our friends?"

Toru sighed, "You really can't remember a thing." He kept quiet for a moment before continuing. "Tachi…I have to warn you. What you will be hear, might not please you at all." Toru's dark eyes turned serious.

Aizawa became more confused. This man, Toru, he seemed to know a lot of things and yet he was hiding something from him. As he watched, Toru still gazed at him; he shivered and gave Toru's warning a thought. Could he accept what Toru was about to say?

It took him less than ten seconds to decide. He wanted to know more than anything, as he could not bear the thought of living without his memories. He took a deep breath and asked steadily. "I'm ready, Toru. Tell me."

* * *

"Brat. If you don't wake up now, you're going to be late for work." Yuki folded his hands on his chest and muttered at the sleeping teenager. 

Instead of waking up, Shuichi mumbled a _mmhmm _sound, wrapped the blanket tighter around him and continued his journey into la la land.

Yuki sat down on the edge of the bed and shook Shuichi's body lightly. When Shuichi gave no response, the writer decided to leave him be. He gazed at his lover's sleeping form, a smile tugging at his lips when he remembered this morning's lovemaking. They had loved so much 'til Shuichi dozed off almost immediately after their final session. Yuki had to clean him up before carrying the sleepy singer back to bed.

He climbed onto the bed, joining his lover. As if sensing Yuki's presence, Shuichi threw away the pillow that his head was resting on and snuggled closer to the blonde. Yuki welcomed the pink-haired brat, by wrapping his long arms around Shuichi and closed his eyes. He snapped them opened again after for what it seemed like an eternity and concluded that he couldn't sleep. Carefully, he untangled himself away and decided to work on his novel.

Shuichi made a small protest when the 'pillow' he was hugging left him but continued sleeping. Yuki massaged his arm with his free hand, hissing softly when the muscle pained. Leaving the room to his study, the writer smirked when he thought of what would his editor would think, if she knew he was writing his novels earlier than expected.

Yuki worked quietly for some time. He was utterly amazed how fast he could work when the apartment was quiet. By the time he finished typing, he realized that he had completed his work for two days. He continued anyway, feeling that he should not let the opportunity slip him by. After all, it wasn't everyday that he got inspired to write his novel.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Long, skinny arms draped around him from the back.

Yuki jumped before realizing that it was Shuichi. "Working," he answered simply. "You're awake?" Yuki's fingers continued typing; his gaze never leaving the screen.

"The bed's cold without you." Shuichi complained as he tightened his arms around his lover's neck.

Yuki smiled. He felt Shuichi's face pressed against his and couldn't help but to reach up and trace his fingers along Shuichi's jaw line. Shuichi continued to nuzzle his neck before planting light kisses along his neck.

Without warning, Yuki pulled him to the front. Shuichi fell onto his lover's lap gladly and quickly stood up before straddling him. He hooked both arms around the blonde's neck, looking at him passionately.

Yuki pressed the save button and shut his laptop before he rested both of his hands on Shuichi's slim waist. He lay back against the chair, trying his best to find some comfort in the small chair.

"Yuki, you're so beautiful." Shuichi whispered.

"I don't think that's an appropriate way to address a man, brat." The writer said, smiling.

"I don't know how to describe it, but you're beautiful." The teen concluded proudly. He brought his face closer to Yuki's and kissed him softly.

Finally settled down in the small space, Yuki tightened his arms around him and kissed him back, hard and demanding. His tongue moved deep in his mouth; savouring him until the teenager panted. His hands left Shuichi's waist and made their journey upwards, caressing his back before slipping them to the front to undo the buttons of his pyjamas.

Shuichi was on fire. Although they had loved each other many times that morning, he found himself fully aroused, responding to his lover's every touch. His skinny arms unbuttoned the garment, trying his best to tear away the clothing that covered his lover's torso.

Yuki groaned loudly when he felt Shuichi's hands on his bare skin, roaming his experienced fingers all over him. As the romance novelist was about to unzip his lover's pants, the phone rang.

Shuichi froze, frowning at the noise. He knew that Yuki would not be able to continue unless he picked up the phone.

"Fuck." Yuki cursed softly as he felt the teenager pull away from him slowly. Reaching out his hands to the table, he grabbed his cell phone next to the ashtray and flipped it open without hesitation. "Yuki Eiri," the novelist muttered dryly.

"Yuki-san." The cold voice of Nakano Hiroshi greeted.

"What can I do for you?" Yuki answered coldly, amazed how polite he was.

"Where's Shuichi?" Hiro asked angrily.

"He's here."

"Don't you fucking lie! I called his phone countless times and he didn't pick up. What the hell happened? I swear, if anything's happened to him, I'll wring your neck!" Hiro threatened.

Yuki smirked as he listened to Hiro's threats.

Shuichi was resting his head on his shoulder, inhaling the writer's familiar smell, playing his fingers along the chest. A naughty thought slipped by, and he smiled. Slowly, he pulled the zip down and slipped his fingers inside, squeezing him a little.

Yuki hissed and placed his hands firmly on Shuichi's, stopping his movement.

"I told you that he's here. Talk to him." Yuki pushed the phone to Shuichi's ears and muttered, "Please calm your friend down before I go deaf."

Shuichi removed his hands from Yuki, grabbing the phone from his hands and sulked. He placed the phone to his ear and said uninterestedly, "Hiro, it's me."

"You IDIOT! Why didn't you pick up that bloody phone of yours?" Hiro shouted.

Shuichi had to pull the phone away from his ear a few centimetres to avoid breaking his eardrums. He waited for Hiro to finish patiently before pressing the phone back to his ear.

"Calm down, Hiro. I'm sorry for not picking up the phone. The phone is in the bedroom." Shuichi sat upright now, listening to another round of Hiro's counter argument.

"So, did the bastard hurt you?" Hiro asked, after he had cooled down. "He called me last night, thinking that you were with me."

Shuichi went speechless. He looked at Yuki, who was staring back at him curiously; as though as he was interested to know what were they talking about. Pleased that Yuki had actually called to look for him, he smiled and replied, "No, he didn't hurt me. And he's not a bastard."

Shuichi was looking at Yuki so intently until the writer almost felt uncomfortable. Yuki knew Shuichi and Hiro were discussing about him; by the look of Shuichi's face, Yuki judged that Hiro must have told him something.

"Idiot, when are you getting your ass here? We have a press conference in an hour." Hiro demanded

"WHAT?" Shuichi almost shouted. "What time is it?" Shuichi swung his head behind to check on the small clock rested on the table and gasped loudly. "Shit… shit.." Shuichi mumbled. "I'm sorry Hiro, I'll be there." Shuichi climbed off Yuki's lap and began to pace in the small room, biting his fingernails. He flipped the phone shut and thrust it back into Yuki's hand, apologizing at the same time. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I need to get there A.S.A.P. or Touma will skin my ass."

"A.S.A.P.?" Yuki raised his eyebrows curiously.

"As soon as possible." Shuichi leaned closer and pecked the blonde's lips before turning to leave the room.

Yuki caught hold of his arm firmly and pulled him back to him. The pink-haired stumbled backwards and fell onto Yuki's chest, blinking confusingly. The prolific writer gave a smirk before asking, "Want me to send you there? It's faster than taking a bus."

Shuichi nodded happily. Before he could even thank him properly, his lover crushed their mouths together, and kissed him hard. Yuki was the first to pull away; his face was filled with desire as he leaned closer, murmuring, "Well, we need to get things done A.S.A.P. and get going." His voice thick with need and sex.

"Get things done?" the dense singer asked in daze.

"This…" he answered before locking their lips together.

* * *

Eiji sat in the conference room, waiting for Shuichi along with Fujisaki, Sakano and Hiro. He did not make an attempt to talk; the three seemed to be too indulged with their conversation to notice him, so he was left alone in the chair, thinking. 

The manager could not get yesterday's incident off his mind. The memories of Yuki Eiri, turning up in his doorstep, snatching Shuichi-sama away from his couch, had haunted him the whole night. He gritted his teeth in fury as he thought how Yuki had threw the words at him. He was even more frustrated with the way he had behaved in front of the writer.

_Great. That bastard would probably think that I'm afraid of him. _Eiji nearly slammed hisfists on the table.

And he had been so _close_. If Yuki had not shown up, then Shuichi-sama would have been his. Silently, he wondered how that bastard would treat the singer. He noticed that the writer wasn't too pleased with Shuichi in his apartment last night and the blonde would probably start another row or argument with his Shuichi-sama.

Deep down, he wished that an argument had took place, although he feared for his idol's safety. Yuki had hit him once and he would not hesitate to do it again. The other part of him told him that if the writer really did hit Shuichi, he would leave him. And when that time comes, Eiji would gladly open his arms wide to welcome the singer.

The thought alone sent his adrenalins gushing. Eiji smiled as he brushed his long sleeve shirt away to check on the time. He stood up in shock to find that there was only 15 minutes left until conference.

He spun around and directed his question to Hiro, who was waiting impatiently. "Hiro-kun, where's Shuichi? This conference is very important. We need all the members present."

Hiro stood up worriedly. "That brat. I told him to hurry. He knows damn well that we're having the conference today about our concert and yet he's having a fine time with that novelist of his."

Eiji's eyes widened in shock. "You mean, he's still at home with Yuki-san?" Hearing this, Eiji had a bad omen. If Shuichi were still at home at this time of the day, it probably meant that both of them had reconciled.

"Yeah, that idiot. If I get my hands on him, I'll wring his neck!" Hiro grumbled. Just then, the conference door threw open and Shuichi walked in calmly. Hiro spun at the sound of the door, ready to give his best friend a playful punch for being late. "What the hell happened to you?" Hiro exclaimed as soon as he noticed Shuichi's bruised cheekbone.

Shuichi laughed to ease Hiro's tension. "I tripped and fell on the corner of the table. Pretty bad, huh?" he laughed nervously.

His best friend was far too smart to be tricked. Shuichi was never good at telling lies and it didn't take him long to guess what actually happened. "Yuki hit you, didn't he?" Hiro asked; his dark, angry eyes stared at Shuichi's. Hiro's sudden comment elicited loud gasps in the room; all eyes searched Shuichi for an answer.

The lead singer staggered backwards a little, surprised at how well his friend read him. "No.. of course not! Yuki would never hit me."

Eiji was applauding Hiro silently for asking the question that he wanted to know since last night. True, he knew Yuki had hit him, but he wanted to hear it right from Shuichi's mouth.

"Don't you lie," Hiro warned. "Yuki called me last night. Clearly, both of you were in the middle of an argument. He hit you when things heated up and you ran off, didn't you?" he asked furiously.

If Shuichi weren't that nervous, he would have given his friend a pat for the correct guess. He found himself being cornered, struggling to find an appropriate excuse to calm the guitarist down. The looked at the rest of the room, pleading for help, only to find that all of them were waiting for his answers.

Eiji was so near to the truth. He needed to hear his idol say it, to tell him that the bastard had hit him the previous night. He felt his anger building as he looked at the blue-black mark on his cheekbone.

Fortunately, Touma came in that moment, breaking off any uneasiness that Shuichi felt then. Behind the president, walking in majestically, was Yuki Eiri.

Hiro wasted no time and lunged forward at the writer; grabbed him by the collar and hissed. "You hit him." It was a statement rather than a question.

Eiji gasped out aloud. All this time, he'd always thought that Hiro was the quiet type who didn't like to meddle in anyone's affairs. Looking at the new Hiro now, the manager found himself admiring the guitarist's courage for that little act.

"Take your hands off me," The writersaid icily.

"Hiro, please.. I told you; I fell down!" Shuichi tried to pull his friend's hand away from the blonde.

"Nakano-san, enough!" Touma stepped beside his brother-in-law and warned. " Our press conference will start anytime soon. I don't want any of the reporters to see this." When Hiro made no attempt to do so, Touma warned again; this time his tone was harsh. "Nakano. Take your hands off him."

Reluctantly, Hiro withdrew. His pink-haired friend gave a breath of relief at the withdrawal and immediately moved in front Yuki to shield him from Hiro. "Come. It's late and we need to get going." Touma returned to his usual self, ushering everyone out to move to the ground floor.

Yuki was ushered away by Shuichi, while the Sakano was trying desperately to calm Hiro down with his rather lame jokes. Fujisaki walked our gracefully as ever, not willing to care about the issues that took place a minute ago. Eiji was the last to leave the room, along with Touma.

Before Eiji could walk out of the room, Touma grabbed his wrist, halting his movements. Eiji turned to look at the president in surprise, only to find a pair of serious, angry eyes locked with his.

"Eiji-san, I hope you will behave yourself from this day onwards. If I hear any of your nonsense like putting Eiri's picture on a dartboard again, I won't hesitate. I will dismiss you instantly." Touma warned, his furious eyes never blinking. With that, he turned to leave the room, leaving a dazed Eiji alone.

* * *

Aizawa could not believe what he had heard, half-an-hour ago. His unblinking eyes stared at the white ceiling, trying to absorb what Toru had told him. 

"You asked me to help you to abduct Shindou Shuichi, the pop star." Toru had whispered.

_God, did I really do that? I've asked Toru to kidnap Shindou Shuichi? _Aizawa's heart raced. He knew about Shindou Shuichi, he was the uprising star and his rival in NG, but his brain failed to inform him about his hatred for the singer.

Vaguely, he remembered about him and Shindou threatening each other during rehearsals. He remembered how they had quarrelled over television shows, how they had competed to be the best band in NG. Details like how he learned to hate him weren't even registered in his mind.

What actually surprised him wasn't this; it was when Toru told him that he had attacked Shuichi for revenge. Aizawa was equally puzzled over Toru's protective behaviour and Shindou's attack.

_Why did Toru help me? Does Shindou Shuichi really hate me so much that he asked someone to attack me on his behalf? _Aizawa found that he could not answer his own questions.

_Tomorrow. _Aizawa decided. He would ask Toru more about the incident tomorrow, and if Shuichi was the one who was involved in it, the singer would pay for fucking up his life.

* * *

I cannot believe this! 329 reviews!Thank you so much! Pocky sticks for everybody! (Shuichi: Hey... that's mine!) 

**Anna Sartin:** You're my first reviewer! Thank you so much for adding my fic in your C2 group! I'm sorry for not e-mailing you about the interview. The truth is, I haven't started with it. I'm a lazy ass, I'm sorry. I will get them done as soon as possible ok?

**I love Athrun:** Thanks for the review!

**GravityNeko:** I know Eiji did not get anywhere, but don't worry… I have delicious plans for him later. (evil laugh)

**kaede11:** You must be a Rukawa Kaede fan right? I won't let anyone know how crazy Eiji isin the meantime, because I still want to torture him! Thank you for the review! And I'm sorry for the late update! Exams bugs are circling around me.

**Kimra Dattei:** Wow! That was a long review! You got the mangas! Now we can talk more about it. Yes, the manga was pretty expensive, but like you've said, it's WORTH it!

I can't think of a better way to make up other than having sex. It seemed to work miraculously in those romance novels I've read, so I thought of using the same thing. I've some problems too. Some reviewers wanted Yuki to apologise, while others wanted Shuichi. So, I decided to make them apologise to each other. . Reading your review did get me fired up, thank you so much for it!

**Ryuichi Sakuma:** Pika Pika! Thank you for the review! Pika Pika

**Ashley Vulpix**: Ashley chan! Please, you must not call me Kadzuki sama. (embarrassed) Thank you for translating my fic into Spanish. It's really an honour! Thank you so much for your review! We will talk more in e-mail ok? (wink)

**Mistal: The Poisoned One:** Everybody deserves a fan; even he's Eiji. I'm sort of glad that you like him. Thanks for the review!

**Moonfairyhime:** I don't know what to say other than Thank you!

**Gemm1, ApplesRazorblades:** Thank you so much for the review and I'm happy to know that you've enjoyed the lemon despite it was not that good!

**FREAK014:** (gulps) You said that you like to plan to make sure that you don't get caught. Which means, you're killing me! (Points a finger at FREAK, accusing)

**Flacon Zanbandia of Nightmares:** Fal-chan, you better get the jacket off or I'll send Eiji over to kiss you! Muahahaha (evil laugh)

**Clari chan:** It will take a while for Shuichi to actually realise that Eiji is not as sweet as he seems, I'm so sorry. By the way, I'm still waiting for your updates. (Tapping her foot impatiently)

**Kitty in the Box:** Kitty chan, I've just realised that you've been reviewing my chapter for quite some time and I can't thank you enough for it! (hugs) I'm glad that you like the chapter! I'm sorry for not sending the interview questions to you; I've been lazy. I swear I'll get it done!

**Dntfckwifme:** My bitching partner! Did I tell you that I love the way you flame people? You throw words right onto their faces! That is so fucking cool. I have been slow in updating; so I supposed I can't get those pulshies? (sniff) Looks at the plushies before snatching it away from Relle's hands and dashes off

Thank you so much for your suggestions and taking your time to edit my chapter! (hugs) You're the best!

**souka-chan:** I'll forgive you for not reviewing if you promised me to review every chapter from now on! Na… just kidding. Gomen ne, I'll make K come back as soon as possible.

**Wonderful Teru:** Same goes to you, Teru san. I'll forgive you if you promised to review me from now on!

**Ashura Akuma:** Ashura sama, don't faint! Guards, carry your queen to her chambers! (chuckles) Anyway, drop the ladylike manner. It doesn't fit you a bit!

You want 'Yuki' pillow? (ponders) Ok… You can have it, for an hour! (pushes the pillow to Ashura)

**AoiFurin:** Happy to know that you like my fic! You received similar assignment last time? Great! I can ask you lots of questions. I'll get the questions done as soon as possible. I'm such a lazy ass. Forgive me.

**tangerine-asuka:** Yes, Eiji is completely out of his mind! It reminded me of some stalker I've seen on t.v. Thank you so much for the review.

**sol-nemesis:** I'll be cheering if you review this chapter! (yay!)

**fallenangels1311:** (blushes) Thank you for your praises. In fact, I think I sucked at it. But like you've said, the more I write, the better I will get.. (I hope)

**jakotsu101:** I LOVE jakotsu! He's such a cutie. Too bad he did not survive. God, I swear, he's the cutest character in Inuyasha! (Jakotsu: Err.. kadzuki, this is Gravitation…)

I left you at a bad part? Gomen! (bows her head apologetically) Please don't scream in your library ok?

**Lara:** blushes. Thank you for the comments. To honour you, I will kick Eiji's butt myself.

**mitzuki-kun:** Aw… please don't cry. (offers tissues) I'll give you some pocky sticks ok? Thank you for your lovely review!

**Sei Kou Ki:** Don't apologise! It's perfectly all right, and I can assure you, it's not demanding. It made me laugh! Thanks a lot!

**Asma-Mitko:** Thank you so much for your reviews! (huggles) You're a good friend who has always supported me!

**darksaphire:** Darksaphire chan! I missed talking to you! Have you been busy? Please e-mail me when you're free ok? Don't forget to update your fic as well!

**clueless97:** (blushing for the 3rd time) Thank you so much for your review! No, you were paying attention to the fic, it's just I portrayed Yuki as a proud man who refused to admit his feelings to the brat.

**Alana-Star/SugarCat:** Your reviews made me laugh all the time! (grins) Eiji, just let him go for once ok? I'll torture him myself later! (Laughs insanely)

**Silverone:** Don't apologise. Eiji deserves a fan.

**Idreen Love:** Yes, you're the new Evil Queen! Any orders, my Queen? (knelt in front of Idreen) Thank you for liking that short lemon scene. Your favourite part was the first kiss? Maybe I should write that more often, to please the Queen. (laughs) I haven't decide which angle I should write, that is why I'm stuck at the feature. (I'm lazy too)

I haven't decided what I should do with Takieither.I have to ask dntfckwifme for some ideas. Eiji will keep the shoes in his room, I'm sure.. (nods)

You're so evil! How can you let Yuki die! NOOOO!! (cries) I haven't make up my mind if Eiji should kidnap Shuichi or not. I might just twist the plot a bit! Thanks for the wonderful review!

**Ne0G:** Thank you for your review! I will work hard!

**Sha:** Shuichi is a little OOC? I want him to be a little different sometimes. Don't worry, he will be back to his usual self in no time. Thanks for the comment!

**Crimson Glory Kai:** Yuki will never allow Eiji to touch his brat. (I won't allow that either!) I know how much you want to Shuichi to know about Eiji's true self, but now isn't the right time. I'm still having too much fun torturing Eiji. Be patient ok? Gomen!

**Autumn Snow:** You've finally found time to write the review! Thank you! (hugs)

**izumi:** No, you don't love me.. (sob sob) you love the lemon! (cries) You got it right. Eiji is damn angry about it, but he can't do anything. That poor man.

**DragonBlade:** Eiji is nuts! He can't think straight anymore. I think I have to shoot him soon.

**Silver on the Tree:** I've lost count how many reviews you've sent me! Thank you so much! Eiji is a sick pervert who would do anything to get Shuichi. Wait… think I'm the sick pervert since I'm the author of the story. Keep reading ok? I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Tenshi Lain:** Tenshi san, that's weird. I checked Ashley's fic and it's there, in the Spanish section. Did you miss it? Don't worry about your English.

**Berky Burke:** Thanks a lot for the review!

**Yuki :** I'm getting confused actually. Did you actually like the fic or hate it? Anyway, it's not surprising that you think that Yuki was a little OOC, because my fic was based on his thoughts.


	16. Chapter sixteen

(Gasp) I didn't know it's been one and a half months (Stands up bravely in front of the reviewers) I'm not going to hide! Go ahead and shoot me.

Internship sucks.

**Warnings:** This chapter contains lemon. If you're not comfortable with it, please don't read it!

**Saitaina-san** has polished my fic. It's shinier now. Thanks for editing! hugs

Edited by my **Editor-in-chief,** **dntfckwifme.**

**AshuraAkuma:** Working sucks right? I'll call you someday and let's bitch about it.

* * *

_Twenty minutes before the press conference_.

"Eiri, what happened to Shuichi? He has a mark on his face." Touma smiled as he poured his brother-in-law a drink from the mini bar.

Yuki sat on Touma's huge leather chair without permission and crossed his legs. "The clumsy ass fell down and hit his face on the edge of the table." Yuki replied before doodling with the president's Parker pen.

"You expect me to believe that? Come on, Eiri. I know you better. When I asked Shindou what happened just now, he looked away before answering me. The brat's transparent. Plus, why on earth did you call me and demand Eiji's address?" Touma chuckled before placing Yuki's red wine on his table. "You punched him, right?" The blonde leaned against the table next to Yuki as he asked. Yuki was debating whether or not he should tell his nosy brother in law the truth. _Damn_. Why was he so see-through in front of Touma? The cunning, sly blonde knew him inside out. He would even bet that his sister's husband could tell if he didn't shower for a day. "Well?" Touma asked, still smiling.

"Touma, I… I was angry with him." Yuki started off badly. He didn't know where to start his story. He was still pissed with Eiji and he wished he could fucking punch him - especially after the night he found Shuichi in his apartment.

"Why?" Touma stood straight, looking rather worried. Yuki always answered confidently, even when he wasn't sure. Looking at the writer now, the President couldn't help but to wonder if the man sitting on his chair was the cool writer he had known all his life.

Yuki set the pen aside slowly, leaning forward and placing both of his elbows on the table. He folded his fingers together before placing his forehead onto them. "I don't know what's wrong with me. He's gotten close to Eiji lately and…"

"Ah… you're jealous." Touma smiled, patting Yuki's shoulder.

"I'm going to shut up now." Yuki said angrily.

"I'm sorry, go on." Touma quickly zipped his mouth before Yuki decided not to tell him anything.

"He came home every night talking about Eiji. When I found that he went out with him, I pratically went ballistic." The blonde admitted shamefully. He didn't even dare to peek as he had already envisioned Touma's grinning face, laughing at him.

"That was why you smacked him? Eiri, I didn't know you were _that _possessive of Shindou." The President just _couldn__'t _resist teasing.

"I swear, I'll strangle you one day," Yuki grumbled.

Touma laughed. "I'm glad you still have your sense of humour."Yuki sighed and looked up. The shorter man stopped laughing the moment he saw Yuki's worried expression. "That's not all, isn't it?"

"The brat stormed out."

"And he went to Eiji's place. That was why you insisted that I gave you his address." Touma finished for him. He took the goblet of wine and handed it to the writer.

Yuki took it gratefully and gulped down the sweet liquid before setting it aside. "I knew he wasn't with Hiro since Hiro was in Kyoto that time. When I went to Eiji's apartment to claim Shuichi, I saw something."

"Something?" Touma raised his eyebrow. Now he was curious.

Yuki explained the dartboard he saw in Eiji's apartment the night he went to pick up Shuichi. Touma listened; his eyes never leaving Yuki.

"Touma, I'm not afraid of Eiji." Yuki added immediately when he noticed Touma's worried expression. What bothered Yuki wasn't the dartboard; he didn't even care about the dartboard, but he feared that Shuichi might be in danger. From what he had seen the night before, he knew that Eiji wasn't as sane as everyone thought.

"I know, Eiri. I know." Touma interrupted. He knew Yuki wasn't afraid of anything - either that, or he didn't give a damn about Eiji - but he didn't want to see his brother-in-law suffer again. What had happened in New York must not ever happen again. And Touma was determined to make sure of that. "Eiri, I hate to end our conversation, but I have to see Bad Luck now." Touma took his coat from the hanger and slipped it on. Then, he turned to Yuki and smiled. "Do you want to accompany me there?" Touma asked, knowing very well that Yuki would, as Shuichi would be there.

Yuki _hnnn_-ed but stood up. He gathered his coat and strode towards the door, leaving his empty glass of wine on the table.

As Touma extended his hand to turn the knob, he turned towards his brother-in-law and teased. "Eiri, if you want to hit him next time, avoid his face. His face has commercial value that's worth millions."

Yuki smirked. "I'll try to remember that when I hit you next time."

* * *

_After the press conference_.

"That was horrible." Shuichi stated.

"You knew _it_ would be horrible" Hiro replied, referring to _it_ as the press conference that ended about ten minutes ago. "Especially with the bruise on your cheek." Hiro sarcastically added.

"I can't help it! I didn't _mean _to fall down," Shuichi defended hotly, refusing to look at his best friend.

Hiro leaned over to Shuichi and whispered, "I know otherwise, but I'm not going to force you to admit it, if you don't feel like doing so."

Shuichi turned to Hiro and stared at him gratefully. "Thank you," he whispered before giving him a bear hug.

They were sitting in the comfortable chairs of the meeting room after the disastrous press conference. Touma came in with Yuki and seated himself in the middle of the oval-shaped table while Yuki took the empty seat next to him. The rest of them, including Eiji, sat around the table and waited patiently for the company director to speak.

"Eiji," Touma began.

Eiji jumped the moment the director called his name. Just before the press conference, Touma had grabbed him by the arm and warned him. Truthfully, he wasn't afraid of losing his job because he simply didn't give a damn about it, but he was afraid that Shuichi would find out about his partially insane hobby. He gulped down a lump and brushed off the forming bead of sweat at his forehead as he fixed his eyes on the president.

"Eiji, the concert is in four days. I want you to get everything ready by tomorrow." Eiji almost sighed in relief. The manager nodded before looking elsewhere. "Shindou, I'll ask Zen to cover your bruise. Try to hide your swollen cheek from the camera. Pray that it heals nicely and you won't have to do it." Touma said lightly before checking on Yuki's expression. The writer bore none.

"Zen?" Eiji asked stupidly.

"He's the NG's make-up artist. In fact, he's the best in Japan." Sakano quickly answered.

Eiji looked away, ashamed that he didn't know about that.

"Shindou, for security reasons, I have decided to ask my chauffeur to drive you around for these four days. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Shuichi jumped from his seat and exclaimed hotly, "But, Seguchi-!"

"I'm not taking the risk, Shindou-kun. I can't keep on cancelling the show." Touma said firmly.

Shuichi sat down glumly next to Yuki and remained mute. "Your full rehearsal starts tomorrow. Eiji, please explain the details to them. Make sure everything goes right. That includes sound systems, stage, dancers and so on." The President added.

After spending another half an hour reminding the members about their responsibilities, Touma called it a day.

Yuki pushed the chair backwards and stood up, amazed that he'd sat through the whole meeting. As he walked towards the door, he realized how stupid he had been. He could have gone back and started his work and if he was in the mood, he could have got at least half a chapter done. Instead, he had sat in the meeting room, listening to the entire meeting like a fool.

His mood turned foul the more he thought about it. He hoped Shuichi would not start another of his childish whines, or he'd blow up there and then.

"Shuichi, are you going back?" Yuki heard Eiji asked.

The writer halted his steps, swung his body around and searched for his hyperactive lover. He saw the insane manager stood next to Shuichi, trying to get as close to the teenager as possible.

He scrutinized Shuichi's looks and found that the teenager was struggling to find an answer.

Yuki smirked. _On the second thought, it__'s wasn't a bad idea to sit through the whole meeting._ The blonde took three huge strides to them and quickly draped his arm around Shuichi before Eiji could say anything else. "Are you coming home, Shuichi?" Yuki asked, giving his best smile.

Shuichi eyes lit up the moment the novelist called his name. He gazed up and found his blonde lover looking at him hungrily.

Yuki had to admit that his usually annoying lover never looked cuter. The singer's soft lips were slightly apart, innocent eyes stared back at his own; it made Yuki felt warm inside all of a sudden.

At the corner of his eye, the writer swore that he saw the manager biting his lower lip in frustration. Eiji didn't notice that he was looking at him, as the manager was busy staring at Shuichi instead.

"Um…I don't know, Yuki. I have a rehearsal later and I can't skip it," Shuichi answered as he looked at Touma uncertainly.

Touma turned his attention to the singer. He was about to ask Shuichi to have an extra practise session for the day when he felt Yuki's murderous glare right on him. Facing his brother-in-law, he confirmed the malicious stare Yuki was giving him. The President quickly granted the wish before the novelist decided to plunge a knife right in the middle of his heart. "I'm sure everyone's tired. Why not start fresh tomorrow?"

Yuki smiled cynically. He knew Touma would never disappoint him. Nodding at the president, he stepped aside and allowed him to exit the meeting room.

"That means I can go!" Shuichi's eager voice broke out as soon as Touma left. "Let's go home, Yuki!" Shuichi pulled at the novelist's sleeve.

Irritated with Shuichi all of a sudden, Yuki was about to ask him to bug off when he saw a spark of jealousy in Eiji's eyes. Deciding to play the game, Yuki cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around Shuichi's shoulder. "Let's go, Shuichi," he wrapped Shuichi is his arms and left the room.

Eiji heard that. He knew Yuki deliberately did that to make him jealous. He was so torn with jealousy that he was tempted to just shake Shuichi-sama, and ask him to open his blind eyes and take a good look at the bastard.

"Eiji, are you coming? Fujisaki and I are going for a drink," Hiro invited.

Eiji returned to his senses and quickly turned down the offer politely by saying that he needed to make a few important calls.

After saying his goodbyes to the remaining two members of Bad Luck, Eiji grabbed the president's chair angrily and threw himself onto it with such force that he could feel his ass hurt.

_Why? Why must you like him? Can't you see that he's toying with your feelings? Why can't you like me, Shuichi-sama?_ Eiji thought bitterly.

Eiji punched his fist on the wooden table The pain convulsed him, but he couldn't care about it. His face darkened in anger. Knowing that it wouldn't be appropriate for him to scream in the room, the dark haired man slammed his fist onto the hard wooden table again.

_Yuki Eiri._ He had to do something about him. That bastard had been torturing Shuichi by hitting his lovely face; the same one that Eiji longed to caress.

_But how?_ Yuki's a smart ass. For the past week, Eiji had been observing the novelist. The writer didn't leave his house unless he felt that there was a necessity to go out - like today. The apartment's security was stricter than Aizawa's apartment and that made it impossible for him to carry out any plans he had been planning for Yuki Eiri.

And there was Seguchi Touma. That man would do anything within his powers to protect Yuki. Eiji did not know why the president was so protective towards the writer; and at times, he wondered if his boss was in love with the writer.

Eiji pulled his hair roughly until it hurt. His busy little mind schemed and he banged his fist on the table yet again. From his calculations, he could not even make a single move towards Yuki Eiri.

The manager stood up and walked towards the window. He watched below and saw Shuichi jump into the car with Yuki Eiri. Taking a deep breath, Eiji calmed down and reminded himself to take care of the concert. He wanted everything to be perfect for Shuichi-sama's big night.

Nothing should spoil that. Even that bastard's revenge could be put on hold.

The manager pushed his black hair behind and smiled. _Shuichi-sama, please wait a little longer. I__'m coming to rescue you._

* * *

"Yuki, are you free on Saturday night?" Shuichi trailed his fingers along his lover's naked torso.

Yuki who was marvelling at Shuichi's hair, stopped and fixed his eyes on his lover. Shuichi's head rested comfortably on his bare chest while his arm draped across his waist.

Breathing deeply to regulate his racing heart after sex, Yuki merely raised an eyebrow when the singer cocked his head above to look at him. "You're busy that night," Yuki merely informed.

Shuichi untangled himself from his lover, threw the covers away and climbed on top of him, straddling him. The teenager did not bother to hide his nakedness as he pressed himself onto the novelist shamefully.

"I know. It's my big day," the singer declared, proudly.

"And?"

"And I want you to come," Shuichi whispered softly, scrutinizing his lover's reaction.

The novelist snorted. "You want me to waste my time going there and listen to your shitty concert?"

Yuki said that on purpose. He realised that he had been too nice for the past few days and he didn't want Shuichi to take advantage of that. The singer had been dominating him ever since he came into his life, changing his stoic personality.

Even _Touma _said that he had changed. The NG president said that he wasn't as taciturn as last time. Taciturn? _Since when?_ Yuki asked himself as he looked at his lover's face. Shuichi was about to cry after hearing the blonde's comments.

"Please, Yuki. I want you to be there." Shuichi climbed off him and slid away from the bed before rummaging at his drawer. Yuki eyed him curiously, wondering what he was looking for. His lover came back a minute later. This time, he thrust his slender arms towards him as he sat on the side of the bed.

The novelist rolled his eyes. He noticed Shuichi was holding something in his hands. Curious, he took the offered paper and read it.

It was a VIP pass to Bad Luck's concert.

"Please Yuki, come to my concert!" Shuichi begged. "Everyone will be there, Sakuma**-**san, Noriko-chan, Seguchi**-**san and even K will be there!"

"Perhaps I should give this to Tatsuha. He will be ecstatic to know that he could sit side by side with Ryuichi," Yuki answered.

Shuichi uncrossed his legs and moved nearer to Yuki, gripping his arms tightly. " I'll give an extra ticket to Tatsuha. Please come?"

Yuki met Shuichi's pleading gaze, wondering if he should carry his little game longer. He knew Shuichi had kept a ticket for him because his nosy brother-in-law informed him a day earlier.

He was mortified when he realised that he actually _wanted _to go. He could still feel the excitement when he attended Bad Luck's concert for the very first time. Shuichi's energetic moves amazed him to no end and he had been looking forward to his next performance. For the past few nights, his thoughts were flooded with images of Shuichi performing on stage.

The thought of his brat wearing tight leather pants, hugging his round bottom perfectly, sent his adrenalins gushing. He hardened the moment he thought about it. Returning his attention to Shuichi; he had the urge to pull him back to bed and make love to him till he begged for a release.

"Please, Yuki. Come to my concert. I'll be your sex slave for a month! I'll cook for you every night, I'll wash your clothes, I'll do _anything_!" Shuichi shook Yuki's arms, not missing what he had seen between Yuki's thighs.

"Anything?" This was what he had been waiting for.

"Anything," Shuichi stated firmly, desperate to prove his word.

Shuichi was expecting Yuki to take up the sex-slave offer. After all, he knew his perverted lover would not throw that chance away. Looking at the novelist's bulge in his pants now, the chances of Yuki agreeing to his offer was ninety percent.

Yuki immediately pushed the second and third choice away. The last time when Shuichi cooked for him, the singer almost blew up the entire kitchen. That goes the same for his clothes. A few shirts from his wardrobe went missing after Shuichi voluntary took up the washing job. He was tempted to take the first offer, but he didn't want to fall into Shuichi's plans. Yuki remained mute and gave his lover's ideas a thought. "All right. I'll come," Yuki answered after a long pause. Shuichi was about to jump onto his lover's arms again when Yuki spoke. "For that, you'll have to sleep on the couch for a week."

"Yuki, _HIDOI!_

"You did say that you'd do anything," the writer murmured sarcastically.

"But…but," the singer stammered.

Yuki smiled. "I haven't finish yet." Shuichi gave him a confused look and waited patiently for his lover to explain. Instead of explaining, Yuki merely pulled the singer to him and trapped his naked body under him, pinning both arms above his head. The novelist brought his free hand to Shuichi's face, running his thumb over the boy's lips. "Of course, you'll be my sex slave for the month too," the writer whispered.

Shuichi trembled the moment Yuki touched him. He didn't know why that he had the same effect whenever his lover did that. Unsure violet eyes stared back at Yuki and before Yuki could taste him with his lips, Shuichi opened his mouth and sucked Yuki's thumb, running his tongue onto it gently.

Shocked, Yuki remained in his position. The teenager released his thumb and darted out his tongue to lick the remaining fingers, gazing at him with his lustful eyes. Yuki made a low growl and pulled his hands away before crushing their mouths together.

By the time Yuki broke the kiss, Shuichi was panting and his swollen mouth was begging to be ravished again. The novelist looked at his lover through his bangs, loving the way Shuichi looked when he was begging.

Slowly, Yuki loosened his grip on Shuichi's wrists and brought them down to caress his cheeks instead. His 6ft body crushed onto Shuichi's small form before he nuzzled his neck.

Shuichi writhed under him, trying free himself so he could run his fingers over Yuki's magnificent torso, but the blonde wouldn't let him.

"Be still," Yuki quietly commanded. "You said you'd be _my _sex slave for the month."

At once, the teenager obeyed. Yuki smiled at Shuichi's obedience and continued his journey. He moved his head downwards, planting wet, noisy kisses on his soft skin. Travelling further down, the novelist stopped at his navel, darted his tongue out and licked it.

When Yuki finally pulled back, he scrutinised his lover. Shuichi was already panting heavily; his slightly parted mouth begged him to touch him where he wanted most.

"Please," Shuichi cracked out from his swollen lips. Yuki returned to his position and effulged Shuichi's organ in his mouth, causing the singer to scream out. As Yuki licked him, he tossed his head from side to side, panting and bucking his hips. "Please Yuki," Shuichi chanted.

The writer stopped his actions, climbed up to face Shuichi and teased. "Please, what Shuichi?"

Shamelessly, Shuichi sneaked his slender arms around Yuki's neck and pulled the writer closer so he could kiss him. "Please, I need it…" Shuichi trailed off.

Deciding to end his lover's misery, Yuki spread his legs before entering his coated finger into Shuichi. He didn't take long to prepare him as Shuichi was already aroused. He coated himself with a lubricant he found under his pillow and threw the bottle away to a corner, not caring if it hit his precious vase at the side.

He positioned himself before entering him slowly. Yuki was trembling by the time he pushed his full length into Shuichi's body. He almost lost his sanity when he tried to control himself by taking things slowly.

Shuichi wasn't helping either. The singer emitted a loud moan; enough to break Yuki's controlled muscles. Finally, Yuki could no longer withstand the pain; he thrust into Shuichi hard and deep, stroking his lover with his masterful thrust, emitting loud gasps and moans from Shuichi.

Closing their body gaps, Yuki rested his chin onto Shuichi's neck. Without thinking, Yuki bit his neck hard.

"_OUCH_! What did you do _that _for?"

"To mark that you as mine," Yuki answered simply.

It took Shuichi less than three minutes before he came. The blonde followed soon after Shuichi, shuddering as he released before he slumped onto Shuichi's fragile body, panting.

For a spilt second, everything seemed to stop. The two lovers lay quietly in each other's arms, savouring every moment they had shared. Yuki was breathing heavily, trying to suck in as much oxygen as he could to recover.

Yuki opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling as soon as his breathing returned to normal. His lover moved closer and placed his head on his favourite spot - Yuki's chest so he could listen to his heartbeat.

"How was my performance, Master?" Shuichi teased.

Yuki cracked a cynical smile and answered, "Like shit."

TBC...

* * *

I know this chapter was boring. I've added the lemon scene to make things up. Hope that'll do!

Hidoi- Meanie! / You're terrible! (Sorry guys, this is the best translation I can think of)

**dntfckwifme**: Relle, thanks for editing! (hugs) It's so much better now!

**GravityNeko: **Yaoi otaku? I'm a too! (high fives)

**Silver on the Tree: **Thank you for your suggestions. What you've said about Touma should not grab Eiji's arm was true. I wanted to change it, but too lazy to do so! Gomen! The Spanish version is located in the Spanish section of ffnet. It's translated by Ashley Vulpix, named Adicto a Shûichi.

**i love athrun:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Kitty in the Box:** I was cracking my head out how Shuichi would explain to Hiro. After thinking for a few days, I decided to leave it for a while becauseI want to concentrate of Eiji and Aizawa first. Touma will take action against Eiji soon, which it will probably be in the next 2 chapters. I hope you're not going to kill me for the late update.

**Ashley Vulpix:** Ashley chan! I was ecstatic that you've translated my fic into Spanish. You don't know how much it meant to me! I got to tell you this again, I'm glad you've sent me Okane! I LOVE it! Look forward to the next volume soon!

**ApplesRazorblades:** Thank you for another review! (jumps around)

**Gemm1:** You're welcome. Hiro was upset with the whole thing, that poor boy. I wish I could hug him and make it better! (Hugs Hiro-kun)

**MC-88**: Don't worry about not posting a review! Start reviewing from now on! (Wink) Thanks for reviewing!

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares: **Are you feeling better, Falcon san? (grins)

**Alana-Star/SugarCat**: Leo-chan, you're so possessive with Alana-chan! I'm jealous!

**Ryuichi Sakuma:** Ryu-chan, be patient ok? K san will appear soon!

**Moonfairyhime**: Glad you do! Thanks for the review!

**Kyora: **Gosh, you should be studying! Shoo.. read my fic later!

**Shuichi Uesugi:** I want the strawberry pocky! (tries her very best to snatch it from Shuichi-chan)

**Ashura Akuma:** Gosh, with you here, the whole shopping complex nearly got swept off! Na, just kidding! I want my POT jacket! (cries)

**Joonie:** psst… Please don't tell anyone about this ok? Touma will fire Eiji soon! Please don't worry!

**Ildreen Love:** I'm so sorry I've missed a couple of your updates! I was so busy with my work till I don't even have time to write my own fics! So, your majesty, pardon me, your faithful servant. (bows in front of HM the Queen)

**tries to think of a name :** Thank you so much for your long review! I'm aware that I have some mistakes, but I'm trying to improve myself. I finally found myself a beta! From now on, the chapters will eventually contain fewer mistakes. (I hope) I'm still trying to figure out whether Toru should go after Shuichi or not. Don't worry, I'll definitely come out with something. Touma found out about the dartboard because Yuki told him! (I guessed you've already read this chapter and found it out yourself). Please don't apologise! I love to hear from you!

**mitzuki-kun: **I know you're going to kill me as I've not been updating for the past month! Instead of killing me, why not throw me with rotten eggs?

**souka-chan:** You're happy that Aizawa is back? Wow, you're the first person who actually liked Aizawa to come back and mess things up! I love Yuki and Shuichi's scenes. I hope to write a proper yaoi scene later!

**Mistal: The Poisoned One**: Thank you so much for your review and please spare my life for the late updates.

**Whispers of a Ghost:** (munches the apples) Thank you! It was delicious! It's all right. Internet wreckers are everywhere. The Sachou of NG will fire Eiji soon, don't worry about it ok?

**AoiFurin:** Thank you so much for the review! Muaks.. Here's a kiss for you!

**Clueless97-:** (ponders) I don't know when should I let Shuichi know that Eiji is not as sweet as he looks.

**Sol-nemesis:** Thanks for the review!

**Wynjara:** This chappie is rather boring, I'm sorry! More actions to come, I promise!

**Syaoran is kawaii**: Thank you so much for your review! You made me feel so special when you said you were annoyed when you couldn't read my fic!

**clarichan:** Thank you so much for your review! I'm sorry for the long update. Internship sucks.

**Tammy: **Woah.. you have some cool ideas! Do you want to write a fic one day?

**Imanut: **I adore the possessive Yuki! I never liked the 'evil' Touma. Well, he has to be evil, but supportive at the same time! Thanks for the review!

**FREAK014:** You're helping by sending me to the next realm? That's MURDER! (kadzuki runs away)

**Yuki: **I'm so sorry I've misunderstood you and I'm glad that you actually like it! (jumps around)

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:** (ponders) Should I make Aizawa evil again?

**Sakaki's Little Sis:** I think by the time you're done reading my fic, you'll despise both Tachi and Eiji. Thanks for another review!

**Tenshi Lain:** I'm glad you finally found the Spanish section and thanks for giving my fic a try!

**Aacire:** Thank you so much for the review!

**Hoshi-Hiru:** I've lost count how many reviews I've received from you. I can't thank you enough for them! Hope to see your name again in the reviews box!

**Maximum Poofy:** Your words made so special! Thank you so much! Gomen ne, I know it took me ages to update, I hope you won't kill me!

**Hellcat81:** (laughs) I love the way you describe Yuki. 'Motherhen' Give me a minute.. I need to laugh.

**Ivin Artemis Draconis:** Don't worry ok? I hate sad endings! Fan fics must have happy endings! (nods) I'll loan you a knife so you can plunge it right in the middle of Eiji's heart. How does that sound? Thanks for the review!

**Becky Burke: **Please, don't go nuts yet! I'll UPDATE!

**Asma:** Thanks for your support!

**izumi:** ( Sob) You love me? Honto ni? I think Shuichi is rather lucky. At least he has 2 people who loves him dearly, don't you think so?

**Prima-chan: **Gomen! (bows in front of Prima-chan) I know I've made many mistakes and I hated myself for it. I know how it must have put you off sometimes. Seriously, I am glad that you actually continued with my poorly written piece despite the mistakes. I hope this chapter contains fewer mistakes! Thank you for your review! You like Eiji? (blinks)

(Kadzuki stands in front of her booth)

Minna! If you did not find your name in the list, feel free to loan a gun from my booth and shoot me!

Please Review!


	17. Chapter seventeen

I'm so sorry it took me forever to update! (I am embarrassed) Please, go ahead and shoot me with K-san's gun.

Edited by: dntfckwifme. She's the best!

* * *

Aizawa couldn't sleep. He was trying to digest the information that Toru had given him two days ago. Was it really true then? That he hated Shindou Shuichi so much, that he asked Toru to kidnap him? Was it true that Shuichi somehow got to know about the plan and attacked him beforehand?

When Toru told him for the first time, Aizawa could barely breathe; he didn't even blink, his heartbeat raced, hammering against his ribs as Toru explained the complicated relationship.

The singer wasn't sure how he should feel. Emotionless? Aizawa wondered what he should do at the moment. His friend kept on insisting that he should fight back, since Shindou was at fault.

Aizawa rubbed his eyes before he took a deep breath and closed them. Should he ask Ma-kun or Ken what to do?

_No. Ma-kun and Ken don't know anything about the incident. They don't even know that Toru exists. _Aizawa thought.

When Ma-kun and Ken came to visit, all they asked were if he could remember anything about the attack. Toru had told him that the plan was strictly between both of them, which was why the lead singer does not bring up the issue when his band members, or the police, come to visit him at his room.

_What should I do now?_ Even though Toru firmly stated that Shindou was to be blamed, but he felt no hatred towards the teenager. He was emotionless.

* * *

Yuki parked his Mercedes on the reserved spot, wondering, once more, why he was standing in front of the huge indoor stadium.

Four days had passed in a blink of an eye. Despite that fact that Shuichi had promised he would be his sex slave for a week, the singer rarely completed his duty. The lead singer was tied-down with his hectic schedule, only returning to the apartment past ten and when he did, all he did was shower, and crawl into the bed and sleep.

Truthfully, Yuki had began to miss his usual, loud, "Tadaima Yuki! Yuki noticed that singer had lost weight as his usual tight fitting pants looked almost too large for him. His heart ached at the sight of his brat and he sighed, wondering for a brief moment why the brat decided to become a singer.

Yuki checked his wristwatch and realised that it was almost seven. The concert would be starting in ten minutes and not a soul was seen outside. All his loyal fans were already inside, screaming and getting ready for the superstar to kick off the Most Awaited Concert of the Year.

Yuki adjusted his sunglasses and walked into the main entrance, hands tucked in his pocket. He never liked wearing sunglasses at night because he felt as though as he was blind, but he didn't have a choice, because if he left his sunglasses behind, Shuichi's fans, or _his _fans, would take turns to pounce onto him.

Two big, burly men stood at the entrance, blocking his way.

"Your tickets, sir?" One of the men asked.

Yuki flashed his VIP ticket irritably to the guard and waited.

"Yuki-san?"

Yuki took of his glasses and turned to look at the other male. The novelist almost laughed out in amusement when the guard snatched the ticket from his partner and returned it to Yuki.

"I'm very sorry, Yuki-san. I did not realised it was you." The guard bowed lightly, "Seguchi –san informed us about your arrival and we were instructed to show you to the VIP seats."

Yuki raised his eyebrows in surprise but followed the man anyway.

He could feel his eardrums bursting the moment he stepped into the packed stadium. Fifty thousand plus, Bad Luck fans filled the place, singing and screaming excitedly in front of an empty stage.

Yuki walked calmly to the VIP seat, thankful that he didn't have to squeeze through the crowd to get to the front.

"That's Yuki Eiri!"

Someone shouted his name. The shouts eventually became chants. Slightly embarrassed, Yuki quickened his steps to the VIP seats. The VIP seats were built higher than the audiences' seats so that they had the priority to watch the entire stage clearly. The novelist quickly climbed up the steps and took a seat in between Touma and Tatsuha.

"Can't avoid stares wherever you go, right aniki?" Tatsuha teased the blonde.

"Shut up, Tatsuha," Yuki answered irritably without looking at the younger Uesegi.

"Tatsuha, don't tease your brother," Touma interjected lightly. "It isn't his fault that he has as many fans as Shindou-kun does."

"Touma, I'm still wondering why I have to have this conversation with you..." Yuki muttered.

Before Touma could answer, the chants became louder. Thousands of teenage girls shouted for Shuichi to appear on stage.

_Yuki Eiri… Shindou Shuichi…. Yuki Eiri… Shindou Shuichi..._

Yuki crossed his arms, annoyed. _What? Can't they shut up and _wait _for that brat to appear? _Yuki glared at his brother-in-law the moment he noticed Touma's grin. Touma quickly held both hands up, proving his innocence.

The blonde adjusted his long sleeve shirt before settling down comfortably in the cushioned chair.

"Mr. Yuki, I hope you're proud of Shuichi?"

Yuki turned his head and found K grinning at him. He smirked and asked, "When are you coming back to NG? Shuichi missed you."

K grinned. "Soon, Mr. Yuki."

Meanwhile, in the waiting room.

"Hiro, did you hear that?" Shuichi grabbed Hiro's arm roughly.

"Ouch! Of course I did; it was impossible not to," Hiro answered, yanking his arm away from his best friend.

Shuichi hugged Hiro from his back, crushing his smaller body against his best friend. "He came, Hiro! Yuki came!" Shuichi sang happily.

Hiro unwrapped Shuichi's arms and pushed him away. "I know, buddy. You don't need to be so excited over it!"

"But he came! Although he promised to come if I became his sex slave…" Shuichi clamped his mouth shut as soon as he realised that he had been talking too much.

Hiro stood up and wrapped his arm around his best friend, and gave him a seductive look. "So, you became his sex slave?" The guitarist traced his fingers onto the singer's chest, circling them around his nipples. "I want details, Shu."

"Could you please stop it?" Fujisaki shouted. He separated the two members and dragged them towards the door, muttering, "I wonder when you will guys grow up!"

Eiji sat in the corner, trembling with anger. He was so angry that he could barely move. A moment ago, the manager heard someone shout Yuki Eiri's name. He prayed hard that he had heard wrongly and he had quickly adverted his eyes to Shuichi, to check his reaction. The black-haired man confirmed his worst fear when he noticed changes in Shuichi-sama. The boy's eyes shone and looked at the door, as though as he could see the stage. As the chants grew louder, Eiji wanted to run out to the stage, grab microphone and ask them to shut the hell up.

The chants sickened Eiji so much that he felt like taking the fruit knife on the table and poking his ears, **hard**, so he could break his eardrums. _What's with all the shouting? You call yourselves loyal fans? You came here to worship the great Shuichi sama, not that bastard!_

Fortunately, the chants faded and it later turned into screams when Bad Luck's guitarist and pianist appeared on stage. Eiji was relieved that the fans had stopped chanting or he couldn't had guaranteed that he'd would have stayed sane.

Eiji placed his palm on the table and slowly pushed himself up. He was fighting to remain calm even though his whole body was still trembling with anger. He wiped his sweaty palms at the sides of his shirt and readjusted his tie before walking steadily towards the door.

As the manager walked towards the narrow, yet busy, hallway, his thoughts drifted back to the first time he fell in love with Shuichi. He was walking past a small back lane when he noticed Shuichi's poster for the first time. Immediately fascinated by his innocent looks, Eiji bought the poster without thinking and within a week, his room was filled with Bad Luck's posters. He always dreamed that he could be part of the team, helping Shuichi to get ready for his performance, encouraging him as he watched him perform live on stage.

A satisfactory smile curved on Eiji's lips, forgetting the pain in his heart for the moment. He was finally doing it! Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that this would happen. He, Eiji Tono, was the manager for Bad Luck! Whistling happily, he took huge strides to join the members of Bad Luck.

* * *

Yuki was getting impatient. _What _is _that brat doing? He's supposed to be on stage! _Yuki cursed out loud as he checked his wristwatch. Annoyed with the fact that Bad Luck was late, he took out a cigarette stick and lit it with his favourite Zippo lighter. He pocketed his lighter before fixing his attention back onto the stage. He realised that the stadium lights had faded and the spotlights were turned on instead.

The loud, annoying, fangirls began to scream in excitement. Yuki seriously thought that his eardrums wouldn't be able survive through the night if he were to stand down there, with the fans.

Suguru and Hiro started off by playing some random tunes. The crowd immediately turned wild the moment the two members took their places on the stage. Fan girls immediately squealed, "Hiro, We love you!" or, "Suguru, you're so cool!"

Oh God. He was going to be sick. How could the fans think that those two idiots were cool? He tore his eyes away from the stage and turned to look at his brother-in-law who was crossing his arms.

He felt the maddening shrills getting louder, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes for a moment, wishing he were in his quiet little apartment, typing his work. The blonde opened his eyes again when he heard the screams increase.

The singer was on stage, in black tight shinny pants with bright red shirt. Shuichi's red shirt was left unbuttoned to the navel, exposing his creamy torso.

_That brat. Cut that stupid smug on your face. You're on stage!_ Yuki crossed his arms as he relaxed on his special seat.

Shuichi waved at the crowd energetically before pushing his boyish locks to the back. Yuki knew his lover was waving at him, instead of his fans, as he always had the same idiotic look whenever he gazed at him. _That idiot. He looked like a 16-year-old boy waiting for his first date._

Yuki knew he regretted what he was thinking the moment Shuichi took themicrophone. His childish grin disappeared and a transformed Shuichi stood in the middle of the stage, singing his heart out.

As Shuichi sang his first verse, the novelist gulped and sat up straight and looked at Shuichi with an intense interest. Shuichi looked so sexy on stage; the way he danced, the way he touch himself while he sang was enough to send his adrenalins gushing.

_Damn it. What is he trying to do? _Yuki cursed when he saw how Shuichi purposely wiggled his finger to the crowd, asking them to join him. The blonde knew that it wasn't the crowd that Shuichi was asking; it was him. The singer gazed straight into his eyes as he did, ignoring the thousand of fans in front of him.

For two hours, the Bad Luck lead vocalist continued to torture his lover. Yuki almost groaned out a loud when his usually shy, timid lover rubbed himself against Hiro. He bet half of the crowd was as aroused as he was. He couldn't wait for the concert to finish so he could grab the singer, pull him into their little sanctuary and give him a nice fucking.

Yuki crossed his legs and move uneasily in his seat. He was mortified to find himself jealous the way Shuichi paraded himself in front of the crowd.

"Eiri, Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be?" Yuki answered his brother-in-law spontaneously.

Touma smiled. "Ah.. I thought you would be since Shuichi-kun is showing off his assets to the whole world."

Ignoring Touma's remarks, he continued to gaze at his lover. The last performance was all Yuki could bear. He unbuttoned his shirt, popping the buttons one by one; swung it in the air a few times before he threw it to the cheering crowd.

Abruptly, the novelist stood up. He walked towards the backstage entrance and slipped in. The crowd was so busy drooling over Shuichi, that they didn't noticed Yuki leaving.

Meanwhile, Bad Luck's manager, who was looking from backstage, was trying not to ejaculate on the spot. His Shuichi-sama looked so sexy, so perfect, that he wanted to pull him back to the room and worship him from head to toe.

He spotted his fans' reactions too. The girls were awed by his performance on stage while some of the male fans' jaws dropped the moment Shuichi took off his shirt.

Eiji too, was amazed with the last performance. He had never seen Shuichi take off his shirt despite the fact he had been working with him for the past three months. The act of throwing his costume away to the crowd must have been spontaneous, because Eiji didn't remember about asking the superstar to do so.

Realising Shuichi-sama and his team members were walking towards him after the last performance, he quickly shook off his thoughts and concentrate on the group of teenagers.

_After the concert.._

"Otsukaresama deshita!" (Thank you for the hard work) Eiji patted Shuichi before offering him a towel.

"Did I do all right?" Shuichi took the towel and wiped his face before wiping his naked torso.

The manager quickly passed the other remaining towels to Fujisaki and Hiro before they realised that he was starring at the teenager.

Hiro and Fujisaki who were oblivious with what Eiji was doing, took the towel and mumbled their thanks.

"Ne.. Was I great?" Shuichi bounced in front of Eiji.

"Ah… You did fine, Shuichi. In fact, you're very good. The performance was superb," Eiji replied as he handed Shuichi his spare shirt.

"Thanks to you Eiji! I don't know how our band would go on if you weren't here," Shuichi put on the shirt quickly before he turned to hug Eiji tightly.

Instead of hugging him, Eiji gave a quick pat and pulled him away. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he started hugging him back; he might want to do more than just hugging him.

"Shuichi-sama, the act where you took your shirt off was so sexy!" Hiro pulled Shuichi closed to him before rubbing his face with Shuichi's.

"Hiro! That is so disgusting!" Shuichi wriggled away. "I wonder what will Yuki think of my performance?" Shuichi asked aloud.

"Buddy, your ass is going to be sore tomorrow," Hiro winked.

"Hiro!" Shuichi blushed furiously.

"I'm not going to listen to this," Fujisaki slapped his palm on his forehead before walking away.

"Me too! I…" Shuichi broke off. "I'm going to change," Shuichi turned and stalked off hurriedly.

Shuichi turned on the doorknob and stepped inside his private changing room. Fujisaki made a special request that each of them, or at least him, would have a private changing room because he didn't want to be in the same room as Hiro and Shuichi. The manager allowed them to have each on their own since there were a lot of empty rooms to spare.

As he closed the door, he was startled by a pair of hands that pushed the door shut and grabbed him inside the huge room. Panicked, Shuichi tried to turn around to check the intruder, but the strong pair of arms kept on pulling him until the end of the room.

Shuichi felt his backbone crack when he was slammed against the wall. Finally able to see his captor, the singer gave a sigh of relief when he saw a pair of familiar pair of golden eyes staring into his; the same ones that could make his legs go like jelly whenever he looked at him.

"Yuki, why…" was all Shuichi could ask, because Yuki had sealed their mouths together with a rough kiss. "Hn…" Shuichi protested. However, Yuki trapped him firmly against the wall, allowing him no movements at all.

Shuichi went still before complying with Yuki's kisses.

Yuki felt Shuichi's lips tremble. Without wasting his time, he opened them and sought his lover's tongue with his. Immediately, heat roared through the novelist, hot and urgent. His entire body tightened with need as he explored his lover's sweet mouth.

By the time Yuki pulled back, he was so aroused that he could barely think straight. Realising that he could not stop himself, he picked up Shuichi and threw him onto a oversized couch and crushed his six foot body on the singer.

"Yuki, my clothes!" Shuichi protested when he felt his shirt tear.

Instead of slowing down, Yuki became more impatient. He tore Shuichi's expensive shirt when he could not take them off the singer. He had to have Shuichi at once. "I'll buy you as many as you want later," the novelist growled.

After Yuki managed to get jerk the shirt off Shuichi, his hands went to his extra tight pants. He fumbled with Shuichi's belt and button before, finally, he managed to unbutton them. He yanked the pants down his slim hips and threw them behind.

"Yuki, let's do it at home. I promise I'll perform -"

"-It's all your fault," Yuki interrupted. "You deliberately did that on stage, didn't you? Male or Female, all of them were drooling when you took off your shirt..." His voice was low and rough.

Shuichi gave a quick cry when Yuki took him in his mouth. "I didn't do that on purpose. I just wanted to impress you," Shuichi panted.

Yuki _hnn-ed _and continued his job. Just when he was about to burst, he tore his mouth away from the organ and stripped himself naked. "Turn," Yuki ordered.

Shuichi smiled. Slowly, he knelt in front of the couch, rested his elbows on the couch and waited.

Yuki was trembling. It took his entire sanity to refrain himself from plunging into his young lover who was kneeling so provocatively in front of him. Shuichi was still perspiring from his show a moment ago and the sweat glistened on his skin; the blonde gulped with excitement when he gripped Shuichi's hips firmly before entering him slowly.

"Faster!" Shuichi choked.

Yuki complied when Shuichi gave the green light. He penetrated deeper and rougher, causing the singer to cry out, in pleasure. Yuki's entire body flexed, and with a guttural sound, he surged forward, plunging into him over and over again until Shuichi screamed his name.

It only took a moment before both came. Yuki slumped onto the oversized couch, pulling Shuichi with him. In the silence afterward, the blonde heard his own breathing, as well as Shuichi's, rapid and jerky.

Shuichi smiled with satisfaction and before he could ask if Yuki enjoyed the show, a knocked on the door caused both Shuichi and Yuki to jump in shock.

"Shuichi, are you all right? You took some time to change."

Yuki stiffened. "Eiji Tono," was all he said.

* * *

**Ashley Vulpix:** Thank you so much for your continuous support! I love talking to you! You're such a wonderful friend to talk to, especially when it comes to Okane. (winks)

**GravityNeko:** Yes, we should talk! I tried to add you Neko san, but couldn't go through. I wondered what happened. If you want to add me in your msn, please feel free ok? My e-mail is Look forward to talk to you!

**tangerine-asuka**: I'm a huge Yuki/Shu fan too! I would never write a bad ending, so, please don't worry ok?

**panatlantic:** Thanks for the review!

**souka-chan:** Thank you for your reviews! I know, Yuki is such a bastard sometimes, but he really does care for the brat. I hope you like the little lemon scene in this chapter!

**Whispers of a Ghost:** I really love to hear that I've improved. I must say that my beta readers helped a lot. Eiji will kidnap Shuichi in a few chapters to come, so stay tuned ok?

**Hellcat81:** Thank you so much for the reviews!

**clari-chan:** (laughs) You're the first one who actually said the fic was funny! But, I agree with you. There are people like that out there.

**Kimra Dattei:** Wow, that was some review! I love it though! I cannot agree with you more. Touma can be a real annoying sometimes, especially when it comes to Yuki.

I actually forgot that Shuichi has always been Yuki's sex slave! We've read enough in the mangas right? Yuki can say the coldest things, but he does like Shuichi. That is what I love about him, although sometimes I do wish he were a bit nicer to Shuichi. The brat doesn't deserve it.

Go ahead, take Shuichi with you! (Pushes Shuichi to Kimra san) Thanks for the lovely review!

**Sakura Blossomm-Cilla-85:** Mmmm.. I'll consider is I should make Aizawa evil again.

**i love athrun:** Thanks again!

**Lara:** Thank you for the review! I haven't thought of what to do with Aizawa. Any ideas?

**Moonfairyhime:** Thanks for the review!

**Ivin Artemis Draconis:** Oh yes, Yuki will definitely enjoy it! I would never write Touma turning against Yuki or Shuichi. I need him to be with Yuki! Thanks for the review!

**Ildreen Love:** Finally, the Evil Queen herself! Your majesty, I have to beg for your forgiveness for the lateness. I hope Your Highness is not mad with me! I still hate you for what you did to Yuki in your fic! (kicks)

**Kitty in the Box:** I'm sure Yuki wouldn't dare to lay his hands on Shuichi again. There are at least 10 fans that would kill him if he does it again.

**KinOfDragons:** (sob) Thank you for protecting me! I'm so terribly for the long update! I deserved to be punished!

**Eiri-Uesugi:** Thank you so much for reading! (hugs) You read the Spanish version too?

**Aacire:** Yes, Yuki's motto is to piss the hell out of Eiji! (yay!)

**Alana-Star/Sugar Cat:** Leo chan, try to keep your err… paws away from Alana-chan. At least not in the public! (grins)

**Bram:** Yuki is always rude! (shakes her head) I think I need to send him for some manner classes!

**Yuki:** (hugs) Thank you for the compliment! I was so touched when you say that I write well! Thank you so much! Please tell me if you like the lemon scenes in this chapter!

**fallenangels1311:** I didn't want to start the fight between Yuki and Eiji just yet, that is why I compensated the fans with some lemon scenes. I hope it was all right, though!

**mitzuki-kun**: I've added the lemon scenes! (don't throw eggs ok?)

**Red Mushroom:** Thank you for pointing out the mistakes. I go mixed up with my national language. Sorry about that! I've fixed the mistake and thanks for telling me!

**Pickled Rellish:** Wow, that was some review! Relle, I think it's better for you to edit my fic! Thanks a lot for the beta-work! (hugs) You're the best! Love ya!

**izumi**: A lot of people are demanding me for more lemons! Arg! I don't know what to write about Aizawa. Do you have any idea?

**Gemini:** Your review is one of my favorites! I was so honored when you told me how late you've stayed up for my fic's sake. I'm so sorry for delaying. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. Please excuse me for my grammatical errors and weird sentences.

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares:** Eiji will be crazier, so BEWARE!

**Sol Nemesis:** Thanks a lot!

**Hoshi-Hiru:** K san! hides behind

**Clueless97:** Calm down! Stop jumping! (holds clueless tightly)

**Hana rui**: Wow.. You actually read through my fic in one shot? When I first started with the fic, I wanted Yuki to be a little more possessive with Shuichi, but I didn't want Shuichi to know that too, so I wanted him to show his love in another way. Hope you've enjoyed the 16 episodes. Love your review!

**Tammy:** Thanks a lot! You must write a fic on your own with your ideas! I'm sure it'll be good!

**Ashura Akuma:** haha.. I love the way you apologized. Honto ni utterly sorry! I was laughing so hard when I read that. Thanks for the lovely review. I'll stop by Singapore next week!

**Gokus3nTLuRv33:** No problems! I'm glad you read my fic! I'm so terrible sorry for the delay. I seriously love your review!

**penguinie:** Thank you so much for your comments!

To **Tricksters Girl, Flippy, Mistal The Poisoned One, Asma-Mitko, DragonBlade65, Kashoku1, Yuki, Jakotsu101, SheWolfe7, Kitsune's Grrl, Yana5, wendyghost, TaraYuki-Uesugi, Starlily KRAZED ANIME FREAK**, _and_ **Sayoran is kawaii**, thank you so much for reviewing! I know I've been horribly late in updating! Some even send me reviews and e-mails, asking me to update! Thank you so much!(hugs)


	18. Chapter eighteen

I don't think you (readers) will accept my apology for updating this chapter later than usual. I've prepared some rotten eggs and tomatoes. Go ahead and throw me with them. (stands behind a shield)

Hopefully, this will be up on the 23rd May. Want to know why? It's my birthday! (Claps happily)

Readers: You're still not forgiven! (Throw rotten eggs or tomatoes at Kadzuki)

Edited by dntfckwifme. She's the best! (hugs)

* * *

"Eiji Tono," Yuki stated flatly. 

"Oh God, Yuki, we have to get dressed!" Shuichi panicked. He got up and started to grab his scattered clothing, which was everywhere, trying his best to put them as fast as possible.

"Relax," Yuki glanced sideways to catch the somewhat panicked look on Shuichi's face before pulling him back onto the oversized couch.

"Shuichi, are you all right?" the rap on the door became more persistent.

"Urusai," Yuki growled. He stood up and pulled his pants up irritably without bothering to button them. Then, he walked calmly to the door before holding the doorknob firmly.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Shuichi almost shouted, alarmed. He had just finished putting on his boxer shorts and was about to put on his pants as Yuki ignored his alarmed cries and threw the door open.

* * *

Eiji knocked smart raps with his knuckles as he stood outside worriedly. Shuichi-sama had been in his changing room for more than twenty-five minutes now. It wasn't like Shuichi-sama to take more than ten minutes to change. 

He stopped knocking when he thought he heard whispers from inside. He pressed his ear to the door and listened again; it was not his imagination. Someone was talking inside the room. Worried that whoever was inside was harming his Shuichi-sama, he knocked again and called out the singer's name.

The manager was about to barge his way in when someone threw opened the door. He gripped his fist tight as he stood face to face with his rival, the great Yuki Eiri.

A spilt second later, he gasped out aloud when he noticed that it was a half-naked Yuki Eiri that greeted him. He gave him a quick look from top to bottom and realised that the novelist had not even buttoned his slack pants.

Eiji raised his eye to meet Yuki's and the two exchanged glares. Finally, Yuki slid his hand inside his left pocket and took out his packet of cigarettes. He removed a stick from the box and lit it.

"What do you want?" the novelist asked after he took a puff.

The manager was about to answer politely when he heard some shuffles in the room. _Was Shuichi-sama inside there? Did Yuki and Shuichi-sama… _Eiji thought, horrified. Without a word, he pushed the door open and confirmed his worst fears when he saw his Shuichi-sama struggling into his long pants.

"Eiji!" Shuichi gasped, embarrassed that Eiji had to see him like this. The teenager quickly pulled his pants up. Unfortunately, the clumsy singer stepped on his own pants and fell down flat on his face. "Ouch!" Shuichi sat up and rubbed his swollen nose.

Yuki looked back. "Idiot, can't you even wear your pants properly?" He took another drag of his smoke, staring at the manager in front of him.

Eiji froze when he saw them, his face blanching of colour. He took in Yuki Eiri and Shuichi-sama's near naked form, how flushed Shuichi looked when the singer saw him; angry colour flooded back into his face. "What are you doing here?" he directed the question to Yuki, his hands clenched into a bloodless fist.

Thinking the question was directed to him, Shuichi blabbered, "We are---We're only--"

"Do you really need to ask?" Yuki replied, his thin lips curved a satisfactory smile. "Isn't it obvious enough what we're doing here?" He turned his back towards Eiji and walked towards his young lover, who has just finished buttoning his pants. Without a word, he placed his hand firmly on Shuichi's shoulder before turning back to face the manager.

Shuichi blinked at them, almost paralysed by the awkwardness of the entire situation.

Infuriated, Eiji ignored Yuki and stepped inside the room forcefully. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, you --- rapist!"

Yuki laughed. "This is new, manager. I believed you've finally revealed your true self," his voice was still calm, his demeanour completely unruffled. His hands were firmer on Shuichi's shoulder, however, keeping him anchored by his side.

Eiji found that he didn't care about his image anymore. He was tired of playing the supportive, warm manager in front of Shuichi. He didn't want to give a damn about it. Seeing Shuichi-sama here, half-naked with _that _bastard was enough. "You perverted bastard, don't you dare talk to me like that!" Eiji was so furious that his voice was shaking.

"Eiji, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done it here, but-," Shuichi quickly answered.

"It's not your fault, Shuichi-sama. He was the one to be blamed!" Eiji pointed his forefinger at the blonde writer, screaming.

"Shuichi-sama?" Shuichi blinked, wondering if he had heard wrongly. "Eiji, why are you calling me Shuichi-sama?"

"Shuichi-sama, come here. Get away from the rapist!" Eiji grabbed Shuichi's arm and tried to pull him to his side as he shouted.

Yuki managed to pull Shuichi away from Eiji's grasp. "You don't want to go that far," the writer narrowed his eyes and told Eiji, very softly.

Still trembling in rage, Eiji's usually calm eyes turned slightly red. They were almost scary to look at. "Shut up, you bastard! You have no right to touch Shuichi-sama like that in the first place!" Eiji screamed, lunging at Yuki.

Sensing that Eiji had finally lost his sanity, Yuki released Shuichi and pushed him onto the couch for safety. Then, he turned back to face Eiji, only to find himself being knocked over by the man.

Yuki fell onto the floor with Eiji on top of him. His back ached, but nothing had him prepared for what came next. His eyes widened when he saw the manager clench his fist hard, raise it into the air before he brought it down onto his face.

The first blow itself drew out blood from his thin lips. As Eiji raised his fist for the second blow, Yuki managed to untangle his arms and block the fist with his bare arms.

"You fucking novelist! I've been in love with him longer than you have, I've been admiring him from the first day he started his music career and you have no fucking right to take him away from me!" Eiji screamed as he tried to hit Yuki on his face. "You kept on touching him with your dirty hands, soiling his beautiful skin! You made tears fall from his lovely eyes; you made him lost his appetite and worst of all, you **hit **him!" Eiji shouted furiously.

The last punch hit Yuki's jaw and the novelist groaned out aloud. Vaguely, he heard Shuichi scream his name and felt Shuichi covering his body over him, shielding his face.

"Eiji, _please _stop!" Shuichi sobbed.

When Yuki came back to his senses, he found himself staring face to face with his young lover. The teenager was sobbing and before long, he felt warm tears on his cheeks.

"Shuichi-sama, get away from the bastard!" Eiji said, trying to pull the singer away.

"No, you'll hurt Yuki!" Shuichi secured his arms around the blonde's head.

"Why are you protecting him? He's a worthless man who doesn't even deserved your love," Eiji asked desperately.

Hearing this, Yuki's blood boiled. Raising his arms, he gently pushed Shuichi away and made the teenager sit next to him before raising his fist to give a hard blow at a bewildered Eiji.

"That is for calling me a bastard," Yuki said as he pushed Eiji away from him. "—and this," Yuki clenched his fist hard and gave a sharp blow on Eiji's stomach. "—is for the punch you gave me just now," Yuki's slim lips curved a smile. Eiji fell sideways onto the floor, clutching his stomach as he groaned in pain. Yuki stood up and traced his fingers onto his bruised jaw. He winched and it gave him more reason to be angry. Without a word, the blonde kicked the defenceless Eiji hard on his stomach and barked. "This is for the bruised jaw."

"Yuki--," Shuichi whispered. He had never seen this side of Yuki before and the six-foot male standing in front of him now, looked so furious and violent, that it was almost scary for Shuichi to look in his eyes.

The novelist turned his head and gazed at the singer sitting obediently next to him and groaned. Shuichi was actually shaking in fear. His widened orbs never left Eiji's body that was sprawled on the floor not far from him. Yuki decided to leave Eiji be for the moment to tend to his young lover. Kneeling down in front of the teenager, Yuki cupped both cheeks gently and forced Shuichi to look at him. "Everything's fine," he murmured.

Shuichi gazed at the blonde momentarily before looking back at Eiji. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the manager stand up slowly. Shuichi looked back at Yuki again, trying to signal him that Eiji was conscious. In that moment of fear, Shuichi couldn't speak. Somehow, the muscles in his mouth were so heavy that it was impossible to utter even one word. Shuichi could only watch helplessly as Eiji began to launch his attacks on Yuki again.

"Enough!" A voice shouted. All three men fixed their attention towards the door and found the NG president, K and Tatsuha standing in front of the dressing room.

Yuki glanced at his brother-in-law and whispered. "You're right on time, Touma." He picked up Shuichi's lose shirt casually and covered his half-naked body, grabbing his own shirt at the same time.

"What do we have here?" K asked, putting on his usual smile.

An obvious shocked Eiji froze on the spot when he realised the NG president was in the room. _Oh God, what have I done?_ Eiji looked at both of his hands before looking in Yuki and Shuichi's direction.

_Please tell me I did _not _hit Yuki Eiri in front of Shuichi-sama. Please tell me that it's a dream!_ He dared himself to gaze at his idol once more, hoping to find the reassuring and warm smile that the singer had always gave him. Instead, the teenager's terrified orbs stared back at his; arms hugged tightly around his skinny torso. Horrified with what he had done, he took a few steps back until he felt his back touch the hard wall. He remembered what Seguchi Touma had told him once.

"_Eiji-san, I hope you will behave yourself from this day onwards. If I hear any of your nonsense like putting Eiri's picture on a dartboard again, I won't hesitate. I will dismiss you instantly."_

Eiji panicked. _Does that mean I'll be sacked? Does that mean that I cannot see Shuichi-sama ever again?_ Slowly, he turned his body towards the door where Seguchi Touma, K and Yuki Eiri's younger brother stood, trembling convulsively in his every fibre.

As expected, the president was pissed. His eyes were wide open and the usual smile on his lips was no longer there. Instead, the narrow lips were clamped shut.

Looking at the president, Eiji found his limbs were so heavy that he could barely move. His heartbeat rose rapidly as he stretched out his left hand to hold onto the small table beside him for support.

The manager quivered when he realised that Seguchi Touma was slowly walking towards him, his gaze never leaving Eiji's fear-stricken pair of eyes. He forgot about the pain in his stomach or the numbness on his jaw for the moment... his mind could not register anything but fear. Seguchi Touma's gaze reminded him very much of Yuki Eiri's, except Touma's eyes were unreadable.

Touma grasped the taller man by the collar and said in a very low voice. "Eiji-san, unless you have a good explanation on what is going on here, I'm afraid I'll have to take actions against you."

Eiji refused to look at the man in front of him. Despite his towering 180 centimetres height, he found himself afraid of the shorter man. From the corner of his eye, he saw Yuki and Shuichi, both fully dressed, sitting in the sofa. _That bastard, he's enjoying the show._

"Eiji san, where did your manners go? Didn't your parents teach you to look at the person's eyes when he is speaking to you?" Touma gave his usual smile. The smile was different from what he had always seen in the office. There was a coldness in his words and something warned him that Touma would do something soon. "No explanations?" The President raised an eyebrow. "I'm disappointed. I was preparing myself to hear some lame excuses." As soon as he finished the sentence, Touma slapped him hard on the bruise jaw, causing the manager to groan in pain.

As Eiji shut his eyes to prepare for the second blow, before he heard Yuki stop Touma.

"Touma, enough," Yuki grabbed his brother-in-law's arm tightly.

Obediently, Touma stopped and released Eiji, moving away from the manager. He readjusted his suit and finger combed his hair before staring at Eiji.

"Eiji, I'm ashamed on you," Touma said, pausing for a while to stand next to Yuki. He took a deep breath and continued, loud and clear. "From this moment onwards, you're fired."

"But—but who will take over the position? Seguchi-san, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Eiji Tono-san, the damage has been done. You've inflicted injuries to Yuki Eiri and you've caused my production company's very important singer to be in fear. Do you know that by firing you isn't even enough to repay what you've done?" Touma interjected. "You don't have to worry. K-san will resume his duties starting tomorrow."

"You're joking, Mr. President. You can't be serious." Eiji shook his head in denial. He looked at Shuichi-sama, hoping that the teenager would back him up.

The only thing he could see from Shuichi's eyes was fear. The teenager sat quietly and dreaded to move even an inch from the couch. There were no warmth or feelings in his eyes. They were just blank.

"Shuichi-sama, _please_, say something," Eiji pleaded.

At the mentioned of the name, Shuichi jumped. He didn't know why, but to have someone calling him sama was just plain awkward. When Eiji referred him as Shuichi-sama, he felt somehow disgusted with it, which he found it weird. He was use to hearing fans screaming his name with the suffix sama, but it never occurred him that hearing it from Eiji's mouth could be that weird.

Watching Eiji beating Yuki scared him. For the first few seconds, he was shocked at Eiji's transformation. He almost did not want to believe that the kind, helpful and supportive Eiji he once knew was the very same person that stood in front of him then. When he realised Eiji was bashing up Yuki, his heart pounded. He had no longer cared what would have happened to him, as he covered his slim body over Yuki's head, pleading for the manager to stop beating his lover.

"Shuichi-sama… _please_," Eiji begged again.

"Stop calling him sama, you perverted, crazy bastard." Yuki cut in. He wasn't too pleased that the manager was asking Shuichi for help. A moment ago, he was beating him up and now he was begging Shuichi to help him? Feh.

"Shuichi-sama, please," Eiji ignored Yuki and repeated himself. Tears flowed from his eyes as he took a few steps forwards, stretching out his hands towards the Bad Luck lead singer. Realizing that he was moving closer, Shuichi moved closer to Yuki and gripped his arm tightly. He held Shuichi behind him, protecting him with his body. "Shuichi-sama, _please _don't be afraid of me, don't you know how much I love you? I've been in love with you since your poster appeared in the market from day one."

"Stop! Please stop calling me Shuichi-sama," Shuichi staggered backwards, afraid. "Yuki..." Shuichi begged.

As soon as he heard Yuki's name, Eiji went berserk. He wiped his tears away and looked at Yuki angrily. "You! It's **your **fault! If you didn't exist, none of this would have happened!" Eiji screamed as he took a few huge strides to Yuki.

"That's enough Eiji Tono-san."

Eiji halted the moment he felt a cold metal gently poking the side of his head. His eyesight moved to the side and found that K was stood beside him with his gun, the same one that he brought to Yuki's apartment when he stopped by for a visit. Eiji raised his hands up as a form of surrender and slowly backed away. "Touma, do we need to call the police?" Eiji heard K ask. _No. There's no way I'm going to jail for this. _Eiji thought, panicked. Doing what seemed to be the most appropriate thing to do, he pushed K away and ran.

"That bastard," K growled and chased after him.

"K-san, leave him be."

"But Touma, if you leave him like this, he might cause more harm towards aniki or Shindou-kun," Tatsuha argued. "It's possible."

"_Ch_, I don't need your protection," Yuki retrieved another cigarette from his pocket.

"I'll inform the police," Touma stated calmly. "I'm not only doing this for you, it's for Shindou-kun as well." The president said again when he noticed his brother in law wasn't too happy with the decision.

"Whatever," Yuki took a final long drag before crushing it onto the ashtray on the small table next to the couch. He placed an arm around Shuichi's shoulder and led the obviously shocked teenager out of the room.

Eiji ran until he reached the safety of his house. He shut the door tight, locking it securely behind him before he sat on the single seat sofa in his living room. He raised both feet onto the couch and hugged his knees tightly.

He shut his eyes, trying to calm himself. His teeth were chattering even though he was sweating from the twenty minute run. Eiji's found himself totally blank. He didn't know if he was angry or afraid. When K pointed a gun at his side, a wave of fear rushed through him and without giving much thought, he ran away.

Eiji's eyes drifted opened when he heard the clock chime. Slowly, he raised his head and looked at the clock opposite where he was, and saw the little bird pop out of its little window. _Midnight? _Eiji sneered. Another day had just past. If he could just turn back time, he wouldn't have done that in the first place.

_Why have I been so stupid? Why didn't I calm down? I've made a fool of myself in front of everyone else! Even Shuichi-sama is afraid of me!_ Eiji scolded himself repeatedly.

"It's all over," he whispered.Those three words were so difficult to say that he felt tears well up his eyes as soon as he'd mumbled the sentence. All the effort that he had put in, all those years had gone down the drain; it had put an end to his dreams. He could not forget Shuichi-sama's fear-stricken eyes as the singer looked at him, in fact; the teenager was so frightened that he staggered back when he called out his name.

—And the satisfying smile Yuki Eiri gave him when Seguchi Touma barged into the room. _That bastard. _Eiji curled his hands into a bloodless fist when he remembered the novelist. The fear he felt a minute ago vanished into thin air and all of a sudden, he felt so angry that he wanted to scream. He punched his fist into the sofa repeatedly and instead of feeling better, he was more frustrated. Eiji stood up and punched his fist again on the wall. This time, it hurt so bad that he felt his knuckles were about to crack soon, but he felt good.

_Just you wait. I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face soon. I'm going to take Shuichi away from your hands and make him **mine**. _Eiji smiled.

The newly fired manager sat down on the couch again, an insane, weird look on his face as he started thinking what he should do next; or rather, how he should kill Yuki Eiri.

* * *

I know this is extremely short. Ashley-chan read it in five minutes and complained that it was short! dntfckwifme said that it was better than nothing.(hangs head) 

**dntfckwifme:** Thank you so much for being my editor all the time! You must be cursing when you're editing my grammatical mistakesor weird, hanging sentences. (hangs head apologetically) Finish writing your fic or I'll...I'll ... (ponders)

**Silver on the Tree**: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you love it. I always love mushy Shuichi/Yuki love scenes. I love to write more about them, but I wouldn't want everyone complaining about the plot. So, I try to insert a warm, lovey dovey scene in every chapter. Don't worry about not reviewing the last chapter!

**SheWolfe7:** Er.. now you know how Eiji react after he found out what the lovebirds have been up to. Gulps. Eiji is so scary!

**GravityNeko:** I still cannot believe that I'm actually talking to you on msn!

**Kimra Dattei:** (Bows) Thank you for the long review! To tell the truth, I like the cold, insensitive Yuki rather than the warm Yuki. It doesn't suit him a bit if he suddenly throw out words like, "I love you Shuichi, my little strawberry idiot." I'm not complaining or criticizing, I just prefer the normal Yuki. By the way, Eiji is fired! (Throws confetti)

**tangerine-asuka:** Shuichi is such a sexy little thing on stage. I think I'll die if I were there! (ping pong!) Yuki did get pissed at Eiji!

**clarichan:** Sorry about the lemon scene and the grammatical mistakes. I'm no expert in writing them. Well, hope this chapter turns out fine for you!

**Zafiro carillo:** Thank you so much for the reviews! (hugs) I'm so glad you love the fic!

**Mistal: The Poisoned One:** Eiji….. he's just gone crazier. Uhm…

**Wynjara:** Wow! You actually thought my fiction is hot? Thank you so much! It's a great compliment!

**Flippy:** I'm so sorry that I took forever to update! I know it's short and I do feel guilty about it. Go ahead and throw me with rotten tomatoes.

**Crysania Fay:** K will be back…………..soon

**Ryu Sakuma: **Your review deserves to be the cutest review of the year! I was laughing so hard when I read it! I love this line, "That's not very pika-pika of him at all." (laughs) Thanks for the cute review! Keep them coming!

**Ildreen Love:** (kneels in front of the great queen) Your Highness, please tie me to the wall and throw rotten tomatoes at me for not reading your fics! I have been so busy with my trainings that I hardly have time to do so! May I also dare to seek your forgiveness for the lateness in updating and for kicking your ass? Ahem and yes, you may shoot me with a bazooka if you wish.

**Kitty in the Box:** Thank you so much for your review! (hugs) It gives me so much pleasure to know that you've enjoyed the fic! Thank you!

**Saint Germain:** No, I'll never leave this baby of mine!

**Ashley Vulpix**: Please don't think I'm mad at you. I have no reason to be mad! Anyway, thank you for being there to support and review all the time! I enjoyed talking to you very much! I love the card! (hugs)

**cherreFREAK014: **Helping me to get to the next realm? That's murder!

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Mmmm.. vacation. You gave me a great idea! Maybe I should just write a side story. (ponders) K will be joining the crew in the next chapter!

**Aacire: **I actually felt bad for torturing Eiji like that, but I still love to make him suffer! (evil laughs) Woah, if Yuki did not get what he wanted in the end, I'm sure he'll ejaculate in his seat!

**Clueless97:** Eiji's parents must have never taught him manners. He shouldn't ruined things like that! (nods) . Eiji will probably kidnap Shuichi in the later chapters! (Eeep, I've just told you something I that I shouldn't have!)

**Oo-chan:** Yes, I'm writing more. Be sure to read when I update ok? Thanks for the review!

**NIFTY AddiCkT:** Thank you so much for your review! I'm honoured that you've put my fic in your favourite stories list! I'm so sorry for the long wait! Let's talk! Add me into your msn, if you have any or just email me!

**Asma-Mitko:** Thank you so much for the review! I'm so sorry for not able to reply your mail, but I won't forget you! Don't worry!

**Yuki:** It's all right! Don't worry about not reviewing earlier! I hope to write better lemons in the future!

**Tenshi Lain:** Hello! I was surprised when I saw your name. You're the same person who's currently reading the Spanish version of Addicted to Shuichi right? Anyway, glad to see you here once again! Happy reading!

To **Tsugath, I love athrun, xangel of death sarah , gravitation gig, Yana5, rype, wendyghost, Flame-chan, Kashoku1, Sakaki's Little Sis, AppleRazorblades** and **Chichilover**, thank you so much for your review(s)!


	19. Chapter nineteen

I'm so terribly sorry for the late update! University sucks, assignments are horrible, thesis is the worst! Spending more than 20 hours in the university each week, tons of assignments, projects, presentation and keeping up with my part time job as well as Japanese classes took all my precious time I had for writing! Now you know why I took this long to update? Well, I'm lucky I'm not a professional writer or I'll be dead by now.

There's a few e-mails circulating around, saying that ffnet does not allow us to reply to reviewers anymore, is that true?

To play safe, I'll not reply the reviewers in this chapter, however, I will mention their names below. Thank you so much for reviewing! I received an overwhelming of 60+ reviews for my last chapter! bows

This chapter is proof read by Relle a.k.a. **dntfckwifme**. She had tried her best to beta it for me even though she's not feeling well! hugs I owe her big time --- and because I'm such a lazy ass, I did not bother to check it again. So, if you notice any mistake, please forgive me. Kick or shoot me if you want. (No, it's not Relle's fault. Don't you dare blame her!)

* * *

Yuki stood up from his chair of in his study and walked towards his bedroom. Pushing the door wide, he saw his lover curled inside the huge, warm blanket in his bed; Shuichi had not spoken since they came home last night. He did not jump around and annoy the hell out of him 'til he could almost blow-up like he used to, he did not even eat or demand for his strawberry Pocky Sticks. All he'd done was showered, climbed onto bed and curled in his blanket. 

Yuki decided to leave him alone last night, considering that fact that he must be in shock. He even allowed the pink-haired brat to hug him tight for the whole night, something he always hated.

'Til dawn, neither of them spoke. Yuki knew that the teenager didn't doze off, even though he lay completely still, as his breathing wasn't even regular. Yuki fell asleep a few times, only to wake up a few minutes later each time due to Shuichi's tightened grip on his arm.

He asked him if he was all right and the teenager insisted that he was. A couple of times, Yuki sensed that Shuichi wanted to open his mouth to say something, but he hesitated and ended up keeping quiet. The blonde didn't want to put pressure on the singer, thus, he too kept quiet.

Looking at him across the room, Yuki realised that Shuichi did, in fact, have a small frame. Despite the fact that he was almost touching adulthood, his body remained slender and petite. If Yuki did not check his identification card, he too, would have thought that he was lying about his age.

Shuichi stirred, only to turn his head towards the other side and it made even more difficult, on Yuki, to see if he was asleep. Padding to the huge bed slowly, he crossed his arms and wondered if he should climb onto the bed or just shut up and go back to his study.

He picked the former. Soundlessly, he walked towards the huge bed and sat on the edge of the bed gently. His usually quiet bed creaked as his weight sank onto it, causing the teenager to jump from his spot and look at the blonde.

Yuki inhaled a sharp breath. Shuichi's face was ghastly; the usual red seemed to have gone from his skin. His eyes were blank and cloudy as he stared at his lover quietly. Just listening to Shuichi's irregular breathing was painful enough for Yuki; he reached out his hand and placed them onto Shuichi's forehead to check if the teenager was running a fever.

His temperature was normal. Quietly, he climbed onto the bed and held the singer close as he caressed his soft hair gently.

"Yuki, I don't understand why is Eiji…"

"He's just a perverted bastard who happens to choose you to unleash his perverseness on," Yuki cut in.

Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki tighter and remained still. "But, he's nice to everyone!" he protested.

"He was nice to everyone because he wanted to be close to you," Yuki corrected.

For a moment, the teenager remained quiet as though as he was trying to think. Yuki could not determine what was running through his lover's mind as the teenager's face was firmly glued on his torso. He almost ran out of patience when Shuichi spoke again. "Yuki, I still cannot believe Eiji did that to you."

Yuki sighed, his patience almost run dry. "Whether you want to believe it or not, it's the truth." He placed both hands on the teenager's shoulders and pushed him away from his chest to look at him. "Eiji is a bastard. I knew it from the day I met him."

"You sound so sure," Shuichi gazed at Yuki curiously. There was a hint of accusation.

Yuki looked away, ashamed. He remembered clearly what had happened when he first met Eiji Tono in his house. The ex-manager had extended his arm, trying to touch Shuichi's round butt. Yuki thanked his six-sense to cancel his appointment with his editor and go home; he shuddered to think what would happened if he hadn't have reached home in time.

"Yuki? Did something go wrong between you and Eiji?" Shuichi asked curiously.

Yuki answered by wrapping his arms tightly around Shuichi and holding him close. To tell the truth, he did not know how to answer the question. He didn't think that Shuichi would buy his story if he told him about Eiji trying to grope the singer's butt.

"Nothing happened," Yuki replied firmly. "I dislike him, that's all."

The teenager trembled again. "Yuki, Eiji wasn't acting, was he?"

"Do you think he was putting up an act back there? He almost beat the shit out of me!" The blonde answered, slightly annoyed.

"No." The reply was weak.

Irritated, the novelist placed both hands on Shuichi's shoulder firmly and pushed him away from his chest. "Look at me, brat. Eiji is a crazy, perverted bastard who is madly in love with you and will do everything to get you— " Yuki paused a moment before continuing. "And that includes getting rid of me; do you understand?" Yuki growled as he shook Shuichi's shoulder.

The Bad Luck singer could only nod.

The moment Yuki saw the tears welling up in his eyes, he regretted being so harsh with the brat. Cursing lightly, he wrapped the teen in his arms again and murmured, "Whatever it is, be extra careful with your movements now."

"Yuki, I don't want to lose you," Shuichi whispered.

The novelist said nothing and hugged the emotionally unstable singer closer. He didn't feel like saying it out loud, but he was more afraid to lose Shuichi. Imagining the pink-haired brat sprawled on Eiji's bed, his warm blood all over him; motionless. It sent shivers down his spine.

Yuki stared at the ceiling, his thought drifted to yesterday's incident. He remembered clearly how Eiji had looked at him last night. To think of it now, it was almost frightening and it has been a long time since someone was able to stir up those emotions in him. He had felt a little uneasy, despite the fact that he had stood firm in front of Eiji.

_That bastard. _Touma called him the night before and told him that he made a police report about Eiji and his threats. Police went to his apartment for questioning as soon as the report was made, but he was nowhere to be found. He knew that bastard would come back for Shuichi soon. With Eiji at large, he knew neither Shuichi, nor himself, would be safe.

After an endless moment, Shuichi's meek voice filled the room once again. "What will happen to Eiji?"

"Touma reported him to the police. Unfortunately he ran away from his apartment. The police are doing everything they can," Yuki simplified the news. "Brat, stay at home until Eiji is caught." It was an order rather than a request.

"But—I have to go to work. I can't—"

"Listen brat," Yuki interrupted harshly. "Whether you like it or not, you're staying at home. Touma granted you a two-week break to restore your energy. There's no point in going to NG."

Shuichi stilled and said nothing else, soon after falling asleep in Yuki's arms.

* * *

Eiji tore off the plastic roughly and hungrily ate the bread, which he'd bought from a convenience store a moment ago. Sitting in the empty rented apartment, he fixed his eyes on the television; the only object in the apartment, checking to see if there was any news about his disappearance. 

He choked as he was swallowing the bread and his long limbs quickly reached for the mineral bottle and gulped the water down his throat; he managed to swallow the chunk of bread after gulping half of it down. Frustrated, he threw the bread and bottle he was holding and punched his fist onto the cement floor.

_That bastard_. If he weren't in Shuichi's dressing room last night, he wouldn't have lost his cool. The image he has been working on for so long had now been burnt into ashes. He unveiled his true mask last night and saw how frightened the Bad Luck singer was.

What hurt him the most weren't his image, but Shuichi's decision to lunge forward to protect Yuki from him. Eiji hurt, in a way he had never imagined he could hurt. The thought Shuichi readily giving himself to Yuki, the thought that Shuichi would even risk his life to protect Yuki, hurt him _so_ much that he found himself difficult to breathe.

_What does he have that I don't, Shuichi-sama? _Eiji cried bitterly. _Why are you willing to be beaten because of him? _Eiji let the tears flow freely. He had never shed a single tear since he was a kid because he always believed he could sort things out, no matter how serious it was. He always thought that he had the confidence, the power, to turn over Shuichi's feelings, but now, he wasn't sure anymore.

The only word that he could think of how to describe himself at the moment was "hopeless". It took him great pains to admit it, but he'd lost everything; his carrier, his home and Shuichi.

"Shuichi-sama," his lips quivered. Tracing his calloused fingers down Shuichi's photograph, he mumbled, "I love you," before he brought it forwards to his lips and kissed it gently.

The former manager placed the photograph carefully back into his bag, which he used to place all of Shuichi's posters, pictures as well as pin-ups from magazines. Walking back and forth in the empty apartment, he pondered what to do next. His blood boiled when he thought back to the incident last night.

_Fuck Yuki and damn Touma and his entire family. _Why did they have to meddle in his affairs? He hadn't done anything wrong. All he wanted was to be close to Shuichi and perhaps, if possible, change his mind about Yuki Eiri. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. His blood boiled, shooting up, clogging his brain. Without thinking, he slammed his fist on the white walls with fury and welcomed the pain on his knuckles.

"Yuki Eiri. You have pushed me too far. This time you will pay." His lips curved into an insane smile.

He turned around and allowed his back to rest against the wall, before slowly sliding down to sit on the concrete floor. Eiji put his mind to work immediately; on how to kill Yuki Eiri.

* * *

"Yuki, I'll be going to work," Shuichi shouted as he opened the door. 

Yuki sprang from his chair, took a few strides to the door and grabbed Shuichi's arm, halting him. "I'll drive you," he said.

"There's no need. I can – "

"I'll **drive** you," Yuki repeated.

Shuichi looked unsure for a second, but quickly nodded his head when he sensed Yuki's determination.

"Don't think otherwise, brat. I offered a ride because I want to get a few cans of beer later," Yuki said as he slipped on his jacket.

"Yu……..ki! Why do you have to be so mean? I know you're worried. Admit it!" Shuichi wailed as he rubbed himself against Yuki.

"In your dreams brat," Yuki forcefully pushed Shuichi away and lit a cigarette. "Let's go," the blonde said after he took his first drag.

"I won't go unless you tell me that you're worried." Shuichi clung onto his lover stubbornly.

"Suit yourself. I'm going for the can of beer. Ja ne," Yuki turned to leave.

"Yu-----------_ki!_ That's not fair!" Shuichi finally tagged along, closing the door behind him.

Yuki watched the pink-haired singer climb into the car, humming happily. As he watched the teenager fasten his seatbelt, he couldn't help but to wonder how long he could keep the boy safe. He knew Eiji would definitely come to get him, or Shuichi, soon which was why he kept Shuichi by his side for two weeks. Even Shuichi was puzzled why he was at home all the time and he had no choice but to give lame excuses.

Shuichi was in a chatterbox mode and began talking non-stop to the blonde next to him. Yuki did not hear a single word. He was busy thinking about Eiji, his hiding location, his next plans and when he would carry out whatever he had planned. Thinking of the lunatic, that was still at large, made him uneasy.

He watched as Shuichi disappeared into the tall building after waving vigorously towards him. He drove away, still thinking about Eiji. To tell the truth, he truly did not expect Eiji to lose his cool and attack him two weeks ago. He was preparing to play his little game by watching Eiji trying to hide his anger when he found them in Shuichi's changing room and hoping to get the last laugh himself. Now that it has gotten out of hand, Yuki found himself troubled, constantly worried of what Eiji might do next. The former manager no longer served NG and his whereabouts remained unknown and that gave the novelist more reasons to worry.

He parked his car in the parking space provided and went in the mini-mart to get a few cans of cold beer and a few strawberry shortcakes. Exiting the mart with a bag, he slide inside the powerful machine and roared away.

After a few cans of beers and several hours of typing, the novelist decided to call it a day. He switched off his laptop and turned to look at the watch that hung on the wall. The clock read seven in the evening.

'_Strange,'_ Yuki frowned. _'Shuichi should be back by now.'_ That brat might be out shopping for his strawberry pocky sticks. He _had_ been whining for the whole week and it was not a surprising matter if he appeared later with a bag of them. Thinking of the scene almost made Yuki laughed out aloud.

As he was sipping a freshly brewed coffee, the phone on his table rang. He flipped the phone and answered without bothering to check the caller's identity.

"Yuki Eiri," he answered in his usual monotonous tone.

Yuki heard a laugh. Thinking it was a prank call, he flipped it shut, cursing whoever it was. When his phone rang again, he did not hesitate; he answered and barked, "Don't fucking play prank calls on me."

"Mr. Yuki," a deep voice greeted. Yuki recognised that it was the same voice who'd called him ten seconds ago. The man on the other line laughed again before continuing. "Do you know who I am?"

Yuki felt chills run up and down his spine. He gripped the phone tightly and gritted out, "Eiji Tono."

"Very good! You deserved an A for that," Yuki heard a faint clap. _That sicko_.

"What do you want? I don't remember I have any business with you," Yuki replied dryly.

"You don't. I do," Eiji's voice was firm and serious.

Yuki raised his eyebrow. "Really? I'm afraid you have to make an appointment with my secretary."

Eiji chuckled. "I'm very sure you'll be the one who will be setting the appointment to see me after you hear this."

Yuki stay rooted in his seat froze in fear when he heard the voice he knew so familiar pleading at him. "Yuki—help,"

"SHUICHI!" Yuki gripped the phone tighter and shouted. His heart pounded furiously, his hormones raging as he heard his young lover pleaded for his help.

"How was it, Yuki Eiri-_san_?" Eiji laughed hysterically.

"What the fuck you want now?" Yuki barked.

"Meet me at the Shimuzu cliff tonight." the former manager paused before he continued, "Alone"

"What the fuck do you want?" Yuki repeated angrily.

"Patience, you'll know when you get there, Yuki Eiri san. Meet me at midnight, sharp." Eiji instructed. He took a deep breath before continuing. "And if you even bring anyone with you, particularly the police, I won't hesitate to cause some harm to your dear little Shuichi," he threatened before ending the call abruptly.

For a moment, Yuki looked at the cordless phone, dumfounded with what had just happened. Was he imagining things or did it just happen? The moment he felt his chest tighten, he knew he wasn't dreaming at all.

Trying his best to remain calm, he put down the phone and sank into his long couch. Yuki realised that he was actually trembling with fear. He felt chills down his spine when he pictured Shuichi in a cold, dark room with both his legs and hands tightly tied, alone with the lunatic. He had the urge to find Eiji that instant and blow his brains out for kidnapping Shuichi, but he knew that he had no bloody idea where Eiji was.

Still trembling, Yuki retrieved a cigarette from the pack and lit it up with his shaking hands. After taking two drags, he extinguished it as he found himself too troubled to smoke. Then, he lay down on the long couch and placed both of his palms on his face.

He wondered why Touma or Hiro hadn't called to inform him that Shuichi had been kidnapped. It may be a trick to get him there, he realised, but he couldn't be sure. The little brat might be kidnapped on his way back and either Touma or Hiro would not know about it. He wasn't taking any chances.

He pondered if he should call Touma and let him know about it. After all, Touma does have a lot of connections and that might help him in tracking down Shuichi. The thought was rejected instantly when he remembered Eiji's threats. When Eiji said that he would not hesitate to inflict harm on Shuichi, he knew that Eiji's insanity had reached a new level. Until two months ago, he'd still believe that Eiji would never harm Shuichi; Yuki was only afraid that Eiji might sexually harass him. Now, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Eiji might be devastated after the harsh rejection from Shuichi; so heartbroken that he might develop anger within him and sought for revenge. Yuki could only pray and hope that Eiji hadn't completely lost himself yet.

Closing his eyes, he muttered. "Be safe, Shuichi."

* * *

Eiji looked at his phone and laughed. There was no doubt that Yuki Eiri would definitely turn up tonight. 

He took a quick glance at his wrist watch and it indicated a good four-and-a half hours before midnight. He stood up from the floor that he was sitting on and brushed off the dust behind his back.

Slipping on his coat and sunglasses, Eiji exited the apartment. It was time to finish the unfinished business.

Yuki killed the engine and slid out of the powerful car when he noticed that it was midnight. He could hear the ripples of the calm sea and the wind blowing gently towards his direction. The blonde buttoned his coat up and took out a cigarette.

He lit it and looked at the surroundings of the cliff. The cliff was dark, deserted and quiet as it was located out of town. He walked towards the end and stood at the edge, mesmerizing the dark sea ahead of him.

Shimuzu cliff was famous for its breathtaking scenery and it serves as the main attraction for youngsters or lovebirds to watch the sunset. As breathtaking as it is in the day, the cliff was a little scary in the night.

Yuki found his pocket to be empty and he realised that he'd forgot to bring his mobile phone. Groaning, he was about to walk to his car when he heard a deep voice from behind.

"You're early, Yuki Eiri-san."

Yuki did not even need to turn around to identify the person standing behind him. He could recognised Eiji Tono's voice since the first day he met him in his apartment.

Still not budging from his spot, Yuki replied. "I'm always early for my appointments."

The former manager chuckled for a moment before laughing out aloud. "Still as cocky as ever; I like that."

Finally turning to meet Shuichi's captor, Yuki snarled. "Where's Shuichi?"

Yuki saw Eiji's expression changed. His black eyebrows narrowed and his thin lips curved into an evil grin.

"What the fuck do you want?" Yuki barked as he looked at Shuichi's captor roughly about 15 feet away. He felt his blood boiling with anger, his body trembling with fear or cold; he didn't know which. Even the great Yuki Eiri's iron-nerve had failed when he thought about his lover under the maniac's hands.

"What do I want? I want your life, you bastard!" Eiji shouted as he withdrew a hand gun from his back and pointed it towards Yuki.

For a spilt second, Yuki was too shocked to move. Never in his life had he had a gun pointed at him and he didn't know whether to stay rooted on the spot or run. Momentarily, he cursed himself for walking towards the edge of the cliff. The place where he was standing was the end, and that meant that there was only one exit; to walk back right where he came from.

"Where is Shuichi?" Yuki asked again, this time calmly. His brain, meanwhile, was working towards a way that he could escape safely, but firstly he had to know where Shuichi was. He would tempt him to reveal where he had hidden Shuichi and then escape after that.

"Don't call him that! You don't have any right to do so!" Eiji shrieked as he took a step forward. His right hand, where the gun was held, shook a little as he shouted angrily.

Yuki noticed the slight quiver in his hand as Eiji moved forwards. He knew, at that moment, that Eiji wasn't a trained shooter. That was somehow comforting as that meant that chances of Eiji hitting him, with a single bullet, might be impossible. Yuki hopped that he could at least evade all six shots and somehow stop him after that.

"It's your entire fault that Shuichi-sama didn't want me! It's your fault!" Eiji began to cry and took another step nearer to Yuki. The gun in his hand shook again.

Yuki thought of the consequences and knew that the best thing he could do now, was to remain quiet. He remained calm with both hands in his trousers' pockets and never took his eyes off Eiji's finger on the trigger.

"Shuichi-sama and I deserve to be together! After I've killed you, I'll take Shuichi-sama away from Japan and we'll start a new life together," Eiji smiled.

"Where is Shuichi?" Yuki asked, careful not to raise his voice.

"Shuichi-sama?" Eiji chuckled. "He should be in NG, recording his latest single!"

"What?" Yuki almost shouted.

Eiji laughed out loud. He stared straight into Yuki's shock eyes and gave a triumph smile. "Didn't expect it, Mr. Yuki?" Eiji asked and gripped the gun harder to steady his hand.

Yuki was too shocked to respond anything. The only thought that entered his mind was he had been tricked. He took deep breaths to calm himself and responded to Eiji's stare. He dared himself to ask, "I heard Shuichi's voice when you called me."

Eiji gave a deep chuckle. "Oh yes, that was Shuichi while he was acting in the studio. I recorded it, naturally."

Yuki was beyond words. He had been tricked by a simple lie and he'd played right into Eiji's hands the whole day. Thinking back, he should have called Touma or Hiro the moment he received the call to check on Shuichi, instead he'd sat on couch in his living room, pondering what to do. He realised that it was too late to do anything now. Well, at least he had one less thing to worry about, he thought grimly. The main problem now would be how on earth he could escape from Eiji.

"Cat got your tongue, Mr. Prolific Writer of Romance Novels?" Eiji raised his eyebrow.

Yuki remained silent; his busy mind was planning a route to escape. He realised, it was impossible unless he could knock down Eiji. With the gun in his hand, it would be impossible to take even a step near Eiji, let alone knock him down.

"What do you want?" Yuki murmured.

Eiji grinned. He licked his lips before answering. "I want your life, Yuki Eiri." Before Yuki could respond, Eiji continued. "Goodbye, Yuki Eiri-san." As soon as he finished the sentenced, Eiji fired.

Eiji watched the body in front of him fall down the cliff. He took giant steps to the edge and looked below. The tides were high and beating ferociously against the rocks. The wind was strong, so strong that it messed up Eiji's hair; he gazed below him and smiled. There was no way Yuki Eiri could survive.

Meanwhile……

"Yuki, I'm home!" shouted Shindou Shuichi. He looked around and realised his lover was not in the apartment. "Strange," he mumbled. "Where did Yuki go?"

* * *

Well, this is chapter 19! I'll speed up the next chapter! I promise! 

Please tell me if the 'no reply to reviewer' rule is still on. Authors who have experience(s) are welcome to share!

Huge thanks to these reviewers who have taken their time to read and review Addicted to Shuichi.

**Elfish Etyma**- Alana-StarSugarCat- **Gravity Neko-** SheWolfe7- **tangerine-asuka- **flippy- **Flame-chan- **Mistal- **Moonfairyhime- **i love athrun- **Shadowfox13- **penguinie-** hokage- **Hikaru Itsuko- **Hoshi Hiru- **Setsu- **ichi-chan- **Saint Germain- **Idlreen Love- **HarahettaMonkey King- **Bram- **Sakaki's Little Sis- **Kitty in the Box- **Xunxin Kohaku- **Clari chan- **wendyghost- **Kitsune's Grrl-** GWL- **Silver on the Tree- **Kashoku1- **Aacire- **Alex-km-** Ashley Vulpix- **Tammy-love- **Tricksters Girl- **Wynjara- **Souka-chan- **Gemini- **artemis347-** Aerine Lillet- **Misoka- **ANIME CRAZED FREAK- **Ryu Sakuma- **krad- **XxYaoiLoverxX- **Celery- **Kanashii tenshi- **Heroin Girl- **Little Myy- **GenX-Revolution- **NIFTY AddiCkT-** Anna- **Lord-voldemont2-** xo-silent-whispers-ox- **Chiyoku Shibata- **Tenshi Lain**- Lunasun72-** Shakai- **Ashcat**

I hope I've mentioned everyone!

Special thanks to: **Elfish Etyma (dntfckwifme), Ildreen Love **and** Ashley Vulpix**


	20. Chapter twenty

Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine. The story belongs to me though.

Ta da! I told you that I'll speed up chapter 20! Well, here I am!

This question is based on my curiosity. How many of you like Eiji? I'll release the results when I upload the next chapter!

Edited by **dntfckwifme. **She's the best! I'll say this again; I'm such a lazy ass, and did not bother to check it again. Please forgive me if there's any mistake.

* * *

So far, Yuki had not opened his eyes. He struggled to breathe, but found that it was too difficult to draw air into his lungs. Slowly, he felt his senses leaving him. He didn't know where he was as total blackness surrounded him; his outstretched hands did not encounter any solid obstruction, which meant that he was no where near the rocks. Perhaps it was a good thing; he'd of probably fell into one of the rocks and bled to death if he were near one. 

The novelist tried to swim, but found that his body was numb from cold, and his body hurt. He didn't know where Eiji shot him as his whole body ached badly. Perhaps it was his leg, he realised, as he could not move any of them.

Yuki tried to swim again, stretching his arms, trying to reach the top of the sea. He was not sure if he could make it, since he was no professional swimmer.

For a moment, Shuichi's images flooded his brain. _Why am I thinking of the brat at a time like this?_ Yuki thought as he tried to swim. Suddenly, he knew it was useless to swim, he hasn't been moving. Instead, he was drifting apart. The pain convulsed him, drew his body tight with agony. Each move he made almost tore him into pieces and he found that he could no longer endure it. Hopelessly, he stopped swimming and remained still, allowing the strong waves pull him further into the sea.

Shuichi's images flooded him again. He saw Shuichi lying on the bed with him after a hot passionate lovemaking, Shuichi wreaking the kitchen with his cooking, Shuichi singing and dancing on the stage; Shuichi recording at NG studio. He'd lost count how many images that ran through his mind in that spilt second. _Perhaps this is death. _Yuki thought. He'd once heard that if a person is near to his death, memories of his loved ones would surround them. Yuki thought that this must be it, the final moments of his death.

The terrible pain ebbed, replaced by unexplained tiredness. Yuki lay still, in the dark, feeling an odd coldness spread through his body, feeling his heart pumping slower and slower.

Yuki was so tired till he could think no more. He remained still and let darkness crept through him…

* * *

Eiji hummed as he entered the rented apartment. He had never felt this good before. Pointing the gun and firing it right into Yuki was the best thing he had done in his entire life and watching Yuki disappear into the ferocious sea was priceless. 

Not bothering to switch on the light, he poised to throw the keys onto the top of the television and whispered bingo when it hit the spot. Slipping his hands inside the pocket of his trench coat, he pulled out the gun he'd used to shoot Yuki and kissed it. Then, he took off the coat and lay on the hard floor, not caring if his back hurt.

How many nights he had dreamt of this? To pull the trigger right in the middle of Yuki Eiri's heart and watch him fall from the cliff, disappearing from the world and from Shuichi-sama's life. Too bad he couldn't witness him drawing his last breath or that would have been perfect. Eiji smiled.

'You _did_ it, Eiji Tono!' Eiji congratulated himself. He couldn't express the satisfaction he had and he felt like telling the world about his great achievement, especially to Shuichi-sama. "Wait 'til you hear the good news, Shuichi-sama," Eiji muttered proudly.

He was so excited that he could hear his own laboured breathing filling the silent apartment. The lightning struck suddenly, causing Eiji to jump into sitting position. Eiji heard the wind blowing fiercely, so strong that it was banging against the windows of the apartment; his lips twitched in an evil smile. The torrential rain would make it even more impossible for Yuki Eiri to survive.

Eiji lay down again, welcoming the hardness of the floor. He picked up the gleaming gun next to him and looked at it proudly. "I've kill the bastard for you, Shuichi-sama. No one can stand in our way again," he whispered. The man then rummaged through his bag, taking out one of the Bad Luck's vocalist best picture. He kissed it and placed it next to his heart.

* * *

The smell of coffee woke Shuichi up. He stared at the small clock on the table and realised it was ten past eight in the morning. Excited, he threw the covers away and ran towards the kitchen. 

"Yuki! Where did you go last night? I was so worried…" Shuichi halted when he realised there was not even a soul in the kitchen. He let a heavy breath, disappointed as it was the timer coffee machine that brewed fresh coffee every morning at eight in the morning.

The singer padded slowly to the living room and slumped down onto the sofa, wondering where his lover had gone. It wasn't like Yuki to spend the night elsewhere without telling him.

_That idiot. Don't tell me that he met some chick at a fancy pub and went to her house after a drink._ Shuichi bit his lip, feeling his blood boil. He tried to think of other possibilities, such as spending the night at Touma's place or at the temple in Kyoto. The two possibilities were pushed away as Yuki didn't like sleeping at Seguchi's place or at the temple. He was a man with private life who preferred to have his own space. The only thing Shuichi could think of now, was Yuki snuggling comfortably with someone elsewhere.

"I hate you, Yuki." Shuichi cried and stormed into their bedroom childishly, grabbing his clothes before heading to the shower. Yuki could go fly kites. "Shindou Shuichi is going to work!" Shuichi said determinedly.

As he entered NG production, Shuichi went straight into the rehearsal room. He was greeted by a surprised Fujisaki, a dumfounded K and Hiro.

"Shindou-kun, I never knew you can be this early!" K rushed to his side and gave him a hug by rubbing their faces together.

"Stop it, K. It's disgusting." The teenager pushed the manager away.

"It's not like you to turn up so early, Shuichi." Hiro eyed him curiously.

"Uh-uhm. I've turn over a new leaf, I guess." Shuichi smiled sheepishly.

Fujisaki snorted. "Pur---lease. That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Shindou Shuichi can never turn over a new leaf!"

Shuichi swung his body around to face Fujisaki and crossed his arms. "Fujisaki, are you looking for a fight?"

Fujisaki raised an eyebrow. "I'm tempted to take the offer, but we have to start our rehearsal or you'll be in deep shit."

"Why, you---" Shuichi stopped when he felt K's metal gun pointing behind his head.

"K-san, can you please keep that thing away? Sheesh, how many times I've told you not to carry that dangerous toy with you?" Hiro barked, trying to snatch the gun away.

"_Ch_, I'm only trying to get everyone motivated to work," K smiled and pocketed his gun in his pocket.

"Get everyone motivated? You'll kill everyone before we get motivated!" Shuichi almost shouted. Shuichi slapped his hand on his forehead and muttered, "God, I'm tired. Count me out of this silly argument. I'm going to have a rest, call me when you guys finish setting up the instruments." The singer said tiredly.

Hiro watched his best friend as he sagged onto the small sofa in the room. The guitarist looked at the singer with curiosity. There was something very wrong with him, he concluded. First, it wasn't Shuichi's habit to turn up at NG early as normally he wouldn't even want to leave the apartment despite that fact that K's gun would be pointed at his head. Second, Shuichi's tiredness and unwillingness to fight astounded him; Shuichi never gave up while fighting with Fujisaki. He could go on and on, even if he was repeating the same argument over and over again. The only reason Hiro could think of at the moment was something must have happened between Yuki and Shuichi.

Hiro was contemplating how to ask Shuichi, when NG's president pushed the rehearsal door wide open. All eyes were fixed at the panting president, wondering why he was in such a rush.

Touma scanned the room quickly for Shindou Shuichi. He found him staring at him at the corner, where the sofa was. He rushed to the singer and took deep breaths before asking urgently, "Shindou-kun, where is Yuki?"

Shuichi crossed his arms and looked away angrily. "How would I know? He was out last night and didn't come home. I bet he's snuggling comfortably with some hot babe in town." The singer said, jealousy clearly written all over him.

"Shindou-kun, please don't fool around. Where is Yuki?" Touma raised his voice, taking a step nearer to Shuichi. The lines of his face tightened as he posed the question.

"I'm serious, I have no idea." Now, Shuichi was worried. He uncrossed his arms and looked at Touma seriously. "Seguchi san, is there something wrong?"

Touma met Shuichi's gaze steadily and noticed that the singer wasn't horsing around. He let go a sigh and bit his lip. "How should I put this?"

"Mr. President, anything wrong?" K eyed the president curiously. Both Hiro and Fujisaki remained rooted on their spot, unsure how to react.

"Seguchi-san, please tell me what happened. Did something happen to Yuki?" Shuichi stood up from his seat and walked towards the NG president. Shuichi's heart drummed harder, banging against his ribs, making it difficult for the singer to breath. He tried to control himself by taking deep breaths, but it wouldn't work. After a moment, his entire body trembled with fear as he fixed his gaze at Touma.

"Shuichi, are you sure you have not seen Yuki since last night?"

Shuichi quickly shook his head. "When I reached home last night, he'd already gone out. He hadn't returned since then." Shuichi's lips quivered as he explained.

"Seguchi-san, don't torture Shuichi anymore and tell us what happened," Hiro pleaded.

"Seguchi Touma, if you don't spill the beans, I swear I'll pull the trigger," K redrew his gun from his pocket and aimed it at the president.

"Let me sit, I think I'll faint if I don't." Touma dragged himself towards the sofa and slumped down. Shuichi followed suit, taking a place next to Touma and stared at him quietly.

Shuichi's heart pounded furiously at every second. The few seconds Touma took to calm himself seemed to be endless, causing the singer to fidget in his seat as he waited for Touma to break the silence.

"The police called me just now."

_Oh God. Please don't tell me they found Yuki's body._ Shuichi panicked at the thought. He gripped the side of the sofa tightly with one hand and clamped the other on his mouth, refraining himself from making any noise.

Touma went silent for a while, as though as he was trying to piece up all the information together to present it. After a few painful seconds, he continued. "They found a black Mercedes at the Shimuzu cliff. The car plate number showed that the car belongs to Eiri."

Shuichi could no longer stand it. He choked and let the tears fall freely.

"The police tried to contact Eiri, but they were unsuccessful. I was the next best person to call since they know I have connections with Eiri." Touma continued.

"Did he switch off his phone?" Hiro asked.

Touma shook his head. "They found his mobile phone in his car."

Shuichi was so shocked that he couldn't give any response. He remembered he was still cursing Yuki an hour earlier, jumping into conclusions right away when he found out that Yuki had not returned home the night before. Feeling guilty and ashamed of himself for not trusting Yuki, he apologised in his heart over and over again as he sobbed. _How could I do this to Yuki? _Shuichi thought. While he was cursing Yuki, his lover might be somewhere out there; dead. Shuichi pushed the thoughts away, refusing to think negatively.

"Seguchi-san, we should report the matter to the police," Shuichi cracked.

"We can't. We can only make a report if Yuki is missing for over 48 hours. We have to wait at least 36 hours to make one." Touma said regretfully.

"But---but Yuki might be dead by then!" Shuichi cried, jumping up from his seat. "Seguchi-san, _please_…."

"I know, Shindou kun. I care for Eiri more than anything else in the world," Touma interrupted. "However, laws are laws. The Japanese law states that one can only report a person missing if they've been missing for 48 hours." Touma continued.

Still crying, Shuichi pleaded, "What should we do Seguchi san? I can't lose Yuki. I…" Shuichi quivered.

"I can't lose my brother-in-law either."

There was a moment of silence in the rehearsal room. Neither of them spoke and the atmosphere was so intense that Shuichi felt like rushing out of the room. The teenager was at a lost; he didn't know what he could do or how he could locate Yuki.

"From now on, we'll look for Yuki on our own." Touma broke the silence suddenly. The announcement took all four men by surprise.

"How are we going to do that?" K asked.

"I need your help," Touma replied by addressing to all four men in the room. With every bit of a president's manner, he stood up slowly and looked at the men seriously. "Cancel all your rehearsals and recordings and focus on searching for Eiri. I'm sure Shindou-kun will not be able to sing even if you continued with your rehearsals." Touma stated after noticing that the men were shocked with the announcement.

"There is one more thing. Keep this search party a secret. If the media or the fans get hold of the news, it'll be difficult for us to locate Eiri. Eiri's life will also be in danger. I'm sure you will be able to think of the consequences your own," Touma warned.

"Where do we start?" Shuichi sniffed, feeling weak all of a sudden.

"The cliff; that's where they found the car," Touma replied.

"What puzzles me is why Yuki's went to the cliff," Hiro touched his chin with his fingers lightly as though as he was trying to think.

Touma sighed. "I want to know that too, Nakano-kun. I've thought about the possibilities. Yuki might be robbed and the robbers fled away with his cars. However, this is quite impossible as Yuki would have reported the matter to the police. Another possibility is he might be kidnapped or something must have happened to him."

"Yuki," Shuichi called out his name aloud and cried after hearing Touma drawing out the possibilities.

"Nakano-kun, you'll pair up with Shindou-kun. K, you are with Fujisaki," Touma ordered.

"What about you?" K crossed his arms as he asked.

Touma turned to look at K and answered, "I'll pair up with Tatsuha." The president checked his wrist watch before continuing, "It is ten o'clock now. Meet me here twelve hours later."

_A few hours later…._

Shuichi stood at the edge of the cliff and allowed the cool breeze to comfort his turmoil emotions. Both Hiro and he searched everywhere around the cliff, but their search had been fruitless. Not a single clue was found despite they even went down to the bottom of the cliff to search for Yuki. Truthfully, Shuichi was somehow relieved when they found nothing at the bottom. That gave some hope for Shuichi to believe that Yuki was still alive.

_No._ The teenager thought firmly. He had to believe that his lover was still alive. He did not dare to lose hope or he feared that he'd no longer possess the will to live. _Yuki, where are you?_

As Shuichi stared at the sun which was about to set, the teenager was filled with sadness, mixed emotions and regret. He regretted he did not trust his own lover, instead doubting Yuki's faithfulness. He realised now that what an idiot he had been.

"Buddy, you okay?" Hiro placed his arm on Shuichi's shoulder.

Shuichi gave a weak nod. "Hiro, when Yuki didn't come home last night, I immediately thought that he wasn't faithful," he sobbed. "I didn't even think that anything bad had happened. I slept through the night and cursed him in the morning, accusing him of being unfaithful," Shuichi knelt down and sobbed louder, clamping both his palms in his face as he did.

"Na… Hiro. Please tell me," Shuichi looked up sadly at his best friend; his eyes were swollen and yet tears continued to pour out from his puffy, red eyes. "Am I a lousy lover? I don't deserve Yuki, right?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hiro answered as he knelt down next to Shuichi. "You've done your best, buddy. I know you did," Hiro comforted and patted Shuichi's shoulder gently. "He will be alright, that man won't die easily," Hiro assured.

Meanwhile, Touma and Tatsuha went to the police headquarters to inspect Yuki's car. The car was towed back to the police headquarters for further investigations. Touma knew the chief and he gave his permission to check the car himself, only if Touma promised not to take anything from it. Touma gave his word.

Standing in front of Yuki's black Mercedes, both Touma and Tatsuha simply stared at the imported car. No words were exchanged between two men.

"Let's start." Tatsuha said.

Touma nodded. The first thing that Touma reached for was the phone that Yuki had left in the car. "Tatsuha, I'm going to find if there's any clue in this phone. You can continue searching," Touma said as he leaned against the hood on the car.

"Ok," Tatsuha smiled and resumed his work.

The NG president immediately checked Yuki's last called number. There was nothing suspicious as his last called numbers were his own number, Mizuki the editor and the rest were Shuichi's. Feeling odd, Touma searched his messages. Apart from Shuichi's messages which filled his entire inbox, there was nothing else. Flipping the mobile phone shut, Touma looked at the phone and pondered.

_There must be something that can be found here._ The president thought. Yuki must have gone to Simuzu cliff for a reason. The chances of Mizuki meeting him there was near zero, as Yuki would have never agreed in the first place. The cliff is an hour's drive away from the city; Yuki would never have agreed to meeting there.

_Wait, what if Yuki was forced to meet someone there?_ Touma thought suddenly. He flipped the phone open again and checked his received calls. _Bingo._ The president smiled. On the top of the list, there was an unknown number. Immediately, he took out his own mobile phone and stored it.

"Aniki, I've searched everywhere. There's nothing here," Tatsuha closed the door in frustration.

Surprised, Touma looked at Tatsuha. "I never heard you calling me that. You hated calling me so because you said it's confusing to call both Yuki and I 'brother'."

"I just felt like doing so today," Tatsuha mumbled and looked away.

"Push that aside for a moment. I've found something interesting." Touma flashed the phone at Yuki's younger brother.

The monk in practice immediately looked at Touma. "You've found some clues?"

Touma nodded and smiled. "I've found an unknown number calling Eiri last evening at 7.16. I think this call will lead us somewhere." The man explained.

"Well, let's call back the number and find out," Tatsuha said impatiently.

"Patience, we'll do that as soon as we reached the office." Touma replaced Yuki's mobile phone in the car and gave the car keys back to the police officer in the office.

At the office, Touma tried calling the number, but he was unsuccessful. Tired of calling, Touma dialed the number of Japan telecommunications and waited for it to be picked up.

"Hello." The voice was deep.

"Mr. Matsuda. This is Seguchi Touma." Touma greeted the CEO

"It's been a long time, Seguchi-san. When are we going for a drink?" The deep voice immediately turned pleasant.

"Anytime, Matsuda san, but first, I need a favour from you." Touma went straight into the point. "Can you please check this number? I need to know where it's from." Touma rested his back on his leather sofa and smiled.

"No problems. Give me the number. I'm in front of the system now."

Touma relaxed in his seat and took out his mobile phone. He gave the number to Matsuda carefully and waited.

"What's wrong, Touma? Why do you need me to search for this particular phone number?" Matsuda asked.

Touma chuckled. "Nothing, there's an annoying prankster who keeps calling my office and remains silent." Touma lied.

"Who on earth has the guts to make prank calls on Seguchi Touma?" Matsuda laughed heartily. Matsuda stopped laughing a few seconds later and announced. "Got it Seguchi-san."

Touma sat up straight and waited for Matsuda to answer. The answer was disappointing. The number was called from a public phone in Shinjuku. Matsuda gave him the exact location where the public phone was, but that didn't help. He mumbled thanks and ended the call.

Touma sighed. He placed both elbows on the table and rested his chin onto the entwined palms. His last hope was crushed. Now, he could only hope that Shuichi and the rest could find something.

* * *

Shuichi pushed the apartment door wide and entered it, mumbling 'tadaima' as he entered. The singer sighed and turned to lock the door. "Who am I greeting?" Shuichi mumbled to himself when he realized he was the only living soul in the apartment. 

After the entire day searching for Yuki, none of the teams found anything. It was an upsetting moment when all six men met up at the meeting room that night. Shuichi and Hiro was the last to arrive for the meeting and the moment they pushed the huge doors of the meeting room, Shuichi knew that the rest had not found anything either. All four pairs of hopeful eyes were fixed on them, waiting for them to bring the good news.

Shuichi's silent answer crushed their hopes. Touma was the most affected person in the room apart from Shuichi himself. Never has he seen the president so down, as though as he had lost his confidence.

Removing his shoes, he went straight into Yuki's study. The door creaked as Shuichi opened it, which surprised the teenager. All this time, he didn't know that the door made a creaking sound. It reminded him how silent the apartment was.

He could almost see Yuki sitting on his usual seat, typing steadily with a stick of cigarette hanging between his lips. Yuki would always look up and greet him ("Brat.") the minute he opened the door to his study, Shuichi recalled. Usually, Shuichi did not like it, but now, he yearned for it.

Shuichi thought, that by looking at Yuki's study it could help to ease some his pain; he was wrong. Looking at his lover's room now, only made his heart ache even more.

The teenager closed the door, went into their bedroom next door and flung his body on the bed. Calling out Yuki's name as he sobbed, Shuichi hit his fists on the bed over and over again, trying to get rid of the ache in his heart.

"Yuki, please come back!" Shuichi muffled. He continued crying until he fell asleep.

Later in the night, Shuichi felt a pair of warm lips gently brushed over his and left. The warm lips again returned, this time it stayed longer_. Such warmness_! Shuichi thought dreamily. _It must be Yuki! Yuki, how long I've missed this!_

_It must be a dream. _Shuichi thought as he tilted his head and opened his mouth to allow Yuki to explore his mouth, his hands immediately locked around him. The lips left again, causing Shuichi to groan in disappointment. The singer made soft whimpers and it wasn't long before Yuki started kissing the side of his mouth, trailing the kisses down his neck.

Shuichi was in pleasure. He allowed Yuki to take off his shirt and place kisses on his yearning body. _Yuki, please_. Yuki must have heard him because the next thing he did was unzipped his knee-length pants.

Shuichi arched his body, offering his entire body to Yuki. He felt Yuki unzip his pants slowly, so slowly that Yuki almost did that on purpose. _How strange. The dream is so real I can almost hear the sound of the zip. The kisses are so real that I can feel the warmness. It's as though as I am actually making love._

_The sound of the zip is getting louder. Why is it and why do I have a bad feeling? _With that, Shuichi shot his eyes open and stared at the figure in front of him. The clouds must have blocked the moon as Shuichi could not see anything but a huge figure in front of him.

"Yuki?" Shuichi called out, feeling some sort of excitement rushing over him. "Is that you?" Shuichi called again. The figure did not reply and remained still on his spot, at the end of the huge bed.

Just then, the moonlight shone into the room through the windows and Shuichi finally caught a glimpse of the figure in front of him. He gasped loudly before clamping his hands on his mouth.

Sitting across the bed, was none other than Eiji Tono.

* * *

_Tadaima_ means I'm back.

Thank you to all the reviewers! Some told me that I can reply to the reviewers, others told me that I can't! I've decided to reply and see what happens next.

**GravityNeko**: Congratulations! You're the first reviewer for chapter 19! (throws confetti) Yuki sensei…. he ……. Should I tell you? (ponders) Nah, I think I'll let you read it in chapter 21.

**tangerine-asuka**: Life must be tough in the university right? Good luck in university! Yuki thought he could kick Eiji's ass, but it turned out to be the other way round. Sigh… looks like Yuki got to wait, if he's still alive.

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85**: I don't know if I should tell you if Yuki's dead. (thinks hard)

**Ashcat**: I really like your review. I think what you've said is true. Yuki is always portrayed as the smart ass and like you've said, it's really nice to see someone outsmart him. (especially Eiji)

**Moonfairyhime**: Thank you for the review. I've speed up this chapter and hope you'll like it.

**DemonicDragon666**: Thank you! Shuichi will not come to the rescue. You see, he needs someone to rescue him too! (gulps)

**OkiiTako**: I'll let you read the next chapter to find out if I'm really killing Yuki, ok?

**Ryu Sakuma**: You know, your reviews always made me laugh. I love the way you added the 'pika-pika' in your review. Cute! (pinches Ryu-chan) Don't cry, Ryu-chan. I'm sure Yuki will be alright………hopefully.

**lunasun72**: Thank you for your review! (blushes) I'm glad you like all the chapters!

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**: Hello Azka chan! Yes, the fic has come a long way to chapter 19. Don't worry, you can always read the Spanich version by AshleyVulpix!

**clari chan:** (grins) Let's hope Yuki has more than one now!

**KawaiiEarBiter:** Thank you for putting in the favourites!

**Flame-chan**: Sorry I took a while to update! (bows apologetically) Shuichi is already devastated now, let's hope that Yuki survives!

**Aacire:** Without Yuki, Shuichi is in great danger! He was even harassed by the perverted Eiji. (Get your hands off Shu, you perverted man!)

**Mistal**: Hey, you've changed your nick! What happened to Mistal-the-poisoned-one? Don't die yet! (Rushes to save Mistal san) Thanks for the review!

**Xo-silent-whispers-ox**: The e-mail was a fake? Darn, I've been had. Thanks for letting me know!

**Ashley Vulpix**: Don't cry. I know I've been very evil lately. I have not updated for some time and when I update, I end it at a very bad cliffhanger! (Sorry) I think your Spanish friends is going to kill me for what have happened. I'd love to have Yuki as a slave for a day! (it's so tempting) Imagine what I do to Yuki (evil laugh) Congratulations on your Spanish translation! You are getting more reviews! Thanks for the lovely review (hugs)

**Hokage**: You're a naruto fan! Me too! (jumps around)

**tammy-love**: Everything is under Eiji's plan now. He got what he wanted, only for the moment. I can't tell you here, or it'll ruin the excitement! Thanks for the ideas.

**Xunxin Kohaku**: Unfortunately, Yuki did fall into the sea. Hope he could get out of there! Thanks for the review!

**Ildreen Love**: You still rule, Evil Queen. Thank you so much for the e-mails and fics. I love them all and yes, I feel much better now! Remember you mailed me one day and asked, er.. demanded me to update? Well, it's your e-mail that got me motivated to finish my chapter! (grins) The Evil Queen is not so evil after all!

**Ch3rryphr34k**: Thanks for the information and the review! Shu-chan is in danger now and Yuki isn't there to safe him!

**Sakaki's Little Sis**: I don't know if replying to the reviewers is allowed or not. Some said yes, others said no. Well, I'm taking my chances!

**Chiyoku Shibata**: (laughs) I love to be evil! After this, I think you'll kill me. (eeeep)

**NIFTY AddiCkT:** Thank you for your review! I love it! Don't worry about your language. I'm not offended by it. Thank you for your support and I really hope you'll like this chapter too! Talk to me anytime you want! I think I've e-mailed you about my msn, but ah well, I'll give it to you again. Don't worry about not reviewing. I'm happy to know that you're reading my fic! Thanks! (hugs) I was actually going to write Shuichi being kidnapped by Eiji, then, I figured out to twist the story a little bit. (smiles) You got a very good thinking there about what happened to Yuki. Yuki did fall into the sea, but……… (I'm not going to tell you!)

**Kashoku1**: Eiji is a nasty, perverted fellow. Wonder why I created him that way (ponders)

**penguinie**: Gosh, please don't explode! I've updated!

**flippy**: Don't cry (hugs) You'll find out what really happen ok?

**Runzu:** Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad that I've made you a bigger fan than you already are. Welcome to the Gravitation fandom! (pats) I'm very happy when you said that I've inspired you. (cries) Thank you so much!

Oh yes, Fake is a great manga! I'm a big fan! (high fives)

**Tenshi Lain:** Oh dear, I've made you even more tense than before! I'm so sorry! You're right. Yuki did let his guard down. Darn it! Thanks for the review!

**Subo-chan, ****Tia,**** i love athrun, ****SoulofSaturn, Yami Chikara, Yuri Yuki, proton7, Ryuichi Koi-chan, SanosukeLover, kristona, amethyst, Ranma064,**


	21. Chapter twenty one

Don't you dare to run, Kadzuki! (**Ildreen Love** a.k.a The Evil Queen commands) You took two months to update this? I've told you that I'll send you to the dungeons if you update the fiction late! GUARDS! Seize her!

(panting) I sincerely apologise for taking two months to update. Please forgive me! (runs away quickly before The Queen finds out where she is)

This chapter is self edited. My beta is too busy!

**Elfish Etyma a.k.a dntfckwifme:** My beta! (hugs) I felt funny uploading a chapter without you editing it! Sorry for being impatient! I knew you like Eiji, but adore Eiji? You're the first! I'm so into Harry Potter now. I've finished Philosophers Stone and Chambers of Secret in two days and I'm aching to read the third book! I don't think I can wait till January. I'll get them at the book stores. Thank you so much Relle, for editing my work, even though it's a sucky job.

**Remember my question in chapter 20? If you don't, let me refresh your memory. The question was, 'How many of you like Eiji?' Well, I've got the results! Please scroll down to the end of the fiction to view the results.**

**

* * *

**

Stunned, Eiji looked at the shocked teenager in front of him. Never taking his eyes off him, the former manager remained still as he scrutinized Shuichi. The teenager froze on his spot, terror clearly written on his face. Despite it was dark; Eiji could see that his idol's face was ghastly white. His eyelids were lowered, as if he was afraid to look at Eiji.

Eiji heard himself breathing raggedly. His heart was pounding furiously every second, pondering what would Shuichi sama do next. Would he scream? Kick him? He thought anxiously.

Silently, he wished he had never touch Shuichi. He couldn't help himself. Shuichi sama looked so beautiful when he was asleep. The moonlight glowed on him and he looked even lovelier than usual. A few locks of hair fell in front, covering half of his face. His head tilted to the one side, exposing his long, smooth throat, almost as if he was begging to be touched and kissed.

Eiji tried to subdue his desires as he knew his motive in the apartment wasn't to touch Shuichi sama. The minute he saw him sleeping, adrenalin flowed all over his body, making him excited. He thought that it wouldn't hurt if he gave him a soft kiss on the teenager's lips, but he was wrong. The first kiss was so good that it electrified him; his entire body trembled in excitement. Unable to help himself, he trailed his kissed down Shuichi's smooth throat, nuzzling his neck as he did.

That's enough. His mind firmly told him. As he was about to pull himself forcefully away from Shuichi, the teenager moaned in pleasure. That was all Eiji could take. He unbuttoned Shuichi's shirt without a second thought, eager to touch the beautiful, slim body he had dreamt for as long as he could remember.

The man took in the glorious sight of Shuichi's naked torso. Shuichi looked so innocent and beautiful as he laid on his back. Stripped from his shirt, Eiji breathed in deeply as he gazed at the teenager. He was in awe of the deliciously alluring singer who was sleeping peacefully in front of him.

Eiji's heart pounded furiously, his fingers trembled as he touched the boy. He circled his fingers delicately around his flat nipple, caressing it in circular motion. Shuichi inhaled sharply as arched his body and moaned, begging for more. Licking his dry lips, Eiji bend down to kiss it. He planted soft kisses on each nipple, licking and teasing them gently before moving downwards to nuzzle his flat stomach.

He couldn't believe how badly he wanted this. His entire body screamed and ached for Shuichi. Wanting to see more, he dared himself to unzip the teenager's pants with his still trembling fingers. His heartbeat hammered against his ribs as he unzip the pants slowly, aching to see Shuichi's manhood with his own eyes.

It was then Shuichi opened his eyes.

Clutching on the thin blanket, Shuichi stay rooted on his spot, almost too afraid to move. Eiji move towards the centre of the bed when he found it was uncomfortable to sit on half of his buttocks. As the painful seconds passed by, Eiji grew tired of wondering what Shuichi would do. He opened his mouth and asked, "Shuichi.."

Shuichi jumped. When he woke up and realized he was almost naked with Eiji in the room, he didn't know what to think.

"_He's just a perverted bastard who happens to choose you to unleash his perverseness on,"_ Yuki's words haunted him. Yuki is not here to protect him and that made him even more afraid. Helplessly, he cried. The teenager was in fear –awful fear- and he knew that instant that there was no escape for him; he is encompassed about the terrors that he dare not think of.

"Shuichi," Eiji whispered uncertainly.

When Shuichi did not respond, Eiji dared himself to move a few inches closer, wanting to take a closer look at his idol.

"**Konaide**!" (Don't come near me) Shuichi cried out, alarmed. He shut his eyes and held out his hand, blocking Eiji.

"Shuichi," Eiji began again.

"No! Stay away from me!" A frightful Shuichi yelled, tears pouring down his cheek, wetting the blanket. His eyes opened and they widened in horror as he fixed his amethyst orbs onto Eiji.

"Shuichi sama, please don't do this to me! I…"

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN!" Shuichi sobbed as he covered both palms on his ears. He shook his head wildly, trying to block the noise from entering his eardrums.

"Shuichi sama, I won't hurt you!" Now, Eiji was desperate. It hurt him to see his idol crying, it tore him apart to see Shuichi rejecting him. In a flash, Eiji was beside the sobbing teenager, trying to comfort him in his arms.

The moment Shuichi sensed Eiji was near, he kicked and punched aimlessly, hoping that one of those weak punches would hit Eiji. He repeated his actions over and over again, only to find himself punching into the thinness of the air.

Eiji evaded every attack expertly. Learning martial arts for six years finally put him into good practice. He caught Shuichi's hands with his strong hand and tried to hold him still by hugging him.

Shuichi sensed that coming and gave one final kick. It hit Eiji right on his stomach. Eiji's grip on Shuichi loosened and the teenager took the chance to scurry away.

Sweating and panting, Shuichi stood up and run. If he could only reach the door, he thought as he reached out his hands desperately.

Recovered from the blow almost instantly, Eiji leaped from the bed and took two giant steps to reach Shuichi. He caught the teenager's hand just in time when he was about to turn the door knob. He gripped Shuichi's hands tightly and swung him around before pushing him away from the door.

Shuichi landed on the floor and yelped in pain. His pelvic bone somehow hit the edge of the bed before he fell down. It hurt, so bad that Shuichi could only bit his lip in pain. He clutched at his right side of the pelvic bone and tried to ease the pain by rubbing on it.

Shocked with what he has just done, Eiji rushed to his side and knelt down. "God, Shuichi sama, I'm so sorry," Eiji tried to hold Shuichi but his hand was slapped away by the singer's remaining hand.

With much difficulty, Shuichi cracked, "Don't…. touch me,"

Much to Shuichi's surprise, Eiji obeyed. With both hands by his side, he continued to look at the teenager worriedly, mortified with his earlier actions. He didn't know what came into his brain earlier when he flung Shuichi away from the door. Perhaps he was desperate to have Shuichi in his arms or it could be the fear of losing him in front of his eyes. Whatever his reasons were, it has never been his intentions to hurt him as the teenager is simply too precious to be handled in such manner.

"Shuichi sama, are you still in pain?" Eiji asked timidly.

Shuichi was too terrified to reply. With Eiji kneeling in front of him, it was difficult for him to even stand up and escaping from the lunatic seems like an impossible mission. He kept fighting down a sense of panic. This frightened him more than anything else than had ever happened to him.

"Shuichi sama?" This time, Eiji placed a hand on Shuichi's arm and tried to help him to stand up.

"No!" Shuichi screamed loudly. He forced himself to stand up and moved away from the man.

"Shuichi sama, I'm sorry. Please trust me, I have no intentions to hurt you," Eiji followed Shuichi to the door.

"Stay away from me, onegai! Shuichi pleaded, his eyes never left the former manager in front of him. His staggered backward until he felt his naked back touched the wall.

Eiji was not taking any chances. He took two strides to Shuichi and quickly secured his prey with both of his hands, each on one side, leaving the teenager trapped. For the first time, he managed to see Shuichi's face at a near distance. The pink-haired boy was trembling; his widened, terrified eyes stared back at him as sweat trickled down his face.

His heart throbbed badly to see his Shuichi sama in such condition. He didn't know how to reassure him that he wasn't there to hurt him. He only wanted him to leave the apartment with him. It was difficult to enter the heavily guarded apartment and the only possible way of leaving it was to walk out of the apartment with Shuichi. _Taking Shuichi away is also the only way that he could scrape memories of Yuki Eiri from Shuichi's brain. _

Eiji phrased his questions carefully before asking, "Shuichi, please leave this apartment with me."

Shuichi shook his head immediately before Eiji even finished his sentence. "No," Shuichi screamed in despair. Both hands spread wide sideways, trying to grasp on any object that was available in the room. One of his hands suddenly reached the edge of the bedside table. He roamed his hand further and his fingertips touched on the edge of the square, antique clock. It was probably the only thing Yuki had bought when he went for his book launch in other cities.

Without giving a second thought, Shuichi grabbed hold of the clock and hurled it towards Eiji. _Bingo._ It hit Eiji right at his forehead. _Chance!_ In a spilt of a second, the teenager was already at the door, turning the knob and successfully leaving the bedroom.

His victory did not last long, for Eiji soon caught him at the living room while he was trying to exit the apartment. Both hands firmly hugged the boy from behind, wrapping them tightly around the teenager's naked torso.

"Let me go, Eiji," Shuichi wriggled angrily.

_Where does all these strength come from?_ Eiji thought as he tried to secure Shuichi in his arms. For a thin boy such as Shuichi, he sure had brutal strength when it comes to times like this.

"Shuichi sama, please stop," Eiji tried to placate the angry teen by hugging him tighter.

His pleas were totally ignored by the teenager. Shuichi continued to wriggle before hammering his elbow backward onto Eiji's chest, causing the six feet man to groan in pain. His arms loosened, and Shuichi saw that chance. Breaking free from Eiji, Shuichi quickly ran to the main door and unlocked it.

He almost took his first step out of the apartment when Eiji desperately called.

"I'll tell you where Yuki is!" Eiji offered. The blow on his chest must be really painful as he coughed out the minute he finished his sentence.

With a single hand still on the door knob, Shuichi rooted on his spot. _Did he say Yuki? _"What—what did you say?" Shuichi spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"I'll tell you where Yuki is," Eiji repeated. He sank onto his knees; his right hand pressed firmly across his chest. "I'll tell you if you promise to come with me," Eiji continued after a sudden pause.

_Eiji knows where Yuki is? Was he trying to fool me? No, it couldn't be. How could he have known that Yuki is missing? _

"How did you know Yuki is missing?" Shuichi's face paled. When Eiji looked away instead of responding, Shuichi slammed the door shut and ran towards Eiji. He kneeled down in front of Eiji and asked again, "How did you know Yuki is missing?"

"Tell me!" Shuichi almost screamed when Eiji, again ignored him. His voice shook, his entire body trembled with fear and his heart beats twice as fast as the normal pace. _God, did anything happen to Yuki? He must have something to do with Yuki's disappearance._

Eiji looked up at Shuichi's tear-stricken eyes and sighed. He never thought he would be using his triumph card soon, but since his plan to make him follow him quietly has failed, he was left with no other choice. Shuichi's concern over Yuki gave Eiji a deep stab of jealousy, a dark, angry feeling that he had not felt since- since that night he saw Yuki and Shuichi making love on the sofa in the changing room.

The jealousy tore him apart. In a flit of rage, he punched his tightened fist onto floor. "I'll tell you where Yuki is if you follow me," Eiji said it out loud and clear.

Startled, Shuichi got up and instinctively took a step back until his back touched the door. He leaned against it for support when he realized his knees would not hold him much longer. He trembled all over, feeling chills up his spine. The tremble intensified, shaking him so violently he barely managed to stand even with the support of the door. The teenager felt his muscles tightened and finally, he slumped down.

He was afraid, so frightened that he could barely utter a single word_. It must be a trap, _he realised when he replayed Eiji's offer in his mind. There's no way he will accept his offer, Shuichi thought firmly.

_Wait._ A fearful idea suddenly drove his heart hammering. He might never know where Yuki is if he refused the offer. Yuki could be locked up in a dark room, blinded, cold and hungry, waiting for Shuichi to take him out of there. _He'll die._ Realisation hit him and found that he was in a dilemma.

_Don't think!_ Shuichi scolded himself. _You know damn well that you don't have a choice. That's the only way you can find out Yuki's whereabouts and ensure your safety for the meantime,_ The teenager reasoned.

He rose shakily, surprised how difficult was it to stand. Biting his lip from crying out when his muscles tensed, he held the door knob for support as he struggled to stand up properly. As soon as he got onto his two feet, he stared into Eiji's awaiting eyes.

_This is for Yuki's and your own sake. Don't hesitate,_ Shuichi told himself firmly. "I'll…..do as you say." Shuichi cracked.

Eiji gave a broad, triumph smile before standing up from his kneeling position and walked towards Shuichi to guide him out from the apartment.

"Wait," Shuichi halted. He disappeared into his bedroom and appeared a minute later wearing his t-shirt and long pants.

Eiji snickered, rested his hands onto Shuichi's shoulder before guiding him out of the apartment.

* * *

"Damn it, why wouldn't he answer the phone?" Hiro punched the buttons of his phone angrily. He has been calling Shuichi for five times but his best friend seemed to be too preoccupied with something that he did not pick up the phone. The guitarist was worried of Shuichi as the singer's emotion was in turmoil after the search in the evening.

Hiro gave up after trying for the seventh time and placed the phone on the table. Laying down on the sofa bed, he thought of the possibilities why Shuichi didn't pick up the phone. He realised that he wasn't getting anywhere with thinking so he jumped up from the sofa, he grabbed his motorcycle keys and dashed out of his room.

He checked his wrist watch the minute he arrived at the posh apartment. Whistling in surprise, Hiro knew he must have been speeding for he reached Yuki's apartment in just seven minutes. Removing his helmet, he walked straight into the apartment without bothering to identify himself since the security guards knew him.

"Good evening, Nakano-san."

"Good evening," Hiro politely answered and walked pass without stopping.

"If you're looking for Shindou-san, he has just gone out," The guard practically yelled.

Eyes widened, Hiro halted his tracks. "He went out alone?" Hiro turned and asked.

The guard shook his head. "There was a man with him."

"Who?" Hiro cut in before the guard could finish.

"I have no idea. I can't see him. His oversize trench coat covered half of his face and he was wearing sunglasses." The guard explained. "Weird, isn't it. It's dark and he's still wearing them."

"Is he tall?" Hiro went on asking. "Is he a weird man with gold, long hair?"

"Yes and no." The guard answered, which left Hiro frustrated

"What do you mean?"

"He's tall, but he's not the manager. I can recognise K-san anytime."

Hiro panicked. If Shuichi did not go out with K, who did? _Tatsuha, _the thought suddenly crossed his mind. He is as tall as Yuki and pulls on funny tricks sometimes. He smiled and quickly retrieved his mobile phone from his jacket and dialed Tatsuha's number.

"Tatsuha? Is Shuichi with you?" Hiro asked calmly.

He was expecting Tatsuha to giggle and say yes instead, he did the opposite.

"WHAT?" Hiro screamed.

"I haven't seen him since this morning. I thought you were with him," Tatsuha answered, surprised.

His blood ran cold. He ended the call without answering and immediately ran out of the building, passing the puzzled guard who was still standing next to the main gate. It struck him that it could be Eiji taking Shuichi away. But why would Shuichi willingly follow him? There must be some reason, he thought as he sped through the highway to get to Touma's residence.

* * *

_Yuki, open your eyes. Yuk, open your eyes. Yuki_

Yuki shook his head violently from side to side, desperately trying to open his eyes. In his semi-conscious mind, he saw a beam of light shone upon him and a desperate voice kept calling him.

When he finally awoke after battling for almost what seemed like an eternity, Yuki felt his eyes sting as the sun ray shone directly onto him. He fluttered his eyelids a few times, trying to adjust the brightness before opening them.

Finally able to see properly, Yuki pushed his aching body up from the **_futon_**matress and placed a hand on his forehead. It was then he noticed he was heavily bandaged. His hands, legs and almost the entire torso were covered with white cloth. He quickly checked his face with his fingertips and found that there was another bandage on his forehead. God, he must have looked like a rotten mummy.

Ignoring the bandages, Yuki look around. He noticed he was in a small, old hut. The wooden planks were so old that he thought it might collapse anytime. There isn't much in the room, aside from a small table on the corner. The huge window offered ample sunlight and warmth, something which Yuki was grateful for.

He heard the wind blew, the sounds of the wave hitting the rocks and birds chirping merrily outside. Without any doubt, Yuki knew he was near the sea. If he could just reach the window, he'll find out where he was, he thought.

As he was trying to stand, a feminine voice called, "You're finally awake,"

Yuki turned and found himself looking at a beautiful young woman. She was carrying a tray of fresh white cloths, antiseptic and a basin of water.

"You have been unconscious for a day and a night," She smiled as she kneeled in front of Yuki.

"You're…"

"Tanaka Miyuki," She finished off Yuki's sentence.

"Tanaka-san-"

"Miyuki," she corrected and smiled gently. She placed the tray on the floor and looked at the writer. "May I change your bandages?"

Yuki nodded and stretched out his hand to her. Miyuki removed the bandage expertly and gently clean the deep cut on his arm. He had no idea how he sustained those wounds; he must had hit those rocks when he fell into the sea.

"I'm sorry, was I too rough?" Miyuki asked when he felt Yuki winched.

Yuki shook and head and continued looking at the young woman in front of him. She has a fair complexion; her hair was long, straight and raven. Her eyes match her hair, black and mysterious. For some reason, Miyuki looked like Mika, although Mika could never be as graceful as Miyuki.

"Is there anything on my face?" Miyuki asked, without tearing her gaze off his arm.

"No," Yuki answered. He was puzzled why she willingly bandaged his arm without questioning him. "You're very good at this." He commented.

Miyuki clipped the white cloth to secure it from falling apart and looked at Yuki. "I was a nurse."

"Was?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…hm." Miyuki hung her head.

"What happened?" Yuki asked.

Yuki had a feeling that something bad must have happened as Miyuki avoided the question by changing the topic, "What about you? Why did you jump off that treacherous cliff?"

The writer's eyes widened. "How did you know that I jumped off the cliff?"

"Dad was going home when he saw you jumping," Miyuki explained. "He usually passes by the cliff. That day, he was on his way home as usual when he heard a loud sound-- it was almost like a gunshot. It was then he saw you jumped off. Dad thought you were committing suicide."

"Why did your father bring me back here? He could have sent me to the hospital."

"The waves were very strong that night. When dad finally managed to locate you, you were already far from shore. Don't worry, we've sent you for x-rays in our local clinic and the doctor confirmed you have no broken bones," Miyuki smiled warmly. "So, why did you jump off the cliff?"

"I lost my balance and fell," Yuki lied. To avoid Miyuki probing any more, he quickly averted the topic, "Where is this place?"

"You're in a fisherman village. It lies in a small island three hours away by boat from Tokyo," Miyuki stood up and went to the other side to work on Yuki's right hand.

Yuki remained silent as Miyuki worked on his other hand. He had to get back to Tokyo. He was worried about Shuichi's safety. With him out of Eiji's way, that lunatic will definitely plot something to make Shuichi his.

_Damn._ He was still frustrated with how Eiji had tricked him. If only he wasn't so careless about it, he wouldn't had walked right into the trap. That bastard must have known that Shuichi was his weakness and he cleverly used the singer as a decoy.

He was lucky that Eiji was such a lousy shooter. He pretended that the shot had hit him and jumped down before Eiji could fire another shot. As risky as it was, he didn't have a choice then. Stay there and get killed or jump down.

"There, it's done."

Yuki stared at his freshly bandaged arm and murmured thanks. As he was inspecting the bandage, Miyuki gave an abrupt comment that shocked him.

"You look good with Shindou-san."

Miyuki laughed when she saw Yuki's shocked expression. "Oh, I know who you are. From the moment dad took you home, I recognized you as _the_ romance novelist," She paused for a second before continuing.

"I read all your novels and because I'm such a fan, obviously I know about your relationship with Shindou-san," Miyuki added. "Do you think you can give me your autograph?"

Yuki smirked. "Usually I don't. Since you've save my life, I'll give it to you. Consider yourself lucky," Yuki said arrogantly.

"Really?" Miyuki's eyes sparkled. She ran to collect her novels before Yuki changes his mind.

Yuki starred at the door for a moment. Miyuki's smile somehow reminded him of Shuichi. The brat has the same sparkling eyes whenever he promises him something. Shuichi must be worried sick, he curved a smile.

Miyuki returned with a pile of books and a gold pen. "There, please sign," She placed the novels in front of him.

Yuki was about to take the gold pen when Miyuki suddenly exclaimed, "I've forgotten that you're hurt, I'm sorry."

Ignoring her, he took and the pen and signed the book and said, "I might be injured but I'm not disabled. By the way, I need to go back to Tokyo immediately," Yuki said as he signed the novels one by one.

"You're not in a condition to.."

"It's urgent," Yuki interrupted.

Miyuki sighed and shook her head. "I wished I could help, but the boat to Tokyo has just left today and the next trip is only available the day after tomorrow," she said regrettably.

_Shit. _Too late. I can't sit here for two days. Shuichi, Touma and Tatsuha might be worried sick. Besides, two days gave that freak ample time to do whatever he has been planning. _God, what am I supposed to do?_ Yuki placed both hands on his head, trying to ease the throbbing pain by massaging it.

"Yuki san?"

He looked up at Miyuki's worried looks and thought for a moment. "Miyuki, can I use your phone?"

* * *

Touma sat in his president suit, hands crossed on his chest. The situation has gone bad to worse. First, Yuki mysteriously disappeared. Next Shuichi was seen leaving his apartment with a tall, unidentified man. He didn't know what else he could do. His private investigators are not helping much either.

Touma looked across the room and saw Hiro, Fujisaki, K and Tatsuha all had worried expression on their faces.

"What should we do?" Fujisaki asked aloud.

"I don't know," Touma answered his cousin and the room fell silent again.

"Fuck. Just get Eiji here and we'll know!" Hiro stood up and barked angrily.

"If I know where he is, our lives wouldn't be so miserable," Touma replied calmly.

"Damn that bastard. I'm sure it was him who took Shuichi away," Hiro kicked the wall repeatedly.

"Nakano-kun, kicking that wall would not…" Touma was interrupted by his mobile phone. He retrieved his phone and checked the caller's ID. He sighed and let the phone rang until it went dead.

"Who was that?" Tatsuha asked.

"No idea and I'm not in a mood to talk to clients now," Touma said and glanced at the hanging clock in his president suit, which read 11 in the morning.

The phone rang again, this time, it was his office phone. He punched the button irritably. "Tokuno, I thought I told you that I'm not receiving any calls today," he said harshly.

"But…but. Mr. President," The female secretary blabbered.

"No buts, I'm not taking that call."

"But…Sir… Mr. Yuki Eiri is on the line."

"WHAT?" All men shouted simultaneously.

"Put him through," Touma instructed. His heart raced furiously as he punched on the speaker mode. He wanted everyone to hear to make sure that it was indeed Yuki. The rest of the men flocked to Touma's huge table and stared at the phone intensely.

"Touma."

"Eiri?" The short greeting has just proven Yuki's identity. His brother in law always addresses him that way.

"Eiri, where are you? We've been worried sick,"

"Touma, where's Shuichi?"

Touma looked at the rest, who in turn all hung their heads. "Eiri-" Touma halted for a moment. He summoned his entire courage before continuing, "Shindou-kun…. is missing,"

"WHAT?" Yuki shouted. "What the hell do you mean?"

"The guards at your apartment said Shindou-kun left with a mysterious man," Touma replied regrettably.

"Fuck. It must be Eiji." Yuki swore.

"Eiri…"

"Touma, I'm currently at a fisherman village. It's three hours away from Tokyo. The boat has just left and there won't another one going to Tokyo for the next two days. Pick me up," Yuki said urgently.

"All right," the president quickly jotted down the notes on his note book.

"We'll talk when we meet," The writer said and slammed down the phone.

To be continued...

* * *

**_futon - _**Futon is a traditional Japanese bed which is laid on the floor only during the night and kept in a closet during the day.

I want to thank all reviewers who have reviewed and voted! Now, let me present the results of who like Eiji Tono..

This result is based on 43 reviewers who have reviewed Addicted to Shuichi chapter 20. Reviewers who curse and swear Eiji in the reviews, I take in as you hate Eiji Tono!

Those who like Eiji: **Five** people- Ildreen Love, Elfish Etyma, Yellow Moth, Flame-chan and Mistal.

Those who hate Eiji- **Seven **people

Did not vote- **31** people

**Gravity Neko**: It's been fun talking to you on msn! (hugs)

**Shakai**: No, I did not kill him! I would never kill Yuki! Eiji probably got into the apartment when the guards weren't looking. Okay, that was lame. I'll think of a better reason how he got it in the apartment.

**NIFTY AddiCkT:** Finally, I can talk to you on msn! Thank you so much for your review. I love them so much and always look forward to see them in my review box. I'm so sorry for the late update! You must have camped in front of the computer for a long time!

**Madison:** Yes, Yuki is ALIVE!

**Mistal: **Thanks for your review! And NO, I will not kill Yuki. I don't think I can write a death fic.

**Kemet: **I'm sorry for being a meanie. I have so much fun torturing Yuki! (I'm a sadist-evil laugh)

**tammy-love:** Eiji would love raping Shuichi! I'm still thinking whether I should write that scene. I'm sorry for updating late! Assignments and tests, they kept me so busy that I hardly have time to write!

**Ashley Vulpix: **(cries) Ashley dear, please don't fall sick! You seemed to get various sickness every time I upload a new chapter. Thank you so much for your review and support. I really appreciate it! You create more Addicted to Shuichi lovers by translating Addicted to Shuichi into Spanish! (Hugs)

(gulps) I think Eiji can forget about having babies after you kick him right onto his… his… you-know-what.

**DemonicDragon666:** Sorry I was late in updating. Stupid assignments, wished I could just throw them out of the window.

**penguinie:** (plucks the petals of the flower one by one) penguinie loves me, penguinie hates me, penguinie loves me, penguinie hates me. (plucks the last petal) Penguinie HATES me! (cries)

**clari chan:** I've updated! You'll love me more now, right?

**Aacire:** Well, Shuichi is in deep shit and no one knows where he is now. I hope Yuki gets him soon! Touma, get Yuki quick!

**Flame-chan: **Wow! That was some review. I was half afraid that it was a flame. You don't need to bribe me to keep Yuki alive because I couldn't let the hero die. (laughs) So, you like Eiji? Why am I not surprised? I don't know why, but I've always thought that you'll like Eiji. When I started off with the fic, I wanted to write Eiji nothing more but an obsessive fan, but things went out of hand, and well --- and you're right. Eiji is not obsessed with Shuichi, he's madly in love with him. I understand what you meant when you said that I focus too much on Yuki, Shuichi and Eiji. I realised that too, but I have no idea how to twist it a little bit by focusing on Hiro and Suguru instead. I will try however, to insert the both of them as much as I can. Thank you for the lovely review. I'll look forward to read another one from you.

**Ashcat:** Thank you for your review! I take it that you don't like Eiji and I'll put it under the 'Those who hate Eiji' category. I'm sorry if I always end at cliffhangers, but I guess that's what most authors do to keep readers coming back!

**hokage: **(dodges the shurikens) Sorry I took so long to update. I'm glad my fic made your day and thank you for the review! (screams) I want those pocky!

**Ryu Sakuma:** I know what Ryu-chan can do! Pick up a gun and shoot Eiji!

**xunxin kohaku: **You sure you don't want to know what happens next? (dancing in front of xunxin)

**xo-silent-whispers-ox: **Hey, it wasn't my fault! How dare you blame me, Eiji? I'll paddle you! (chase after Eiji)

**Ildreen Love: **Ildreen-san! Oops. Forgive me for my rudeness, your majesty. Please be rest assured that I will not be able to take your throne as you still rule the Evil Kingdom. Knew you'll like Eiji. (grins) An Evil Queen who doesn't like Eiji? Never! Anyway, join Relle! (dntfckwifme) She likes him too!

**artemis347:** Good, you vote to hate Eiji! Don't worry, someone will save Shuichi soon--- I hope

**dianna:** Thank you so much for your praises (blushes) The idea came up one night when I couldn't sleep. My brain seems to work during those times. Sometimes, I wonder what's wrong with me.

**ATH:** I laughed so much when I saw your review. It was hilarious and I liked the idea of the rescue mission. That sounded so much like K! I love it! Thanks! (still laughing)

**flippy: **Thank you so much for the wonderful review. I'm still thinking what would Touma do to Eiji when he finds out about what he has done to Yuki. I have to think something terrible, something evil, something that'll tear his limbs out. (laughs insanely)

**Yellow moth:** I think you got a great command of the language despite you're not native English speakers. When I started off with the fic, I never thought of putting it in the original fiction. I wanted to write something on Gravitation, but didn't know what sort of fiction I should write. When you asked me why I did not make a whole, original story for them, it got me thinking for a while. I supposed you're right, but for some reason, I still want them to be in Gravitation fanfiction section. No, I have not seen or read Silence of The Lambs but I understood what you meant by simplicity. As for Chapter 14 to 17, they are light chapters because I want to slow down the pace of the story. It's like a short break, so that the story would not be so tense. Have no worries, I love your review and never once I thought you were flaming me! Thanks for the review!

**clueless97:** You're the second reviewer who wanted to kick Eiji 'there'. (laughs) Maybe I should write something about that. Finally, Yuki reappeared in the story! He'll be meeting Touma soon! I'm excited to write on Touma's reaction when he sees Yuki. Thanks for your review!

**Tysonkaiexperiment: **Thank you for your praises, although I think I don't deserve them. If you don't mind, can you tell me who are Kai, Kei and Tke?

**Tenshi Lain: **You're here again! Have Ashley updated the Spanish version? She told me she'll be updating soon! Keep your fingers cross ok? Thanks for reviewing!

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori, **Kerrilea, **Sanosuke Lover, **Yami Chikara, **Kashoku1, **Tia, **tangerine-asuka, **Krad, **Yuri Yuki, **Himeyume, **Gravitation888, **Wynjara, **Saint Germain, **LoserificLoser13, **darkphoniex245,**


	22. Chapter twenty two

"KADZUKI!" **Ildreen Love** a.k.a The Queen bellowed. "You're late! You shall be punished! GUARDS! Seize her and throw rotten eggs at her!"

**Gravity Neko**: Just kill her.( yawns) I've updated eight chapters and she's still with chapter 22. .

It has been a while since I updated Addicted to Shuichi. I'm so sorry! The past months have been crazy. I had so much to do that I could barely find time to do anything else- thesis, assignments, Japanese classes, part time jobs and exams; they took all my time! (sobs)

I'd like to thank everyone who took their time to read and reviewed Addicted to Shuichi. (bows)

This chapter is dedicated to my beta** Elfish Etyma.** Happy Belated Birthday! I wanted to post this on your birthday, but you were too busy bingeing alcohol. (giggles)

* * *

Yuki slammed down the phone, frustrated. Unaware that Miyuki was still watching him, he limped to the room where he previously woken up from and struggled to sit on the futon. 

"Here, let me help you," Miyuki rushed to his side to assist him. "Pardon me for eavesdropping, I heard you calling the person on the other line, Touma. Is he, by any chance Seguchi Touma?" Miyuki asked cautiously as Yuki tried to get comfortable on his bed.

The writer merely nodded and looked at anywhere but Miyuki. He hadn't gotten over the fact that Shuichi was missing. He was almost sure that it was Eiji who had somehow persuaded him to leave the apartment with him. Yuki bit his lip, expressing bitter remorse for believing Eiji about the unworthy lie he had used to trick Yuki to jump off the cliff.

"Are you all right, Yuki-san?" asked Miyuki.

"I'm fine," said Yuki grumpily. He didn't like that fact Miyuki was fussing over him like a mother hen. Miyuki must have gotten the message because she say nothing after that unfriendly response. She went out of the room, leaving Yuki with his thoughts.

"Please help yourself to the noodles," Miyuki said as she entered the room some fifteen minutes later with a tray. She placed the tray on the floor, and took a bowl from it before offering it to Yuki.

Yuki did nothing. He did not feel hungry, especially when there was so much going on at the moment.

"You've just recovered and you need your strength," Miyuki stated gently but firmly. Without waiting for Yuki to accept, she pushed the bowl into Yuki's hands.

Reluctantly, Yuki took the chopsticks and began eating the noodles.

Miyuki sat on the tatami mat and gazed worriedly at Yuki.

"What?" asked Yuki irritably.

"Yuki-san, you might think it's ridiculous but I _am _worried about you. You shouldn't rush back to Tokyo in your state," Miyuki avoided eye contact with Yuki.

"It's important," the novelist interjected.

"No, your health is far more important than anyone—" Miyuki broke off when he felt Yuki's glare at her. He placed the bowl on the floor angrily, causing the former nurse to jump slightly in her seat.

"Never mess with my personal life," Yuki warned. The last thing he needed was Miyuki telling him what to do. Deep down, he knew what Miyuki said was true; there was nothing he could do even if he returned to Tokyo now. He could barely lift the porcelain bowl Miyuki had offered him just now, let alone to take on Eiji. _No. Even so, l want to go back to Tokyo._ He thought firmly. That was the only way he felt that he could be close to Shuichi.

"Yuki-san, it might not look like it but the wind is strong here. There's no way Seguchi Touma san could arrive in a helicopter," Miyuki protested.

"We'll see," Yuki smirked.

Losing all hopes to persuade him to stay, Miyuki sighed and left the room.

It was almost three in the evening when Seguchi Touma and Tatsuha arrived. The duo arrived in a cruise ship; it was such a sight that most villagers halted at their spots, awed by the lavished ship.

Tohma's reaction was everything Yuki had predicted. He did not even greet Miyuki, who had opened the door for them, rather, Touma rushed to Yuki. He was there at a heartbeat and judging from Touma's facial expression, Yuki could tell that he was worried sick.

"Eiri—" Touma could not even utter a single word. The sight of Yuki bandaged almost from head to toe made him lost for words. He simply stared at Yuki, eyes widened.

"Aniki!" Tatsuha gasped the moment he walked into the room. "What happened to you?"

"He fell from a cliff," Miyuki answered as she walked into the room. "Dad rescued him and took him back here," she added as she offered Touma and Tatsuha drinks, which they politely refused.

"Touma, let's get out of here," said Yuki abruptly.

Miyuki sat the tray on the small, round table nearby and rushed to Yuki's side.

"But Yuki-san, I've told you that you're in no condition to move. I absolutely forbid you to go back in this state!" Miyuki raised her voice.

"I've told you just and I will tell you this again- NEVER MESS WITH MY PERSONAL LIFE!" Yuki snarled at Miyuki.

Miyuki, who had never seen Yuki behaving in such manner, fell silent immediately. She looked away from him and murmured, "I'm only worried. I was a nurse once, naturally I give advice to my patients."

"Tsk.. tsk, aniki, you should control your temper. That's no way to speak to a lady," Tatsuha moved from his place to beside Miyuki. He quickly placed an arm around her, comforting her.

Yuki did not reply. He knew Miyuki meant well, but that did not stop him being angry with her. Miyuki would never understand why he had to go back to Tokyo immediately and he had no desire to make her understand either.

"Miyuki-san, I understand your concern. I can assure you that Eiri will be treated with the best doctors. In fact, I've brought a few medical assistants and they are waiting in the ship," Touma comforted Miyuki.

Miyuki looked up at the president, too stunned to say anything else. She reluctantly nodded and excused herself from the room.

"Aniki, you've just broken her heart!" Tatsuha smirked.

Yuki swore he would have smacked him if it wasn't for his injuries. He pushed the thought aside and turned to look at Touma. "Let's go."

Finding it best not to argue with Yuki, Touma merely nodded. He helped him on his feet and signaled Tatsuha to come forward to assist him. Tatsuha, who was still busy drooling after Miyuki, didn't notice Touma's non-verbal request.

"I'll help," mumbled Miyuki.

Yuki was carefully chaperoned out of the small house to the harbour. Ignoring a few pairs of curious eyes, they helped Yuki to board the ship, where a few medical assistants were waiting. Yuki was put on a wheelchair the minute he stepped on the ship and wheeled away by the paramedics.

"Thank you, Miyuki-san," Touma offered his hand.

"You're most welcome," answered Miyuki courteously. Her eyes did not meet Touma's, instead they were busy looking behind Touma where Yuki was being wheeled.

"Please do not worry. He'll be all right," said Touma when he noticed the concern in her eyes.

Miyuki blushed. "Uhm, I was just…" she halted and looked away.

Touma smiled gently. "Thank you, Miyuki-san. I'll be forever in your debt. If there's anything you would like from me, please…"

"No..no," Miyuki interjected. "It's my profession after all- I mean, it _was_ my profession."

'_Was?'_ Touma pondered. Without asking further, he retrieved his name card from his breast pocket and held it out to her. "My name card. Call me if you want anything and that includes finding a job," said Touma.

Startled, Miyuki was about to opened her mouth to ask something when Tatsuha called.

"Touma! We're ready!"

Touma nodded and stepped on the ship. He waved at Miyuki and without backward glance, walked into the cabin.

After confirming with the paramedics that Yuki was in good condition, Touma rushed into the room. His chest tightened when he saw his once scar-free brother in law, now heavily bandaged and a most sorry state.

"Eiri, how do you feel?" Touma sat on the edge of the bed.

Freshly bandaged, Yuki looked at his the president and muttered fine. Touma was not convinced by Yuki's answer and asked the same question again, much to Yuki's annoyance.

"I'm fine!" Yuki snapped.

"Glad I could witness your usual ways again, my dear brother in-law," Touma smiled.

He took one look at Yuki's remorse face and knew something bad must had happened. Moving his seat closer to the writer, Touma collected his thoughts carefully before asking.

"Eiri, who did this?"

Yuki looked away, memories of his bitter, resentful encounter with Eiji rushed through his mind again. He was too ashamed to admit that he had walked into Eiji's cheap trick and that thought alone will never be forgotten.

"Eiri?" Touma approached gently.

"Eiji Tono." The novelist gritted his teeth.

Touma sprang from his seat, eye widened. "That son of a bitch." Touma snarled.

That piece of information must have hit Touma hard, for Yuki hadn't heard Touma using such vulgar words before. He no longer had his usual smiling face, instead a dark expression hung over him. Touma controlled himself, trying not to throw everything in the room before he urged Yuki to continue his story.

Yuki told him everything- how Eiji had led him to think that he had kidnapped Shuichi, tricked him to the harbour and how he was forced to jump down from the cliff to save his life.

Touma listened intently without interrupting, gasping every now and then when Yuki mentioned the life threatening situations. By the time the story was finished, the president felt like he would faint.

"That bastard," Touma stood up and pace around the room. "Damn, we played right into his hands. Now, he's even got Shuichi." He slammed his fist onto the nearby wooden table.

Yuki's eyes widened. "Did he, really?"

Touma turned around to face the blonde. "We have no proof, but according to the descriptions, it's definitely him."

"I'll kill that bastard," said Yuki furiously, punching his fist onto the mattress, but far from relieving the anger he felt worse, as now he had a sharp pain on his arm. He cursed loudly and clamped his palm on his face, feeling useless.

'_How could he be so stupid?'_ Yuki asked himself for the umpteenth time.

Touma looked at the blonde worriedly. It hurt him deeply to see the man he respected and loved so much to be wrapped up in bandages. He had never, not even once seen Yuki looking so hopeless; so dejected.

"Eiri, we'll get him," said Touma firmly as he walked closer to the injured man.

Yuki looked. His narrowed, dangerous looking eyes stared back at Touma. "When we do-" there was a sudden pause before he continued, "I'll kill him."

Touma knew Yuki wasn't kidding. As he looked out of the ship, he could only hope that Shuichi was safe somewhere.

* * *

Shuichi woke up, feeling edgy and funny. He fluttered his heavy eyelids a few times, struggling to part the mist swirling through his mind. He couldn't lick his dry lips, couldn't seem to lift his arm to rub his aching neck. 

He tried to raise his arm again but it was hopeless. He tilted his chin upwards and found both arms were spread to each side of the bedpost; tightly bound.

Slowly, his senses regained. He remembered Eiji had lured him out of his apartment and guided him here. He couldn't remember much, except that Eiji drove to a quiet place and he passed out. Shuichi concluded that the man must have used chloroform on him deliberately so he wouldn't recognise the place.

Shuichi struggled to free himself, but with each hand tied to a post, it was impossible for him to untangle the rope. He tried again, trying to pull his hand forward as hard as he could, hoping he could at least set the ropes lose. It was hopeless as he was still weak from the drug.

Losing hope, he stopped struggling. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He realised the room was decorated with rather colourful wallpaper. Shocked, he found himself staring at posters of himself.

Eyes widened now, he looked around and saw the entire room was covered with his posters. Bad Luck posters, which featured the three of the band members together, were sliced into one quarter.

Terror stabbed through Shuichi's chest, so sharp that he could hardly breathe. This mad man, Shuichi realised, was pinning pictures of him on all four walls. Even if he was a fan, the act of covering up the entire room with his pictures was simply too crazy.

"Shuichi-sama, you woke up!"

Shuichi turned his head, shocked. He hadn't realised Eiji had entered the room.

Slowly, the man walked closer to the heavily tied teenager and smiled. It was such a strange smile that he was almost afraid to look at.

"How do you like this room, Shuichi-sama?" Eiji sat on the bed next to Shuichi and gently caressed his face.

There was a slight nauseating feeling when Eiji did that. Shuichi remained quiet and closed his eyes, turning his head to one side, unable to tolerate Eiji's caresses.

"I've decorated it just for you," murmured Eiji. "It's a pity that I could not take you to my old apartment, you would be amazed with it; every corner, top to bottom was decorated with your pictures. Shuichi-sama? Why are you not looking at me?" the man asked, and his hands never left Shuichi. "Look at me," urged Eiji as he moved nearer to Shuichi's face. Curling his finger under the singer's chin, he turned his face to meet him.

Shuichi knew Eiji was within a close proximity as he could feel his skin being tickled from Eiji's heavy breath. He didn't want to open his eyes; he dare not witness Eiji's dark pupils looking at his.

"Look at me. Why don't you want to look at me?" the man sobbed, shaking Shuichi wildly. When Shuichi gave no response, he shouted, "I said open your eyes and look at me!"

Shuichi jumped at the volume of his voice and finally, shot his eyes wide open. He had never seen Eiji looking like this before. He looked -- insane. Terrified, the teenager shuddered and dared not to utter a single word.

Reaching over Shuichi's neck, he stroked the aching spot just under his jaw. "Does it hurt?"

Shuichi jerked at his touch but meekly nodded.

_Yuki._ He couldn't believe that he had forgotten all about Yuki. Eiji promised that he would tell him Yuki's whereabouts if he cooperated.

"Where's Yuki?" Shuichi blurted out.

Eiji's expression changed. An evil smile curved on his thin lips, much to Shuichi's horror. "Yuki?" Eiji laughed heartily. "Yuki's DEAD!"

"No," Shuichi said almost immediately. "You're lying," he choked out the words. Eiji laughed and turned to Shuichi. When he returned his gaze to the singer, the fact that there was no remorse in his eyes hit Shuichi with a sickening jolt. The fear in him vanished, replaced by a healthy rage spread through him. "Murderer! You've killed him!" he shouted.

Eiji laughed wickedly. "Yes, I did. Would you like to know how I killed your blonde lover?" he taunted.

_Oh god. _Shuichi don't think he could bear hearing it. A moment ago, his heart almost stopped when he heard that Yuki's life was taken. He couldn't believe it. _No. He refused to accept it. _

Closing his gap, Eiji leaned forward 'til their faces were only inches apart. "I tricked him. I made him go to the Shimuzu cliff and I shot him!" Eiji laughed.

Unable to speak, Shuichi stared at Eiji, dumbfounded. "You--- you shot him?" Shuichi uttered.

Hated flared briefly in his eyes, hot and venomous. "Yes! That bastard deserved to die! He deserved to fall down that cliff and die!"

Shuichi gasped. "You pushed him?"

"He fell, Shuichi-sama, when I shot him," Eiji smiled. Hot tears blinded Shuichi's eyes. Within seconds, Shuichi sobbed. "Why are you crying, Shuichi-sama? I've killed that perverted bastard for you!" Eiji whispered as he wiped away Shuichi's tears gently with his thumb.

"You murderer!" Shuichi spat, still sobbing.

Eiji shook his head. "No, no NO! I'm not!" Eiji shouted.

"Murderer!" Shuichi kept on yelling, trashing his head from side to side.

Eiji got up and sat astride on Shuichi's stomach. "NO, he deserved to die! That bastard deserved it!" His fiery eyes gazed back at Shuichi's orbs and yelled. "Why did you have to protect him? I was the one who rescued you from that barbarian! He's –"

"I won't let you talk bad of Yuki!" said Shuichi defiantly.

"No!" Eiji yelled started hitting Shuichi. He slapped him, again and again until his anger subsided.

When it finally stopped, Shuichi felt his cheeks were no longer there. Numb and painful from the beating, he managed to croak out. "You don't love me."

Eiji stared at his palms, unable to believe what he had just done. Then, he looked at Shuichi and sobbed immediately when he saw Shuichi's face covered with bruises. "No, Shuichi-sama, I didn't mean it. You know I love you. I love you more than anything! I.."

"No, you don't!" Shuichi interjected. "Even though Yuki slapped me once, he would never beat me like the way you did," he croaked out.

"I swear I didn't mean it, Shuichi-sama. You know I love you. I would die if you ask me to."

"Die then," Shuichi yelled out angrily, ignoring the pain on his jaw.

Eiji laughed hysterically. Pointing out his forefinger, he moved it side to side. "Naughty, naughty Shuichi. I won't fall for that," Eiji stopped laughing and put on a serious mask. "If I were to die, you would come with me, Shuichi-sama. We'll be together, always."

At that point, Shuichi knew Eiji wasn't joking. He wasn't prepared to die yet; not in his hands. His anger washed away once more and the fear returned. "I… I was only joking, Eiji."

The former manager smiled. "I know you are. You would never ask me to die." Gently, Eiji traced his captive's bruised cheek and jaw. "Aw, you poor thing, you're all dirty. Don't worry, I'll take care of it," he cooed. To make it even more nauseating for Shuichi, he moved his face nearer to his. Eiji withdrew his hands and looked at Shuichi. Smiling, he shook his head gently. "I'm going to clean you, up. I'm going to wash away every spot that that bastard has touched. Then, you'll be all mine!"

* * *

I will write chapter 23 as soon as I can! If you notice any mistake, please do not hesistate to tell me. I'm open to criticisms. 

Since acknowledging reviewers are not allowed here, I'll just name them.

Thank you so much to the following reviewers!

Shakai- **Aacire**- Ashcat-**Yami Chikara**- i love athrun- **gravitation gig**- Ori-Kemet- **Hikaru Itsuko**- Saint Germain- **Mistal**- IchikoKitsuneKoumori-**Tia**- clari chan-** KawaiiEarBiter**- Riku Harada Lover-** Xunxin Kohaku**- Setsuna Kurosaki-** tangerine asuka**- Setsu-**amethyst**- XxTypoMasterxX- **hokage**-YaoiChorizon- **Rachel-** ProdigyAngel- **Kashoku1**-Sayonara-san- **clueless97**-dianna-**kallipso**- tati1-**Kydre-** Helena Venus- **Dejichan4444**- Tenshi Lain- **karin1004**- thuyhy-thuyhy-**catti-dono**- augusta

**CreatonesQue**: I love your review! I was laughing so hard when I read you review! Please don't attack me with scrunchy this time. How about pocky sticks?

**Ashura Akuma:** Hey momma, glad you're back in action!

**Gravity Neko:** I want to read the next chapter of Pimp!

**Flame-chan**: Flame chan! Love your long review! Thank you! How does a more pervert Eiji sound to you? I want to make him that way in my next chapter.

**Ashley Vulpix: **(hugs) Hope to talk to you soon

**NIFTY AddiCkt: **Thank you for your wonderful review!

**Ildreen Love**: Eeep, hope you're still keeping me as your advisor.


	23. Chapter twenty three

I'm sorry it took me months to update this. For those who are looking forward to a very perverted Eiji, this is the chapter to read!

Also, special thanks to Relle a.k.a Elfish Eytma for taking her time to edit my work. After reading this chapter, I strongly suggest you read her Drabble Files. They're great!

(Jumps happily) Has anyone bought Gravitation, The Novel? Go get it if you haven't got a copy!

* * *

With every ounce of his strength, Shuichi tried to free his bounded wrist by pulling the rope hard. He had been trying to do this for the umpteenth time, struggling to loosen the rope, but it was all in vain. He sincerely doubted if his wrists were still all in one piece as he felt his delicate flesh stinging from the violent pulls, causing the singer to groan in pain. 

"Why can't I get this off me?" Shuichi said, frustrated.

He felt his energy drained out completely from his petite body; no longer having the strength to break free. Yet, he refused to give up. Eiji would be returning to the room any minute now and if he couldn't find a way to free himself, then he would be in deep trouble.

Eiji had gone out to get some necessary supplies and conveniently left Shuichi tied to the bed. Shuichi got goose bumps whenever he tried to figure out what Eiji meant by 'necessary supplies'.

"Yuki," Shuichi whispered, wondering what had become of his lover. Without realising it, tears fell from his eyes sideways and soon he started sobbing. He missed the writer so much. It seemed like only yesterday that Yuki knocked him on his head and shouted 'baka' at him for deleting his work accidentally. He could not believe that _The_ formidable Yuki was gone from his life. He held onto his hope that he might be alive somewhere, looking for his whereabouts.

"Shuichi-sama, _tadaima_," Startled, Shuichi turned his head slightly to the left and saw Eiji standing at the door. He had lost track of time while he was thinking of Yuki. Before Shuichi could even respond, he heard Eiji's voice again. "Look Shuichi-sama, I've bought you these," Eiji smiled as he showed him a brown paper bag.

Eiji took no heed of Shuichi's silent response and proceeded to the bed. He emptied the brown bag by turning it over completely. Just as Shuichi was about to peep at the 'things', the former manager had already clutched the first item and held it high in front of Shuichi's face. "Look what I've bought you."

"Thongs?" Shuichi asked out aloud, puzzled.

"I always wanted to see you in these," Eiji brought the thong closer to his face and rubbed them on his unshaven jaw.

Shuichi gasped. He couldn't believe how perverted Eiji was. The look on Eiji when he did that was disgusting. It reminded him of the first pornography movie that he and Hiro watched with Hiro back when they were in high school.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and wondered what would happen to him in the next few moments. He wondered if he could buy some time with Eiji. At least try to not to allow him to strip him naked and clean him. He shuddered at the thought that he would be sexually molested by Eiji and quickly shrugged it away.

"Shuichi-sama? Don't you like them? I picked them specifically for you," Eiji traced his fingers along Shuichi's thighs. "I know you like pink; that's why I chose it. See? It has your favourite strawberry fruit on it!" _God. How hentai can this man get? _Shuichi groaned. He may love pink, but a pink thong? Never in his life would he buy pink coloured underwear. "Shuichi-sama? Why aren't you responding?" Eiji stopped tracing Shuichi's thighs and lowered his head to Shuichi's face. Before Shuichi could even respond, Eiji said again, "Ah… I know. You're sticky and uncomfortable! I'm sorry Shuichi-sama, I should have undressed you first," Eiji laughed.

Panic surged through Shuichi. _Think of something, Shuichi. Think!_ Shuichi worked his brain cells to the maximum as he thought hard for an idea. Laying there helpless and bonded, the teenager couldn't even raise his knee to kick Eiji. With the lunatic approaching him with a bag of thongs in his hand; he had to think of something fast or he would be submitted to Eiji's pleasure.

"Eiji, please stop," Shuichi pleaded. He shook his head slowly from side to side, but the man in front of him took no notice. Rather, he was not paying attention to Shuichi. His gazed were fixed on Shuichi's lower part of the body. "Eiji, I am comfortable. Please, don't do this," Shuichi begged. He squirmed, trying to free his hands from the rope.

Like a walking robot, Eiji moved closer to Shuichi. At last, reaching his prized possession, he placed the bag on the bed carefully and turned to look at the frightened teenager.

Shuichi swore that he saw him salivate as he looked at his body and it disgusted him even more. Helpless, Shuichi shut his eyes tight and turned his head away.

Eiji brought his hands closer to Shuichi's bare neck, gulping with excitement. His victim's eyes were closed, his head tilted up sideward, exposing his long neck. The teen breathed heavily, sucking in big gulps of air frequently as if he was short of breath. With Shuichi poised so sexily in front of him, there was no way Eiji could be sane. Slowly, he traced his fingers on Shuichi's smooth neck, touching his gently as though as he were a breakable glass. The man nearly ejaculated when his prey gasped loudly.

Adrenalins gushing, Eiji felt his heat pound furiously. Never had he seen such beauty in his life. He was awed with Shuichi's perfection- his skin, hair, five senses and his fabulous body was far more than perfect; he found that it was almost a sin to refer him as a mere human being.

Eiji's first intimate touch felt like electric waves to Shuichi. It was so disgusting the way Eiji had salivate that he couldn't bear to look at him. He pushed back the rising bile in his throat and forcefully swallowed it.

Eiji was having a fantastic time. He wanted to own this man, to possess everything of him, including his heart that belonged to Yuki Eiri. He swore he would make Shuichi submit to him, yearn for him, when he made him _his_ later. Leaning his head forward, Eiji cupped Shuichi's face with both his palms and turned it towards him. The boy was unsurprisingly stubborn; Eiji had to turn it forcefully. He licked his dry lips with excitement before bending his head to kiss the inviting lips. The teenager beneath him squirmed, trying to tear his face away. His hands pulled hard, trying to break free from the rope. His body squirmed and he tried to kick his legs. Unable to restrain his prey, Eiji climbed on the bed, straddled Shuichi and chained both hands with his strong hands.

"No, please stop," Shuichi begged. His voice cracked and tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"My poor baby," Eiji cooed and loosened the grip on his hands. He wiped the tears away tenderly with his finger and kissed Shuichi's forehead. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he continued as he moved his face closer to the singer. "I promise." He sealed their lips together before Shuichi could protest. Eiji forced an entry and slid his tongue into his captive's sensuous mouth. His lips were everything Eiji had imagined them to be. No, they were even better than that. Shuichi's lips were warm, soft and they smelled like strawberry pocky sticks.

Shuichi's eyes widened when his captor forced an entry into his mouth. Yuki had been the only man he had ever kissed and he felt somewhat strange and nauseated when Eiji did that. He tried to struggle free from Eiji, but he was too weak and with Eiji towering on him, he doubted he could break free. Still he struggled. The more he did however, the more persistent Eiji became. Eiji tore his mouth away from him and travelled down to the nape of his neck.

"No, please no," Shuichi begged the moment Eiji's mouth left his. Eiji wasn't even listening. He had waited an eternity to have an opportunity like this and he wasn't about to waste it. He wanted to savour every part of his God's body, to leave his mark on it so that Shuichi would truly become his. Ignoring the boy's protests, he pressed kisses on his neck, never leaving an inch as he moved downwards. "Eiji, Stop! Don't do this!" Shuichi almost screamed when he felt the lunatic man was about to reach his covered torso. Shuichi could breathe in relief when the man on top of him stopped. Staring up, he saw Eiji had already sat up straight. Shuichi didn't like the way Eiji was looking at him; his eyes were so focused on his heavily breathing chest that he felt that he was about to be eaten. Slowly, Eiji reached his hands up and began to unbutton his shirt. "What…. What are you doing?"

"Taking off my shirt, Shuichi-sama," Eiji smiled.

"No, don't. You don't have to," Shuichi stammered.

"Oh yes, I do. How am I supposed to make love to you if I don't strip?"

Panic surged through Shuichi. _He's going to rape me. _The thought hit him almost instantly.

"No-" Shuichi shook his head in denial. "Don't rape me!" Shuichi screamed. His eyes widened in fear when the past rape incident haunted him for the moment. The pain was so intense when they forced onto him that he almost fainted from it. After the rape, he had countless sleepless nights, often haunted by nightmares and it took him months to regain his confidence.

"Rape? Shuichi-sama, I am not raping you! I am not Aizawa!" Eiji grabbed hold of Shuichi's shirt and ripped it apart. The fine fabric of Shuichi's expensive shirt was torn in a flash. Buttons flew high up to the ceiling and dropped in an instant, rolling to one corner.

Stunned, Shuichi stammered, "How—How did you know about Aizawa?"

The man's face turned dark. "I overheard him and his band mates talking about the rape," he gritted his teeth and slammed his fist on the bed. "That bastard, I should have killed him."

"You were responsible for hurting Aizawa," it was a statement rather than a question.

Eiji threw his head back and laughed. "Yes, I was. Shuichi-_sama_, I did it for you! Did you know how painful it was when I heard that? It took me all my will not to barge into the room and kill him."

"How did you do it?" Shuichi asked, hoping to buy some time.

Still straddling on top of Shuichi, Eiji's thin lips curved a wicked smile and he explained how he had formulated a plan, stepped into Aizawa's apartment and tried to kill him. "If it wasn't for his little friend came looking for him, Aizawa would have died that night."

Lost for words, Shuichi could only look at the man in front of him. _Aizawa was almost killed because of me?_

"That man deserved it! If I had more time, I would bludgeon him to death," Eiji added.

"You're crazy!" Shuichi shouted.

"Crazy?" The man narrowed his eyes as he looked at his prey. He placed both hands on Shuichi's shoulder and shook him wildly. "I did it for you. I punished him on your behalf since that bastard novelist was too scared to do anything else!"

"NO! You're wrong. Yuki stood up for me. He took the negatives and beat them up!" Shuichi defended.

"That bastard did not do anything," Eiji shook his head in denial.

"Yes, he did!"

The former manager threw his head back and screamed. All of a sudden, he began to smack Shuichi hard on his face. "You are not to speak of Yuki! That bastard did not do anything for you!" Eiji repeated the words and smacked the teenager on his face again and again. When the hysteria was finally over, Shuichi felt his cheeks stinging. Both cheeks were hot and swollen from the beating. He closed his eyes to allow the pain to ease. Shocked with what he had done, Eiji's trembling hands caressed Shuichi's swollen face. He sobbed and muttered, "I'm sorry Shuichi-sama, I swear I didn't mean to."

Shuichi couldn't answer. His jaw was so painful that it hurt when he tried to move his mouth. _Yuki, onegai. Help me._

"I'll clean you up," Eiji said, wiping his tears away. He retreated and came back a moment later with a pail of clean water. He wrung out the piece of wet cloth in the pail and wiped Shuichi's face gently. "Did it hurt?" he asked when Shuichi winched. "I'll be gentle," he promised.

He moved on to his sweaty neck, arms and torso. Eiji gulped when he reached Shuichi's navel. As he was about to unbuckle the singer's belt, Shuichi croaked. "Please, don't."

Eiji shook his head. "You're perspiring," he told him in a quite tone before continuing his task. He took off the ropes that bound his legs and slowly, as if Shuichi were a glass, he stripped him to nothing but his underwear.

He halted and gazed onto the near naked body. _My beautiful Angel. _His fair skin, his luscious mouth…..God they were begging to be kissed….and his pink hair… they are a perfect combination. His gaze slid down his throat, lingered at his collarbone and moved downwards to the flat stomach before his attention fixed onto the bulge below his waistline. There, he found haven. Just thinking what it would be like to actually touch him _there,_ sent his pulse racing with excitement.

(1)"_Yamerou_," Shuichi pleaded.

Again, Eiji took no notice and began wiping Shuichi with the piece of wet cloth. He took his time cleaning the singer, enjoying every moment. He purposely left his privates untouched, deciding he would leave the prize to the end so he could savour him later.

Shuichi was grateful for the cool wipe but dreaded what will happen next. His legs were free yet he couldn't do anything with his hands tied up. He stared at the satisfied looking man wiping his legs below and panicked for he had never seen Eiji that way. Eiji licked his lips as he slowly cleaned his left shin, the sadistic smile never left his face. He did not even notice he was being looked at as he was busy scrutinizing the leg.

Shuichi wasted no time. Forcing out all his strength, he kicked his legs wildly, hitting Eiji on the face. Eiji fell but manage to secure Shuichi's legs and tying them back; one on each post.

_So much for trying._ Shuichi sighed.

As soon as he finished with the cleaning, Eiji threw the cloth one corner, not caring where it landed. He undressed in less than ten seconds and climbed onto Shuichi, straddling him.

"You feel good right?" Shuichi shook his head and looked away, refusing to look at the naked man. That did not upset the man; instead Eiji smiled and murmured, "Let's begin, shall we?"

Shuichi's eyes widened and shook his head, tears threatening to spill. Helplessly, he watched the former manager lowered his head onto his neck. He could do nothing except to pray for a miracle to happen.

Eiji nuzzled Shuichi's neck before planting kisses on it. He kissed every spot and made sure that every inch was covered. He was hard almost immediately and had the urge to stop the foreplay and take him forcefully. No, he decided. He would be patient. After all, he had waited long enough for this moment and wasn't about to waste it by some rough, pointless sex. He wanted to savour every moment, to explore this man's entire body, to understand his signs and spots of pleasure.

He covered his hands on Shuichi's shoulders, feeling the softness of the skin under his palm. "You're beautiful, do you know that?"

"I'm not."

"Look at how smooth it is. It's so beautiful that it glows," Eiji murmured, ignoring Shuichi completely. He was mesmerized with his lean chest that he couldn't take his eyes off it. Unable to help himself, Eiji started licking the skin.

Shuichi shut his eyes tight, feeling sick. Eiji was like a grown puppy, licking his body everywhere. He could hear the lapping sounds that Eiji made while feasting on his body, his saliva covering every inch of his body which he found nauseating. He gasped when he felt Eiji's hand sneak under his underwear, caressing his manhood gently.

"Stop it!" Shuichi squirmed, trying to shake his captor's hands off.

To his relief, Eiji halted his movements. Shuichi felt the weight on his body lifted and instantly gave a relief breath. He heard Eiji's quick breath followed by low grunts of pleasure. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Nothing in the world prepared him for this. Eiji had his right hand on his privates and he was stroking it gently.

_Good God. The man is masturbating in front of me?_ Shuichi looked in horror.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi-sama. I meant to save it for you but I can't help myself," Eiji gazed at the eagle spread teenager on the bed. Throwing his head back, he moaned as he continued stroking himself faster, moving his hips into rhythm. Seconds later, he gave one last stroke and finally spurted the seed on Shuichi's stomach, gasping his name.

Too tired to do anything else, Eiji slumped over to the couch and dozed off almost immediately.

The teenager looked at the sticky liquid on his stomach, uncomfortable with the patch. Finally being left alone, he let the tears spill freely, sobbing his heart out. "Yuki-"

Fifty kilometers away, Yuki woke up, startled as he thought he heard Shuichi calling his name.

* * *

Yamerou- It means 'Stop'. I couldn't figure what else to write! 

Thank you so much to the following reviewers!

**Shadowfox13**, Riku's-Kitsune-Mate, **Gravity Neko**, Yami Chikara**, gravitation gig**, Ashley Vulpix, **Karin 1004**, DemonicDragon666, **hokage**, thuyhy-thuyhy, **tangerine-asuka**, Ildreen Love, **Dejichan4444,** dogangeslrule, **XxTypoMasterxX,** oli**, tammy love**, Warrior Nun, **Himeyume**, Saint Germain, **Ryu-chan** Sakuma, **Aacire**, IchikoKistsuneKoumori, **nomadff7**, cocoke5, **hazel-3017**, AngeloflLight, **Dianna,** Jayjem, **Kashoku, Kaoru Gal**, ComicEssence**, Sashiki-Noneko**, Jenniyah, **Nadesiko,** Roxasiscute2255, **Chilean,** Devils-Advocate3, **Fanstastic Farting Ferret**, sunny-rain, **baka angel neko** AND Little Red Rabbit.

Your reviews are my source of energy. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry, I meant to write more but I'm just too lazy and tired at the moment.


	24. Chapter twenty four

I've (finally) updated!

Uhm.. this chapter is self beta-ed. My beta, Relle is too busy with her work. So, please do forgive me if there's any mistake.

Relle, Congratulations! (hugs) You're a University student now! I hope you'll become the next J.K Rowling!  
Ashley, Hope you're doing well in your studies! E-mail me when you can ok?  
Neko-chan, It's been a long time since we last talk. I really miss talking to you! I promise I'll log on to msn more.

* * *

Yuki barged into Touma's main bedroom after an uneasy dream. He was living in Tohma's penthouse suite since he was rescued from the small island northbound Tokyo. Touma insisted that it was safer than living in Eiri's small apartment, much to Yuki's annoyance. He didn't like the idea of staying together. Family togetherness was not his cup of tea. 

"Can you at least knock?" Mika grumbled, struggling to cover her nudity.

"No. I need to speak to Touma. Now," Yuki stressed his point, ignoring his sister completely. Having growing up with Mika, he had seen her naked frame countless times, mostly when he barged into her room while she was changing so her naked body did not bother him even a bit.

Touma looked at the clock situated on the table next and gave a sighed. "It's one in the morning, my dear brother-in-law. Can't it wait till morning?"

"No," the answer was cold and angry.

Touma sensed Yuki's anger and quickly climbed out of the bed before Yuki glared at him with his murderous glance. He slipped into his robe and padded out of the carpeted room to his study.

"What is it?" Touma slumped onto his leather chair, yawning sleepily.

Yuki took of his cigarette and lit it. He walked to the huge window behind Touma's seat, took a long drag and spaced out at the stillness of the night. Finally, after endless minutes, Yuki spoke, "I had a bad dream."

Touma stopped yawning and swirled his chair, fixing his gaze onto Yuki. Yuki was always cool and composed. He had never consulted him in anything, let alone running to him over a bad dream.

"That brat, I heard him calling me," Yuki looked away.

"And?"

"That's it," Yuki shamefully admitted. He didn't understand why he had to run to Touma like a little child for a bad dream and he was ashamed that he could not control his emotions just now. "Any news from the detectives?"

Touma shook his head. "Japan is a big country and Tokyo is a metropolitan. Finding a teenager among millions of people is not an easy task."

"Fuck, you got the police to help you!" he barked, frustrated.

"Eiri, the police are already looking out. Eiji is still in Tokyo and he can never leave; that I can guarantee you," said Touma. "Besides, Eiji is so madly in love with Shindou-kun, he won't kill him,' he added.

"Touma, that bastard is not in love with the brat, he's obsessed with him. You know what people do when they're obsessed," Yuki refused to elaborate further.

The NG president said nothing and buried himself in deep thoughts. He understood perfectly how Yuki felt. He had seen the hunger in Eiji's eyes while he was looking at the young singer. If Eiji was as obsessive as Yuki said him to be, Shuichi might be in great danger.

His mobile phone woke him up from his thoughts. He answered almost immediately as he knew no one but the detectives or the police would call him at this hour.

"Seguchi Touma," his smooth, authoritative voice answered.

Yuki moved closer to him and eyed him suspiciously. His brother in law listened in silence without replying the caller. The moment Touma's eyes widened and swung his leather chair to look at him, he knew something was wrong.

"I got it. Thank you, I'll keep in touch with you later."

"Well?" Yuki asked immediately after Touma ended the conversation.

The man pressed the edge of the thin, flat phone on his lips and stared at the polished wooden table in front of him. "It's Tokyo's chief police. His men found a body near the dumps."

Yuki staggered back. For a while, he was dumbfounded. When he finally got his senses back, he blurted out the first word he could think off, "That's.. Bull Shit!"

"We've got to go to the hospital to identify the body," Touma stood up from his chair and walked to the door while Yuki still stared into space unbelievably.

"Eiri," Touma called softly, urging him to move.

The blonde eventually managed to move his rooted feet towards Touma. As he neared him, Touma caught hold of his arm and said gently, "Eiri, be prepared. The body is so badly mutilated that it's beyond recognition."

Yuki felt his world could crumble then.

* * *

Shuichi woke up at three in the morning after two hours of sleep and quickly scanned through the dark room. The room was in pitch black but he could sense Eiji was still in the room. His steady breath rose and fell at the end of the room where the sofa was located. Relieved to find him asleep, Shuichi took the golden opportunity and tried to break free. 

He must have been too loud because Eiji stirred and woke up from his slumber. The man rose slowly from the couch and padded closer to the bed.

Shuichi gulped and quickly shut his eyes, pretended to be asleep. In the dark, he could hear his footsteps moving closer to him, his breathing growing deeper and excited. The teenager panicked, knowing that there was no escape this time. He felt like a sacrifice waiting for his turn to be killed and devoured by some cannibals.

Eiji moved slowly to the bed, his eyes fixed on the stilled figure on the bed. _Was he asleep? I swear I could hear him moving just now_. He could roughly see the teenager although he couldn't determine if he was asleep. His knees knocked the edge of the bed and he knew he was near him. Lowering his hands, to feel the bed's position, he moved to the side and sat down slowly.

Shuichi felt the bed dipped and realised Eiji had sat down next to him. He pretended to be asleep; at the same time trying desperately to control his heavy breathing caused by the adrenalins.

He almost winched when Eiji's fingers brushed along his jaw line, stroking it gently. The gentle caress traveled up towards his cheek and down to his neck. That made Shuichi almost jumped as the touch tickled him. When Eiji bent down to press his lips on his neck; that was all Shuichi could bear. His eyes shot opened and demanded, "What are you doing?"

"Shuichi sama, you're awake." Eiji said as he marveled with his lean torso and flat abdomen.

_Fuck._ Shuichi had forgotten that he was still partially naked. He had nothing but his underwear and he needed to stop Eiji from looking at his body hungrily.

"Er… Eiji, can you untie me? I need to pee," Shuichi asked quickly when Eiji was about to continue his quest. He wasn't exactly lying since he really needed to unload his rather full bladder.

Eiji somehow noticed the bulge in the dark and knew he wasn't lying. He contemplated for a moment, thinking if he should untie him but he wouldn't want his idol to wet the bed either. Reluctantly, he stood up and switched on the bed side lamp light before proceeding to the bed again to untie the ropes that bounded his hands and legs tightly.

The teenager quickly sat up, grateful that he was able to stretch himself. His muscles and bones gave a crack sound. He was about to stand up when Eiji grabbed his hand and pulled him nearer.

Eiji stared at the boy's hands, shocked that his wrists were slightly swollen. The rope marks were red and angry indicating that Shuichi had tried to pull the rope free. His blood boiled. Shuichi had tried to escape, to run back to Yuki Eiri's arms. _Damn you, you bastard. You want to steal him away from me even if you're dead! _

Puzzled with his sudden anger and fearing that he might be subjected to abuse again, Shuichi leaned closer to him and rested his head on Eiji's shoulder, rubbing himself against Eiji affectionately.

Eiji stared unbelievably at the teenager. _Does that mean he's accepting me? Or is it another scam to run away?_ Whatever it was, Eiji couldn't think straight. The singer's angelic face looked so innocent, so lovely that his anger was forgotten. His trembled hands raised and wrapped it around Shuichi's shoulder, pulling him closer.

As uncomfortable as he was, Shuichi was partly relieved that his captor had calmed down.

"Uhm.. Eiji, can I go to the washroom?"

"Of.. Of course, Shuichi sama, I'll bring you there at once," he stood up and pulled Shuichi along.

Shuichi noticed the apartment looked empty. _He must have rented it when he was on the run_.

"Can I take a bath? I'm sticky and uncomfortable."

Eiji blushed as memories of last night flooded into his mind. He nodded and went to his duffle bag to search for a clean towel and decent clothes for Shuichi to change.

Shuichi smiled weakly and accepted the bundle gratefully. Alone behind the locked door, his weak knees finally gave way and fell down on the floor, hugging the bundle of clothes in his arms.

_Yuki_. Memories of the novelist flooded into his mind. He could almost picture Yuki typing swiftly on his lap top; his blonde locks fell onto the front, covering half of his eye with a cigarette hung loosely on his thin lips. He would tiptoe into the room and jumped onto him, hugging him tightly, much to the writer's annoyance.

Tears flooded his eyes and fell loosely on his cheeks. He quickly buried his face in the towel to muffle his sobs

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ Yuki Eiri quickened his steps as he neared the lobby. His heart was pounding loudly, hammering against his ribs loudly that it was almost painful. His presence in the hospital in the middle of the night drew several curious pairs of eyes looking at him. Nurses on night duty whispered among themselves excitedly when Yuki pass by the information counter. 

"Where's the morgue?"

"Patience, Eiri. I've asked the director for assistance. We can't be running to the information counter for directions. By dawn, the hospital will be crowded with press and I don't want to start any rumours about Shindou-kun's disappearance," Touma explained as they walked steadily to the director's room.

The director, an elderly man in his sixties greeted them at the door. He ushered them in the spacious room and closed the door, locking it.

"Mr. Tanabe, thank you for greeting us in such a short notice," Touma extended his hand.

The man in white coat returned the handshake and smiled. "Don't mention it and thank you for your generous donations for the past years."

Yuki stared at Touma unbelievably. He had always known his brother-in-law was powerful, but he never thought that he practically controlled the entire Japan. This man, he realised, was able to hold the entire nation in his little hands.

"Eiri, shall we?"

Nodding, he walked ahead of Touma, following the director's lead. They went to the ground floor of the hospital and were immediately granted access to enter the morgue. Yuki stood at the entrance, rooted to his spot. His heart pounded again, this time faster and louder. _What if the body were indeed Shuichi? _The question rang in his mind continuously. He had not figured out what he would do or how to react.

"Eiri?"

Touma was calling him. Yuki braced himself and took heavy steps into the cold room. There were hundreds of cubicles in the room, each measured no longer than half a metre. For a brief moment, he thought how it felt to be lying in one of those cold, dark cubicles; the thought of it sent chills down to his spine.

The director stopped at one of the cubicle at the corner and pulled out the chest high cubicle. Yuki stood next to the opened box and gasped in horror when he saw the body. The body was beyond recognition; the face looked as thought as it was skinned off while the body looked puff and filled with stab wounds as well as gunshots.

Yuki covered his nose and mouth with his palm and took a closer look. Touma did the same.

Yuki stood up straight and gave breathe of relief. "No. He's not Shuichi."

Touma nodded. "His hair isn't pink."

"And he doesn't wear earring."

"But it's best to take his DNA and make comparison," the president added and looked at the director.

"We've taken his DNA and the results should be ready in two weeks."

Still covering his nose, Yuki muffled. "Two weeks?"

"It takes time, Mr. Yuki. We've been informed by the lab that it'll take no less than that," the director regretfully replied.

"It'll be ready in five days, Eiri. I can guarantee that," Touma patted his shoulder as he took out his mobile phone and left the room

* * *

Shuichi had just finished drying off his tears when Eiji knocked the door. 

"Shuichi-sama, are you all right?"

Shuichi stood up quickly. "Uh, yes. I'm going to have my shower now." He dumped the bundle of clothes on the dry floor and quickly ran towards the small shower cubicle to turn on the shower. Stepping out from the small cubicle, he stood in front of the sink and stared at the mirror. His face was swollen with bruises on his jaw and a cut on his lip. Trembling, he raised his hand to touch on the bruises and winched at the pain. Then he noticed the angry red marks on both wrists. No wonder it hurt so much when he tried to pull the rope.

He stepped in after testing the water and pressed both palms on the white tiles with his head bent down, allowing the warm water to beat down his back, massaging his sore muscles.

_God? What am I doing? I should have been at home, lying on Yuki's soft bed. By this time, I would have woken up and pounced onto Yuki for another round of sex. _

He grabbed the small bottle of shampoo and squeezed the creamy liquid out onto his palms before slapping it onto his head and started to clean himself.

Minutes later, he finished his bath and walked to the bundle of clothes he dropped on the floor earlier. Picking up the strawberry coloured towel, he wiped the excessive water on his body.

He was about to finish when he saw a striking pink clothing on the floor. He glanced at it and gasped in shock when he saw the pink thong that Eiji had bought earlier. The teenager collapsed against the wall, shuddering what would Eiji do next. Shuichi knew that there was no way he could walk out the door wearing that without facing the possibility of getting raped.

_I have to escape._

* * *

Sorry, I know I have been delaying the rescue. I'm still determining how Yuki should make his grand entrance. (ponders more). But, I promise I won't delay it any further. The rescue mission shall be in the next chapter! 

I would like to thank all reviewers for reading and reviewing my fiction! I know I haven't been punctual with my updates and I apologise. (bows)

Thank you so much to these wonderful reviewers:-

**baka angel neko**- Anon- **Runzu**- hokage- **SetoKaibaWheeler**-sunny rain- **Warrior Nun**-Riku's Kitsune Mate- **Hohenheim mx**- Prodigy Angel- **AngelofLight**- Mistal**-Crysania Fay**-Devils Advocate3-**XxTypoMasterxX-** Spicy Strawberry-**Ascire-oli-doostar**-pUppetEEr NiNja-**IchikoKitsuneKoumori**-Ashley Vulpix-**Keiko**-hikaru chan- **violet heart-**artemis347-** flippy-**crazysnape-**DxInsider**-CosmicEssence-**cocoke5**-Ch3rryphr34k-**xXDarkxAngelx24Xx-** Hellfire Phoenix- **Kitty in the Box**- Amethyst- **THE AURORA BOREALIS**-Cherry

Please review! They are my source of energy!


	25. Chapter twenty five

Hello! I know it's nearly 9 months since I've last updated this. Gomen!! I know I deserved to be thrown with rotten eggs, tomatoes, potatoes and apples.

So much had happened ever since I graduated. Working is tougher than I thought and I could never get enough of time. There are times that I really wanted to abandon this fiction but reviews kept pouring in, demanding when I'll update Addicted to Shuichi. I'm really grateful to people who bombarded me with mails, for without them, I would have seriously stop writing. It gives me a great satisfaction to know that there are readers who are waiting to read my fiction and that I'm remembered despite I've been hiding for so long.

There's so much reviewers I'd like to thank, but I don't think it's possible for me to name all. I'll just name a few: F**lippy, Mistal, Devils-Advocate3, SetoKaibaWheeler, baka angel neko, Aacire, Shadowfox13, violet heart**… and everyone else who read my ficcie.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Ashley Vulpix, **for constantly supporting me. She did not pressure me to continue writing, but politely asked if I would still like to continue this fiction. And that really triggers and inspires me to continue. Ashley is currently translating Addicted to Shuichi in Spanish, so please read her translated version if you understand the language!

This chapter is beta-free. I didn't want to bother anyone, so... Please excuse if you spot anything weird. It's been a while since I last wrote.

* * *

_I have to escape._

Those four little words kept repeating in Shuichi's mind. His eyes frantically searched around the bathroom, looking for every possible way of escaping the tiny place. How could he escape from Eiji? This is an apartment, for goodness sake. Then, he remembered something that Hiro taught him when he was in school.

_You have to think out of the box. Sometimes, things could be three dimensional._

Shuichi's eyes darted to the top and _bingo! _There's a window! He cursed himself for his stupidity, wondering why the hell he had never thought of looking upwards. A normal, slightly more intelligent person would have seen it in the first place. Making a mental note that he would pay more attention to his studies in the future, he threw the towel away and began dressed hurriedly.

Purposely avoiding the pink thong, Shuichi pulled his own dirty briefs and kicked the thong away to one side, never wanting to see it again.

"Shuichi-sama, are you all right?"

Startled, Shuichi quickly replied, "Uh.. yeah, I'm fine. I need to uhm.. do my business for a moment."

"Are you in pain, Shuichi-sama?" the voice behind the door asked, concerned.

Shuichi thought for a moment. 'Answer yes, he would barge into the bathroom. No and he would be suspicious.' Shuichi hesitated before answering, "I have stomach problems," he answered weakly, pretending to be in pain.

"Do you need medicine? I'll bring some immediately," Eiji answered.

Shuichi heard his footsteps gently fading away and he knew that he must seize the opportunity to climb out of the window.

With the help of the bath tub, he climbed above and opened the window. There wasn't much room for Shuichi to squeeze, considering its height and the size of the window.

_Miracle._ Shuichi thought when he jumped onto the balcony silently. Thanking his lucky stars that the balcony is only on the first floor, Shuichi began to observe how to jump off the balcony without getting hurt.

_Concrete pavement. Ugh, that would hurt, badly. _He moved to the side of the balcony and looked elsewhere, carefully avoiding the door. He was afraid Eiji might notice his silhouette and his plans to escape would be foiled in an instant. He looked everywhere but the safest way was actually to jump on the soft beads of flowers that someone planted below.

"Shuichi? Are you all right? Answer me!"

The singer realized that there was no time to lose; he had to jump or risk getting caught again. He quickly climbed on the balcony, sat on the edge and stared at the beautiful flowers below.

_Here it goes._ Shuichi took a deep breath, shut his eyes tight and jumped.

He landed on the flowers with a thud. He breathed quicken and was amazed that he survived the fall without any broken bones. He stood up, brushed off the dirt on his trousers and walked away.

He hadn't gone very far when he felt an excruciating pain on his ankle. He bit his lip, trying not to scream out loud as he knew it would probably sent Eiji running out. He limped to a nearby park and sat on the bench away from the illuminating lights.

_If only I have my mobile phone. _Shuichi sighed.

Back in the apartment, Eiji was getting worried. He heard the water running but Shuichi sama wouldn't answer him. _Is he too sick to answer me or is he mad that I kept him here without his permission? _The man paced worriedly. He knocked and called again, but Shuichi did not answer.

The singer was as quite as a mouse. It felt as though as he wasn't there at all. _Wasn't there?_ The former manager asked himself.

_Oh god._ Eiji swore and banged the door, calling Shuichi again and again. The water was still running but no sounds of Shuichi. He had a sick feeling that Shuichi wasn't inside the bathroom at all.

_Don't be silly, Eiji Tono. What are you talking about? Shuichi-sama couldn't possibly go anywhere. He must be taking his shower._ Eiji laughed insanely. His hands crept up to his hair and pulled them firmly, trying to rationalize that Shuichi wouldn't be anywhere but in the bathroom.

Eiji couldn't take it anymore. He kicked the door, but it was locked from inside and no matter how easy it seemed to be in the movies, Eiji couldn't kicked the damn door opened. He tried to force it open with his shoulder but that didn't work either. He resolved to the easiest way; a way that he could have never thought while he was mad. He opened the door with a key he rummaged in the old cupboard left by the former tenant.

The first thing that Eiji saw when he successfully opened the door was the pink thong he bought for Shuichi. It was kicked to the side of the wall and it looked as though as it had been trampled.

_Weird. The water is running too smoothly!_ Eyes widened, Eiji took a giant step into the small bathroom and slid the shower door opened forcefully. Sure enough, Shuichi wasn't there, taking his shower as he thought he would be. His eyes traveled upward and found the small window opened.

Cursing, Eiji ran out of the bathroom and began his search for his Shuichi sama.

* * *

Hideaki looked at his watch and frowned. He promised his sister that he would returned soon but his friends refused to let him go after the basketball game. When he finally managed to slip out of the group unnoticed, the sky was darker than he expected. He pedaled his bicycle faster, glancing at his wrist watch as he did. He decided to cut through the deserted park than using his usual normal path as he knew he could race home faster. His eye caught a figure walking slowly across the park. He thought it was rather strange to see someone in the park at the hour so he pulled his brakes to a complete stop, trying to determine the identity of the person. He was behind a few shady trees and was quite certain that the person would not notice him peeping.

He noticed a young lad hobbled his way to the phone booth. There was something so familiar about the teenager. He concentrated harder, trying to recollect his memories. The pink hair and pretty face looked achingly familiar; he remembered seeing him in one of those ridiculous pop star magazines that his sister used to force him to read.

_Shindou Shuichi, the lead singer of Bad Luck! What the hell was he doing in a deserted park?_

_Maybe I should get his signature, just for Hina. She'll be ecstatic to know that I've met her biggest idol and she'd forgive me for coming home late._

Hideaki parked his bicycle. Before he could take his first step however, he saw another man creeping towards the phone booth where the singer was. Hideaki recognized him as the tall man who sometimes appeared in the magazine alongside with Shindou Shuichi, but exactly what was their relationship and what was he doing in the park, he had no idea whatsoever.

He briefly remembered Hina telling him that Shindou Shuichi was romantically linked to popular and dashingly handsome writer Yuki Eiri. So, there was no way that man could be Yuki as he remembered that Yuki was blonde.

Hideaki stay rooted on his spot, unsure what to do. He observed the tall man crept to the phone booth where the singer was and without warning, he opened the phone booth and spoke to Shuichi.

Shuichi looked shock but as he raised his hands to push the man away, he had already pressed something onto his face.

_Something was definitely not right, _Hideaki thought as he saw Shuichi fell to what seemed to be unconscious. He carried Shuichi in a bridal fashion and quickly disappeared from the park.

Stepping out from his hiding spot, Hideaki was unsure what to do. He could go home and pretended that nothing happened but he felt uneasy.

* * *

_Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi_. 

Yuki Eiri thought that he would go mad at that very moment thinking about his lover. He hadn't seen him for a three days but it felt as though as it had been for months. He longed to hear him shout his name, annoy him, jump onto him and hear him complain endlessly. Heck, at the thought of Shuichi, Yuki hardened. Damn it, he hadn't had sex with him for days and he felt pounding his little Shuichi right now. The itch became so unbearable that he had to relieve himself in the toilet. His hand trembled as he touched his harden organ and he quickly thought about Shuichi as he bring himself to pleasure.

He stepped out of the toilet, a little mortified with what he had just done. The author cursed and lit a cigarette.

"Eiri!"

Yuki almost dropped the nicotine stick. Taking three big strides to the door, he grabbed his still panting brother in law and shook him wildly.

"You found Shuichi?" Eiri almost shouted. _Please let him be alive._

Still gasping for air, Touma nodded at first and shook his head later.

Irritated, Yuki shook Touma more vigorously. He demanded, "What do you mean by that?"

"Some…" Touma panted. He looked as though he has been running a flight of stairs.

"Some… Someone saw Shuichi on the park just now."

Yuki extinguished the cigarette and muttered dangerously, "Where?"

"Outskirts of Shinjuku. Shuichi was wandering at this quiet park and.."

"Is the information reliable? We can't be wasting our time looking aimlessly," Yuki interrupted.

Touma, who finally got over the panting looked deep into his brother-in-law's piercing eyes. "It's reliable. One of my men saw this teenager pacing back and forth near the park muttering Shindou-kun's name. He merely asked what happened and he told him that he saw someone resembled Shuichi in the deserted park," he explained.

"How could he be so sure?" The blonde challenged.

Touma answered, "The teenager said that his younger sister is a huge fan of Shindou-kun. And he recognized him as the singer of Bad Luck."

"I'm going there," Yuki announced abruptly, grabbing his coat on the sofa.

"Eiri, wait. There's more."

Yuki halted his steps and waited for the NG president to continue.

"The teenager said he saw someone crept behind him and made him unconscious before carrying him away…."

Yuki feared for the worst to come any moment. He closed his eyes, praying that Touma wouldn't confirm his worst fears.

"And that man is identified as Eiji Tono," Touma ended his last words in an audible whisper.

"How sure was the boy?" Yuki asked, still refusing to open his eyes.

Touma answered, "He recognized him in the magazine with Bad Luck recently. One of my men showed him the group photo and he immediately pointed to Eiji Tono."

Yuki's heartbeat almost came to a sudden stop. Eiji Tono had captured _his _Shuichi. He gritted his teeth and curled his fist into a tight ball before punching it to the mahogany table. He welcomed the pain as he could not think of any other way to release his frustration and anger. The writer immediately thought of Shuichi and the fear that Shuichi might be raped again haunted his mind. He remembered when Hiro angrily told him what Aizawa Tachi did to Shuichi; he nearly killed that man with his bare hands. For months, the incident haunted him, causing him sleepless nights. He felt Shuichi's pain, his cries as he pleaded for mercy.

"Eiri?"

Yuki moved away from Touma. No, he couldn't bear to allow Shuichi to repeat that again. He had to find that bastard fast. Yuki had seen the lust in Eiji's eyes; he looked as though he was ready to devour Shuichi the last time.

"Eiri, Are you…

"Where is the bastard?" Yuki turned to look at Touma, his eyes narrowed into a murderous glare.

"I…We're still searching," Touma answered, gulping as he did.

Yuki's thin lip broke into a sadistic grin. "If I ever find that bastard, I'll make him pay for what he has done. Make no mistake about that Touma, that bastard will pay."

* * *

Eiji was careful enough to avoid people on the streets as he carried Shuichi back to the cheap apartment he rented a few days ago. He managed to avoid suspicious glance from the neighbours by constantly muttered "You shouldn't drink so much" to Shuichi. 

When he finally placed Shuichi on the bed, he sat down at the side of the bed and caressed the singer's jaw line.

_Shuichi sama, why did you have you run away?_

He almost did not believe his eyes when he saw Shuichi limping his way into the phone booth. Though the park was dark, he'd never failed to recognize Shuichi. He never intended to use the chloroform but that was the only choice he had then. While he knew he could easily overpower the singer, he didn't want to attract attention.

Eiji moved to the end of the bed and inspected his debris covered leg. Eiji immediately clean his feet and noticed his right foot was slightly swollen.

_The poor baby_. Eiji bent down and kissed the swollen ankle. _If only Shuichi didn't run away from him._

Shuichi woke up feeling drowsy. He felt he had been sleeping for a long time. His head aches so badly that he needed to rub off the pain on his forehead. He tried to move his arms but found that they weren't fulfilling his commands. It was then he realised his arms were bound together to the bed post.

"You've awaken, Shuichi sama?"

Eiji's voice startled him as he never thought he had company in the room. His eyes darted to the side of the bed and found his former manager staring at him. There was unmistakably lust in his eyes when he fixed his eyes on Shuichi's exposed neck.

Before Shuichi could respond, Eiji had climbed onto the bed. He straddled Shuichi and lowered himself until Shuichi could feel his neck tickled from Eiji's breathing.

"Why did you have to run away?" Eiji whispered and kissed Shuichi's neck.

"Eiji, please let me go," Shuichi answered in an audible whisper.

Eiji responded by licking the singer's neck, something which Shuichi found it revolting. When Eiji made no attempt to respond, Shuichi pleaded him to release him again.

Eiji sat up and gazed at Shuichi; his face was dark. "Shuichi sama, you have been tricked by that phony writer. He's using you, toying with your feelings, making you his sex slave!"

"No, Yuki isn't like that!" Shuichi almost screamed.

Eiji grew impatient. "Why can't you see that he's a bastard? That he's fucking with your feelings!" Eiji screamed as he shook Shuichi violently.

"Do not bad-mouth Yuki!" Shuichi fought back.

At that point, Eiji lost his cool. He smacked the singer hard on his face over and over again shouting, "No, you must not say his name! I won't allow you to say his name! You're mine, Shuichi! Only I have right to love you! He's a lying deceiving bastard who.."

"It's true…" Shuichi coughed out and continued, "that Yuki is a bastard sometimes,"

Eiji stopped hitting Shuichi and brought his face closer to the singer until their nose almost touched each others'. "That's right, Shuichi sama. He's a.."

"But…" Shuichi coughed again. He looked bravely into Eiji and said, "Yuki never raised his hands against me…. Unlike you, who beat me up just because I don't return your…."

"NO! I won't allow you to say that!" Eiji shouted. He began slapping Shuichi again before finally put both hands on his neck, attempting to strangle him.

Shuichi struggled to breathe, his eyes widened when he felt Eiji's hand crushing his slender throat, blocking air into his lungs. Just when he thought he could take no more and ready to succumb to darkness, Eiji's hands left him.

His relieve did not last long; he felt his shirt was ripped apart by Eiji's merciless hands.

Eiji gulped when he saw Shuichi's naked torso. He had seen it countless time, but it was his first time viewing it so close. Shuichi looked like a god. His fair skin, lean body and cute nipples were more than Eiji had expected. He bent down and licked his flat nipple while his hand sought for the other one, pinching it lightly.

Shuichi gasped in shock. Memories of the rape incident haunted him again; two men were holding onto him while the other roughly forced himself onto him. Unknowingly, Shuichi screamed loudly, crying as he did. He jerked violently, trying to break free from Eiji but the rope was too tight.

"Please, no…. I beg you," Shuichi pleaded.

Miraculously, Eiji stopped. "That's right, I'll wash you up first. I'll erase that smell from your body and then I'll show you, Shuichi sama, how it should be," Eiji laughed insanely.

"No," Shuichi shook his head. His plea was left unheard for Eiji was already unbuttoning his long pants.

"Stop! Please Eiji, I beg you!" Shuichi pleaded. When Eiji continued stripping him, the singer made a futile attempt to call for his lover's name. "Yuki, please help me!"

Bad move. Yuki's name is like an activation code. Upon hearing Yuki's name, Eiji began to punch wildly and aimlessly on Shuichi's body.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY HIS NAME!" Eiji shouted.

Shuichi could no longer utter a single word. The pain was excruciating that he could almost feel his bones had broken into two.

"Please…." Shuichi said despairingly.

The former manager suddenly stopped. He looked shocked. "Shuichi sama, Shuichi sama, you know I didn't mean it. I was angry that you said his name. I didn't know what I was doing," he whispered.

Whatever the reason was, Shuichi didn't know but Eiji was actually crying. He continued to strip Shuichi in silence as he sobbed. Shuichi winched at the residual pain in his torso as Eiji yanked open the zipper of his long pants.

Shuichi didn't want to know, didn't want to care what will happen to him. All he prayed was Eiji would toss him out in the streets after tired of him. Yes, he would be able to contact Yuki then.

Yuki. The thought of the blonde writer pained him. He wondered if he could see Yuki again; wondered if he could make passionate love with him again; wondered if Yuki would want him after knowing the truth what Eiji had done to him.

Shuichi felt Eiji kissing his lips and he made no attempt to fight off. He couldn't even lift his finger.

_Let this all be a dream._ Shuichi thought as his eyes drifted shut.

The door crashed so loudly that Shuichi's body jerked violently. And then, he heard the all too familiar voice.

"Bastard, get off the bed."

"Yuki Eiri… but how?" Eiji stammered.

"Yuki…" Shuichi cracked out, finally managed to catch a glimpse of his blonde lover.

Yuki's gaze sharpened on his lover. Shuichi was tied up, near naked except for his underwear and he was badly injured. His eyes were swollen from crying, there were traces of blood on his blue-black lips and he had red angry punch marks all over his body. Yuki felt his blood boiled immediately.

"Who do you think you're dealing with, bastard?" Yuki said in a low dangerous voice.

Eiji, sensing that Yuki was about to do something, grabbed the pair of sharp scissors on the bedside table and point it at Shuichi's neck.

"You wouldn't dare," Yuki whispered.

Eiji laughed. "Want me to demonstrate?" With that, he raised his hand and thrust the scissors hard, missing Shuichi's ear by a few centimeters.

The former manager looked at the blonde writer and screamed in fury, "If I don't get him, nobody does!"

Eiji turned back to Shuichi and whispered, "Shuichi sama, don't worry. I'll free you from your pain soon enough. I'll follow you after this, I promise." Eiji smiled.

He turned back to the composed Yuki and laughed, "Now, Mr. Novelist, if you don't back off, I'll kill him this instant."

It took all of Yuki's strength to keep himself calm. He gripped his fist tightly and took a step back.

"Yuki, no.." Shuichi pleaded.

"That's right, Yuki Eiri. You've made a wise decision," Eiji laughed, satisfied that he had the great Yuki Eiri moved at his request.

Yuki realised that Eiji's grip on the scissors faltered and he took the opportunity to lunge at the former manager. With two huge strides, Yuki was already next to Eiji; one hand grabbed the pair of scissors while the other punched hard on his face.

Eiji fell off the bed immediately, but before he managed to get up again, he felt something pointed at the back on his head.

"Move and I'll blow your fucking brains off," Yuki said, pointing the gun at his head.

Still attempting to fight back, Eiji smirked; "You can't do that. You'll end up rotting in the jail the rest of your life."

The novelist squatted down next to him and smiled, "Oh yeah? You want to know how it feels to have a bullet in your head bastard?"

Not taking his eyes of Eiji, Yuki called, "For fuck's sake Touma, how long do you intend to stand there?"

Touma stepped inside the room with the usual smirk on his face. "I thought you're the hero here."

He pulled out his gun, slightly longer than Yuki's from the breast pocket in his coat and pointed it at Eiji's face.

"Eiji Tono, it's time to face the music," Touma smiled. There was something so dangerous in Touma's voice that Yuki knew Touma was not pointing the gun at Eiji for show.

"Touma," Yuki warned, well aware that his brother-in-law would know what he was trying to say.

"Hai, hai," Touma said playfully, still smiling.

Yuki kept his gun and walked towards the bed.

Shuichi cracked a smile. "Yuki," was all he managed to say.

With a lump in his throat, Yuki removed his jacket and covered his lover's torso before attempting to untie the knots on his lover's hands. Never had he seen the singer so badly bruised and it pained him to see the teenager winched as he struggled to release his tightly bounded wrists. He freed his hands and quickly worked on the knots on his legs.

"Can you get up?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for, you idiot?" Yuki murmured as he carried Shuichi in his arms.

"No... DON'T touch Shuichi!" Eiji shrieked.

Yuki ignored Eiji and kissed Shuichi lightly on his swollen lips.

"Keep you filthy hands off him, you scum!" Eiji screamed. He tried to stand up but Touma pressed his head firmly on the floor.

"Don't try my patience, Eiji," Touma shoved the gun at Eiji's neck.

Yuki carried his injured lover and placed him on the couch. He brushed his forefinger lightly on Shuichi's jaw and gave the gentlest smile to Shuichi, "I'll be back."

Shuichi could only nod.

Yuki stride back into the room. "Touma, take care of Shuichi."

Touma grasped a handful of Eiji's hair and pulled it backwards, forcing the man's neck to rise upwards. "Good Luck," Touma slammed his head back onto the floor before standing up to walk away.

Yuki closed the door softly and cracked his knuckles. "So, you've been taking care of my Shuichi," he drawled.

Eiji struggled to stand up; knees wobbly and head spinning. He staggered backwards, leaning against the wall for support.

Yuki drew out his gun and walked to Eiji. He leveled the gun at Eiji's head and moved closer to him until they were only inches apart.

"I'd love to blow your fucking brains off, but that'll be a painless death for you," Yuki said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Be prepared for the worst, bastard. I'll teach you what it's like is to touch my property." Yuki smiled and threw away the gun. He didn't give Eiji a chance to attack; Yuki summoned all his strength and punched his opponent hard on his jaw.

Eiji clamped his hand on his near-broken jaw as he staggered a few steps to the side. He swiftly maintained his balance and turned to attack the novelist. Yuki saw that coming and before Eiji could do anything, Yuki had delivered his second punch.

Eiji fell onto the floor, clutching his stomach, groaning painfully.

"You're done?" Yuki asked, already bored. He gave a chilling smile at Eiji and walked towards him.

"But I'm not."

Sitting comfortably on a cheap plastic chair next to the couch where Shuichi was lying, Touma hummed. He had his usual smiling face as he gazed at Shuichi.

"Seguchi-san…what…"

"Touma," The president corrected the singer.

Shuichi tried again. "Touma, what is going on inside? I heard something. Will Yuki be okay?" he cracked out.

Touma grinned. "Everything is fine, Shindou-kun. Eiri is just clearing some mess."

As much as he wanted to argue, Shuichi couldn't. His jaw hurt more than anything and his face stung every time he struggled to speak.

The door of the room opened; Yuki stepped out of the room casually, dusting his jacket.

"What have you done, Eiri?" Touma, still smiling, shook his head as he peeped into the room.

"Self-defense." Yuki took out his cigarette pack and lit a stick. He took a long drag and puffed out the smoke, feeling that it was the best drag he had for days. He turned towards his lover and caressed him gently.

Shuichi gazed at his lover; there were so much that he wanted to ask, wanted to say but no words came out.

"We're going home," Yuki whispered gently and Shuichi's eyes welled with tears as he nodded meekly.

* * *

Yeah, Shuichi is safe!!! Any ideas where I should throw Eiji next? 

Thank you so much for reading this. (bows)


	26. Chapter twenty six

Hello everyone! (Waves frantically). Okay, just this once, I'll stand straight and let everyone who has been following this fic shoot me. Go ahead, take your best shot!

Jokes aside. I am really sorry for not updating this. I cannot express how sorry I am for neglecting this fiction. I was ashamed to think of even abandoning this. I cannot express how much all your reviews meant to me. It brought me back memories where I was furiously typing and plotting for this story. And the joy of getting reviews! They were the best! So, thank you for your reviews and support!

Dedicated to KensyEcho. Your review woke me up and made me realised that I should to finish this fiction. Thank you so much!

Warnings:

Yuki can be a little OOC in this chapter.

This chapter is short and it's PWP.

Self beta-ed but they are never perfect. Please excuse my grammatical errors. I hate English sometimes. (English is not my mother tongue) It makes my life miserable. Also, I study British English. But from where I come from, American English is perfectly acceptable so you might notice that I tend to mix them up. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Of course, Gravitation and its notable characters belong to the great Maki Murakami sensei and I do not own any profit from this. Sadly, Eiji is the only character that is mine. (sighs)

* * *

The elderly doctor scrutinized the X-ray under the light for some time before turning to the men sitting in front of him.

"No fractures or broken bones," he said softly.

Touma and Yuki breathed out a sigh of relief. Yuki turned his head slightly to look at the badly bruised Bad Luck singer. Shuichi was draped in an ugly green hospital garment, lying still on the oversized hospital bed. Unable to move, the teen looked at Yuki and cracked a smile.

"But," the doctor continued, breaking Yuki's gaze on his lover. "Shindou-san's bruises are something to be worry about. We've cold-packed the bruises and treated the slight cuts on his wrists. He appears to be slightly concussed due to the blows he took to his head. As precaution, I'd like to keep him overnight for observation."

"No, I'm taking him home," Yuki objected.

"His injuries are far more serious than you think. He needs to be monitored and observ-"

"And he will be, but at home. Shuichi is still in shock; putting him here will do him more harm," Yuki interrupted.

Touma, who had been sitting quietly next to Yuki, spoke, "Doctor Suzuki, I can assure you that Shindou-kun will be taken care of."

Dr. Suzuki looked at the men hesitantly. He nodded in defeat, "Very well, I'll sign him out. I'll write down specific instructions for his care and observation at home." He turned and scribbled away on the note-card.

"Yu…ki," Shuichi croaked.

"Stop talking, you idiot," Yuki scolded him gently as he held his hand.

"Here," the doctor passed two pieces of papers to Yuki. He mumbled thanks and stuffed it into the pocket of his coat. He felt a sharp pain on his arm.

_Damn_. He'd forgotten that he's injured. The bandaged on his head was removed but his arms remained sore. To make matters worse, Yuki strained it again when he beat the crap out of Eiji. Thinking of the former manager made his blood boil. _That bastard, we're in such a sorry state because of him._

Pushing his thoughts away momentarily, he turned to Shuichi. The singer was in no state to walk, which meant he had to carry him. Just as he was about to lift Shuichi from the bed, Touma stopped him.

"Eiri, you've not recovered." Touma placed a hand on his good shoulder. "I've called Nakano. He should be here anytime soon."

On cue, the door burst opened. All three men shifted their gaze to the door and saw a panting Hiro standing at the door. Hiro's eyes widened when he saw his best friend. He lunged forward and managed to refrained himself from touching his friend.

"Buddy, you ok?"

Shuichi managed to nod his head despite winching at the pain on his jaw.

Hiro flew in rage. "Where is the perverted bastard? I swear the next time I get my hands on him, I'll…."

Touma clapped his hands like a schoolteacher trying to calm his student. "Now, Nakano-kun, we don't want to get too excited yet. I need you to carry Shuichi to the car since Eiri's hurt."

Hiro complied but kicked the bed angrily. He took two deep breaths before slowly lifting Shuichi murmuring, "Hang on to me, buddy."

With two injured men, it took them nearly an hour to get home. Touma nagged Yuki to stay at his place for the night but Eiri insisted of going home. The last thing Yuki wanted was to have his brother-in-law fussing over them like a mother hen. He wanted nothing more than to lay on the huge bed he and Shuichi shared, hugging his pink-haired lover.

When they were finally alone in his apartment; Yuki stripped and climbed onto the bed with Shuichi. He pulled Shuichi to him gingerly and rested his forehead on Shuichi's. For a while, neither of them spoke; both of them stared at each other.

The silence was deafening. Yuki was at the verge of breaking the silence when he heard Shuichi whispered, "Yuki, I'm sorry." and the usually hyperactive singer burst into tears.

"Idiot," Yuki murmured rather affectionately as he pet Shuichi's head.

"I'm so… rry be..cause it's all… my… fa..ult," Shuichi said between hiccoughs. Tears fell from his golden orbs as he stared at his blonde lover.

Yuki almost said _I told you Eiji's a sick fuck _butmanaged to refrain himself. Sighing, he replied,"Look brat, you wouldn't know because he has been acting in front of you all the time." He pulled his head away from Shuichi's forehead to look at the singer.

"But I…. I should have listened to you. And to think I got angry with you because of Eiji. I feel so stupid," Shuichi whispered as the tears continued to fall, wetting the sheets beneath.

The writer curved a smile at Shuichi's confession. "You should be."

Shuichi smiled weakly. "You're still so mean."

"What happened that night? How did the sick fuck kidnap you?" Yuki had been burning to ask the question from the moment he locked the door of his apartment.

"I don't know. We went out searching for you the entire day. I came back crying myself to sleep. Next thing I knew, I noticed someone was kissing me. I… I thought it was you," Shuichi admitted guiltily.

The novelist's eyes widened. "Did that bastard do anything to you?" He grabbed Shuichi by his shoulders and shook him.

It wasn't until his lover cried out in pain did Yuki realised that he was gripping his lover too hard. Shaken by the violence that spewed up in him, he snatched his hands away from his petite lover. He cursed himself; he kept on forgetting that he was almost twice bigger and stronger than Shuichi. Too angry to lie still, he swung his legs up and sat at the edge of the bed. Clasping his hands together, he placed his elbows on his knees before resting his chin on his clasped hands.

"He.. he.. he kissed me and tried to undo my trousers…" Shuichi paused, too afraid to continue when he heard Yuki cursed.

"Go on," he urged Shuichi, his voice icily so.

Shuichi gulped before continuing, "I managed to stop him before he did. I almost gotten away but he offered to exchange information on your whereabouts if I were to follow him quietly."

"You idiot! You walked into his fucking arms because you wanted him to tell you my whereabouts?" Yuki barked. "How can you be so stupid? It was obviously a trap!"

"I… I know, but I was desperate to find you!" Shuichi's eyes darted to Yuki, lingered and dropped away.

"Did he….." there was a pregnant pause before he continued, "Did he put his hands on you while you were in the apartment?"

The teenager shook his head. "You came on time. The worst he did was masturbating in front of me."

The strain on his arms barely recovered yet he had the urge to hit something really bad. "I should have blown his fucking brains apart."

Not until Shuichi's fragile limbs tightened around him did Yuki felt he was so tensed. Willed himself to relax, he pushed the ugly images away and focused on Shuichi instead. He spun around and claimed Shuichi's mouth possessively. Shuichi gasped from the sudden attack but soon relaxed in Yuki's comforting arms.

Calmer, Yuki lay down again and hugged Shuichi. "Go to sleep, brat. We'll talk tomorrow."

Shuchi nodded. He snuggled closer to Yuki and let his mind go blank.

"Yuki?"

"What?"

"I love you so much that sometimes I feel so stupid about it," Shuichi whispered and slept.

Yuki smiled. When he was certain that his lover was fast asleep, he whispered, "Me too."

_Peace at long last_

After staring at the ceiling for the longest time, Yuki turned his head sideways and found that Shuichi curled like a snowball next to him.

_He's really back; safe in my arms._

Yuki couldn't help but to frown at the bruises Shuichi suffered on his face and body. The bruise on his cheekbone seemed to have grown overnight and it expanded nearly to the whole of his cheek. Now that he is able to look at Shuichi closely, he noticed his lover had more blue blacks on his body than his natural skin. He looked impossible young and that pierced his heart. He was almost afraid to touch Shuichi.

Shuichi whimpered and before long he flung his injured arms violently and screamed, "No, please don't!"

It paralyzed him to hear Shuichi screaming for he had never seen Shuichi so traumatized by a dream. In an instant, he gathered the teen in his arms.

"Shuichi, wake up! SHUICHI!"

The screams stopped. Slowly, Shuichi opened his eyes and stared at Yuki, almost at disbelief.

"Yu—ki." The first drop of tear fell.

"Yu-ki," Shuichi repeated and tightened his grip on Yuki.

"You're dreaming," Yuki spoke softly, gently brushing off his tears.

"I saw Eiji….. he was pointing a gun at you. Before I could even cry out, the scene switched. I was in his room and he had his hands all over me. I wanted to die," Shuichi sobbed.

Yuki cursed. _How long is the sick bastard going to torment them?_

"I kicked his sorry ass and beat the crap out of him yesterday," Yuki reminded him.

"Yeah, but it seemed so real, Yuki. I could almost smell him." Shuichi shuddered as he snuggled closer to Yuki.

Yuki let his lover snuggled closer. "He's rotting in the police lock up now."

"Thank god for that." The singer breathed in relief.

"Rest. We'll deal with this later."

"Okay."

Yuki toyed with Shuichi's hair until he fell asleep. When he was sure that his lover was asleep, he untangled from his lover and walked out of their bedroom. The dark hallway did not bother him. He grabbed the box of cigarette on the table before walking to the balcony.

Cool air caressed his cheek and he welcomed it. Lighting his cigarette, Yuki made a call to his brother-in-law while staring at the darkness of the sky.

"Touma, tell me you have the sick fuck in police lock up," Yuki growled when his brother in law answered the call.

"Eiri, I'm surprised that you're up. Shouldn't you be asleep?" Seguchi Touma yawned slightly on the phone.

"Touma," Yuki warned, indicating he was not in a mood for games.

A sighed. "Last I checked he was held at the Tokyo Central Police Station."

"Make sure that bastard doesn't see daylight again."

"Are you asking me to do that?"

Yuki remained silent for a while. "He has nightmares; violent ones. He was screaming a moment ago. I never heard him so frighten. I swear I'll skin Eiji, one thin layer at the time for putting that look on his face."

Touma knew his brother in law was serious. "I will make sure that he stays away from Shindou kun."

"Good, because if he somehow manages to walk free…." Yuki took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled, "I'll kill him."

Touma had no doubts that his brother in law was capable of that. "I'll see to that, Eiri. Good night."

Yuki pressed the red button on the screen to end the call. He stubbed his cigarette and walked back inside silently. His lover was still fast asleep. As Yuki climbed into bed with him, he prayed that the pink haired brat would sleep through the night peacefully.

* * *

That was it! I am sorry it was so short! I am thinking where I should go from here. If you have any ideas please write them in the review box or pm me.

Question: Should I write a lemon scene? If you would like to read that, I will do my best to write one in the next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27- Owari!

Hello again! Thank you so much for reading Addicted to Shuichi. This is my final chapter! It's probably not the ending I was hoping for but I really did not want to drag this any longer. I fear that I would not be able to update on a regular basis if I prolong this fiction, not to mention I am running out of ideas already.

Thank you for all your support and kind reviews. Over 900 reviews! I couldn't be more humbled. Thank you so much! I'd like to thank DxInsider, WarriorNun, KyouyaxCloud, Fedski, Shadowfox13, proton7 and shontaysmith233 for reviewing! Thank you!

To KensyEcho, again I couldn't thank you enough for helping me with this chapter. This final chapter is dedicated to you! (Hugs)

I changed the ratings to M since this chapter is mostly PWP (Is it Plot What Plot or Porn Without Plot?) Either, this chapter contains sexual scenes. I am lousy at writing lemons so please forgive me if the sexual scenes are not up to your expectations. To tell the truth, I was literally burning in shame when I wrote this.

So, please enjoy!

* * *

It was dark when Shuichi woke up. Stifling a yawn, he tried to snuggle closer to his lover. To his surprise, he found himself bound. He strained his eyes in the dark but the moonlight from the window did not offer much; he noticed apart from being stark naked with both hands bound above his head, he couldn't see anything.

"Yuki." Shuichi's voice was hoarse.

When silence greeted him, he shouted. "YUKI!"

"Shuichi?"

Shuichi's eyes sprinted to the door where the voice came from and saw the silhouette of his lover leaning against the door. He couldn't see Yuki's face but he could feel the older man was looking at him very intensely.

"Yuki? What's going on? Why am I being tied up?"

His lover walked closer to him. When he was finally illuminated against the moonlight, Shuichi gasped. It wasn't his Yuki. It was Eiji; Eiji was staring at him with lustful intentions. Fear paralyzed Shuichi when he saw his former manager reached both his hands out. Shaking his head, Shuichi sobbed as he begged the man to stay away from him.

His cries were ignored as greedy hands continued to touch his naked chest, travelling lower until he reached his hips.

"No, please!" Shuichi struggled against the restraints.

Eiji did not heed his pleas and merely smiled at the singer. Gently, he traced his fingers along Shuichi's thighs, moving them higher.

Shuichi tried to kick but his legs betrayed him, refusing to answer to his commands. Eiji's hands were all over him, crawling like spiders along his icy cold skin. Eiji took time to touch Shuichi, long lean fingers stroking his half erected manhood. Shuichi tried to call, tried to shout but he was so paralyzed with fear that no voice came out.

All of a sudden, Eiji's hands left him. Before Shuichi could breathe out in relief, those disgusting hands were on him again, this time closing on his throat, choking him. _Shuichi sama_, Eiji called him.

Shuichi mustered one final breathe and shouted, "_YUKI!"_

Yuki had just fallen asleep next to Shuichi when he heard his lover shouted for help. He sat up immediately and noticed the occupant next to him had his arms stretched out, flinging hopelessly in the air as though as he was trying to push someone away. He kicked his legs wildly as he sobbed, begging it to be stopped.

"Shuichi!" Yuki slapped the boy gently on his face.

"YUKI!"

Yuki froze when he heard his name. Alarmed, he slapped the boy harder. "Wake up, Shuichi!"

Shuichi fought him, gasping for air like a drowning man yet he refused to wake up from the dream. Yuki was at the verge of pressing his mouth on Shuichi to give him air when the singer finally opened his eyes, clawing out from his nightmare. Two hazel orbs stared at Yuki before fat tears slid down his cheeks.

"Yuki!" He clung to the novelist.

Shuichi wrapped his arms around the his lover, breathing in Yuki's scent. "It felt so real, he was touching me everywhere! He … he tried to -, " Shuichi trembled.

Yuki tightened his hold around his lover, tempered flared. When he rescued Shuichi from the Eiji, he never thought it would affect the singer so badly. If he could somehow foresee this, Yuki swore that he would not hesitate to use the gun he kept in his study and put a hole between Eiji's eyes.

"You need to sleep, brat." Yuki said gently as he patted Shuichi's back like a child.

Shuichi shook his head. "I can't. I see him whenever I close my eyes."

"Think of something else. Bad Luck, Nittle Grasper," Yuki suggested.

Shuichi untangled his arms from Yuki and looked at his lover. "I….. tried but the nightmare returns the minute I fall asleep. God, I'm so tired." Shuichi rubbed his eyes with the edge of his palms, holding back a sob.

Yuki sighed. He pulled Shuichi's hands away from his face, leaned over and kissed him gently. "I can help you sleep."

Shuichi gave a weak smile. "How?"

"Exercising."

Shuichi actually smiled for the first time. "Sex as sedative?"

Eyebrows raised, Yuki smirked before answering, "If you say so."

Placing both hands around his lover's neck, Shuichi whispered, "Make love to me, Yuki. Make me forget."

Yuki did not need a second invitation. He crushed his mouth on Shuichi and darted his tongue out, demanding entry from his young lover. Shuichi opened his mouth almost immediately to allow Yuki in. Their kiss was gentle, slow and sweet. They kissed for a while before Yuki pulled away to rest his back on the bed frame. Pulling Shuichi to him, he made the boy straddled him. Personally, he preferred Shuichi writhing beneath him, begging for his touches but he knew Shuichi needed to feel controlled at the moment; he need to erase the bad experience, to stop the nightmares from haunting him.

Placing both hands on Shuichi's cheeks, he drew him closer and kissed the singer again. Yuki's hands fell from his lover's face to travel lower to Shuichi's teddy bear pajamas. He unbuttoned the shirt slowly, popping the buttons one by one in a painstakingly slow movement.

When Yuki made it to the final button, it was Shuichi who pulled pajamas away impatiently. The singer undressed himself hastily before struggling to pull Yuki's black V-neck shirt and pants away. When he fumbled with his pants, Yuki helped by pushing them off and flung the clothes across the room, not caring where it landed.

Shuichi's hands trembled as he slid them around Yuki's neck. His lover cooperated by nudging him forward before capturing Shuichi's lips with his own. Shuichi moaned and Yuki took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his lover's sweet cavern.

Slowly, Shuichi broke the kiss. He pressed butterfly kisses on Yuki's neck before continuing his journey lower to Yuki's chest, stomach and finally his erected manhood. Shuichi inhaled the familiar musky scent—Yuki's scent—and found himself oddly comfortable with it, a reason he could hardly comprehend.

Shuichi darted his tongue out, licking the tip of Yuki's shaft slowly before taking the entire length in his mouth. Shuichi bobbed his head, slowly at first then increased his speed. He choked and gagged a few times as Yuki is rather large compared to his, but he didn't let it bother him.

Yuki's panted slightly as he gazed at his young lover lustfully. Just when he thought he would explode, Shuichi pulled away, much to Yuki's annoyance. He fixed his eyes on Shuichi and the singer challenged him by staring back. Eyes locking at Yuki, Shuichi ran his tongue at the side of the length where the vein is, licking it from the tip to the base and the motion was repeated. Taking all his willpower not to throw Shuichi on all fours and bury himself deep into him, Yuki guided his lover up and made him lie on his back.

He repeated Shuichi's foreplay, only he was more masterful. Before long, Shuichi was moaning shamelessly as Yuki sucked him. Sensing he was near climax, Shuichi grabbed Yuki's hair, trying to stop him from sucking too hard or fast but Yuki refused to let go. Within a short moment, Shuichi's hips jerk and he came into Yuki's mouth.

"Yuki, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…" Shuichi nearly cried in horror.

Yuki wiped the corners of his mouth with his thumb and kissed him. "Shhh" was all he said. He proceeded to lick Shuichi's puckered opening before gently inserting a finger in it. Shuichi stiffened at first but learnt to adapt quickly.

"Yuki please. Just enter me!" Shuichi begged, trashing his head from side to side.

"No, it's too soon. You have to be prepared or I'll hurt you," Yuki slowly added a second digit into Shuichi's tight hole.

The pleasure was too intense. "Ugh! Yuki! I can't wait, please!"

Yuki smirked. "Patience, my little kitten." He added a third finger and found his pleasure spot where he rubbed over it, causing the younger man to scream out in pleasure.

"Yuki, please!" Shuichi begged again. He reached out, trying to pull Yuki's hands away but failed miserably.

The foreplay was long and slow. When Yuki was sure that Shuichi was ready, he removed his fingers and positioned himself above him. He lifted the younger man's legs and slowly pushed his aroused member inside Shuichi.

Shuichi's eyes shot open when he felt Yuki's hardened cock pushed into him. Yuki was right to prepare him first; he was huge! Sensing his lover's discomfort, Yuki stilled, allowing Shuichi to get use to his length inside him before moving slowly.

"Onegai, Yuki. Move!"

Yuki complied and pushed his shaft all the way to the hilt. He pulled back, almost to the tip and rammed it into Shuichi again. He repeated the movement for a few times, allowing Shuichi to feel his length completely before he began to move at a rhythmic pace.

"Shuichi, it feels so good to be inside you," Yuki gritted out in lust but his lover did not reply. Eyes closed, mouth half opened, Shuichi was drowning in the pool of sensation.

As if it wasn't enough, Yuki brought Shuichi's legs together and placed them above his shoulders, thrusting deeper into the singer. There was an unexplainable urge to mark Shuichi as his and show to the rest of the world that Shindou Shuichi, the pink haired brat was his and his alone. In a weird, twisted way, he wished Eiji was present to witness their lovemaking so the bastard could see that Shuichi only reacted to him and no one else.

"Ah.. more, Yuki!" Shuichi demanded.

Yuki pulled out suddenly and flipped Shuichi's position so he was once again straddling him. He kissed him on his lips and whispered, "Ride me, Shuichi."

Shuichi needn't to be told twice. Still very much aroused, he climbed onto Yuki and impaled himself onto the blonde's length. He rode furiously, like a sex deprived man. Yuki placed his hands on each of Shuichi's buttocks, squeezing them as he encouraged his lover to ride faster.

"To-touch me," Shuichi's demanded.

Yuki obliged; his right hand left Shuichi's delectable ass to his aroused member. Yuki wrapped it around his large palms, stroking it gently at first then increased his speed. His other hand sneaked up to pinch Shuichi's perky nipple, causing the boy to moan louder.

"Yuki, ah… I can't! I am about to…" the singer panted.

Yuki tightened his grip on Shuichi's cock. "No, don't. Let's do it together."

"Ah…Yuki, please!"

Yuki answered his lover's pleas by thrusting upwards. Drowning in ecstasy, Shuichi closed his eyes as he continued to ride his blonde lover harder, faster. When Shuichi felt Yuki's breath labored, he knew his lover was close.

Yuki's hand left his nipple and touched the singer's face. "Shuichi, look at me."

Shuichi's eyes shot opened. He gazed at Yuki's beautiful golden eyes who stared right back at his as he rode his lover faster.

"Now, Yuki….NOW!" Shuichi screamed as he climaxed. Yuki came at the precise moment, shooting his essence into Shuichi.

Shuichi panted heavily as collapsed on his lover. Energy spent and sated, Shuichi's eyes finally felt heavy before he dozed off, not caring Yuki's length was still buried deep inside him.

Yuki smiled. He carefully pulled the sleeping boy away from him and laid him on the bed. He cleaned him up using a wet cloth before covering his naked body with the warm duvet cover. He slid into the covers and scrutinized him sleeping, looking for disturbing signs that his lover might be having a bad dream.

Yuki honestly didn't know how long would it take for Shuichi to free himself from the nightmare; he didn't think it would happen anytime so soon. But for now, Yuki would keep _his_ Shuichi near, safe and protected.

_Well, well.. what do you know? The great Yuki Eiri has finally fallen. Fallen in love and tamed by an annoying pink haired brat with zero talent. _Yuki almost laughed aloud with that thought.

He stared at Shuichi's again before gently brushing away the bangs that covered his eyes. When he was sure that Shuichi was finally getting the sleep he needed, Yuki allowed himself to close his eyes.

Outside, the dawn broke.

_Meanwhile, at Tokyo Central Police Station_

Eiji Tono sat alone in the cramped cell. Draped in the ugly prison garb, he stared at the single picture he managed to smuggle in. _Shuichi sama_, Eiji smiled. He kissed the photo and lay down on the futon mattress as he looked at a smiling Shindou Shuichi posing with a peace sign.

Carefully, he placed the photo beneath his pillow and patted it gently. He sat up, cross legged and rested his chin on his palm. His demeanor changed instantly. _Yuki Eiri_, y_ou stole Shuichi sama from me. Just wait, I will have my revenge when I'm out. _

Eiji laughed loudly and began to formulate his perfect crime.

* * *

Owari!

Thank you again for reading Addicted to Shuichi! (bows). Damn, suddenly I feel like crying.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
